Picking up the Pieces
by kellbll
Summary: Michaela is left devastated after being left at the altar but meets Sully, the handsome architect of the new Boston Memorial Pediatric wing and slowly starts to put her life and heart back together.
1. Chapter 1

The hustle and bustle of deliverymen bringing flowers and food into the large house in Beacon Hill, Boston did not travel up to the bedrooms on the upper floors of the house. Although, all of the inhabitants of these rooms had been up for hours to help prepare for the reception that was to take place there later that evening - all but one. Michaela rolled over and reached out across the empty expanse of her bed.

_This is the last time I'll sleep alone….from now on, He'll be there…_

The thought produced a small giggle and sly smile spread across her face. She covered her face with her hands and abruptly rolled again and squealed into her pillow like an excited teenager. The sound of a knock and her bedroom door slowly opening forced her to regain her composure. Martha, technically the family housekeeper, but more another member of the family, quietly crossed over to the windows and opened the curtains to let in the bright September sun. She watched Michaela from the corner of her eye and tired to stop the smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. Truth is; Martha was more of a mother figure to Michaela than Michaela's own mother. It was Martha that would sooth the distressed Michaela when she had nightmares as a child. Martha would welcome her home from school with cookies, milk, and a friendly face and listen to her animated retellings of her day. And no mother could have been more proud the day Michaela graduated from high school, went away to college, received her acceptance to medical school and secured the prestigious job at Boston Memorial. It did Martha well to see Michaela so happy and to know that she would, in a matter of hours, be married to Senator David Lewis.

Martha pulled herself out of her nostalgic meanderings and went about her business. As Michaela watched in silence, Martha moved Michaela's wedding dress from her closet and hung it on the back of the bathroom door. Both women stared at the shimmering satin folds for a moment both caught up in their own musings. Martha broke the silence by clearing her throat and turning to face Michaela. Teasingly she put her hands on her hips and shaking her finger at the woman she had raised she admonished,

"Now don't you be falling back asleep, young lady. Your mother expects you downstairs and eating breakfast in 15 minutes."

"I couldn't possibly eat anything today, I'm far too excited!" Michaela protested. She sat up in bed, leaning against the lavish headboard. Her mother had insisted on redecorating the entire room when Michaela decided to move back in with her parent's before the wedding. Personally, Michaela preferred the room the way it was before, but when Elizabeth Quinn makes a decision there is little use in arguing. Michaela had learned from her father at a young age that it is best to pick your battles.

Martha walked about the room picking up a few odds and ends, not that the room needed it. Michaela's room was always spotless, unlike her four sisters. Martha was only trying to distract herself enough to prevent the tears of joy from flowing down her cheeks. She walked over to Michaela's vanity and straightened the bottles of perfume and makeup as she said with a gleam in her eye,

"I don't want to hear any protests. You know how your mother can be." She pulled a small cream colored envelope from her back pocket and set it on Michaela's vanity. Michaela perked up as she recognized the stationary and the determined scrawl on the front and quickly got out of bed to seize the envelope. Seeing her reaction Martha chuckled, "thought that would get your attention". With that Martha left Michaela to her letter and went to make sure the catering company had not tracked in mud dirtying her freshly mopped floors.

Michaela sat at her vanity holding the letter to her chest and tried to slow the pounding of her heart. She looked up and saw her reflection in the mirror. Her alligator green eyes sparkled and she had to cover her mouth with her hands in order to stop smiling. She shook her head vigorously making her long auburn hair swish back and forth, shimmering in the sunlight. Focusing on her reflections she said to herself, _ I have a reputation to maintain._ _I'm Michaela Quinn, M.D. Valedictorian of Johns Hopkins Medical School. Head Resident at Boston Memorial. I do not squeal over a man! A man I've known since childhood._

Determinedly she grasped the envelope and carefully pulled out the letter, eager to hear what her husband to be would have to say to her. Nothing, however, prepared her for what was hastily written on a single page -

Michaela,  
I don't know how to say this, but I cannot marry you today.  
I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.  
David

All at once Michaela's world started to spin. She grasped the vanity tightly in an attempt to make the room stop spinning. She couldn't understand… _There must be some mistake! _She reached for the envelope hoping there would be something there, another piece of paper, anything to explain why her world was rapidly coming down around her. She looked at herself in the mirror, trying to make sense of it all. She saw her wedding dress over her shoulder and she turned around and started to walk towards it, reaching out to touch it. She made it halfway across the room when her mother burst in without even knocking.

"Michaela Quinn! What on earth are you still doing in your pajamas? Didn't Martha tell you, you were expected…" Her voice trailed off as she saw the ashen color of Michaela's face and the bewildered expression in her eyes. Elizabeth rushed to gather her daughter in her arms just as Michaela slowly sank down to the floor, still clutching David's note. "Sweetheart, what is? What's happened?" she asked frantically as she gently stroked Michaela's hair, trying to sooth her as she did when Michaela was a young child.

Michaela turned her tear streaked face to her mother and silently offered her David's, now slightly crumpled note. Elizabeth released her hold on Michaela to read what had so deeply upset her daughter. She read it twice to make sure she read it correctly. Her first instinct was to hunt him down and give him a solid thrashing. She was halfway out the door when a sound stopped her. It was a sound she had not heard in nearly two decades. It was the gut wrenching sound of her baby girl in pain.

"Mom….don't go…" Michaela choked out. The anger Elizabeth felt subsided for the moment as she saw her fiery and stubborn daughter still sitting on the floor, looking at her with tear filled eyes. She rushed back to hold her youngest daughter and enfolded her in her arms. Silent sobs wracked Michaela's slender form as her mother rocked her gently and tenderly stroked her long auburn hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Though many may mock and feel extreme irritation at Elizabeth's determined and somewhat controlling personality, it was those very qualities that insured every shred of matrimonial evidence was out of the Quinn residence in a matter of hours. The food was donated to the homeless shelter across town, flowers sent to hospitals, churches and synagogues, and every last gift taken over to Maureen's home. Elizabeth did not even want them on the property. She would be sure they were returned to the appropriate people by the end of the week. By late afternoon it was impossible to tell a wedding should have taken place there that day, not that Michaela would have seen any of it. She did not leave her room for four days. Once the tears had stopped she sat in the overstuffed chair in her bedroom staring out the window. She couldn't even be persuaded to move to her bed when night fell. She couldn't help but remember the thoughts she had when she woke up that morning. No, she wouldn't sleep in that bed alone tonight. So she curled up in her favorite chair, watching the sun set and the moon rise, not saying a word. It was the silence that worried her family. Even when upset Michaela was never silent but the shock and heartache of David's betrayal was beyond anything she had ever experienced before and she withdrew into herself. The concern felt by her family grew by the hour and they each took turns sitting with her - trying to comfort her as best they could. Martha continued to try to get her to eat something but couldn't get her to swallow more than a few mouthfuls at a time

Three days following David's betrayal he showed up at the Quinn's back door in an attempt to avoid the media circus camped out front. Martha heard him knocking and was ready to tell off whatever reporter that had the audacity to climb the Quinn garden wall. David pushed past a shocked Martha and walked through the kitchen towards the stairs towards Michaela's room. Once she realized where he was heading, Martha ran after him.

"And just where do you think you're going David? You sure have a lot of nerve to show up here after the stunt you pulled!" Martha said trying to keep her voice down so as not to alert Michaela of his presence. She caught up with him before he could get more than two steps up the stairs. She darted in front of him and blocked his path staring him down, daring him to try to get past her. David stared back, pleading with his eyes for Martha to understand. "I asked you a question. Where do you think you're going? I know you're not going to see Michaela because I know you're not that cruel. An idiot, a jerk, insensitive and a few other choice adjectives, but you're not cruel."

David's shoulders slumped and he looked down at the carpet. He had never really noticed it before but it seemed utterly fascinating to him now. The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. If he had been relying on his past relationship with Martha to get him in to see Michaela he was sorely mistaken. Martha had her arms folded firmly across her chest and she looked at him with a stare that could turn a person to stone. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he would do next but his next actions caught her off guard. As she watched him with her steely gaze, he slowly sank to the floor and covered his face in his hands. Martha felt a pang as she saw the innocent boy she had always known in the man before her. _He looks just as he did when his grandmother died and no one could comfort him but Michaela._ _Was he as devastated as he seemed?_ Martha wondered silently as two things happened simultaneously – Martha lowered her arms and started to sit on the stairs next to him just as David jumped up and raced past her up the stairs. Startled, Martha struggled to get up to follow him. She wasn't as young as she once was and he was halfway up the second flight of stairs before she was even standing.

Michaela's room was at the end of the hall but David didn't make it past the first of eight doors before he was stopped by Joseph and all three of Michaela's brothers-in-law. Seeing this wall of barely contained masculine rage, David came to a halt. If it had been just Joseph, he could have handled it but Richard, Everett, and Joshua were an entirely different story. Richard had played college rugby and both Everett and Joshua each easily outweighed him by thirty pounds. Martha caught up with the five men out of breath from running up the stairs as quickly as her arthritic knees could take her.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Quinn! I tried to stop him!" She exclaimed trying to catch her breath. Joseph Quinn was not a young man, he was not even a middle aged man and he was rarely intimidating. However, at this moment Martha was slightly afraid of the rage and sorrow she saw in his usually kind and energetic brown eyes. Without breaking eye contact with David, Joseph replied to Martha saying, "It's not your fault Martha. The boys and I will handle this. Why don't you see if Michaela will eat anything." With a withering glace at David, Martha continued on down the hall towards Michaela's room. As she entered the now silent and melancholy room, Martha saw Richard roughly grab David's arm and force him down the stairs. _I just hope they don't do any major bodily harm to the idiot! s_he thought. Not for David's sake but for Michaela's as well as the rest of the Quinn's. _The last thing this family needs right now is assault charges!_ Martha pushed the thought out of her head and closed the door to Michaela's room behind her. She didn't have time to worry about that right now.

Downstairs Joseph led the way to his study as Richard and Everett pulled David between them with Joshua following menacingly behind. Once inside the study with the door firmly closed and locked Joseph seemed to relax, if only a little. _At least now Michaela won't see him._ Richard pushed David into a chair roughly as the other two brothers in law paced the room like caged lions. For a moment no one said a word. The silence was pressing down from all sides making it difficult for David to breath. _I have to make them understand! I can't stand it if they hate me for the rest of my life!_ Ever since David was a young boy, he always needed the approval and approbation of the men in his life. Maybe it was because his own father never seemed pleased or proud but whatever the reason, it was killing him that the Quinn's thought poorly of him. "Joseph….if I could just see Michaela…." David croaked.

"Don't you dare even say her name!" roared Richard as he lunged at David. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him out of the chair. The other men in the room rushed over to pull the two of them apart. Michaela held a special place in all of their hearts. They all knew and understood that underneath her stubborn and independent exterior was an incredibly vulnerable and fragile woman. She had trusted David and he had violated that trust. Was it any wonder that each of these men were fighting the urge to physically rip him apart? As Everett and Joshua pulled Richard off of him and put some distance between them and David, Joseph stepped around his desk and looked at David with anger and a hint of pity. He took a deep breath before addressing the man that had broken his baby girl's heart.

"David, you know I can't and won't let you see her".

"At least let me explain! You have to understand my side!" Joshua snorted and muttered something unintelligible under his breath which was certainly better left not understood. David took the collective silence following Joshua's snort as permission to continue. "…I can only imagine what you all must think of me. I only ask that you listen and then judge for yourself if I acted poorly." David looked at each of the men before him as he continued, "I have always admired Michaela. Her spirit and determination inspired me to make the world a better place. She always gives 110% to whatever she is doing. At first it's exhilarating and inspiring to be around. She makes you think you can do and be anything. Ever since I could remember she was always taking in lost souls and helping them to soar. I know I was lucky to be loved by such a woman." At this David stood up and started pacing around the room. "I know it's because of her confidence in me that I was able to even dream of a life in politics. Together there was nothing we couldn't do. However, in the past year or so, since I've been in office, I've had to come to terms with some hard truths. A politician's wife is always on display. She must always say and do the right thing. She can never be an embarrassment to her husband or the Party."

Both Joshua and Richard clenched their fists and started towards David at the insinuation that Michaela could ever be an embarrassment to David. Joseph put his hand on Richard's shoulder as he seemed the most volatile at the moment and gestured for David to continue speaking. The look he gave his sons-in-law told them _Let David dig his own grave._ Misunderstanding Joseph's interference, David spoke with renewed confidence.

"We all know Michaela is capable and beautiful but as I've grown into my role as Senator, I've come to realize she could never be the kind of wife I will need. The wife of a senator won't have time for Michaela's professional pursuits. My advisors believe, and I'm inclined to agree, that my conservative constituency will not appreciate my wife working. Her responsibilities would split her focus from my public persona and long time goals, and that's not something that I can allow to happen. And then I must take into consideration I am my father's only son. If I were to never have children, my family name would die out with me." The insinuation was clear and was too much for any of the men to take. Michaela had been sick as a young teenager and it was uncertain if she would be able to have children. More than anything David had already said, questioning her desire to have children crossed the line. Joshua spoke first;

"You make me sick. Michaela is the reason you are where you are! To even suggest that she could or would hurt your political aspirations is preposterous! If you had ever loved her or truly understood her, you could never even think what you have just said out loud. Furthermore…I never thought a man could be so insensitive to the woman he claims to love! You _know_ that if Michaela could, she would have as many children as she could care for. _You_ know that!" Joshua opened his mouth to continue but Joseph's hand on his shoulder stopped him. All four pairs of eyes were on Joseph as he slowly moved towards David.

"David…I think it's time you leave. I don't want to see you here again and if I _ever_ hear that you have tried to contact my daughter I _promise_ you will not like the consequences. Now get out of my house." David knew he had lost. He turned towards the door, a man defeated. Everett, who had been silent up until now, followed him out of the study and escorted him out the back door to ensure he didn't try to get to Michaela. As David was walking through the door Everett grabbed his arm and stopped him. For a moment neither man said anything but Everett's glare said it all. Through clenched teeth he growled;

"I never had any sisters growing up. When I married into this family the Quinn sisters became _my_ sisters. I swear if you _ever_ try to get in touch with Michaela again, I _will_ make you regret the day you were born."

With that Everett shoved him violently and David went sprawling on the flagstone patio. He picked himself up and backed away from Everett, not trusting he wouldn't get jumped if he turned his back. Only when Everett shut the kitchen door did David slowly turn around and walked dejectedly through the garden towards the back gate where his chauffer and bodyguard were waiting. As he made his way through the garden he paused by the bench under the willow tree. He and Michaela had spent many afternoons and nights under this tree. Talking, laughing, and making plans for the future. The future they would never and could never have. He looked up towards her window and gasped when he saw her standing at the window and her beautiful face looking down at him. Her hair was disheveled and he could tell she had been crying. She looked down at him with an emptiness in her eyes he had never seen before. Neither waved nor made any indication they had seen each other. After a moment David turned around and left through the back garden gate.

Once the garden gate closed and David disappeared from view Michaela knew. It was over and a fresh wave of tears silently streamed down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Elizabeth and Rebecca watched as Michaela stood at the window weeping. Rebecca moved to pull Michaela into her arms but Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Rebecca looked at her mother with questioning eyes and raised eyebrows. "She needs to say goodbye to the future she had planed" whispered Elizabeth. The three women stood in silence as Michaela's weeping started to subside. _Mom is right. I need to face this and the sooner I do that the better._ Wiping the last tears from her face, Michaela slowly turned and looked at both her mother and Rebecca. Elizabeth stepped closer to Michaela and opened her arms. Michaela stumbled across the room and once again fell into her mother's arms. The three women embraced as Michaela started to come to terms with her new, unexpected life. This is what Joseph encountered when he entered the room a few minutes later. It was the perfect anecdote to the encounter he just had with David. He knew then that Michaela was going to make it through this and she would eventually find happiness.

There was a rather large collective sigh of relief when Michaela was finally persuaded to sleep in her bed. The next day Michaela woke to the sun shining through her window and her father slumped over in her reading chair, a book had slipped from his hand and was lying on the floor. Guilt swept through her as she realized what she had put her family through the past couple of days. _Women get dumped all the time, Michaela, snap out of it! You're stronger than this. Pull yourself together._ Mustering a reserve of strength she wasn't sure she had, Michaela pulled back the royal blue satin comforter and forced herself to get out of bed. As she walked across the room she bumped into the chair at her writing table, sending a book and several pairs of shoes tumbling to the floor. The slight commotion in the recently silent room caused Joseph to wake with a start. Confused he looked at Michaela's empty bed and frantically looked around the room before he saw her slight form wedged under her writing table picking up the book she had dropped.

"Mike…? Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Joseph said quietly. This was the first time in days Michaela had voluntarily moved and he was afraid to spook her. Michaela recognized the tone of voice. It was the voice he used when talking to his young patients that were terrified and alone. Another wave of guilt washed over her. She stood up and placed the book on the table and turned to look at her father, determined to put on a brave face for him.

"I wanted to take a shower and I knocked the chair. I was just picking up the book. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm sorry." Michaela forced a smiled and gave her father a quick hug. Surprised, Joseph awkwardly hugged his daughter and watched her retreat into the bathroom where he could soon hear the sounds of the shower. He looked around the room at the elegant, dark décor. Michaela was right, it was better before Elizabeth decided to redo the room. _If Michaela is staying we should brighten this place up a bit._ Joseph caught himself. _Is Michaela staying? _It was then that Joseph realized just how lost Michaela must be at this moment.

Michaela never knew what her mother said to all the guests, family and friends that had gathered for her wedding that morning. She never knew how she managed to get rid of the media that had camped out in their front yard for weeks. She never asked and Elizabeth never offered. She was simply glad to see that she didn't have to face a mountain of wedding gifts when she ventured downstairs that morning with her father. No one brought up what had happened but rather thought it best to just move on – if only Michaela could move on – not that she didn't try. As days turned into weeks and weeks into months the Quinn family returned to their regular schedules. Joseph, returned to a full schedule of patients at his clinic. Elizabeth went back to her charity work and spending time with her beautiful grandchildren. (Marjorie and Everett recently announced they would be having their second child). Each of Michaela's sisters and their husbands went back to their daily responsibilities – children, husbands, jobs. Michaela did a fairly good job of making everyone think that she was moving on with her life, and she was honestly trying. After taking a week off, she went back to work and started returning friend's phone calls. She accepted invitations to parties and concerts and she had even been on several dates lately. Yes, to the outside world Michaela Quinn was moving on with her life and forgetting all about David Lewis – quite a fete as he was constantly on television making speeches and in the news. Everyone was amazed at how well she was coping and attributed it to her stubborn streak and fighting spirit.

However, Michaela wasn't fooling everyone. Both her mother and sister, Rebecca, knew not all was well in Michaela's world. Whenever anyone mentioned _his_ name she flinched as if someone had slapped her. It had been four months and she was still living with her parents. If anyone asked when she was getting her own place, she simply responded with a quiet "Soon" and promptly changed the topic. Rebecca had tried to get her to open up about what she was feeling but Michaela adeptly answered her questions with non answers and navigated the conversation to safer territory. Both Elizabeth and Rebecca didn't want to force Michaela to talk about it but both kept a close eye on her. As the Christmas season approached the Quinn's tried to embrace the spirit of the season. Michaela was slowly coming back to her old self but there were moments, when she thought no one was watching that the sorrow would fill her eyes and she would momentarily withdraw into herself. Fortunately, these moments came with less frequency and eventually all thought Michaela was well on her way to being over David Lewis. Christmas was her favorite time of year and helped Michaela to cheer up considerably.

The annual Hospital Fundraising Gala was two weeks before Christmas. Only the most well known and renowned doctors were invited to attend and schmooze with the wealthy donors. Michaela hadn't been at Boston Memorial long enough to warrant an invitation and hadn't given the Gala much thought. She was surprised when she was invited to go by Dr. William Burke. He had a reputation for being a brilliant surgeon and oddly enough for a surgeon, a kind and sincere man. In Michaela's experience, most surgeons as talented as William Burke had a healthy sized ego to go along with the reputation. But William was grounded, genuine and infinitely charming. More than one nurse on the surgical floor harbored at least a small crush on the kind and generous doctor. Since Michaela was specializing in pediatric oncology, she had worked with William rarely but he had always been very kind to Michaela - especially since she returned to the hospital after the "David Affair" as many staff members referred to it. He made it very clear that he would not tolerate any gossip about the situation and had severely reprimanded more than one foolish intern that choose to ignore William's directive. While most people were unsure how to act around Michaela, William treated her as he always had. It was because of his continued kindness to her that Michaela did not hesitate to accept William's invitation to the Gala.

As she was getting ready for the event she thought back over the last several months and was surprised to see how often William kept popping up in her memory. She sat at her vanity table slowly brushing through her long auburn hair, partly to calm her nerves and partly from habit. A distracted smile played across her face as she remembered her first day back at the hospital.

Michaela dreaded her first day back at the hospital. She dreaded the stares and the hushed conversations. Fortunately William had been the only person in the Resident Lounge when she arrived for the day.

"Michaela, welcome back! You know, this hospital just isn't the same when you're away." William said enthusiastically. He was sitting on the couch across from her cubby. He was reading a medical journal but put it down when she entered, giving her his full attention.

"Morning William." Michaela responded somewhat shyly. William tended to make her a little nervous as she had always suspected that he was interested in her as more than simply a colleague. However, since she had been with David for as long as she could remember, she had never worried about it. She knew that William was the perfect gentleman and he would never say or do anything inappropriate. _But I'm not with David anymore._ Suddenly Michaela was embarrassed and unsure of what to do or say. This was completely uncharted territory for Michaela. For the past decade she had been David's girlfriend and then David's fiancée. For the first time, in a very long time, Michaela was her own woman. Caught up in the meandering of her thoughts, she was not paying attention to William's ramblings and only noticed he had said something when he stopped talking and looked at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry William. I'm afraid I'm a little distracted this morning. What were you saying?"

"Oh, no need for apologies, Michaela. I understand. I was only saying that I am _very_ glad that you are back and I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch later. I could catch you up on all you've missed in the past week. I also recently read an article you may find interesting." And so began Michaela's furtive friendship with William Burke. It was easy and easy friendship from the start. He never pressured her to give or be more than she was. Spending time with William was also teaching her something about her relationship with David. While Michaela had been David's cheerleader and ultimate support, it wasn't a reciprocal relationship. Oh, he was proud of her accomplishments but it was due more to how to would reflect on him. Michaela slowly understood just how selfish David actually was. William celebrated every victory, great or small because he wanted to celebrate Michaela. At first it made Michaela uncomfortable but eventually she grew accustomed to William's attention and slowly, her heart started to mend.

A gentle knock on the door brought Michaela out of her reverie. "Come in!" Michaela called as she tried to focus on the task at hand…her hair. In the mirror behind her Michaela saw her two sisters, Rebecca and Marjorie, as well as Rebecca's oldest daughter, eight year old Stephanie.

"How's it coming? William should be here in about ten minutes." Offered Marjorie as the three walked into the room towards Michaela's vanity table where she was attempting to pull her hair back into a neat but elegant chignon over her right shoulder. Michaela let out an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in the air as her hair fell out of the pins attempting to hold it in place, spilling over her shoulder and down her back.

"I give up! My hair just won't stay put!" Both Marjorie and Rebecca laughed as Stephanie watched in awe.

"I think you should wear it down. You have such beautiful hair and you always wear it up on formal occasions." Rebecca said soothingly as she stepped behind Michaela and started to arrange her hair for her. She pulled it all over to the right side and pinned it into a low ponytail so the curls cascaded over Michaela's shoulder. She pulled a few strands down to frame her face and touched up a few stray strands with the curling iron. Pulling back a bit to survey her work she smiled, "perfect! You know, I feel sorry for poor William tonight. You sure are going to put his gentlemanly manners to the test, Michaela!" Marjorie chuckled as did little Steph, even though she wasn't quite sure what she was laughing about. Michaela blushed and quickly looked anywhere but her sisters. Marjorie pulled Michaela up off her stool and towards her closet.

"Come on, let's get you into your dress. You know I'm living vicariously through you and your ability to wear a size 4." Michaela stopped and stooped down to talk to Marjorie's belly playfully;

"You hear that baby? Your mommy is sacrificing her waistline for you, so you had better be good and don't come out until it's time." Michaela stood up to see both Marjorie and Rebecca staring at her. Somewhat taken aback Michaela asked, "what…what did I say?" Without a word both women embraced their youngest sister. Not wanting to be left out Steph tried to wrap her arms around the legs of all three but only made it around her mother's.

"Oh Michaela….it's just so good to hear you be silly like that! It's been so long!" Marjorie exclaimed, wiping the tears from her face and laughing. Seeing the tears Michaela started to apologize. Knowing her youngest sister, Rebecca stopped her before she could apologize.

"Just ignore the tears. She's a hormonal pregnant woman…she cries watching Oprah!" teased Rebecca.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but did you or did you not cry every time you saw that Hallmark commercial when you were pregnant with Steph?" countered Marjorie. The three sisters all laughed. Michaela took her sister's hands in hers and smiling said,

"I love you both so much. I'm lucky to have you for my sisters." The three women smiled and looked at each other for a moment when yet another knock on the door brought them back to their senses. Elizabeth poked her head in to see three of her four girls clasping hands and Michaela still in her robe.

"Michaela! You're not dressed yet! William is waiting for you downstairs! He's sitting in the front parlor with your father, Everett and Richard." Michaela looked at her mother and sisters with anxiety written clearly across her delicate face.

"You left him _alone_ with them? Mother, you _know _what they're like! Rebecca…you _have _to go down there and stop them from threatening him! Don't laugh…you know they will!" urged Michaela as she gently pushed her oldest sister out of her room. "Steph, will you go choose which earrings I should wear? There are three pairs on the vanity. Thank you, sweetie." Michaela watched the excited eight year old run to her vanity and study the three options very seriously. Marjorie gently pulled her arm to get her attention.

"Come on Michaela, let's get you into this dress before the Dad and the others scare the poor man away!"


	4. Chapter 4

As Michaela walked down the stairs at her parent's she saw William and her father standing in the foyer waiting for her, she had a flashback to her high school prom. William looked about as nervous as Max Fairfield had those many years ago. She saw the open admiration in William's eyes and felt a flutter of nerves in the pit of her stomach. Rebecca had been right; William was going to find it difficult to maintain his gentlemanly behavior tonight. Michaela's dress was a dark cranberry red satin with a delicate chiffon overlay that clung to her slender frame in all the right places. Strapless with a sweat heart neckline, the fitted bodice flared over her waist and hips, ruched and gathered on the left side as the chiffon fell gracefully to the floor. At her neck sparkled a simple gold chain with a tasteful diamond pendant that had been in the Quinn family for generations and matching earrings (carefully chosen by Stephanie) bobbed in her ears as she walked. William was speechless.

"William, so sorry to have kept you waiting. Shall we go?" William smiled widely and merely nodded. He helped her put on her coat and offered her his arm.

Arm in arm, Elizabeth and Joseph watched with a smile as their youngest walked out into the cold December evening.

"Oh to be young and beautiful" sighed Elizabeth. Joseph tightened his grip around his wife's waist as he kissed her temple.

"You, Miss Elizabeth Mason, are just as beautiful as the day I married you" he whispered softly. Elizabeth laughed gently and elbowed him playfully,

"That's Mrs. Quinn to you and don't you forget it." They turned around and made their way up to their bedroom for the evening. 

When Michaela entered the ballroom of the Four Seasons Hotel it took her breath away. She paused at the door to take it all in. The ballroom had been transformed into a garden. Trees and flowers took every available space and danced with white lights. White and red paper lanterns hung from the ceiling in varying heights and sizes. The tables were covered with cream tablecloths with overlays that coordinated with the floral arrangements. Michaela felt as if she had stepped into Titania's bower from Shakespeare's _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ She half expected to see fairies emerge from their leaf covered hiding places and escort them their table.

William's hand on her back brought her back to reality as she allowed herself to be guided to their table. The band was playing and a few couples were already dancing. Michaela watched them in anticipation. She loved to dance and rarely got to dance at these types of events in the past. She was always glued to David's side and he was far too busy making 'important contacts' to dance with her. She had been to her fair share of fundraisers with David but tonight Michaela felt a certain amount of freedom. She didn't have to be sure to act a certain way. She knew that no matter what she did or did not say tonight she would not be treated to a lecture on the way home from William because she didn't talk to Mr. Big Spender's wife or she talked too long to Mr. and Mrs. Tightwad.

For the first time in months there was a bounce to Michaela's walk. Her eyes sparkled with excitement. _I'm wearing a beautiful dress. I'm with a kind and close friend. It's going to be a wonderful night! _When they reached their table William pulled out her chair for her.

"Michaela, may I introduce Dr. Avery Weston, Head of Cardio. Dr. Nicole Sherman, Head of Internal Medicine and you of course know Dr. George O'Neil, our new head of Pediatric Surgery. Drs, this is Dr. Michaela Quinn, Pediatric Oncology". Michaela could hear a hint of something in William's voice but she couldn't pinpoint what is was….pride? Affection? She didn't have time to linger on it as she turned her attention to the doctors William and introduced. They all nodded kindly at Michaela.

"Michaela…I'm so glad you came. It's always nice to see a new, young face at these functions" Dr. O'Neil said warmly leaning across the table to welcome Michaela. He had occasion to work with Michaela frequently and he greatly respected her as a physician. It also didn't hurt that she was beautiful. It was a nice contrast to the stout matrons and trophy wives that usually came to these events.

"Thank you, Dr. O'Neil…"

"No…it's George!" he interrupted. Michaela smiled and nodded but didn't have a chance to continue her conversation as the keynote speaker was introduced and dinner served. William leaned over and whispered in Michaela's ear,

"Have I told you, you look more beautiful tonight than usual?" Michaela shushed him despite the blush spreading across her face. William had been making a habit of saying things this like more often and it was making their friendship increasingly uncomfortable. "Sshhhh….I'm trying to listen to the speaker." The speaker, Meredith Jones, was describing the new pediatric wing the hospital was planning. She had already introduced the architect but Michaela missed his name. All she saw was the back of his head as he stood at his table to acknowledge the polite applause from the crowded ballroom. He was average height with broad muscular shoulders that were shown off quite well in his dark suit. His hair brushed his shoulders and was the color of honey. She couldn't see his face but from the admirable looks he was receiving from the women around him, Michaela was sure he was good looking. _His hair looks so soft._ She blushed slightly at the thought and quickly looked down at what was left of her dessert. If William or any of the other doctors noticed her slightly odd behavior they didn't let on. When Michaela was able to look back towards the front of the ballroom, the architect had sat back down and Meredith Jones was wrapping up her comments.

"So, please enjoy yourselves tonight. Eat, dance, be merry and don't forget to take a donation envelope on your way out!" Right on cue the band started to play "Some Enchanted Evening" and couples started to fill the dance floor. William started to ask Michaela to dance when he was interrupted by a middle aged man from a nearby table asking Michaela to dance. Startled, Michaela took his offered hand and walked with him to the dance floor. George chuckled to himself at the crestfallen look on William's face.

"You know what they say, Dr. Burke…you snooze, you lose. I think you're going to have to step up your A game if you want a dance with Dr. Quinn tonight." William's face turned crimson. He cleared his throat and straightened his already impeccable tie. The band finished the first song and smoothly transitioned into another. William walked towards Michaela and was worried to see that she had already changed partners. _Dr. O'Neil is right, this is going to be more difficult than I thought. But she said yes to __**my**__ invitation tonight._ When he reached Michaela and her partner, a rather short elderly fellow, William tapped him on the shoulder.

"May I?" William asked offering Michaela his hand. Smiling, Michaela nodded and took William's hand, completely unaware of several pairs of eyes watching her move across the dance floor. One pair was staring at her through a whiskey induced haze, utterly shocked_ what was __**she**__ doing here tonight?_ And the other, piercing blue was enraptured; _she has the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. Who is she?_

William was an excellent dancer and the two of them made quite a couple as they moved across the floor. Eventually many more people were watching them. The women watched the dashing Dr. Burke twirl Michaela and more than one had to elbow husbands that were gawking a little too much at Michaela. But why wouldn't they gawk? Michaela was looking particularly beautiful tonight.

As the song came to a close she looked up at William's face and her heart sank. He was looking at her adoringly and tenderly. _ I know that look. Oh please William, not now! Not here!_ Michaela quickly pulled herself out of William's arms and started walking towards their table, hoping to avoid William's pending declaration. Slightly flushed she returned to her table. Dr. O'Neil looked at her closely,

"Is everything alright, Michaela?" he asked concerned.

"Of course. It has just been a while since I've danced and add the fact I'm wearing slightly inappropriate footwear…." She responded jokingly. The other doctors laughed and so began a somewhat silly conversation about women and shoes. William arrived moments later with two champagne flutes. Offering one to Michaela he asked,

"Would you like to go take a look at the model for the new Pediatric Wing? It looks as though the crowd as thinned a bit" William asked offering Michaela his arm.

"Thank you, William, I'd love to. I'm excited to see what they have planned for the new wing!" As they made their way through the crowded ballroom, Michaela was painfully aware of William's hand on the small of her back. It was an intimate gesture…too intimate. _I'm not ready for this!_ Michaela started to panic as she felt William close the distance between them.

When they reached the model of the Pediatric Wing Michaela quickly moved to the other side of the table, seemingly to get a closer look at the overall floor plan but she really wanted to put some space between her and William. Michaela visibly relaxed as the Chief of Surgery and his wife started up a conversation with him and she could focus more on the model and floor plans in front of her.

Michaela couldn't help but get excited about what she saw. In general, pediatric floors are visually brighter with murals, animals and clowns painted on the walls. Personally, Michaela was usually creeped out by the clowns but most of the kids seemed to like them. Unfortunately, many of the kids were in the hospitals for extended periods of time so, it was important to make it as cheerful and happy a place as possible, given the circumstances.

The model in front of her took Michaela's breath away. It was bright, cheery and sociable. Each patient room was part of a four bedroom pod centered on a small playroom of sorts. That way the kids were still surrounded by other children and could still get the social interaction that could prove so crucial to their recovery. In addition to the smaller playrooms, there was a large group playroom with a large atrium in the center that would flood the room with natural sunlight. The group playroom was painted so as to resemble a forest and the effect with the atrium would be breathtaking. Michaela had leaned over to get a closer look at the details when she heard a deep voice behind her.

"So, what do you think?" Surprised, she whirled around only to bump into the body of the voice, spilling her champagne all down the front of her dress.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Michaela as she looked up to see who she had bumped into and to make sure she hadn't spilled on them too. She encountered the bluest eyes she had ever seen. For a moment they were all she could see. The rest of the room, all the chatter of conversations, clattering of dishes and music faded and it was just her and the amazing cerulean blue eyes that seemed to see into her soul.

While it seemed a lifetime only a matter of moments passed before she realized who was standing before her. It was the architect of the project. Even though she had only seen him from behind, the long hair and broad shoulders gave him away. "I'm so sorry, I hope I haven't ruined your suit coat!" The man in front of her smiled softly and shook his head,

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I shouldn't have been standing so close. I've ruined your dress!" he said indicating the wet stain down the front of Michaela's dress. Looking down, Michaela saw that she was indeed wet.

"Oh, it's just a dress. Would you excuse me, I'd better go see if I can do something about this." The man stepped aside, allowing her to pass. William looked up as she walked by him and reached out to stop her,

"Michaela….is everything alright? What happened to your dress?" he asked concerned and eyed the architect aggressively. Michaela put a soothing hand on his arm and explained what happened.

"It was entirely my own fault. I've always been too jumpy. I'm just going to run to the ladies room to see if I can't do something about my dress. I'll meet you back at our table."

In the bathroom Michaela tried to blot out the wet spot on her dress as best she could but knew that she'd have to take it to the dry cleaners tomorrow if she wanted to avoid a permanent stain ruining her dress. She did a quick once over on her hair and touched up her makeup. Staring at her reflection and her own green eyes, her mind wandered back to the blue eyes and how they made her feel like the only woman in the room. Her mind then moved onto the handsome face and kind smile. She felt her face grow warm and butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach. She felt like a school girl anticipating talking to her first crush. _What is going on? I don't even know his name. Why am I so nervous? There is no reason I can't go out there and have a perfectly normal, adult conversation with him. _Michaela gathered her things, took one last look in the mirror and squaring her shoulders walked out of the ladies room and ran right into someone…again.

"Good heavens! What is wrong with me tonight? You're the second person…" Michaela's voice trailed off as she realized just who she was talking to. "David…" she whispered. She instinctively stepped back a few paces, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. Her head was reeling and she was suddenly the woman lying in the middle of her bedroom sobbing in her mother's arms.

David's eyes roved over her body and his speech was slightly slurred as he said, "You look…..good, Michaela". She felt her skin crawl as he moved closer towards her. Suddenly she was angry. He had no right to make her feel this way. Disgusted she looked at him with hard eyes,

"You've been drinking David. Why don't you go find Stephen and whatever poor woman you've dragged to this event and go home?" She spat Stephen's name out like it tasted foul. He was one of David's closest advisors and the two of them and never quite seen eye to eye. David was shocked to see this side of Michaela. She had never talked to him that way. He was slightly stunned as she moved to walk past him but he quickly reacted by grabbing her arm forcefully and stopped her from leaving him in the hall.

"Where do you think you're going? I just want to talk. Didn't you get my letter explaining why I couldn't marry you?" David yelled in her face. _He's more drunk than I thought. Stephen knows he's a horrible drunk! How could have let him get this bad?_

"What letter, David?" asked Michaela, frustrated with his nonsense. Upset with herself for ever having loved this ridiculous man. She of course, never received his letter as Martha had intercepted it and burned it. She hadn't read it but she knew enough of what David told Joseph to know that Michaela didn't need to read it. Hearing that Michaela never got his letter seemed to push David over the edge. He stumbled and pinned Michaela against the wall. It was at that moment that panic and fear started to overtake her and paralyze her body. Unaware of just how frightened Michaela was, David launched into the same angry explanation he had already given Joseph. Only this time his words were not as carefully chosen. Michaela tried not to listen to the hurtful words but each blow landed with astounding accuracy and caused maximum pain and devastation.

Michaela tried to get away from him but this only caused David to hold onto her arms more tightly, bruising the tender flesh. She gasped in pain and closed her eyes. _Just let him say what he needs to say and he'll leave. _His whiskey laden breath washed over her face and made her want to gag and then suddenly, he was gone. She opened her eyes to see the architect standing over David who had been sent sprawling on the floor. She couldn't see his face as he was looking down on David but she _could_ see the look of fear on David's face and that was enough to know this man meant business.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?" the man asked. The words could have been amusing if not for the harsh tone and underlying anger with which they were said.

"I don't see how this is any of your business. Michaela and I were just talking" sputtered David as he got to his feet. He tried to put on a brave face but in his drunken state he couldn't do much of anything. Michaela put a hand on her rescuers arm. She retracted it quickly as he visibly flinched at her contact.

"Please, I know this man. I just need to find his friend and he'll get him out of here." Her rescuer didn't take his eyes off of David but nodded slightly. Michaela quickly went into the ballroom to find Stephen to get David out of here. Now that she was safe she was utterly furious at both David and Stephen. _How dare he? How dare they? _

When Michaela returned she found both men in the exact same positions. She turned to Stephen, "Get him out of here before something else happens. And I swear if anything like this happens again I'll press charges." Stephen glared at Michaela but said nothing. Soon both David and Stephen were gone and the adrenaline that had kept her upright quickly drained from her bloodstream. She swayed slightly on her feet. Her mystery man quickly caught her and gently guided her to a nearby bench.

"Here, you had better sit down. Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" She stared at the spot on her skin where he had touched her. It looked normal…why did she feel as though flames were dancing on her skin? Her medical background kicked in and she reasoned, _I must be going into shock or something._ She looked back up at his face and he was doing it again; looking into her eyes and making the rest of the world disappear. He raised his eyebrows and she realized that he had asked her a question.

"….I'll be fine. I just need to sit here for a moment. Will you sit with me?" she asked indicating the empty spot on the bench next to her. He eyed both her and the bench for a moment, trying to determine if she really was going to be alright. Seeing as how she didn't swoon or throw up he sat down next to her. "Thank you for your help. I don't think he really would have hurt me but I'm glad you came along all the same. You're the architect for the pediatric project, right? I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn, pediatric oncology, so I'm very looking forward to working in your beautiful building". She realized she was babbling and started to blush furiously.

He noticed her cheeks and neck turn a slightly crimson color and smiled. _Does she have any idea how breathtaking she is?_ He found himself wondering what it would feel like to pull her into his arms but he quickly stopped that train of thought and cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'm the architect. Name is Sully, no Mr. just Sully."

Michaela unconsciously shifted closer to him. She couldn't explain it but she felt drawn to him. He made her feel safe – whole. It was more than the fact that he had stepped in with David. She instinctively knew that this man would never hurt her. He would do whatever he could to keep her safe. It was an odd sensation but suddenly her world shifted. She suddenly became very uncomfortable and tried to stand. Her sudden movement startled Sully and thinking she was going to be sick, he stood to wrap an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked concern clearly written across his face. She couldn't tell him the reason she was feeling weak in the knees was because of his strong arm wrapped around her waist. Or that standing this close to him she worried he would be able to hear the rapid beating of her heart.

"Oh, I'm fine. But I do think it's time for me to go home. I think Dr. Burke is still talking to some colleagues so I'll just call for a cab." She said the last part more to herself as she started to walk towards the coat check to ask someone to call a cab for her. Sully quickly caught up to her.

"You know, I'm staying here at the hotel but the hospital set up a car service for me. I won't be needing a car tonight…why don't you take it." Michaela looked at him for a moment and in that instant she knew she could trust him. She smile up at him and said,

"Thank you, that's very kind. I'll just go tell Dr. Burke I'm leaving…although, I hate to interrupt him. He seems to be having a serious conversation with the Chief of Surgery."

"No need. Write him a quick note and I'll have one of the servers give it to him." Sully produced a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and led her to a table to write a quick note. Michaela took the writing material from him and chuckled.

"Were you ever a boy scout, Mr. Sully?" she teased. He looked at her baffled by her question. "Always be prepared?" she explained and gestured to pen and paper laughing. The sound made his heart race and he noticed how her eyes sparkled when she teased him.

"No, more of an occupational hazard, I suppose. And I told you, it's just Sully." Sully couldn't help but admire the elegant bend of her neck and shoulders as she leaned over the table to write. When she stood up he caught a brief puff of her perfume – honeysuckle. _I've always like honeysuckles, now more than ever._ Sully offered helped her into her coat and marveled at how soft her hair was. She took his offered arm and they walked through the hotel lobby and out into the crisp winter evening to the waiting town car. Both of them slowed their steps, not quite ready to say goodnight. When they reached the curb and expectant car Sully opened the door for her.

"I can't thank you enough for your help tonight, Sully, and for you brilliant design for the new Peds wing. I'd love to make it up to you somehow. How's dinner tomorrow night?" Michaela instantly felt her face flush and regretted the words the moment she said them. Not that she didn't want to get to know this man more, but how could she be so forward! _What he must think of me?_

It's true, Sully was slightly startled by Michaela's invitation but for a completely different reason. _This beautiful, smart woman wants to have dinner with me?_ He had a difficult time wrapping his head around that but he quickly took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"I'd love to. Can I have your number and I'll call you tomorrow?" Michaela grinned widely. She quickly took her business card out of her purse and wrote her personal office and cell phone number on the back.

As the car pulled away from the hotel Michaela couldn't help but wonder at the strange chain of events of the evening. Remembering the feel of Sully's lips on her hand, she brought her hand to her own lips and smiled widely. The driver looked in the rearview mirror and chuckled to himself..._oh to be young!_


	5. Chapter 5

Sully watched the dark car disappear into the night. He couldn't explain it but it felt as if part of his heart was going with her. It was an odd and not altogether unpleasant sensation but he couldn't put it into words. He stood on the curb long after her car had disappeared from sight just remembering and reliving the past hour. _How could it have only been one hour? I feel like I've known her for years._ Eventually his senses returned to him and he realized he was actually quite cold and people were probably looking for him inside. Reluctantly he returned to the ballroom but his senses seemed somewhat dulled. The room wasn't as beautiful because he knew that Michaela wasn't there.

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur for him and he had to force himself to concentrate on the people and conversations in front of him. Meredith Jones kept introducing him to prospective donors. He was irritated to notice that she seemed to throw him at many of the older widows. And he received more than one inappropriate and lingering look as he walked away. _I know sex sells, but does she really think I'm going to put up with this for much longer?_ By the end of the evening he found himself back at the model for the new Peds Wing thinking about her. Dr. Michaela Quinn. He loved the way her name just rolled off his tongue. He imagined what it would feel like to hold her close in his arms and whisper it in her ear, tickling her neck with his breath. Sully quickly had to force his thoughts elsewhere before it got out of hand.

He tried to engage a middle aged man in conversation about the project but his thoughts soon drifted back to Michaela and he wondered what she was doing right now. He had noticed her when she first walked into the ballroom on the arm of a rather distinguished looking man. They looked very much like any other couple in the ballroom, if not a little more elegant and he wouldn't have given them a second thought if it hadn't been for _her._

The moment she walked into the room her eyes lit up with excitement as she took in her surroundings. From the way she carried herself Sully knew that this wasn't her first event and it wasn't the splendor of the ballroom that caused such a reaction. It was the sparkle in her eyes and he could see from across the ballroom that told him it was the whimsical and fairylike quality of the ballroom that she enjoyed. She soon disappeared into the crowd of people and Sully had to endure the attentions of Meredith Jones as well as the table full of rich, single women in varying stages of life.

He didn't see her again until she started to dance. _If only I knew how to dance! What I wouldn't do to hold her in my arms._ He instantly felt the guilt wash over him. _I'm not here to meet women. I'm here because I made a promise. _Sully quickly turned his attention back to the group of people he was being introduced to and yet his thoughts and eyes kept returning to the breathtaking woman in the dark red dress.

He was delighted to find her relatively alone leaning over the new proposed design for the Pediatric floor. His heart swelled with pride – _**My**__ design._ He instantly felt bad at having so obviously surprised her and being the cause of ruining her expensive dress. However he quickly forgot any thoughts of guilt when their eyes locked. His mind went blissfully blank and nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that he was stuck in a stuffy ballroom in Boston with people he didn't know. It didn't matter that he had left his life behind in Colorado Springs and hadn't really been able to see the stars for weeks. It didn't matter that he had been stuck in meetings arguing over the cost of the new building for days. None of that mattered because it all disappeared in the depths of the bewitching green eyes staring back at him. It was as if the missing piece of his heart had been restored to him. He hadn't even known it was missing.

He watched her rush to the ladies room and was drawn from his reverie by the drunken ramblings of a man off to his right. He would have dismissed him completely but he caught the words red dress and champagne. The inebriated man obviously had a history with this woman and he followed her out of the ballroom. Something about the way the drunk watched and followed her made Sully's hair stand on end and sent chills down his spine. He tried to dismiss it but as the minutes dragged on he gave into his instincts and followed them into the hall. _I just need to be sure._ His heart plummeted in his chest when he saw the man pull Michaela back and pin her against the wall.

Seeing her pinned against the wall with the drunk yelling in her face, caused a deafening rage to block out all sound and before he knew what he was doing Sully had thrown the man to the floor and had stepped protectively in front of Michaela. He didn't consciously know it then but he would have done much more than throw this man on the ground if Michaela had been seriously injured.

He unintentionally flinched when she touched him. He felt the warmth radiate from that point on his body until it extended to the tips of his toes and fingers. It was warmth and heat and life. He could tell that he had startled her but he was too amazed at the effect of the touch of her hand to do more than nod when she went to get the 'friend' of the low life in front of him.

The sound of laughter brought him back to the present and he was back in the ballroom staring at the plans for the atrium. He remembered the smell of honeysuckle and the gentle curve of her neck and shoulders. He brought his hand to his lips as he remembered the touch of her soft hands.

The flush of crimson across her delicate features when she asked him to dinner tomorrow evening sent his heart racing. He frantically checked his coat pocket to be sure her business card was still securely tucked away.

Thankfully the night was coming to an end and he could return to his hotel room. When he slept he dreamt of jade green eyes sparkling and dancing among the leaves and flowers of a glorious garden.

Stephen Rivera was not an attractive man. The ancient Greeks believed that the outward appearance was merely a physical manifestation of what lay beneath the surface of the person. In Stephen's case, his moderately attractive features were transformed into a frightening and aggressive countenance. He would have been an attractive man if he had any kindness in his heart. As it was, he was ruthless and manipulative and it showed in the contours of his face.

He had been working with David for the past two years. It was the perfect situation. David was weak and desperately seeking male approval. Stephen could easily manipulate him to do what he wanted. He could control all the power without suffering any of the consequences. From the start Michaela had been a problem. She was too smart, too independent, far too moral and absolutely impossible to manipulate. All the qualities he hated in a woman. She also looked down her patrician nose at him, or so he thought. More than once she had been able to talk David out of a choice that Stephen had carefully forced him into. _But I won in the end, didn't I?_ He said to himself as he drove home that night. He looked at David in the rear view mirror, passed out in the back seat and snoring softly. _I won in the end. I got David to not show up to the wedding. Of course, he still sent her that note. That was more than she deserved. She thinks she's better than me? That she knew better than me?_ He bristled at the memory of her words to him tonight - the look of utter loathing and disgust as she pulled him from the ballroom. _She wasn't kidding, though. If David gets out of control again she __**will**__ press charges and that will ruin everything I have planned. The last thing I need right now is assault charges being filed against David._ He could picture the headlines now. Handsome Senator from Massachusetts charged with battery and assault against former fiancée. _No, the public would not like that._ The public would put up with a lot from their elected officials. Cheating, lying, sexual indiscretions. But violence against a woman – a beautiful woman at that, no, there would be no coming back from that. Stephen turned his mind back to his driving; still trying to figure out a way to make sure some woman didn't mess up what he had planned. 

Michaela woke up to the delicious sound of giggles. Little eight year old Stephanie and her sister, five year old Megan were tip toeing across their Aunt Michaela's room in an attempt to jump on her bed and surprise her. Michaela fought the smile that was pulling at the sides of her mouth but couldn't contain her happiness this morning. Just as the two little girls were about to jump onto her bed, Michaela reached out suddenly and grabbed them, pulling them into bed with her and tickling them mercilessly. The girls and Michaela were laughing hysterically and rolling around in the large bed when Rebecca came running into the room.

"Stephanie! Megan! What on earth are you two doing? Did I or did I not tell you to wait for your Aunt Michaela to wake up before coming in here?" Rebecca scolded yet still smiling at the sight of her sister rough housing playfully with her daughters. _Michaela would make such a wonderful mother._ This thought brought back the memory of a conversation she had with Richard regarding David's disclosure. It made her bristle with anger to think of the hurtful and insensitive comments David had made about Michaela and motherhood. _Well, she's better off without him! He was never good enough for her anyway._

"Why, good morning, Rebecca. These two ragamuffins wouldn't belong to you, would they?" Michaela laughed at the outraged expression on Stephanie's face.

"Aunt Michaela! I am _not_ a ragmuflin. I am a little girl!" Both Rebecca and Michaela chuckled softly.

"Oh, my apologies. Would some hot chocolate and orange rolls be enough for you to forgive me?" The little girl instantly threw her arms around her aunt and kissed her cheek with a loud 'smack!".

"That's ok, Aunt Michaela. I love you!" Little Megan didn't want to be left out of hot chocolate and orange rolls. She launched herself at her aunt and gave her two kisses on each cheek.

"I wuv you too, Aunt Michawa!" Both of the adults in the room couldn't help but smile. Michaela's heart melted at the innocence of children. She chose a pediatric specialty because of the sweetness and unconditional love she knew all children capable of. It wasn't easy to see deathly sick children day in and day out, loosing far more than she saved. But every child deserved at least one champion. One person that would help them fight their battle against cancer.

Michaela rolled out of bed and pulled on her robe as two little hands reached for both of hers. She smiled widely down at the two little girls on either side of her.

"And what about me? Don't I get hot chocolate and orange rolls?" teased Rebecca.

"Well, you'll have to hurry or I can't promise there will be any left. I have a feeling that these two little girls will be able to eat us both under the table!" Michaela quipped. Both girls took that as a challenge and ran off down the hall to get a head start on their breakfast. The women watched them run and smiled. Rebecca wrapped her arm around Michaela's waist and the two women walked in companionable silence for a moment. Lost her in own thoughts and memories of the previous night, Michaela smiled softly and brought her knuckles to her lips where Sully had kissed them. Rebecca definitely noticed the difference in Michaela's eyes. There was a twinkle there that hadn't been there when she left the house last night. It was almost as if she had a hidden secret she was trying to keep safe from the rest of the world. Rebecca stopped walking and pulled Michaela onto a bench in the hall.

"Are you going to tell me what happened last night? You are positively glowing!" Michaela blushed apple red and tried to look away. "Don't tell me William made a move on you, did he? Oh man, Richard is going to flip! He doesn't think the estimable Dr. William Burke is good enough for you. If I didn't know just how much he adored me, I'd almost be jealous of how protective he is over you."

Michaela nervously played with the sash on her robe and kept throwing furtive glances at Rebecca, not entirely sure how or what to say. She wanted to tell Rebecca about Sully but she'd then have to tell her about William and even worse….David. She knew how her family felt about David and she didn't want to upset anyone. But….how could she not tell Rebecca, dear Rebecca about Sully. Michaela wasn't sure what exactly happened between her and the ruggedly handsome architect, but she knew she had never felt this giddy about David.

Rebecca watched her younger sister closely. She had never seen calm, collected Michaela quite so flustered. Something had happened last night, of that she was sure, but she wasn't sure if it was a good something or if she should transition into her protective older sister mode. Finally Michaela looked Rebecca and in the eye, and although she tried to remain calm, she couldn't stop the brilliant smile and sparkle in her eyes.

"No, William didn't try anything. I mean, I'm sure he would have if it weren't for…" Somehow Michaela couldn't quite say his name. It would make it too real and she wasn't quite sure she was ready for that._ What if he isn't interested in me in that way? I don't even know him. He said he was staying at the hotel but where does he live? Am I just setting myself up for more heartache? _

"Michaela…what is it? You know you can tell me anything." Rebecca put a reassuring hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. She then sat in silence- waiting for Michaela to organize her thoughts and feelings.

"You were right about William. He was a perfect gentleman the entire evening but I could see that he had a more amorous end to the evening in mind, if you catch my meaning. I care for William, I do! He's been so sweet and kind -so supportive when I first returned to the hospital. But I just don't think of him in that way. I know I should…more than one nurse on staff would tell me I'm crazy but after what happened with David, I didn't want to get involved with anyone any time soon." Rebecca noticed to things as Michaela spoke. One, her voice cracked a little as she said David's name. It had been months since his name had caused her such visible pain. _Why is it so difficult for her to say his name again?_ She also noticed Michaela spoke in past tense in regards to getting involved with someone.

"Didn't…? So does that mean you _do_ want to get involved with someone?" Rebecca prompted gently. Michaela blushed even more but forced herself to continue.

"I don't know what I want right now, Rebecca."

"Well, why don't you tell me what, or rather who, prevented William from trying anything?" A simple enough request.

"You know the fundraiser was for the new Pediatric Wing and it's beautiful, Rebecca. It's stunning and I've never seen a design like it. In fact, I'm going to talk to mother and father about giving a donation. It's brilliant." Rebecca could see that Michaela could talk about the new Peds wing but wanted to hear more about the romantic events of the evening. She gestured for Michaela to continue with her story.

"Anyway, I was dancing with William and when the song finished I could tell he was ready to say something or kiss me. I could see it in his eyes – the tender adoration and my heart sank. I just couldn't handle it so I walked back to our table – safety in numbers, you know." Michaela continued to recount what happened next and how she had bumped into the architect of the project and spilled champagne all over both of them. "I'm sure mother will have a heart attack when she sees the stain on my dress, but I'm fairly positive if I take it to the cleaners they'll be able to get it out."

Rebecca smiled at her sister as she babbled. They still hadn't gotten to the exciting part of the evening, of that she was sure. Michaela wasn't sure how to tell Rebecca about David. She tried to pass it off as a random drunk man confusing her with someone else but her sister was far too astute to fall for that. Rebecca gave Michaela her patent mother 'I know you're lying look'.

"Michaela….what aren't you telling me?"

"…it…it was David." Rebecca flushed in uncharacteristic anger and stood. However, before she could speak Michaela continued and explained how Sully had intervened. "And then suddenly David was on the floor and Sully was standing between us. I can't explain how or why he was there but I'm glad he was. I'm sure David didn't mean to hurt me but you know how he gets when he drinks too much. I don't know what Stephen was thinking!"

Rebecca paced back and forth in front of Michaela as she spoke but her footsteps slowed as she watched her sister's face as she spoke about this Sully. There was a peace and yet excitement that danced in her eyes. "What happened next? He didn't break anything did he?" When Michaela told her no blood had been shed she muttered, "that's a shame…". Michaela quickly recounted the rest of the evening and blushingly related how she had asked Sully to dinner tonight.

"Oh do you think that was too forward? What he must think of me?" Michaela whimpered. Rebecca smiled and sat back down on the bench next to her. She knew Michaela well enough to not try to pry anymore out of her as far as her feelings for Sully were concerned. She also knew Michaela well enough to know there was more to the story than met the eye.

For the past four months Michaela had shown no interest in men or dating and here she was showing all the symptoms of a lovelorn teenager.

"Michaela, this isn't the 18th century. I think it's perfectly alright for a woman to ask a man out, especially in these circumstances when he was so kind to you. If he's smart he'll know that you're too good for him and he'll try his best to treat you as you deserve." Rebecca pulled Michaela into a close, hug full of sisterly tenderness.

"Thanks, Rebecca. You always know just what to say. For now, can we keep this just between us? I'm not sure I'm ready to release the Spanish Inquisition on him just yet."

Rebecca laughed and nodded. "Come on, let's go see if those two bottomless pits left us any orange rolls." 

Michaela had been looking forward to a quiet day at home filled with hot chocolate, a good book and plenty of snowball fights and snowmen in the backyard with her nieces and nephews. However, she had received a call from the hospital telling her one of her patients had taken a turn for the worse. As a result Michaela had rushed to the hospital to assess the situation.

Eleven year old Nathan had been battling Leukemia for three years. They had tried several rounds of chemo and as a last result had tried a bone marrow transplant. At first Nathan had responded beautifully to the treatment but had developed a dangerously high fever during the night. Michaela watched helplessly as his body rejected the transplant and slowly started to fail. She knew there was not much else she could do but keep him comfortable and try to comfort his devastated parents.

Losing a patient is always hard but Michaela always felt worse when the patient barely had a chance to live. She shouldn't have favorites but Nathan was one of hers. He never ceased to amaze her with his determination and positive attitude. He had been in and out of the hospital countless times in the past three years but he wasn't bitter. He wasn't mad that he couldn't do what all the other kids his age could do. During his last hospital visit he had turned the general playroom into an ice cave and started a 'snowball' fight with wadded up balls of paper, paper towels and toilet paper. He had even managed to get quite a few of the staff involved. Michaela looked at the little boy on the bed in front of her. It was hard to see with him attached to tubes and wires but she could still picture his goofy grin and hear his outrageous laughter.

It was moments and days like this that Michaela regretted ever becoming a physician. It was agony to see such potential cut off before he even had time to try. And to make matters worse she had to cancel on Sully. He had been outrageously understanding and sweet. David would have pouted and held it against her for weeks. She wasn't sure why but Sully seemed to understand her more in their extremely brief interaction than David had in their years of a relationship.

"Dr. Quin…!" Michaela started at the sound of Nathan's frantic mother calling her name. She rushed into Nathan's room to see his heart monitor flat line, the oppressive silence interrupted by the sobbing of Nathan's mother and the steady whine of his heart monitor. Michaela slowly moved to turn off the monitor. She turned to the nurse standing at her said and checking her watched she whispered,

"Time of death, 19:52." She started to walk out of the room to give his parent's some privacy but was stopped as his father reached out to her.

"Dr. Quinn, thank you. Thank you for doing everything you could for our boy. He loved you because he knew…we knew….that he mattered to you. You're a talented doctor and thank you for trying to save our Nathan." His voice cracked every time he mentioned Nathan. His mother's face was wet with tears but she nodded her support of what had just been said. Michaela couldn't speak. She merely looked at both of them, nodded and squeezed their hands.

She made it to the Resident Lounge before she broke down into tears. Fortunately, the room was empty so no one was there to witness her emotional outburst. She cried for a moment but quickly remembered that she needed to pull herself together, if for nothing else than she had to be strong for Nathan's parents. She couldn't be strong for Nathan anymore but she could be strong for them.

Michaela walked towards the nurse's station to start preparing the necessary paper work to get Nathan's body transferred to the funeral home. She knew Nathan's parent's would be ready to talk about it for a couple of hours at least, but she wanted it to be ready for them when they were. She turned the corner and came to an abrupt stop. _I'm seeing things…I __**must**__ be seeing things._ Standing talking to the charge nurse was Sully with several paper bags that looked suspiciously like they came from Michaela's favorite Chinese dive just around the corner. He seemed to be asking for someone but the nurse was more interested in getting to know him than giving out information.

Michaela was amazed how just seeing him there made her heart hurt less. He somehow managed to lessen the pain of Nathan's passing because she knew she wouldn't have to be strong alone. _But how do I know that? I thought David would be there for me too…_

Just then Sully looked over his shoulder and saw her standing there, studying him. Her gorgeous green eyes were hard to read and he suddenly was unsure if he should have come. _She looks mad. What was I thinking come to where she worked? She just sounded so upset on the phone…_

"Michaela…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come but I thought that you would be hungry and I wasn't sure how long you would need to be here tonight and I thought you could maybe use a little break and maybe some company. But I realize now I shouldn't have come…" He started to walk away but remembered the food in his hands. He quickly turned around and handed to her. "Here, this is for you." Michaela chuckled to herself. _He babbles when he's nervous. Well, that's something we have in common._

"Sully…wait!" she called after him. He turned around and looked at her with hope shining brightly in his eyes. "I don't like to eat alone….there's enough here for two. Stay and eat with me…?"

Sully smiled so widely he thought his cheeks would split in two. He took one of the bags from her and led her down the hall.

"I was hoping you'd say that. I've got something I want to show you."


	6. Chapter 6

Sully reached out for Michaela's hand as they headed down the hall. Instinctively Michaela's hand sought his and they both marveled at how perfectly their fingers fit together. It wasn't until they had been walking in silence for a moment that she even realized what she had done. Worried he would think her too forward; she tried to nonchalantly free her hand from his. Whether or not he consciously thought about it Sully squeezed her hand reassuringly. Michaela could feel the blush creep across her face and she hoped against hope that he hadn't noticed. However, Sully was all too aware of her body next to his. He felt a shock jolt through his body every time their shoulders brushed and he fought the urge to bring her hand to his lips for a tender kiss

The pair continued to walk in silence and Michaela became increasingly uncomfortable. She cleared her throat and mustered her courage to look at him. Her breath caught in her chest. _I forgot how handsome he is. Or did I really appreciate it the other night? It's more than the clear blue eyes and the sun kissed skin. It's not the broad chest and shoulders, although that doesn't hurt either! _Michaela continued to study him in an attempt to figure out why she was drawn to him when she realized he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She blushed furiously at being caught staring at him. In an attempt to deflect some attention from her increasingly red face Michaela cleared her throat again and asked,

"Where are you taking me? Should I be worried?" she said teasingly. Sully loved the sound of her laughter. It reminded him of how he felt as a child before his dad died and his mother got sick. Her laughter was the warmth of the family gathered around the fire on Christmas Eve. It was the smell of his mother's homemade bread. It was home. Her laughter reached into the recesses of his heart and pulled out the happy memories that he had long forgotten in his struggle to get where he is. He had never felt this way about anyone in his entire life. It didn't matter they had just met. In that moment his priorities shifted. . _I don't want to move too fast. I'll be whatever she needs me to be._

Michaela stopped walking and pulled him to face her "Sully, are you ok?" The gentle concern in her voice brought him back to reality. He looked at her and smiled,

"I'm more than ok."

She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly causing him to chuckle.

"You're just full of questions, aren't you? I imagine that's part of what makes you a good doctor." The two continued on down the hall towards Sully's secret destination. Michaela thought about his comment for a moment before responding.

"You know, I've never really thought about it like that before but I suppose you're right. I was always asking my father questions, never satisfied until I understood the answer completely. It's a habit that has proved fairly useful in diagnosing patients." Sully nodded and waited for her to continue. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the incredible woman by his side.

"The more I think about it, the more it makes sense, especially when you consider my field – oncology. There are a lot of questions about cancer but not a whole lot of answers. I suppose I want to help find some answers." Michaela was amazed at how easy it was to talk to Sully. She had never told anyone the true reason behind choosing such an emotionally draining field – not even her father.

Again Michaela studied Sully's profile and was quickly caught in the act.

"What, do I have an unsightly growth on my face that no one has told me about?" He teased her. He loved to see her cheeks flush. Feeling merciful he let it drop and held out his arm to indicate they had arrived at their destination. Michaela looked around her somewhat perplexed. They were in an older section of the hospital that had been damaged by a broken water pipe. There had been talk of tearing it down and building a parking garage so none of the water damage had been fixed. Industrial plastic covered broken windows and electrical wiring and some of the walls had already been partially demolished. Confused she looked at Sully.

"Where are we?"

"Well Dr. Quinn, you are currently standing in the middle of the Joseph and Elizabeth Quinn Atrium." He watched as a series of emotions washed over Michaela's face: confusion, surprise, bewilderment, excitement and gratitude.

"What…when…? I just mentioned it to them this morning."

"I guess you were very persuasive. Meredith Jones received a call early this afternoon from your father asking for a meeting with her and the architect of the project - me. From what you told him this morning he was very interested in the proposed renovation. Both your parents came in to see the plans. I was shocked with the amount but he said they just wanted to do their part to make this dream become a reality."

Both were surprised when tears started to slip down her cheeks. Sully instinctively moved to comfort her. He cautiously put his arm around her shoulders and after a moment she turned into him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. He gently rubbed her back and smoothed back the stray hair from her face. She tensed when he first pulled her close but she slowly relaxed as he tenderly stroked her back. After a moment Michaela pulled back slightly but Sully wasn't quite ready to let her go.

"I'm sorry; I don't know why I'm crying. I shouldn't be surprised…my parents have always been very generous to causes they feel are important. They are very giving people. Ignore my tears; it's just been a rather emotional day."

"You never have to apologize for crying. It's better to let it all out then keep it all bottled up. It's all gonna come out eventually. I figure it's better to do it a little at a time instead of one huge explosion." Michaela chuckled nervously as she pulled back a bit more to look him in the face. She was once again mesmerized by the fathomless blue eyes. She knew she should probably look away but she couldn't bring herself to look anywhere else. She remembered looking into his eyes at the Gala and getting lost in the soulful depths. _Was that just last night? Nothing has happened and yet everything has changed…at least for me._

As difficult as it was for Michaela to pull her eyes away from him, Sully was having a similar struggle. Michaela had such expressive eyes. As she looked into his eyes Sully fell into hers. He could see the sparkle he had already come to love and the vivacious tenacity for life. He saw the unconditional love she had for her family and the compassion for her patients. He also saw heartache, vulnerability and insecurity. It made him want to enfold her in his arms and protect her from anyone that would try to hurt her. But in the next moment he saw strength and fierce independence. He knew she didn't need a man to save her and take care of her, but he desperately hoped that she would let him support her along the way. Both could feel the growing tension surround them but neither was quite ready to do anything about it.

Michaela was the first to break the charged silence, though she still couldn't pull her eyes away from his.

"We had better eat before the food gets cold." She whispered softly and with much difficulty turned away from him and walked towards the blanket that Sully had spread out on the floor. Slightly dazed Sully followed her to the blanket and sat down next to her as she started to pull out several different Chinese carry out boxes.

"Did this come from Ming's Garden around the corner? They're one of my favorite places to eat. They have the best orange chicken in the city!" Michaela felt a little ridiculous talking about orange chicken after what had just transpired between them. No one said anything but both knew everything had just changed. Michaela didn't shy away when Sully reached for her hand or gently tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. After a few more moments of silence with each sending furtive glances at each other Sully remembered why they were eating on the floor of a deserted and dilapidated hospital wing.

"How's your patient doing…Nathan, right?" Michaela looked down at the Mu Shu Pork she was trying to capture with her chopsticks. When she looked up her eyes were swimming with tears and Sully instantly knew. He leaned towards her and took her hand in his. "Oh, Michaela…I'm so sorry." He brought her hand to his lips and gently pressed his lips against her soft skin. The tender gesture sent shivers of pleasure down her spin and brought tears of gratitude to her eyes.

"Nathan passed away just before you arrived. It was peaceful and we were able to keep him comfortable." Her voice cracked as and she finally succumbed to the grief and sadness. Sully took the pork from her hands and pulled her into a gentle embrace. He could feel her slender frame shudder as she silently cried into his shoulder. He didn't say anything as he comforted her for the second time that evening. He gently pressed his lips against her forehead as he rocked her back and forth. Slowly the tears dried and Michaela regained control of her breathing.

"Tell me about him. What was he like?" Michaela felt the comforting rumble of his voice through his chest and she felt a few of the pieces falling back into place. It wasn't just loosing Nathan. It was the dashed dreams and disappointed hopes of a future she wouldn't have. David had shattered her trust but for the first time in quite a long time Michaela started to feel hope again and the glimmerings of a new future.

Michaela spent the next hour telling Sully about Nathan and her other patients. He laughed when she told him about the Silly String war that lasted for weeks. He marveled at the strength and determination she described in each of her patients. He grew silent as Michaela spoke of each child she lost.

"People assume you don't remember but you do. I remember every little girl that never got to go to her prom. I remember every little boy that never got to buy his first car. It doesn't get easier with time. You remember every single one."

Sully knew all too well that one never forgets but he didn't say anything to Michaela. He let her talk for as long as she needed. Eventually the food disappeared and a comfortable silence overtook them. As the tension started to mount between them the silence was shattered by Michaela's hospital pager. Both jumped as the shrill beeping ripped through the silence.

"Oh, I need to go. It's Nathan's parents." She started to gather up the food and blanket but Sully's reached out to stop her.

"Don't worry about cleaning up. I'll take care of it. Can I walk you back?" Sully loved how Michaela blushed at the drop of the hat. He reached for her hand and marveled at how perfectly her delicate hand fit into his large rough one. He once again felt the warmth of her touch radiate throughout his body. He felt his body sing as she entwined her fingers with his.

They walked slowly back to the oncology floor where the Charge Nurse eyed Sully lasciviously and looked Michaela over with a stern glare. Sully pulled Michaela close and breathed in her scent. He wanted to never forget the way she smelled – honeysuckles and sunshine. Michaela rested her head on his broad chest and closed her eyes for a moment. Both jumped as a loud clatter startled them. Michaela turned around to see William standing by the Nurse's station having just dropped several patient charts. Bewildered pain clearly written across his face.

"William…I…." Michaela attempted to explain but William quickly turned and walked away. Michaela felt she should go after him but Sully stopped her.

"Let him go. He needs to calm down. You can talk to him later." Michaela knew he was right. Besides right now she had two devastated parents to speak with. Sully knew it was time to go but he had a hard time saying goodbye.

"Thanks for dinner tonight, Sully. And thanks for listening. I promise I'm not always so weepy."

Sully put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer. He let his hands run down her arms sending jolts of pleasure down her body. "It's nothing. I'm glad I got to see you tonight." He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" Michaela smiled as she felt sense of safety and peace wash over her. _Tomorrow_.

"I'd like that."

Sully quickly went back to pack up their impromptu picnic and smiled to himself. He will now always have soft spot for picnics with Chinese takeout. Walking through the halls of the hospital he didn't notice any of his surroundings, caught up in remembering the beautiful vulnerability and determined strength he had seen in her eyes. He looked forward to unraveling all the mysteries and contradictions of her fascinating mind and heart. Sully was startled when the cold December air rushed around him and paused a moment to look at the sky. He could see a few stars but the city lights made it impossible to truly appreciate the beauty of the nighttime sky on a clear winter's night. It was moments like this that he desperately missed Colorado Springs. He thought of taking Michaela to his ranch in the foothills of the Rocky Mountains and watching the evening sky for shooting stars. The idea her in Colorado Springs made his heart race with anticipation and trepidation. _What if she won't leave Boston? Could I live here?_ He answered his own question in a heartbeat. He knew who he couldn't live without now. The say home is where the heart is. _Well, my heart is with Michaela and if that means moving to Boston then I'll do it and I won't look back._ Out loud he said,

"She's worth all the stars in the heavens and then some" He was startled by the sound of a man clearing his throat just behind his left shoulder. He quickly turned around and came face to face with William. The two men eyed each other warily. Sully wasn't sure what William's intentions where but he knew that he could hold his own in a fight. _I hope it doesn't come to that and I certainly won't start it._

"What is going on with you and Mich…Dr. Quinn?" William asked sternly.

"I'm not sure that's any of your business." Sully responded firmly.

"If it concerns that woman, it becomes my business. Do you have any idea what David did to her? You've known her a day…? I've admired her both professionally and personally for years. We come from the same world. How could possibly fit in with her social circle and family?" Sully bristled and could feel the heat rising in his face and neck.

"Was David the drunk idiot that attacked her while you were off chatting it up with the head honcho at the gala? Where were you when he had her pinned against the wall and was yelling horribly degrading things into her face?" Sully wasn't about to let William see that he wasn't sure who David was or what Michaela's history was with him. He had meant to discuss what had happened at the Gala with her tonight but felt she needed to morn her patient.

William's eyes bulged when Sully mentioned the incident with David. Obviously, Michaela had not included that detail in her note to him. Not sure why but Sully pitied William. He wasn't sure how he would feel if he harbored feelings for a woman like Michaela thinking he would never have the chance to be with her. To be given hope and then to have it taken away again by someone she barely even knew. Love was a cruel mistress – that was something Sully was only too familiar with. All the anger and defensiveness left Sully and he felt his shoulders and arms relax.

"Look William…I don't want to fight. I know you have feelings for Michaela. I'd say I'm sorry I got in the way but I'm not. I know I haven't known her nearly as long as you have but I can tell you what kind of person she is. She has a passion for life and for helping people. She'll never give up even when everyone else around her has already moved on. She loves with her whole heart and soul but she's insecure and completely vulnerable. She's breathtakingly beautiful and yet has no idea. I can't explain what has happened between us and I can't speak for her but as for myself, I am going to do whatever I can to earn her trust and hopefully someday her love. I want to protect her and keep her safe, even though I know she will never let me. I want to help her achieve her dreams and fly higher than she ever thought possible." Both Sully and William were surprised by his forthright confession.

William looked Sully in the eye – holding his gaze. Sully looked back at him unflinchingly.

"It's obvious that you care for her and I can tell that she has feelings for you. I only want her to be happy and if that's you then I'll try not to get in your way but if there is even a chance that she has even a glimmer of affection for me in her heart I am going to fight like hell to keep it."

Sully eyed him thoughtfully. _If Michaela wants him I'll walk away…but I'm not going to let him know that. So long as Michaela is happy, that is all that matters now._

"I appreciate the warning William. No hard feelings when she chooses me?" Sully said good naturedly. William snorted, turned around and walked back into the hospital.

Michaela didn't get home until approximately 2:00 the following afternoon. She could have left earlier but by staying she wouldn't have to return for her regularly scheduled shift at 4:00pm. Her body ached and she had a difficult time keeping her eyes open as she climbed the stairs and pushed open the heavy oak door of her parent's home. She was looking forward to a quick shower and falling immediately into bed for a couple of hours until Sully called later that evening. He had texted her briefly throughout the day to see how she was holding up and to ask when would be a good time for him to call. She smiled at his thoughtful consideration. She had never been with someone so considerate of her time, wants and needs.

She thought back over their conversation the other night. She had shared information with him that she had never told anyone. It all just spilled out of her mouth so effortlessly and before she knew it she was telling him about her fears and self doubts. It had been cathartic to just talk. She knew that she could say whatever without worry of incrimination or judgment. She knew it wasn't true but with David she had started to feel that love, men and relationships were stifling and inhibiting but she was surprised to find the opposite was the case with Sully. _He frees me to be myself. _

Michaela made it through the door and was astonished to see both her father and mother waiting for her and they did _not_ look happy. Her mother had one hand on her hip and what looked like a crumpled up newspaper in the other. Her father was pacing back and forth in the foyer, his face red and the vein across his neck and upper forehead was bulging. All thoughts of bed and a shower were forgotten,

"Mom? Dad…what is it? What's wrong? Is it Marjorie? Did something happen to the baby?" Elizabeth wordlessly held out the crumpled newspaper. Michaela grasped it frantically expecting to a headline about a catastrophic earthquake or tsunami. It wasn't a natural disaster but it made Michaela's knees buckle and forced her to sit in a nearby chair or risk collapsing on the floor.

"Just when were you planning on telling us about this?" her father asked sternly. Michaela silently stared at the picture and headline in front of her. It was a photo of the altercation between her, David and Sully the night of the Gala. You couldn't see David's face clearly as Sully stood over him menacingly and Michaela was still leaning against the wall with her eyes tightly closed. The headline read "Senator's Ex-fiancé involved in drunken brawl at Boston Memorial fundraiser". She quickly skimmed the accompanying article. The gist was that it was Michaela's party girl tendencies that had led to David calling of the wedding. The aim was clear – discredit Michaela and make David look good. He didn't want to call of the wedding but Michaela's self destructive behavior had simply been too much.

"Michaela, please tell me this isn't what it looks like," Pleaded her father. He wasn't concerned about the family or what the article said, he knew it was not true. He was far more concerned for his daughter's mental, physical and emotional well being.

"Did David hurt you?" her mother asked simultaneously. Michaela suddenly looked up as if she just noticed her parents were standing there. She was in shock. She was so used to be followed by the press, especially at these types of events when she was with David but it had been months since she had shown up in the papers. There was something about this whole situation that didn't make sense. There was absolutely no one else there…she was positive of it. The angle of the photo seemed off too like it was taken from an elevated position. _I wish Sully was here._ At that moment her phone rang and it was Sully on the other end.

"Hey…I know I said I'd call in a couple of hours but I couldn't stop thinking about you and then I got the feeling that you needed me. Is everything alright?" Michaela was amazed and speechless for a moment. Her parents looked at her, their concern increasing by the second as Michaela's placed her head in her hands and silently listened to whoever it was on the other end.

As the silence continued Sully grew more and more anxious. "Michaela…are you there? Is everything ok?"

"Sully…could you come over? If you're busy I understand...but…." Sully could hear the heartache and fear in her voice. He immediately interrupted her

"I'm on my way. I'm actually just getting into the car. Where are you?" Michaela released the breath she had not realized she had been holding. She quickly gave him the address to her parent's home.

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Don't worry, it will be alright." Michaela knew that he had no idea what was happening and he had no way of know if anything would be alright and yet…._I believe him._

"Michaela…sweetheart, was that Mr. Sully…the architect of the hospital expansion project?" her father asked gently.

"That's him in the photo with you, isn't it? What is going on between you two? Why is he in this picture and what did David do to you to make him react that way?" added her mother.

_So much for protecting him from the trial by fire he would have to endure in a matter of minutes._ She looked up at her parents – worry and concern written clearly across their features.

"Yes, that was Sully, the architect and he'll be here in a few minutes. I'm not sure what's going on between us…..I'm not sure I could explain it if I tried." Her father opened his mouth to ask a question but he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. Martha appeared out of nowhere and opened the door. Sully breezed right past her and without saying a word enveloped Michaela in a bone crushing hug. It was clear to everyone present that _something_ was happening between these two but what and how long it had been going on was another matter entirely.

Sully continued to hold Michaela and she didn't pull away from him. When his strong arms encircled her she felt as if she was untouchable. None of the ridiculous tabloid stories could hurt her. None of the drunk ex-fiancés could hurt her. When it was just the two of them her world was perfect and she felt whole. It frightened her as well as comforted her.

The 15 minutes it had taken him to get to Michaela's side had been torture for Sully. He had been in a meeting with the building commission for the expansion project. His thoughts had been on Michaela all day but it wasn't until that moment that he felt an anxious need to call her and hear her voice. When she answered he could hear the tension and emotion in her voice. He made his apologies to the people in the meeting but quickly excused himself and left without a second thought. He knew it was unprofessional but it didn't matter. Michaela needed him and he had to be there. _I couldn't save her in the end but I can be there for her. I can be strong for Michaela._

Elizabeth watched her youngest daughter closely. Before Mr. Sully had arrived Michaela's shoulders were visibly tight and she had her arms wrapped around her chest as if she was trying to physically keep herself together. You could feel the nervous, anxious tension roll off of her in waves. It wasn't difficult to see the difference Mr. Sully's presence made. Michaela's shoulders instantly relaxed and Sully took over the task of keeping her together by wrapping his strong arms around her and holding her close. It quite an intimate moment and Elizabeth felt slightly embarrassed to be intruding. It didn't matter how long they had known each other, these two had a very special bond. Elizabeth recognized it because Michaela reacted to Mr. Sully the way Elizabeth reacted to her Joseph.

Joseph cleared his throat loudly partially in frustration at being left out of the loop. The young couple did not move other than Sully gently stroking Michaela's hair and Michaela tightening her grip around his muscular torso. Martha discretely left the room. Elizabeth gently pulled Joseph down the hall towards his study. Not sure what exactly was happening, Joseph knew that he had been replaced as Michaela's protector and champion.

Once they were alone Sully pulled away from Michaela enough to see her face. He cupped her face gently and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead. She grasped his hand and led him into the front parlor. He pulled her down on the couch next to him and pulled her close against his chest. She pressed her cheek into the fabric of his shirt and she could hear the steady thumping of his heart. It was strong and consistent. After a moment she sat up and looked deeply into his eyes. She reached down onto the floor for the newspaper that slipped out of her hands. She gave it to him silently waiting for his reaction. She saw his jaw clench and he stood quickly and started pacing the room.

"Sully, there's nothing you can do about that right now." He started to protest but she held up her hand to silence him. She looked at him pleadingly "just hold me…?"

The blatant defenselessness written across her face made his heart ache. He swiftly crossed the room and gathered her in his arms. Sully sat with her until he could feel her completely relax. Her steady breathing told him that she had fallen asleep. He tightened his grasp around her protectively. _I don't know what they want but I won't lose her. I can't._

_**A.N. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I sort of hit a roadblock but I think I'm back on track. I am going out of town this weekend so you all probably won't get an update until next week sometime. Cheers!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm not sure how this chapter turned out so I would love any and all feedback about this chapter and the rest of the story. Where do you think it should go next?**

As they sat together on the sofa the shadows moved across the room and the evening sun set in a magnificent display of orange and red that faded into an inky purple and dark blue. Sully wasn't sure how long he held her. He only knew that he loved the feel of her in his arms. He loved to feel the rise and fall as she breathed steadily. He looked down at her face and smiled at the peaceful array of her features. All the lines and creases of concern he had seen when he first arrived were now gone. He knew it was because she was asleep but he loved it all the same. _She's so beautiful…_Sully's eyes drank in the site of her nestled against his chest and he tightened his grip around her petite body. He wanted to memorize the contours of her face and the feel of her body pressed against his. He imagined waking up with her in his arms every morning for the rest of his life. The thought of loving her for the rest of his life made his heart race with anticipation and excitement. He pictured her asleep in their bed with her beautiful auburn hair spread across the pillow. He saw her tenderly cradling her pregnant belly and smiling at him when he placed his hand over her stomach and their child. He saw her nursing their children with her long golden-brown hair cascading down her shoulders. He saw her sitting on the front porch of their home, her hair streaked with grey but still breathtakingly beautiful as they watched their grandchildren play in the yard. They would grow old and wrinkled together and the image made him sigh with contentment. He had found his home.

His silent reverie was interrupted by the sound of angry voices raised in a heated conversation coming from down the hall. He gently removed Michaela from his arms, replacing his body with a throw pillow. He smiled as she clutched it close to her chest as she settled on the couch without his arms around her. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it up around her shoulders. He lovingly brushed the hair back from her face before he left the room to figure out what all the noise was about and to hopefully get some answers.

He left the parlor and stood in the hall for a moment, trying to determine where the sound was coming from. When he had first arrived his only need was to get to Michaela and to hold her. He hadn't noticed anything about his surroundings – he only had eyes for Michaela. Now that she was safely slumbering on the couch in the room behind him, he had the opportunity to observe her childhood home.

Everything about the home was a further testament to the fact that the Quinn's came from money…old money. After her parent's had made such a generous donation, Sully knew they were wealthy but standing in the large foyer suddenly made it tangible. The paintings on the walls were originals and the plush oriental rugs covering the beautiful cherry hardwood floors were clearly very expensive. It was tasteful but shouted wealth. _This is where she grew up. She grew up surrounded by beautiful, expensive things. _It was a stark contrast to his childhood home. He remembered the small two bedroom apartment he had grown up in. They had the same threadbare couch the entire time he was growing up. The decorations were simple and often hand me downs or tattered family heirlooms. It was a simple home but it was filled with love. He wasn't ashamed of how he grew up but he was suddenly very aware of the differences. _Could I give her everything she deserves? Would it be enough? Will __**I**__be enough?_

While Sully was standing in the hall lost in his own thoughts and taking in his surroundings, Martha silently watched him from door to the kitchen. She had witnessed the emotional encounter between Sully and Michaela earlier. She saw the way Michaela melted into his arms and he held her as if it was they were reuniting after a long spa ration. He looked at her like a man dying of thirst and she was a cool well of water. She knew this man loved Michaela. _I hope he just doesn't rush her. Michaela needs to time to stand on her own before she gets involved in relationship._ Martha watched as the emotions flashed across Sully's face. She saw uncertainty, anxiety, confusion, surprise, compassion. She cleared her voice and smiled gently when she saw Sully jump slightly.

"Mr. Sully…I presume. Can I help you?"

"It's actually just Sully. Um…I was just wondering where Dr. Quinn…er…Dr. Joseph Quinn, that is. Do you know where I can find him?" He was annoyed with himself for getting so flustered. He had done nothing wrong. _Besides, I'm here for Michaela. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks._

"I believe he is in his study with Mrs. Quinn. It's at the end of the hall on the right." She gestured down the hall towards the back of the house. Sully nodded his thanks and walked determinedly down the hall. As he neared the door he could easily determine which door led to the study as the sound of voices steadily grew louder. He heard Michaela's mother interrupt Joseph;

"Joseph…calm down. You saw Michaela, she was dead tired when she came home. Let's give her some time with Mr. Sully before we barge in and demand answers."

"I can't believe you left her alone with him. Do we know anything about him?" Sully's anger started to rise at the question. It was a male voice he didn't recognize.

"Everett, really! You heard what mother said about their greeting. And look at the picture; he is clearly defending her, not assaulting her. We all simply need to calm down and wait for them to come to us." interjected a woman. Sully relaxed slightly; at least he had one ally. _I don't know what the history is between Michaela and David but it's obviously not good. Her family is just concerned and can I blame them? They don't know anything about me and I just show up on their doorstep…_Sully knocked on the door and opened it slightly, sticking his head in.

He was somewhat surprised at the size of the assembled group. Dr. and Mrs. Quinn where seated in twin wingback chairs by the fireplace. Two women sat on the couch situated under the large window, one was pregnant and had her feet propped up on a footstool. A third woman was sitting on the edge of Joseph's desk. They were middle aged, impeccably dressed and all resembled Michaela in different ways. It was her eyes or hair or smile that jumped out at him in each of their faces that told him these were her sisters. A man was seated behind Joseph's desk and two others paced the room. Presumably these were her brothers in law.

One of her sister's immediately stood from the couch and opened the door widely. "Mr. Sully, I'm Rebecca, Michaela's favorite older sister". Her smile and the teasing look in her eyes reminded him of Michaela. He followed her into the room and took the offered seat. With eight pairs of eyes on him, Sully tried not to show his discomfort. Rebecca could see Sully's growing unease and tried to alleviate the tension in the room,

"Mr. Sully, thank you for coming this afternoon when Michaela needed you. Mother told us how you were able to calm and comfort her. We all worry and care for her very much." Sully looked around the room and made eye contact with every single person before he responded,

"It's nothing. Michaela needed me so I'm here." He didn't know it but Sully couldn't have said anything better to begin to calm their fears. It told them so much about the kind of man Sully was: caring, selfless, generous, dependable. All things David wasn't. Everett still wasn't convinced. He moved from his position under the window to stand behind his pregnant wife. He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at Sully in what he hoped was an intimidating glare,

"I think you owe us an explanation. What happened that night and why are you in that photo? What's going on between you and Michaela?" Marjorie placed her hand over Everett's where it rested on her shoulder in a soothing gesture.

"Now Everett, there's no need to be so rude. I'm sure Mr. Sully would be more than happy to tell us what happened that night and I imagine he has a few questions of his own…?" Both Marjorie and Rebecca smiled encouragingly at Sully. Elizabeth stood, giving both Everett and Richard a look that told them _Behave!_ The two men exchanged a quick look before settling their gaze on Sully. They weren't quite ready to trust him but they were willing to listen to what he had to say. Taking a deep breath Sully began his story,

"I understand you're protective of Michaela but I would never do anything to hurt her. That picture is somewhat accurate. I heard David muttering something and saw him follow Michaela out of the ballroom. I don't know why but I followed him to make sure everything was alright. I found Michaela in the hall and David had her pinned against the wall…he was yellin at her and I could see that his grip on her arms was hurting her. ….I don't know what happened but suddenly I was pullin him off her and starin him down. If it hadn't been for Michaela I may have actually hurt the jerk." Sully quickly told them what happened after that. He could see the disbelief and horror dance across the women's faces. He saw Joseph lean forward and put his head in his hands. Richard, Everett and Joshua started to pace again as the anger in them grew. When Sully had finished his story the study was silent and thick with emotional tension. Joseph was the first to speak;

"Mr. Sully…Sully…thank you. Thank you for stepping in and dealing with David. I'm only sorry you had to do it."

"Dr. Quinn, I'm only grateful that I was there and able. Michaela didn't seem to think he would really hurt her but I wasn't about to test that theory." The room grew even more silent as everyone contemplated what could have happened if Sully hadn't been there to interfere. Sully broke the silence, "What I would like to know is who is David and why would he attack Michaela like that?"

In the parlor Michaela was stirring. As her mind struggled through the fog to wake up something felt off. She was lying on her side clutching a pillow but that didn't seem right. The pillow lacked warmth and vitality that she had felt as she fell asleep. She struggled to remember what had happened when she returned home from the hospital. Slowly, in bits and pieces it returned to her. Her parent's waiting in the foyer. The newspaper with the photo of her with David. The article. Her phone ringing. Sully. _Sully!_ And just like that her mind was fully alert, even though her eyes were still closed. Anyone passing by would have thought she was still wrapped in the embrace of the most peaceful slumber. She remembered him silently holding her when he arrived and how she suddenly felt safe and untouchable. She placed her hand on her check where she had pressed herself against his chest. The steady thumping of his heart reminded her of the metronome she had used as a child. It steadied her own heart beat and anchored her.

She groggily opened her eyes and was startled to find that she was alone. _He wouldn't have left without saying goodbye, would he?_ Michaela looked around the room slightly confused, looking for any hint of his whereabouts. _I must have been dead to the world if I missed him getting up._ Her thoughts returned to his strong arms soothingly stroking her back and the way she clung to him tightly. The door to the parlor was opened the smallest bit but she didn't see or hear anyone moving around. She was sure her father and quite possibly to rest of her family was ensconced in the study discussing the 'situation'. Michaela quickly crossed the room and wandered down the hall. She could hear voices coming from her father's study, among them Sully's. _Oh no…what are they saying to him?_ She wasn't quite ready for them to lay into Sully just yet. She wasn't even sure what they were to each other. She hesitated at the door when she heard her father's voice;

"…so you see Mr. Sully, after all that has happened with David in the past and in light of what you have told us about the Gala, I hope you can understand why we're all concerned about Michaela. We simply want to protect her." Instantly Michaela became irritated. _I'm a grown woman…I don't need protecting!_ Before she could enter the room she heard Everett interject,

"We don't mean any disrespect and we appreciate all you've done for Michaela but we don't want to see her get hurt and well…we don't know you. How can we trust you?" Michaela could feel the heat and irritation grow but was soothed when she heard Sully's calming bass voice,

"I understand why you may not want to trust me but if you think Michaela needs protectin', you're wrong. She's stronger than you give her credit for. Do I want to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to her? Of course I do but does she _need _me or any one of us hovering over her and worrin' about her? If you really believe that, then you don't know really know her." Michaela was touched and amazed at how well this man knew her. It's true, she could deal with all of the drama with David and William on her own but she felt better when she shared her burden with Sully. It frightened her how much she relied on him already. _What if he doesn't stick around…._Suddenly Michaela remembered where he was staying…the hotel. _What happens when he goes home?_ The thought of not being in the same city as him, sharing a life with him, made her ache but she couldn't dwell on that right now. She needed to put a stop to this conversation. Taking a deep breath she pushed opened the door to her father's study. Everyone turned to see who was intruding on their private family council.

It was interesting to see the different reactions Michaela's presence produced in each face. Joseph's worry lined face simply grew tighter with anxiety. He was having a difficult time letting go of his baby girl. He was upset about the photo and all he heard regarding David but he knew Michaela would get through that. It was more difficult for him to realize that this man standing in front of him had taken his place as Michaela's primary supporter and advocate. Even when she was with David, Michaela had always relied on Joseph for emotional and professional support. It didn't take a genius to see how she reacted to Sully and how she was coming to rely on him. _I suppose I should be grateful….it would seem he only wants what is best for Mike and he seems to know her better than the rest of us._

Elizabeth, Marjorie, Rebecca and Maureen were all watching Michaela with interest. The sisters had heard Elizabeth's retelling of the encounter in the foyer earlier this afternoon. They were eager to judge for themselves how the two interacted. The brothers-in-law watched Michaela protectively. They weren't quite ready to trust this stranger. Though the reactions differed, all showed the depth of love and concern each person felt for Michaela.

Michaela glanced around the room but truly only had eyes for Sully. She quickly walked to his side and entwined her fingers with his. Gazing into the depths of her green eyes he tucked her hair behind her ear,

"How was the nap?" she smiled as she stared back into the depths of his beautiful blue eyes. _I slept better in your arms than I have in the past four months_ she wanted to tell him but settled for the less intimate,

"Best nap I've had in quite a while" she smiled back at him cheekily. Her sisters quickly exchanged knowing glances at each other. Everett was growing increasingly uncomfortable and cleared his throat loudly, drawing Michaela's attention back to the group gathered.

"I appreciate your collective concern but I really do wish you wouldn't talk about me as if I was a child. Sully is right…" she paused to look at him quickly and received a reassure squeeze on her hand. "I don't need you to protect me. Support me, yes, but I don't need protection. I will deal with David on my own and in my own way." Richard picked up the paper with her photo splashed on the cover and held it out to her,

"Just how do you intend to handle _this_?"

Michaela squared her shoulders and once again made eye contact with every person in that room. "I'm not going to do anything about it and neither are any of you" she looked at Richard with particular severity. She knew this would be difficult for them to understand and accept – particularly Richard and Everett.

"You don't mean to let him get away with this, do you? After all he's done to hurt, degrade and insult you?" Everett asked angrily.

"Everett….he didn't insult you. He insulted me. He didn't hurt you. He broke _my_ heart. He humiliated _me_. Not you, _me_! If anyone in this room has the right to decide how this situation will be handled it's me! I'm the one that has to accept the fact that I almost married a man that I hardly knew. I have the bruises on _my_ arm! Not you, not Richard. ME!" Everyone was startled by the anger in Michaela's voice. Once again it was Sully's comforting voice that brought her back and anchored her in the present.

"Michaela…we'll support you however you choose to respond to this article." Sully quickly looked back at Everett and Richard and fixed a withering stare at both of them. Not easily intimidated, both men quickly lowered their gaze, ashamed of their collective took yet another deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice. But I mean it. There will be no response to this from anyone in the family." After receiving a quick nod of agreement from everyone Michaela continued, "besides, I don't even think David is responsible for this."

Everyone looked around, confusion, anger and anxiety written across their faces. Elizabeth found her voice first,

"If it's not David….who then?" Michaela looked at her mother briefly before being drawn back to Sully's eyes. She felt the security of his presence wash over her. Somehow she knew it was the two of them before anyone else. Without breaking eye contact she answered her mother softly yet firmly,

"It's Stephen." Sully wasn't sure who this Stephen was but from the collective intake of breath from the room around him he knew that when he came face to face with Stephen, and he would, he wouldn't care for what he discovered. Without considering they were surrounded by his family, Sully pulled Michaela into the protective enclosure of his arms. She wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled herself to him and rested her head against his chest. The constant thumping of his heart had the same calming effect as earlier. She breathed in the smell of him, trying to commit it to memory. It was soap, aftershave and something she couldn't quite place. It brought back memories of their family trips to the cabin.

Sully breathed in Michaela's now familiar aroma. Honeysuckles and sunshine. Home. He held her as her family quietly left the room. He could feel the tension slowly leave her body as she fully relaxed her body against his. He loved the soft contours of her curves as they fit against his body. It was like two pieces of a puzzle – they fit together perfectly. He gently rubbed her back. He worried about what they would have to face. He wasn't sure why but he felt as if she would slip away from him at a moment's notice. He instinctively tightened his embrace protectively. As if there was a demon or marauder lurking in the shadows that would separate them forever.

The only light in the room was from the roaring fire and the Tiffany lamp on a side table. The moon was hidden behind a mass of clouds and the night sky was an inky black. Michaela watched mesmerized as the shadows from the fire dance across the walls. Unlike Sully, she did not feel anxiety, fear or uncertainty. She felt quite the opposite. In his arms she felt safe and sure of herself. She knew whatever the future held they would face it together. As Sully tightened his embrace she sighed slightly, _I could stay like this forever, never moving._

The soft click of the study door quietly closing behind a smirking Rebecca echoed off the walls. Michaela jumped a little and looked around the room quickly before being drawn into the deep pools of blue of Sully's eyes. In the firelight they looked almost grey as they searched Michaela's. She wanted to pull away, look away but couldn't. It was as if she was fixed to the spot as a statue.

Sully's eyes plunged deeper into the mysterious depths of Micheala's…searching. He didn't want to rush her or force anything on her, yet he was having a difficult time controlling the growing urge to kiss her. Sully cupped Michaela's face gently with his hand. She closed her eyes and sighing deeply turned her face into the palm of his hand, sweetly kissing the palm and then wrist. Sully's heart stuck in his throat as he watched in wonder. Framing her face with his hands he turned her head, forcing her to look at him. He saw his own desire mirrored in her eyes.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he inched his mouth towards her and gently pressed his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Needing to be closer, needing to feel as much of him as she could. Her body molded against his as she increased the pressure and passion against his lips. His hands dropped to her waist and explored the curves of her waist and hips. He slowly ran his tongue against her lips and she returned by allowing him to explore her mouth more intimately. As he did so she ran her hands through his hair.

They pulled apart briefly but only in order to take a quick breath. Sully trailed tender kisses down her jaw to her ear. She moaned softly as he nibbled and then sucked on her earlobe. Michaela leaned back slightly to give him access to her neck and collarbone. He placed reverential kisses across her upper chest and worked his way back up to her other ear, giving it the same attentions as its counterpart. Hungrily, Michaela captured his lips with her own and deepened their kiss. Their lips moved in a rhythm completely new and yet utterly familiar.

Sully's reaction was instantaneous. It was as if his nerves were fully awake for the first time. He wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. He heard with more clarity and felt more acutely. He loved the taste of her. Her exhilarating scent filled his head. His heart was racing has she ran her hands down his back and lightly grazed his backside.

They broke apart, hearts racing, breathing heavily. Sully closed his eyes as he moved his forehead to rest against hers. Michaela's mind was racing as quickly as her heart. _I hardly know him! I can't believe that just happened. _Even has she worried about the meaning about what had just happened; she felt a calm pervade her body. Sully guided her to the sofa and pulled her down to rest her head on his chest as they had earlier in the parlor. She pressed soft kisses into the crook of his neck as she settled her head there.

It was a perfect moment for both of them. Neither had felt such peace, contentment or love. They weren't ready to put a name to what they were feeling just yet, but both knew this wasn't a passing fancy. Something to keep him entertained while in town or help her get over name they were able to put to it, what they felt was real. More real than anything they had felt before. But tonight wasn't the time for declarations. Tonight they simply held each other and watched as the shadows danced across the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I really loved writing this section. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Read and Review!**

Following the incident with the newspaper the Quinn family did its best to abide by Michaela's decision. It was easier for some than others. Everett, Richard and Joshua were tempted to find David and Stephen and set them straight. Fortunately, they were each a little too afraid of the reaction they'd receive from the Quinn women if they followed through on these instincts.

However, in reality, the reason everyone was able to honor Michaela's request was because of Michaela. No one would have been able to stand by and do nothing if she had shown any signs of being unhappy. Not only did Michaela not show any signs of sadness, she moved on with her life with energy and passion. She seemed to glow with joy, contentment, courage and strength. They had always known she was spirited and courageous but they each saw a serenity in her countenance that hadn't been there before. As much as Richard, Everett and Joshua hated to admit it, it didn't take a genius to figure out who was responsible for such a change in her. Though they seemed to be complete opposites, Sully easy going and relaxed to Michaela's somewhat high strung and vibrant personality, they brought out the best in each other. He tended to smile and laugh more while she was able to fully relax and enjoy what was going on around her.

As time went by even the 'boys', as they were affectionately called by the Quinn women, grew to trust him a little more each day. Sully didn't say anything to change their mind about him, in fact Sully hadn't had a private conversation with them since the incident in the study. Rather, it was his unfailing concern and consideration for Michaela. He seemed to understand what she needed or wanted before she had a chance to voice it. And it wasn't just Sully, but Michaela was also completely in tune with him. It was small things like, making sure her drink was filled at dinner. She would bring his favorite treats to him on the job site on her days off. He could tell when she was upset. She knew when to make him talk or let it go. Anyone just meeting them would think they had known each other for years.

Michaela and Sully spent as much time as they could together. On days when she was working a long shift at the hospital he would stop by with take out and they would eat on the floor of the construction site. It was quickly becoming their spot.

When she didn't have to work, Michaela showed Sully around Boston. They went to museums, the zoo and the aquarium. They wandered around the docks and she showed him the old beautiful buildings. Buildings he had seen in pictures while working on his degree in architecture but had never seen in person. He took her on a romantic dinner cruise on Boston Harbor. They laughed, talked and danced under the stars. He used any and all excuses to hold her close. He held her hand wherever they went, just needing to feel her and touch her.

Whenever they were together they talked about anything and everything. Each wanted to know all they could about the other. He told her about his life in Colorado Springs. He described his ranch and how it was more of a game preserve than an actual working ranch. He told her about his best friend Cloud Dancing and the work they did together on nature preservation. Michaela loved the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about his friend and the work they did together. She peppered him with questions about his childhood and his younger years. He was hesitant to open up too much but he told her about losing first his father and then his mother. Her heart ached when she realized how difficult it must have been for him as a young man. Once his father died and his mother got sick it had fallen on his 17 year old shoulders to keep everything together. He told her how he had been lost when she had passed away and if it hadn't been for Cloud Dancing, he would be lost still.

She told him about how she probably wouldn't be able to have children. He had held her as she cried for the children she never thought she would have. He laughed when she described her antics as a young girl and how she was the ultimate tomboy and couldn't stand anything too girly. He was amazed at how this sexy, feminine woman could go from such a tomboy to the woman that stood before him now. He listened as she told him about her patients, comforting her when she lost someone, and celebrating her victories.

It was clear to everyone around them the two were falling in love but they had yet to put a name to what was happening. Boyfriend. Girlfriend. Such labels seemed so inadequate for what they were to each other.

Sully was invited to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning with the Quinns since he wouldn't be able to make it back to Colorado Springs. It was a chance for Michaela and Sully to spend more time with each other but it was also an opportunity for the men in Michaela's life to get to know him better. The evening had been wonderful. Everyone was dressed in their Christmas best and laughter echoed off the halls. Dinner was delicious; Martha had far outdone herself this year. The house was festooned with garlands, wreaths, candles, mistletoe and a rather large and stately tree in the front parlor. Sully made sure to 'accidentally' stand under as much mistletoe as possible and it seemed to him Michaela had the same plan. They had all gathered around the fireplace as Grandpa read from Charles Dickens' _A Christmas Tale._ All the grandchildren sat in a circle on the floor and hung on his every word. The adults stood and sat behind, smiling at the children's reaction to the annual reading of Dickens' Christmas classic.

Afterwards, as was a Quinn family tradition, everyone could open one present on Christmas Eve. No doubt, this had been a way to manage unruly children that didn't want to wait until Christmas morning. Sully hadn't expected a gift so he was surprised when sweet little Stephanie and her sister, Megan tentatively approached him with a rather large and clumsily wrapped present. Most of the adults were on the other side of the room deep in conversation and did not notice what was happening between Megan, Stephanie and Sully. In an act of courage Megan took the present from a beet red Stephanie and climbed onto Sully's lap.

"This is for you…Mewy Chwismas!" she said sweetly as she placed a wet kiss on his cheek. Slightly startled Sully pulled Megan close for a hug before pulling back. Impatiently she said, "you have ta open it! Steph and me made it for you!"

Sully looked quickly at Michaela who was sitting with him on the couch. She had Stephanie nestled on her lap and they were eagerly waiting for him to open his present. Impulsive and impatient Megan started to unwrap it for him, but she needed a little help with the tape on the back. It seemed Stephanie had been a little over zealous in making absolutely sure the wrapping paper wouldn't come off and ruin the surprise.

It was a framed picture of the Quinn family drawn in crayon. Each family was grouped together and labeled with their age and name. Sully chuckled as he read each of the labels. Under Rebecca and Richard it read, "Mommy & Daddy 58, 59". Sully knew for a fact that Rebecca and Richard were in their early forties. Megan watched Sully's face expectantly as he looked over the drawing, clearly waiting for something. On the far right side of the page was a couple. The woman was obviously Michaela. The eyes were drawn a startling shade of green and her hair extended far past her waist. Next to her was a man. He had broad shoulders, blue eyes and shoulder length blond hair. He didn't need to read the caption to know it was him and Michaela. Across the bottom of the picture in large red and green letters it read,

Quinn Family Christmas 2009

Love, Megan & Stephanie

Sully's surprise was quickly replaced by love and happiness. He pulled Megan close and placed a quick kiss on her cheek and then turned to Stephanie and did the same to her.

"Thank you. I love it. I'll hang this in my office." Happy with his reaction the two little girls gave him another hug and then ran to play with their cousins. Sully continued to look at the drawing.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say I have some competition for your affection" Michaela whispered teasingly in his ear. The feel of her breath against his neck and ear sent shivers throughout his body. He leaned back against the couch and put his arm around her, pulling her to his side. They watched the family enjoy the season and he whispered,

"No one could ever compare to you."

Maureen had been watching the two out of the corner of her eye the entire evening and it warmed her heart to see Michaela so happy. _Joshua had better not ruin this for Michaela! He could actually learn a thing or two from him about how to romance a woman._

"Now, now you lovebirds, none of that! There are children present." Maureen interrupted them playfully. It always amazed Sully how much these Quinn women loved to tease. "Besides, we're going to sing carols now." The family moved over to the piano and Sully was surprised when Michaela took her seat at the piano bench.

"I didn't know you played the piano, Michaela…" she looked back at him with a saucy smile

"Well, that just goes to show you, Mr. Sully, you have much to learn!" The rest of the family laughed as Michaela started to play her favorite Christmas song, "I Heard the Bells on Christmas Day". Sully wasn't much of a singer but he joined in. It felt good to be part of a family, surrounded by love and laughter. He hadn't had that since his mother died when he was 18. "The First Noel" was next, followed by "Hark the Herald Angels Sing". Michaela laughed and smiled with the rest of the family, trying to ignore the fact that Sully was staring at her across the piano.

She looked like an angel to him. The fire and tree aglow with lights behind her made her appear as if she had a halo surrounding her. It made his heart feel like it was going to burst out of his chest. _I love her._ He had known it was coming on for some time now but it was the first time he had actually thought the words. _I love her._ The realization created a smile that stretched across his face and he joined in the singing of "Joy to the World". He smiled even more at how appropriate the song was. Joy to the world, indeed. Michaela finally looked back at him. Their eyes locked and both got lost in the love they saw there.

The family continued to sing for quite some time until Maureen and Joshua's youngest, two year old Jared, fell asleep under the tree. The party quickly broke up as parents gathered children, coats and gifts and departed into the gently falling December snow. Michaela and Sully stood back and held each other as they watched the ordered chaos of each family leaving for the evening. When it was finally quiet and all had departed and Joseph and Elizabeth had gone upstairs to bed, Sully moved to gather his things. Michaela pulled him back,

"Wait…don't go yet." Sully smiled and resumed his previous hold on her.

"You're not tired of me yet?" he asked chuckling softly. Michaela smiled, loving the sound and feel of his laughter through the fabric of his shirt. "You know, I'll be back tomorrow morning." Michaela let out a deep sigh,

"I know…it's just…well….I miss you when we're not together. I know it's silly but I wonder what you're doing. What you're thinking…." Embarrassed she buried her face in his chest. He gently pulled her away so he could look her in the eyes hoping to convey the love he felt for her. He moved his lips towards her slowly. She easily closed the distance between them for a leisurely kiss. He deepened it and explored her mouth in a way that made her weak in the knees. He pulled away and looked in her eyes once again,

"I miss you too." She smiled widely as they walked out of the room and towards the front door. As they reached the foyer their footsteps slowed. They paused just short of the front door and as if they were two magnets, their lips descended once again. Fully aware they may be interrupted at any moment; the kiss was chaste in comparison to others they shared; chaste yet full of love and understanding. When they pulled apart Sully placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Michaela's nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas, Michaela."

"Merry Christmas, Sully." Michaela watched him walk down the stairs and vanish around the corner. She shook her head gently at his idiosyncrasies. He preferred to walk whenever possible, even if it was for long distances. When she asked him why he responded,

"I walk everywhere back home. I only drive when necessary. I guess walking around Boston makes me miss home less in way." They had continued to walk on in silence as she contemplated his words. _I keep forgetting Boston is not his home. He'll have to leave eventually, won't he?_ Since that short conversation Michaela couldn't stop thinking about what would happen when he left and she didn't like the scenarios she came up with. Closing the door to the frigid December air she turned to see Martha standing in the foyer, smiling.

"Martha! I didn't know you were still up. What..? Why are you smiling like that?" Michaela's face blushed red, matching the dark velvet ribbons in the wreath behind her. Martha only chuckled as she continued on down the hall towards her bedroom. As she walked pass Michaela she paused to give her a motherly hug and pat her on the cheek.

"You've got it bad, my dear." She kissed her on the cheek and disappeared down the hall.

"If you only knew Martha…." Michaela whispered into the silence.

She made sure the doors were locked and the lights out before climbing the stairs to her bedroom. As she climbed the stairs she passed the paintings and furnishings of her childhood. She realized she had been living with her parents for six months and shook her head; _has it really been six months? I really should start looking for my own place. I don't know why I stayed as long as I have._

When she reached the comfort of her room she looked around at her surroundings. She had a few books and medical journals spread across the reading table. Her bathrobe hung on the back of the bathroom door but other than that there wasn't anything in the room to make you think it was occupied, let alone Michaela's. It was and always would be a guest room from now on. _I suppose I could start looking for a new place once the holidays are over. Maybe I should discuss this with Sully first._ She wasn't entirely sure why but she felt it important to include him in this decision.

As often happened when Sully entered her mind; her thoughts quickly turned to more pleasurable activities. She loved to relive all of their moments together. Tonight she couldn't get the image out of her head of him holding little Megan. It was beautiful to see how wonderful he was with all her nieces and nephews. _He'll make a fantastic father. I hope our kids have his eyes._ This thought swiftly brought her out of her reverie. _**Our**_ _kids?_ She didn't often let herself think about having children. It simply hurt too much but she tonight she teased around the edges of the dream. She turned the thought over in her mind a bit more and couldn't help but smiling. _We would have beautiful children._

She crawled under the heavenly down comforter and quickly fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with children running around playing. They had her hair and they all had startling blue eyes.

Michaela woke the next morning to the smell of cinnamon rolls baking in the oven. The sun, brightly reflecting off the blanket of snow that had fallen during the night, tried it's best to sneak around the corners of the thick curtains covering the windows. A quick glance at the clock, 7:30, and Michaela was out of bed and scurrying into the bathroom to shower and change. Sully would be joining the family for a late breakfast at 10:30 but the two had made plans to exchange gifts earlier in the morning.

Michaela showered quickly and dressed in jeans and a red sweater that showed off both her hair and her eyes, both attributes she knew Sully loved. She quickly dried her hair and put on a little make up but she wanted her morning with Sully to be easy and natural. She wanted to pretend this was just another Christmas, one of many they had and would share together. She was out of the shower, dressed and ready by 8:30 and yet she heard Sully's laugh echoing off the halls as she descended the stairs. She followed the sound of his voice to find him in the kitchen talking to Martha and laughing. They were both laughing so hard they had tears streaming down their cheeks and didn't notice Michaela standing in the door.

"Can I get in on the joke?" Michaela asked causing both of them to whirl around in surprise. Sully quickly crossed the kitchen to give her a gentle kiss.

"Mornin' beautiful." Sully thought Michaela was beautiful no matter what she was wearing but he never found her more beautiful than when she was freshly showered with minimal makeup on, just as she was this morning. He loved that she was comfortable enough around him to let him see her like this. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into the crook of his arm. She wrapped her arm around his back and rested her head on his chest; feeling safe and treasured.

"Good morning, Michaela. I was just telling Sully here about the time you were 8 and chased the neighbor boy around the block because he said you weren't smart enough to be a doctor." Martha chuckled at the memory as Michaela blushed a light rose.

"Well, I guess I got the last laugh, didn't I?" Michaela said defiantly.

"What happened to the boy?" asked Sully.

"Hmm…if I remember correctly, he came home covered in mud with a few scraps. And if I heard correctly he is junior partner at his father's law firm." Offered Michaela.

"…he's lucky his father believes in nepotism!" Martha said jokingly. Both Sully and Michaela laughed. Martha looked at the young couple smiled. She shook her dishtowel at them, shooing them out of the kitchen. "You two are a distraction! You had better go entertain yourselves in the parlor so I can finish this breakfast if we're to eat before noon!" Sully and Michaela chuckled at Martha's obvious attempt to give them some time alone.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Sully said jovially as he took Michaela's hand and walked with her out of the kitchen to the front parlor. The Christmas tree lights were on and there was already a fire roaring in the fireplace. Sully watched the woman he loved stare at the tree with such childlike joy and appreciation. It made his heart swell to know that he was blessed to be a part of her life. _She chose me!_

Michaela felt Sully's eyes bore into the back of her head. Just knowing that he was in the room and she could reach out and touch him or kiss him made her pulse quicken. She had never been loved so absolutely, so completely. The only thing that could possibly mar her happiness was the nagging thought that he would return to Colorado Springs…and soon. She knew that he would have returned by now if not for her. Sully crossed the room and started to rub her shoulders. Michaela lowered her head and let out an expressive sigh,

"oohhh….I think you missed your calling in life. That feels wonderful!" She turned to face him. He looked down at her endearingly,

"Nope, these magic hands will only ever massage away your worries and concerns." Michaela raised her eyebrows archly, as she closed the distance between their lips she whispered seductively,

"Good to know…" Their lips claimed each other moving in a now familiar rhythm. Sully knotted his hands in her silky curtain of hair and groaned as he deepened the kiss. Michaela's hands explored his chest and back, memorizing the feel and pattern of his muscular chest. Sully's mouth trailed feather kisses down her chin where he paid particular attention to the sensitive spot behind her ear. His hands ventured down the sides of her body, trailing over her backside and back up to her shoulders to pull her closer to him. Her soft moans sending shots of electricity through his body. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Martha's husband, Harrison, opened and shut the front door, coming in from shoveling the stairs and porch. The accidental slamming of the door caused them to jump and break apart. With desire burning in his azure blue eyes Sully put a little distance between them saying,

"Michaela…what I wouldn't do if we weren't standing in your parent's living room!" Both were panting in a rather shameful way and Michaela blushed a beautiful crimson red at the rather intimate reference. It's not that she hadn't been intimate with a man before but she had never felt such passion nor inspired it in the way she now felt with Sully. It was exhilarating and frightening all at the same time. Sully was teaching Michaela what it was to love and be loved, it was something she never experienced with David.

Sully caressed her face and pulled her to sit on the couch next to him. He pulled a small rectangular box from his coat pocket and placed it gently on Michaela's knee. She had no idea what to expect. _He doesn't seem like he would give expensive gifts – too impersonal._ Her curiosity brought out the child in her that Sully loved so much as she picked up the box and looked at him questioningly.

"You'll have to open it to find out what's inside." Sully teased her. She smiled and went to work on opening the small package. The wrapping paper was quickly pulled off and the box opened hastily. Sully watched her face the entire time to gauge her reaction but was unsure of what he saw, disappointment? Excitement? On a pillow of black velvet was a beautiful vintage locket. It was brass with an angular octagonal shape and rose art nouveau detailing on the front. On the chain were three rose colored and shaped beads and more floral and leaf detailing. Speechless, Michaela simply stared at the gift, unable to even remove it from the box. She covered her mouth with her hand as she continued to look at the beautiful necklace. Her continued silence worried Sully,

"…If you don't like it, I can always take it back for something newer. I…I just thought this would suit you…" he stammered nervously. She quickly grabbed his hand to reassure him.

"No…it's beautiful! I love it." She leaned in and kissed him sweetly. She ran her thumb over his lips and cupped his face in her hand. "It's perfect. Will you help me put it on?" Relieved beyond belief Sully took the locket from her hands. Before he put it around her neck he opened it to show a picture of the two of them from the dinner cruise on Boston Harbor. In the picture she was laughing at something he had said and he was smiling widely. Michaela looked at the photo and back at Sully, her eyes shining brilliantly with love. "It's perfect." She repeated quietly.

She turned her back to him and lifted her hair, bearing her neck. Sully quickly clasped the locket around her neck but held the chain away from her skin for a moment. He trailed kisses across the exposed flesh of her neck and shoulders. She giggled and turned back to face him. "I thought we were going to behave." She stood to cross the room to look at the locket in the mirror hanging above the mantle. He watched her walk across the room and his heart started to race and the sensual sway of her hips. _She has no idea what she does to me!_ He joined her at the mirror and wrapped his arms around his waist and looked over her shoulder at their reflection in the mirror. He buried his face in her neck and hair, leaving a train of kisses up to her cheek. He stared at their reflection for a moment longer. It took his breath away. She was smiling back at him and stroking his arms that encircled her petite frame. She was radiant with happiness.

"You're beautiful…." He almost said it. He almost told her he loved her. He was ready to tell her _I love you._ But something stopped him; he wasn't sure what because he was never more sure of anything in his life. It was as if he was put on this earth simply to love her. As if all the struggles and heartaches over the years simply led him to this place, to this woman…_That's why I can't tell her yet. I have to tell her about Hannah and Abby first. I need to give her all of me before I ask the same of her._ Michaela watched him as he seemed to drift away from her. She could tell his thoughts were not in the room with them. She turned in his arms to face him and place a hand over his heart, and searching his eyes she asked,

"Sully…what are you thinking about that's got you miles away?" Her voice pulled him back to the present, leaving behind the painful memories of his past. He knew he had to tell her but he couldn't this morning. He didn't want to ruin the perfect moment they were having. He focused on the gorgeous woman in front of him and smiled. He leaned closer and placed a sweet kiss on the tip of her nose.

"…it's nothing. Say, there wouldn't be something for me under that tree, would there?" Michaela knew he was trying to distract her but she also knew when he was ready to talk about whatever was bothering him, he would so she didn't press the issue. She crossed the room to the tree to get his gift and brought it back to him. The two held hands as they went back and sat on the couch. It was roughly the size of a large book and wrapped with surgical precision. Michaela sat on the couch and watched him expectantly. Once the paper was balled up and tossed on the floor, Sully turned his attention to the book in his hands. _The Cheyenne Indians, a Photo History_. Sully just stared at the book in front of him. He opened it and thumbed through several pages. Large glossy photos of the old west and Cheyenne villages were interspersed with text about the history and traditions of the Cheyenne Indians.

"Where did you even find this? I love it." Sully couldn't pull himself away from the images in the book and only looked up when Michaela put a hand on his shoulder to lean closer to get a better look at the book.

"Oh, I have my ways." She said playfully. He put the book on the coffee table and turned towards her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her soundly on the mouth.

"Thank you, I can't wait to show this to Cloud Dancing."

She smiled sweetly and replied, "I'm glad. Maybe we could show it to him together…" Sully looked back at her startled. They had never discussed her coming to Colorado Springs. Of course, nothing would make him happier than to show her his home…what would hopefully someday be _her _home. Michaela watched his reaction carefully and somewhat nervously. When he didn't show any discernable reaction she assumed that he didn't want her to come to Colorado Springs. She flushed bright red and attempted to pull away from him, "well…we don't have to…I mean, it's not…"

Sully stopped her be kissing her passionately. When they pulled apart he smiled at the slightly dazed expression on her face.

"Michaela, I would love to show you around Colorado Springs. And I'm positive Cloud Dancing would love to meet you." Michaela looked at him shyly,

"Do you mean it? I know we haven't talked about it or anything…"

Sully brushed the hair away from her face and tucked it neatly behind her ear and gazed at her lovingly a moment before responding,

"I know, but you know there isn't anything I wouldn't share with you. Why would my home be any different? You're a part of me now, Michaela." To emphasize what he had said he pulled her into another kiss. It wasn't as passionate as their earlier kiss. It started slowly and sweetly, building in intensity. He took his time exploring her mouth as she did with him. When he pulled away he pressed another quick kiss to her lips and pulled her close to his chest. They sat back on the couch and looked through her gift to Sully. She tucked her feet under her and rested her head on his shoulder. Sully wrapped one arm around Michaela and traced patterns on her arm; occasionally pressing tender kisses into her hair.

Martha poked her head in the door after some time had passed, not that they noticed something as trivial as the passage of time, to warn them the family was on the way. They stood from the couch and Michaela stretched her limbs. Sully's eyes wandered over her delicious body, something that went unnoticed by Michaela but did not escape the hawk eyed Martha.

"It would be good if you two could at least attempt to keep your hands off each other while the others are here." She teased. Michaela blushed but Sully only laughed. Michaela instinctively put a little more distance between her and Sully but he wouldn't let her get too far. He quickly pulled her into a tight embrace and looked deep into her eyes as he replied,

"I don't know if that will be possible, Martha. This woman seems to have quite an effect on me." Both Martha and Sully laughed louder as Michaela blushed even more.

"Well that much is apparent, Mr. Sully." Martha continued. Michaela left the room, attempting to maintain her dignity and before either of them could continue to tease her. The two remaining watched her leave and couldn't help but laugh. Without looking at Sully, Martha, now very serious, said,

"Be good to her."

Somewhat taken aback by the drastic change in conversation and tone, Sully looked at Martha. "I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make her happy" he told her earnestly.

"See that you do…"

Still without looking at Sully, Martha nodded her head and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I know, I'm sorry it's been far too long! I started school and everything has gotten to be so busy. This was originally part of a longer chapter but it kept going and going so I decided to post this part for you all now just to tide you over until the longer section is ready. I know some of you are antsy for them to get to Colorado Springs and I promise that's coming and soon! I should have another large section ready soon. Thank you so much Auslee, your suggestions were wonderful!**

There is something magical about the time from the end of November until January 2nd. The world is covered in a soft layer of downy snow. Lights twinkle in the crisp nighttime air. The sounds, smells and sights can transport you into an alternate reality where there really is cheer and good will to all. A world where a fat man sneaks into your home and leaves presents for everyone. Ice skating under a full moon. Carolers singing their way around the neighborhood. Eggnog and hot spiced cider. Nestling up on the sofa in the arms of loved ones and laughing, talking, or doing nothing at all. It is easy to get caught up in the romance of the season and forget about your worries and cares. What a wonderful time of year to fall in love.

The month of December was just such a time for Michaela and Sully. With a perfect Christmas behind them, they both looked forward to New Year's Eve and ringing in the New Year together. Though neither had said anything, both felt the symbolic significance of starting a new year together – starting a new life together. Michaela's parents were hosting a New Year's Party and most of Boston Society would be there. It wasn't the quiet romantic evening Sully had envisioned but Michaela was able to persuade him to go. It would be a good opportunity for him to get to know her friends and family better. It would also be an excellent opportunity to schmooze and bring more attention to the new Peds Wing. Michaela knew just what to say to convince him. He would do anything to make her happy and the Peds Wing was the realization of a dream he never thought would materialize. Michaela knew Sully's devotion to the Peds wing was more than professional interest – he was personally invested in the project and seeing it through to the very end. If that meant he had to give up an evening alone with Michaela to schmooze, he would. Of course, Sully never thought of it in those terms but Michaela was starting to understand him better than anyone else. It also didn't hurt that Michaela was sure to wear yet another beautiful dress and look absolutely stunning. No matter how uncomfortable Sully was in the company of strangers on these types of occasions, he would do it for nothing else than to spend the time with Michaela. His favorite part of the evening was holding her close as they danced. He simply could not get enough of her and was ecstatic that she seemed to feel the same way about him.

However, at the current moment, Sully was having a difficult time remembering just why he agreed to Michaela's plan. He was standing in the Quinn's Grande Salon, which was really more like a ballroom. It was decorated with understated elegance. On the far end was a rather large fireplace with garlands draped along the mantel with candles interspersed the length of the mantelpiece. The few tables set up were covered with cranberry tablecloths with centerpieces made of candles, ivy and silver ribbon. Sully was standing in a corner, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, sipping his drink and watching the Boston elite socialize and dance. It was, of course, a black tie affair, he was learning that most events were black tie events, and he was keenly aware of the bow tie at his neck and the tight fit of the formal shoes he was wearing. He wasn't an elegant man and he felt as if he stuck out like a sore thumb. Pulling at his tie, Sully grumbled quietly,

"How did I get myself talked into this…?" He jumped when a deep voice spoke from behind him.

"Don't feel too bad. Michaela has a way of talking you into anything and making you think it's your idea." Sully spun around to see Maureen's husband, Joshua, standing behind and to the right of him. Sully half laughed and half snorted at the truth of Joshua's statement. Joshua extended his hand to Sully, who took it and shook it firmly, although somewhat surprised. Joshua still hadn't quite warmed up to him at this point but Sully was willing to accept any and all offers of friendship from Michaela's brothers in law. He knew his life would be infinitely easier if they liked him. The two men shook hands and turned back to watch the other party goers.

"…learned that one the hard way. But she's worth it." Sully responded watching Michaela talk to an elderly couple across the room. It didn't matter where they were or what they were doing, she was always the center of the room to him because she was what held him in place. The man she was talking to made a joke and she tipped her head back and laughed freely. There was nothing more beautiful to him than her happiness. He could just barely hear the faint sound of her laughter floating over the sound of the music and it warmed his soul. Just as Sully knew she would be, Michaela was breathtaking tonight. Most of the other women were wearing extravagant floor length ball gowns but Michaela had opted for something a little simpler. It was bottle green and set of her porcelain skin perfectly. It was had off the shoulder cap sleeves and the bodice hugged her curves in all the right places, emphasizing her tiny waist and feminine form. Intricate black beading on the bodice diminished as the dress continued down to the floor. Sully had never seen anything so stunning. _Although, every time we go to one of these things I think the same thing. She'll be beautiful no matter what she's wearing. _He started to move towards her, needing to be near her but Joshua's voice stopped him.

"You know Sully, we were skeptical of you at first. We're all protective of Michaela whether or not she needs or wants us to be. She's stronger than she looks but David did a real number on her and we weren't going to sit by and watch it happen again. You see, we….I…. sort of feel responsible to a certain extent. We all knew him just as long as Michaela…hell, I even introduced them! How did we miss the signs? How could he have fooled us…me?" Sully was surprised by the turn of the conversation. Since that day in the study he had very little interaction or conversation with any of the brothers-in-law. He wasn't sure what he could say to reassure him or the rest of her brothers in law except for time. Sully wasn't worried about time because he knew he was in for the long haul. He would be there to pass the test of time.

"Joshua…I would never hurt Michaela. I just want her to be happy." Joshua studied his face for a moment. Sully met his gaze unapologetically. _I have nothing to hide when it comes to Michaela._ Joshua visibly relaxed and continued,

"I realize that now Sully. I see that you love her and that she loves you. I've known Michaela since she was an awkward preteen. You wouldn't be able to see the change in her the rest of us see. Being with David for so many years dampened the light in her eyes. It was always there because she's strong but it was faint. I suppose that should have been our first clue. But now, she's happier and more alive than I've seen her in a very long time and that's because of you." Sully wasn't quite sure how to respond but Joshua only paused for a moment before continuing,

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…thank you for bringing her back to life." He extended his hand to Sully and the two men shook hands firmly. Smiling and laughing a bit, Joshua placed his hand on Sully's shoulder and joked, "Welcome to the club."

"Club…?" Sully asked

"These Quinn women are exhausting, Michaela is probably the worst…you're going to need a support group!" both men laughed as Maureen approached the duo.

"And what do you two find so funny?" she demanded playfully. She was glad to see that Joshua was making an effort to be friendly to Sully. He was clearly important to Michaela and she wanted to support Michaela any way she could. They hadn't always been close growing up but Maureen wanted to change that. Maureen and Marjorie were several years apart and had the same circle of friends growing up. People used to joke they were twins they were so close. On the other hand Rebecca and Michaela had always had a special relationship. It seemed at odds as Rebecca was the oldest and Michaela the youngest but they had always been able to talk. Since what happened with David, Maureen had been sorry for all the years she resented Michaela for her beauty and intelligence. She hadn't been there in the past but she wanted to be there for her in the future. Seeing the Boys Club opening up to Sully pleased her immensely. The two men shared a glance and chuckled. Joshua put his arm around Maureen's shoulders and pulled her close,

"Oh, it's nothing. We were just discussing how wonderful you Quinn woman are."

"Oh you were, were you? So tell me then, why don't I believe you?" she flirted with her husband. Sully laughed silently at the exchange. The two had been married for going on ten years and you could tell they still enjoyed each other separate from their children. They hadn't lost the love, affection and fun that happens so often once the kids start coming. Joshua whispered something in Maureen's ear and pulled back to look at her. She nodded widely, grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Excuse us Sully, we have some…erm…unfinished business to attend to…" Joshua joked as the two quickly left the room.

Sully watched as the two disappeared down the hall. They looked like two love sick high school kids trying to find an empty room on prom night. _Right….unfinished business…_he smiled to himself and turned back to face the crowd. _Speaking of unfinished business…that isn't such a bad idea._ Sully's eyes were drawn back to Michaela as a catering server walked past him in a crisp uniform carrying a tray of champagne. Sully traded his drink for two flutes and made his way across the room to Michaela who was still speaking with the elderly couple. He could tell she knew he was making his way over to her by the way her body shifted slightly towards him, as if she was waiting for him. It was an imperceptible change but it put a smile on his face. When he reached the group he gave one flute to Michaela and then placed his hand on the small of her back, in a sweetly protective gesture that sent chills up and down her spine. She smiled lovingly at him before turning to the elderly couple to make the introductions.

"Sully, this is George Farthingstone and his wife Lillian. George, Lillian, this is Mr. Byron Sully. The master mind behind the new pediatric wing at Boston Memorial I was telling you about. Sully, the Farthingstones run a foundation that provides funding for medical facilities that treat uninsured children. They are very interesting in hearing more about your work." Her face shone with pride as she looked adoringly at Sully.

"Mr. Sully. I am pleased to meet you. Dr. Quinn has been telling us all about the project. I must say, I am thoroughly impressed." George Farthingstone was a jovial, kind and portly fellow. He was quick to smile and laugh and he immediately put Sully at ease with his easy manners. His wife, Lillian, was as tall as George was short. She smiled warmly at Sully but without the exuberance of her husband. Though it made for a seemingly odd pairing but after watching them interact it was plain they were well suited for each other. Lillian's calm demeanor settled George's more gregarious nature.

"Yes, Mr. Sully. Quite ingenious, however did you come up with the idea?" inquired Lillian. Sully instantly tensed slightly, as he often did when asked about the inspiration for his unique design. Fortunately, only Michaela noticed as her body was pressed closely to Sully's. This wasn't the first time she had noticed this reaction. Whenever she asked him about his choice of career he seemed uncomfortable and unwilling to talk about it. She had never pushed him to share but it hurt her a little that he wouldn't confide in her. Michaela was about to change the subject but Sully answered quietly.

"It's just not right for children to be cooped up and stuck in bed for days, possibly months on end. No child should have to endure that…and it's just Sully" he responded quietly. The Farthingstone's nodded sympathetically but were prevented from further conversation as the crowd gathered in the ballroom started to countdown to midnight. Sully turned to Michaela and walked with her towards a more secluded area of the ballroom and pulled her closer.

"I've been looking forward to this all night," she sighed contentedly as she looked into the depths of his captivating eyes.

Sully smiled knowingly but didn't answer. Staring deep into the others eyes, they joined the countdown whispering,

"Ten….nine…eight…" his lips inched closer to hers.

"Five…four…three…" she closed the distance until their lips were almost touching, never once looking anywhere but the depths of his soulful blue eyes. He drowned in her emerald green eyes and he knew he wouldn't be able to wait to tell her what he had been longing to say to her for weeks.

"Two…"

"I love you Michaela," Sully whispered as the crowd cheered and welcomed in the New Year. Confetti fell to the floor as the crowd started to sing and clap in excitement. She answered his declaration not with words but with a kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and pulled him as close to her as she could. Her lips moved against his passionately and ardently as she tried to convey the depth of her feelings for him. He responded to her enthusiasm happily, trailing one hand down her back and the other cupping her face. The sensation of the satin of her dress against his hands and her bare back elicited a soft moan from the back of his throat. His tongue plunged into her mouth and explored as her hands found his hair. She moaned as his lips traveled down to her neck and the sensitive spot behind her year. She was still amazed at the reaction he created from her body. After a moment the passion and heat between them evolved gently into tenderness. They pulled apart breathless and he pressed a quick kiss on her lips before wrapping his arms around her and dancing as everyone sang.

"Should old acquaintance be forgot…"

Sully didn't join in the singing but did hum along. Michaela could hear his voice resonating in his chest from where she rested her head on his broad chest as they swayed to the music. She pulled back slightly to look him in the eye before she whispered,

"I love you too." He smiled widely in response and tightened his hold on her as she nestled in closer, both content to start the New Year and a new journey with each other. She loved the feel of his strong arms wrapped around her and the steady thumping of his heart that always made her feel safe.

His couldn't help but picture their life together and it made him almost giddy in anticipation. Her petite frame felt so fragile and vulnerable in his arms and he vowed he would do anything and everything in his power to ensure her safety and happiness. He just didn't realize how soon they would both be tested.

* * *

Stephen was seething with anger and resentment. He was sitting in yet another hotel room while he waited for David to finish his speech downstairs in the ballroom. David hadn't wanted to make an official appearance tonight but Stephen had been able to convince him otherwise, as usual. Tonight's topic was Domestic Violence – appropriate for New Year's Eve, no? He had to laugh at the irony of the topic given what had transpired between David and Michaela the night of the Gala. _The Gala! _His thoughts returned to that night and lingered over the memory of her in the form fitting red dress; taunting and teasing him. He also remembered the look on her face and the tone of her voice when she told him to leave.

Stephen stood abruptly and started pacing the room like a caged animal. _She thinks she's so much better than I am, does she? Well, we'll just have to see about that._

He stopped at the writing table under the window. It was scattered with papers, drafts of speeches, polling results and old newspapers. He shifted through the stack until he found what he was looking for. He stared at the image of Michaela, David and Sully and he could feel the heat rising in his face.

_It should have worked! Shown her she's not better than the rest of us!_ The photo had not had the desired effect. She was supposed to be the laughing stalk of Boston Society. Loose her credibility as a doctor. Instead….silence. Stephen had been counting on the Quinn reaction to bring more bad publicity. Yet another rich socialite drinking too much and caught in yet another unsavory love triangle. He had underestimated Michaela and the rest of her family. She wasn't hurting at all! Actually, she was raising quite a bit of money and earning publicity for the new Pediatric Wing. He balled up the paper and threw it in the garbage. _Well…I guess we'll just have to keep at it, won't we? I'm nothing if not patient._

Stephen quickly opened his phone and called a number he had on speed dial.

"Victor….I've got a job for you," he said menacingly.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I was planning on continuing this chapter a little further but I decided to get it out to you all to make up for my lack of posting lately. I also made a slight change to chapter 2 regarding Michaela's possible fertility issues. So I'd suggest going back to reread that chapter. It won't change where I'm heading with this story but it could possibly affect future stories that I may or may not write. Vague enough for you? Anyway, please read, enjoy and review!**

***AN part II: I had posted another version of this chapter that I wasn't 100% satisfied with. I thank the reader that brought me to my senses (you know who you are). I did not feel the ending I originally posted was true to the characters as created by Beth Sullivan as well as myself. I removed the previous version and am **_**much**_** happier with the ending as it currently stands. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming!**

Michaela and Sully fell into a comfortable routine following the holidays. Sully had no immediate plans to return to Colorado Springs so he had moved from the hotel to a furnished corporate apartment provided by the hospital. On her nights off they would cook dinner at home and relax. He'd read a book while she read medical journals. They'd cuddle in front of the fire and talk about their day and the vague generalities of their future. Sully spent most of his days at the hospital overseeing the plans for the new wing but he was also obligated to attend fundraising lunches and other meetings in and around Boston.

For the first time, possibly in her entire adult life, Michaela felt peace. The life she and Sully were building together gave her hope for the future. Even though she knew there were still things in his past he was unable or unwilling to talk about with her, she never doubted his feelings for her. It hurt that he wouldn't open up but she wasn't ready to force the issue either.

Sully couldn't get enough of Michaela. He found it more difficult to focus in meetings and often found his mind wandering to her and the conversation they had the night before. Or the feel of her satin skin or the taste of her lips. More than once he had been caught daydreaming by a member of the hospital board. Their universe consisted of each other. It didn't matter what would happen next because they could and would brave that storm together.

The Pediatric Wing was constantly in the press and as a result Sully was becoming more of a public figure than he ever wanted to be. It was a clear marketing ploy that left him irritated and angry. Sexy, rugged, **single**, talented architect plans new pediatric wing. Meredith Jones could just hear the dollars rolling in from all the sexually repressed proper Bostonian wives and widows. Try as she might, she just couldn't keep Sully and Michaela's relationship a secret and eventually Michaela started to show up in the papers as well.

At first it was innocent and positive. _Mr. Byron Sully attended a private fundraiser for the Boston Memorial Pediatric Wing at the home of Mr. and Mrs. George Farthingstone. On his arm, the ever charming and beautiful Dr. Michaela Quinn, Pediatric Oncology, Boston Memorial._ There were usually photos of the two of them laughing and smiling with the other attendees. When the articles first appeared Michaela laughed at Sully's discomfort and even started a scrapbook for him as a joke. His obvious discomfort at being in the limelight was another reason why Michaela loved him more and more every day. He was such a stark contrast to David who craved the spotlight and often orchestrated events to create more press. Sully was so unassuming and humble about his accomplishments. It was such a refreshing change from Michaela's previous experience.

Michaela's enjoyment of the press coverage slowly started to wane as the focus moved from the pediatric wing and Sully to a less than flattering portrait of her. The change was subtle at first. Her name started to pop up in the newspapers in unflattering ways. For every negative mention, Michaela received three or four positive. However, that quickly reversed and for every positive mention there was three or four negative. Claiming she had thrown a tantrum at a local restaurant and refused to pay the bill. Insinuating she had attended a local benefit under the influence of _something._ It generally stopped just short of declaring her drunk or high. Eventually photos started to accompany the articles. Anyone that truly knew Michaela knew nothing was true but there was just enough truth to the situation to be believable to everyone else and it was difficult to argue when there were photos involved. Half the time Michaela didn't even know when the photo had been taken. She had slipped on some ice and that was proof she was actually intoxicated. Or she was smiling at another man and she was suddenly unfaithful to Sully. It was shocking how quickly public opinion rallied around Sully, a relative outsider of Boston society.

Most of the time, Michaela tried to ignore or laugh off the articles. Unfortunately, her family had a difficult time keeping their promise to Michaela not to respond to the accusations. Richard and Joshua tried to get Michaela to press charges. Everett was all for going after Stephen in a manner that was less than legal. Joseph and Elizabeth only worried how this would affect her professional aspirations and goals as well as her emotional well being. They all had their own opinions and ideas of how and what Michaela should do. It frustrated her to no end that they just wouldn't listen. If she didn't do what they said it was because she didn't fully understand the situation, not because she chose to take a different path. She felt like a child again and if it weren't for Sully she probably would have snapped at each and every one of them.

Whenever she was ready to yell at her family and leave her parent's house without a second glance, Sully was able to mediate a truce. They only lasted until the next article or picture appeared but he did his best to support Michaela.

Sully was the only one that listened and discussed what was happening with Michaela. It would have been easy for him to get upset as his name was being dragged through the mud as well, but he was only concerned for Michaela's happiness. Boston wasn't his home. These weren't his friends. When the pediatric project was completed he could return to Colorado Springs and never look back, if it weren't for Michaela. He may have had to fight the urge to search Stephen out and make his see _reason_ but for Michaela's sake he restrained himself.

The media assault on Michaela's character had been going on for about a month when it all came to a head and Michaela was forced into action. It had been a particularly trying day for Michaela. She had been working a double shift when she had been called in on a consult with William. It was the first time they had seen each other since before Christmas and though they both behaved as the professionals they were, she could tell that she had hurt him and she struggled to find a way to make it right. It wasn't an easy case either – not that any case involving children and cancer was easy – but it hit close to home for Michaela.

The patient was a six year old little girl named, Samantha Wilcox. She had a rather large tumor wrapping itself around her stomach and intestines. The family had come to Boston Memorial after being referred by their doctor in New Hampshire. William had quite the reputation for these kinds of procedures. However, they wanted a second opinion on the efficacy of chemo and radiation as the surgery was dangerous and may very well kill Samantha. Michaela reviewed Samantha's medical history and had to agree with the original prognosis. Samantha had been unresponsive to both chemo and radiation in the past and there was no indication either treatment would prove successful now. Surgery was the next step.

The fear and anguish was written clearly across Mr. and Mrs. Wilcox's faces. As they discussed the particulars of the surgery with William, Michaela got to know Samantha. She was a very sick little girl but she had an energy and elfishness that reminded her of little Megan. It was her eyes that called out to her. Michaela had seen Samantha's test results. She had seen the scans. She knew there was a very good chance that Samantha wouldn't make it off the table. She would never get to date and fall in love. Graduate from college. The reality broke Michaela's heart but she never let Samantha know.

"You know Samantha, you remind me very much of a little girl that I know. She has the same color eyes as you! Beautiful chocolate brown." Michaela smiled warmly at Samantha.

"Thank you….is she sick too?" she asked quietly. Michaela's heart went out to her. Little girls were supposed to be playing with dolls and chasing each other around the backyard playing tag and getting into mischief, not attached to IV's, oxygen and heart monitors.

"No…she's my niece. She's five and just starting kindergarten."

"Oh. I was too sick ta go ta kinergarden." Michaela could hear the loneliness in Samantha's voice. If only Sully's project were finished, this little girl and all the other children wouldn't have to go through this alone. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. _Rebecca wouldn't mind…_

"Samantha, how would you like to meet her? I'm sure she'd love to be friends with you." Knowing Megan as she did, Michaela had no doubt she would cheer Samantha up immensely. Samantha's face lit up with excitement.

"Really?" Michaela smiled at the anticipation in her face.

"Tell you what, I'll go call her mommy and if it's alright I'll bring her by to see you tomorrow." Samantha's face broke into the first real smile she'd seen since walking into the room 30 minutes ago and Michaela imagined it was the first real smile to grace the little girl's face in quite some time.

"Mommy! I gonna have a new friend!" William had finished his conversation with the Wilcox's and the two doctors left the family to process the new information they had received and spend the evening together.

Once out in the hall Michaela leaned against the nurse's station, running her hands through her hair in an attempt to rid herself of some of the tension pulling at her muscles.

"It's just as hard every time…" she stated stoically. William silently placed Samantha's chart back in its place. He looked into Michaela's eyes with such sadness and resignation before turning away and starting on down the hall.

"William…wait!" she ran to catch up to him where he had stopped in his tracks as she called after him. She tentatively placed a reassuring hand on his arm but was shocked when he jerked out of her grasp. "William…aren't we friends anymore?" she asked sorrowfully. He slowly turned to face her.

"Michaela, if you're happy then I'm happy for you but I can't work with you if I have to socialize with you too…I just can't do it. I'm sorry…I just need some time." He started to walk away but Michaela reached out to stop him.

"William…" he pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Maybe we could be friends eventually but right now we're just colleagues." Michaela watched him disappear around the corner before she turned back towards Samantha's room. All the nurses except one at the charge station quickly went back to their various duties. Michaela's face turned crimson as she realized they had just witnessed the entire episode with William. She wasn't about to let them know she was embarrassed. She held her head high and started down the hall. The one nurse stared her down as Michaela passed. It was the same nurse that had flirted shamelessly with Sully that first night he surprised her at the hospital.

"You don't deserve either of them…" she said poisonously under her breath. Michaela stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face the nurse. Her nametag said Lindsey. Though Michaela was a petite woman she was not someone to be trifled with.

"Excuse me…? Do you have something to say to me?" she asked sternly. Every single nurse at the station gave up all pretenses of doing their work to watch the interaction between the two women. Michaela stared Lindsey down, daring her to speak up. Lindsey realized she was not going to win this argument but she had to find some way to save face in front of the other nurses. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything more Michaela told her coldly,

"Please see that the Wilcox's in room 225 are comfortable. The parent's will be staying with Samantha for the evening." The two women stared at each other until Lindsey finally gave up and went to see if they needed anything. Michaela watched her walk down the hall and turned to look at the other nurses. Some were shocked at the exchange. Some looked just as angry as Lindsey had. Only one looked at Michaela sympathetically and it was that sympathy that dissolved any resolve she had left. She quickly walked down the hall and stepped into the first empty patient room she came to.

She was shaking from anger, frustration and sadness of everything that had just happened in the last hour and on top of all of that she was on the tail end of her double shift and hadn't slept in nearly 48 hours. She was startled when the door opened and the sympathetic nurse poked her head in.

"Dr. Quinn, are you alright? You really should just ignore Lindsey…she's just jealous." She sat down next to Michaela on the bed.

"Thank you….?"

"Oh, I'm Colleen Cooper" Michaela took her offered hand and shook it firmly. "I don't know how you deal with it all. It can't be easy facing everyone with all the lies they're printing about you." Colleen said comfortingly. Michaela looked up at her words. Colleen was probably around 23 or 24. She had a warm smile that reached her eyes and made her face glow. Her red hair was pulled back in a loose bun and she wore white scrubs with little baby animals printed on them. Michaela smiled back at her.

"Thank you Colleen, and please call me Michaela." The two women sat in silence for a moment when Michaela's phone broke the silence. The smile that spread across her face was all Colleen needed to see to know who was calling. She patted Michaela gently on the leg and walked towards the door to give her some privacy. Before Michaela answered Sully's call she stopped Colleen saying,

"Colleen…thank you." Colleen smiled, nodded and slipped out of the room. Michaela answered her phone saying, "you have impeccable timing, Mr. Sully".

"_Well, I do try Dr. Quinn. How's your day going? You still up for dinner at my place after you get off? There may be patent Sully foot massage waiting for you."_

The sound of his deep voice and the love laced through every word made Michaela feel warm all over. She closed her eyes imagining him in the room with her. His strong, capable hands kneading all the knots and tension out of her shoulders. His lips trailing kisses down her neck. His hands wandering and exploring her body.

"_Michaela…you there? Hello?"_ Michaela quickly pulled herself out of her daydream.

"Hm..? Oh – sorry Sully. I just got a little distracted thinking about your magic hands," she responded playfully.

"_Distracted, huh? Well, if you wanted to be distracted I could definitely help you out with that. What time do you think you'll be done?"_ he asked the raw desire making his voice husky and irresistibly sexy.

"For you…? I'll be out of here in an hour," she responded her own voice thick with desire.

"_I'll pick you up in forty-five minutes,"_ the sound of her soft laughter made Sully's soul dance in delight.

"I love you, Sully" Michaela said seriously. Sully instantly caught the change in the tone of her voice.

"_You alright, Michaela?"_ he asked concerned. He knew the media rampage was harder for her to deal with than she wanted others to know.

"It was a long day but nothing that a glass of wine and an evening spent in your arms won't fix." Sully tried to determine if there was something more. Michaela tended to downplay if something was bothering her. He chose not to push it just now, knowing they would have the evening to discuss whatever was on her mind.

"_Okay…I'll see you in half an hour."_ Michaela laughed softly, said goodbye and hung up the phone. She took a deep breath before walking back to the hall. Just as she the door closed behind her, her pager went off while she heard a voice over the intercom,

"Dr. William Burke, Code Blue room 225. Code Blue." Michaela's heart sank as she sprinted down the hall towards Samantha's room. _No! Please not Samantha!_ Michaela reached the room at the exact moment William did. They immediately got to work to stabilize their young patient. Samantha's parents were huddled in a corner holding on to each other as if they were adrift in the ocean, struggling to keep their heads above water. Between the two of them and the team of nurses, which included both Lindsey and Colleen, they were able to stabilize Samantha, but the situation was serious.

Michaela and William gave the Wilcox's a moment to recover from the traumatic experience but they both knew the news they would be hearing next would be just as horrible as what they witnessed. William stepped forward to deliver the news.

"Mr. Wilcox…Mrs. Wilcox. We were able to stabilize Samantha this time but unfortunately…this is only the beginning. I'm sorry but Samantha's body is shutting down. If we were to proceed with the operation, I don't think she could withstand the shock. I don't think she would survive the surgery. I'm so sorry…" Michaela's heart went out to the distraught parents. Shock, disbelief, horror…paraded across their features. Mrs. Wilcox slowly sank into the chair next to Samantha's bed. In one hand she stroked Samantha's small one as if lay on the white coverlet. Her other held her husband's hand in a vice like grip. Mr. Wilcox stared at the two doctors in front of him in disbelief, horror and finally anger.

"No! We came to you because they said you could help her! Now you're just going to let her die! You call yourselves doctors? No….! NO! I want a second opinion. NOW!" Michaela stepped forward slightly and moved to put her hand on Mr. Wilcox's shoulder but he jerked away from her.

"Mr. Wilcox," she started softly "I'm so sorry. The best we can do is keep her comfortable." Tears started to fall freely down his cheeks and his wife was silently weeping as she watched Samantha's chest rise and fall gently.

"No…you don't know what you're talking about. We'll take her somewhere else…to someone that _will_ do what they said they would!" howled Mr. Wilcox in obvious distress. Mrs. Wilcox stood slowly, drawing everyone's attention to her.

"No, Luke. I want to take her home. She should be at home with her family, not in some hospital hundreds of miles away." She looked at Michaela and William pleadingly. "Please, can we take our little girl home?"

Michaela fought to find her voice but couldn't. _I'm a doctor, a professional. I can't react this way._ She glanced back at the bed and Samantha's, now peaceful, face. _She looks so much like Megan._ The silence seemed to stretch on for hours but it was really a matter of moments before William responded,

"We can give you hospice information but I must warn you, it is risky transporting her home right now, but we can walk you through all the details. We'll give you some time to discuss it. Have one of the nurses page one of us when you're ready."

Michaela and William left the room and walked down the hall towards the Resident Lounge. Once inside William sat down next o Michaela on the couch.

"Are you alright, Michaela?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine William. I'm just tired is all. Thank you for stepping in for me back there." She leaned forward and put her head in her hands and pushed her hair out of her face. Her feet hurt and she could feel a tension headache coming on. She started to knead her temples in hopes of delaying the inevitable. William watched her in silence, still not convinced everything was alright.

"Michaela…you know you can talk to me about anything. Please. Let me help you." He leaned forward attempted to put his arm around her shoulders. She stood quickly and moved across the room from him, putting three chairs, a coffee table and a dining table in between them, irritation plainly written across her features.

"William, I said I'm fine. Please accept my thanks for your help with the Wilcox's and just leave it at that."

William sighed deeply, stood and made his way towards the door. "I was only trying to help a friend I see in desperate need of assistance. You seem lost, Michaela." His words of pity replaced her exhaustion with anger and irritation. _Why do people keep trying to tell me what to do?_

"I appreciate your concern but let me assure you I am not lost. I do not need to be found and if I did, you would not be the one to find me!" she nearly yelled at him. He winced at her words but she continued, "Now if you please, Sully will be picking me up soon and I would like to get my things together. I'm sure you can handle the Wilcox's without my assistance. I will stop by before I leave." William knew when he was being dismissed and he didn't care to embarrass himself yet again so he left her to collect her belongings in peace.

Michaela stood with her back to the door and for a moment just stared at her locker before she opened it to get her stuff. A large hand on her shoulder made her jump as she hadn't heard anyone come in. Assuming it was Sully she let out a nervous laugh as she turned around to scold him,

"Sully! Honestly you nearly scared me to…." The man behind her wasn't Sully. It wasn't William either. Her heart sank as she turned to see the tear soaked face of Mr. Wilcox. "Oh! Mr. Wilcox, you startled me. Are you and your wife ready to discuss the details of Samantha's home care?"

He simply stared at her not saying a word. His eyes glossy with tears and something else…anger? Michaela knew she had to get out of there and quickly before he did something he did not mean. She put her belongings back in her locker and turned to face him fully and lead him towards the door. He pulled away from her and walked further into the Resident Lounge.

"No! You can't give up! You're supposed to save her! YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!" he yelled at her. Michaela could see he was clearly not thinking or acting rationally. Her heart started to race has he advanced towards her menacingly. He was a large man. He towered nearly 8 inches over her and had broad shoulders and chest from days spent building houses. Michaela frantically wracked her brain for some way to get out of there without setting him off.

"Mr. Wilcox…" she started soothingly before he cut her off angrily.

"NO! No more talking. You just do what you're supposed to do and save my daughter!" he grabbed her arm in a vice like grip and pushed her towards the door. Her legs got tangled in a chair and she ended up hitting the floor and catching her chin on the edge of the chair. It opened a small cut on her chin and a trickle of blood started down her chin and she briefly saw stars from the impact. At that moment Sully and William walked back into the lounge and saw her on all fours, eyes welling with tears and blood trickling down her chin. They moved around the bank of lockers and saw Mr. Wilcox towering over her. It wasn't difficult to see what they thought had happened and the rage both felt was soon evident on their usually kind faces. Michaela struggled to stand up, her head still a little foggy from the hard hit on bench. She was able to hold Sully back by wrapping her arms around him. He instantly pulled her close to him as if making sure she was really alright. William had no such distraction and moved towards Mr. Wilcox aggressively.

"No…William. It was an accident. Mr. Wilcox is just upset. He didn't mean for me to get hurt. I tripped and hit my head on the bench." William looked at her concerned, not sure if he should believe her account or not. Seeing the determination in her face he knew there would be no point in arguing with her about it.

"Mr. Wilcox, you shouldn't be in here. You should be with your family." William stated firmly, placing himself in front of Michaela protectively. William walked Mr. Wilcox out of the room and turned back to face Michaela, "I'll handle the Wilcox's, you go home."

Once William left, Sully pulled Michaela to his chest as tight as he could. His heart was pounding and he could hear the rage roaring in his ears. If it hadn't been for Michaela, Sully shuddered to think what he would have done. He wasn't a violent man by nature, but he knew that when it came to Michaela all bets were off. He would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. The two held each other in silence for a moment as Michaela listened to the rapid beat of his heart return to normal. She could feel as he calmed down in the way his arms held her against him. Instead of holding her almost to the point of painful constriction, he was now holding her lovingly and comfortingly. Sully pulled back to get a closer look at the cut on her chin.

"Really, Sully. I'm fine. Mr. Wilcox just received some devastating news…he was desperate." Sully searched her eyes for any hint that she wasn't being completely honest. Michaela met his gaze and fell into the depths of his beautiful blue eyes. "I just want to say goodbye to the Wilcox's and then we can go home". Michaela moved out of Sully's arms and started down the hall.

"Wait…you want to go talk to that man? I don't think so. You're not going anywhere near him!" Sully nearly yelled at her. Shock was written clearly on Michaela's face and was quickly replaced by anger.

"_You _won't let me? I'm sorry; I don't remember asking for your permission."

Michaela glared at him angrily for a moment before walking down the hall. It took Sully all of about two seconds to realize what an idiot he had been and that she was right. He rushed down the hall after her. He reached her just as she was rounding a corner and held her back by taking her hand.

"Michaela…I'm sorry. You're right, I was just worried about you and what this Mr. Wilcox could do." She didn't want to look at him knowing that if she did all the anger she felt would melt away like a Popsicle on a hot summer day. Sully tried to get her to look at him and finally took her chin in his hands, making her look him in the eye. Reluctantly she met his gaze and she instantly felt her anger dissipating under the intense love she saw shining back at her. She wasn't going to give up that easily though,

"Sully you can't just tell me what to do. I am fully capable of taking care of myself before you came along and I don't need you to tell me who to talk to or see. I've been on my own for years."

Sully bowed his head under her anger but when she paused he looked up and saw her anger was quickly fading. He took this as a good sign and stepped closer, putting his hands on her shoulders and running them down her arms to hold her hands. He brought first her right hand to his lips and kissed it gently. He then did the same to her left hand.

"Ugh! I hate it when you do that! I want to be mad at you but you make it impossible!" she exclaimed rather exasperated by her inability to think clearly when Sully and his lips where involved in any sort of scenario. Sully smiled softly against her small hands. She pulled her hands out of his and looked at him sternly, "Sully…I mean it. You can't just tell me what to do like that and you can't just kiss me and make it all better."

Sully instantly turned serious and reached out for her hands. "I know, Michaela. I'm sorry. I just don't know what I would do if something happened to you." He pulled her close until their foreheads were touching.

"I can't promise that nothing bad will ever happen to me, Sully. You're just going to have to trust me."

Sully sighed deeply and stood straight.

"I do trust you…I just don't trust the rest of them." Michaela laughed and pressed her thumb between his eyes, trying to flatten out the frown lines he was creating with his grimace. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

"I'm going to clean up a bit, see if my chin needs stitches. I'll say a quick goodbye to Samantha and her parents and then I'll be ready to go, ok?" Sensing his hesitation Michaela wrapped her arms around his neck and looked at him playfully, "You still going to _distract_ me tonight?"

Sully loved her playful personality and couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know if I can...woman, you're driving _me_ to distraction!" She laughed as she pulled away. She walked down the hall and looked over her shoulder seductively as she disappeared around the corner. Sully groaned in frustrated desire and anxiety for her safety and went to wait for her in the waiting room down the hall. Neither of them saw the seedy looking man come out of the adjoining patient room. He was wearing dirty khaki pants and an old flannel button up shirt. His tennis shoes were scuffed and tattered and what was left of his greasy hair was plastered to his shiny forehead. The slick smile on his face was evidence that he had witnessed the entire incident. He looked through the photos on his expensive looking camera and the sinister grin increased.

"Looks like Christmas came a little late this year for you, Stephen."

* * *

Michaela was lounging on the sofa in Sully's apartment with her feet in his lap. One arm was raised above her head, playing with a strand of her hair with the other was draped across her flat stomach. She had her eyes closed and a soft smile played at the corners of her mouth. Sully was currently rubbing and massaging the arch of her left foot and smiling when a soft sigh or moan of pleasure escaped Michaela's throat. They had just finished eating dinner and were relaxing a bit on the sofa. The lamp on the side table provided the only light in the room and music played softy in the background.

Sully had surprised her by making her dinner; Chicken Bruschetta, spinach salad with strawberries and steamed vegetables. To her his talents seemed limitless. Just when she thought she knew what he was capable of he would surprise her with something as simple as cooking a delicious dinner for two. Over dinner they had talked about the progress made towards the funding goal for Sully's project. Sully had tried several times to direct the conversation back to Michaela's day and what exactly happened between her and Mr. Wilcox but she wouldn't talk about it. Sully tried not to get too frustrated with her but let her direct the conversation. _She'll open up when she's ready _he had to keep telling himself_._ They had been sitting in silence on the couch for about twenty minutes and Sully half suspected she had fallen asleep. It took Sully by surprise when she didn't open her eyes or move her hands as she started talking,

"She reminded me of Megan."

Fully alert now Sully watched her face in the dim light. "Who reminded you of Megan?"

"Mr. Wilcox's daughter, Samantha. She was…**is** six. She had the same elfish smile as Megan and these huge chocolate brown eyes that made you want to say yes to whatever she asked for. I was called in for a consult by William. She has a large tumor in her stomach and small intestine. William had planned to operate to remove it but she coded right after you called. She wouldn't make it through the surgery. … Mr. Wilcox had just received devastating news…he wasn't thinking clearly." Sully could tell there was more on her mind so he sat in silence waiting for her to continue, gently and reassuringly rubbing her leg.

"I also had a conversation with William. It was the first time I've really had the chance to talk to him since he found out about us. And then there was an incident with one of the nurses…" She quickly told him what William had said and Lindsey's angry comment. "I don't know how but I imagine the whole thing will end up in the papers by tomorrow…"

"You know Lindsey had it all wrong. You are everything I never thought I would need. I never thought I could be so happy. You are my life now, Michaela. I'd do anything for you. And I don't care what the papers or anyone else says about you or us. Because the only thing that matters is how we feel about each other and they can't change that. I love you." Michaela smiled his favorite smile. It was soft and gently pulled at the corners of her mouth. It was as if she had a secret deep inside that she was protecting and in a way that was true. It was a smile she only gave to Sully because of the way he loved her, he pulled it out of her.

"I love you too Sully, more than anything. But I worry what being involved with me is going to do to you and the funding for the new wing. I don't think Stephen is going to give up any time soon and I would never forgive myself if I came between you and the realization of your dream."

Sully's heart suddenly dropped…_is she trying to break up with me?_

"What are you saying, Michaela…?"

"Well…I was thinking maybe it would be a good idea for us to not spend quite as much time together. Just until the funding is secure for the new wing. This is too important for the kids for me to get in the way."

Sully stared at her for a moment longer trying to shake the horrible feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"What..? What other reason could there be?" she asked confused.

"Maybe you decided we don't have enough in common or maybe there's someone more suitable…" Michaela stopped him by grabbing his hand and pulling him down on top of her. She placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look straight into her eyes.

"Byron Sully, don't you know how much I love you?" she asked forcefully.

"If you love me then why do you want to be apart?" he responded.

"I don't _want_ to be apart, I just want to do what's best for you and your dreams. I don't want you to resent me someday."

_Someday…? She's thinking about someday too…_Little did she know that was all the reassurance he needed.

"Michaela, you asked me to trust you today. I'm asking you to trust me now. I don't want to spend time apart. We'll find a way to get the new wing built…together. You've changed everything. I used to think I would never feel this way. That I would never love or be loved by someone the way I love you. We'll get this wing finished and we'll deal with Stephen. Together, because apart…"

"…it's like I'm missing half of myself," she finished for him. They paused for just a moment before launching an attack of passionate kisses. Sully kissed every inch of exposed skin on her face and neck. She pulled him closer and ran her hands down his back lightly, sending shivers to the tips of his toes. His hands wandered down the sides of her body to the curve of her waist and hips. He wrapped his arms around her wanting to be as close has he could. He loved the way her body seemed to just melt into his. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him into a sitting position. Sully was momentarily confused until she sat up and straddled his lap.

She was now on the offensive and gave his neck the same amorous treatment he had given her. His hands worked their way under her shirt and up the bare flesh of her back. Sully moaned as Michaela turned her attention to his chest, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and placing wet kisses on his muscled chest as she went.

"Michaela…" He moaned softly as he hungrily pulled her lips back to his. They shared a kiss unlike any they had shared before. His hands tangled in her silky hair as his tongue eagerly sought hers. Their kisses grew in fervor and intensity. Michaela knew she had to stop this and quickly. It would only be a matter of moments and she wouldn't be able to think at all.

"Sully…." She was interrupted as his mouth sought hers once again. _Michaela! You have to stop this!_ She struggled to gather her wits enough as he paid particular attention to her left earlobe. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed back. Ever the gentleman, Sully pulled back to look at her, desire written clearly across his features.

"Sully…we can't do this…" She searched his face for any sign of disappointment or anger. She relaxed when all she saw was love looking back at her.

"You are so beautiful, Michaela…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" she interrupted him by placing a comparatively chaste kiss on his lips.

"No, don't be sorry. I was a willing…rather an enthusiastic, participant. I…I just always wanted the first time to be my wedding night…are you mad?" Sully brushed the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"I'm not mad, Michaela. I would never want you to give up something like that. I can wait. I'd wait a lifetime for you." He pulled her close and kissed her slowly and lovingly. He pulled back to look in her beautiful eyes, "but…it would probably help if you didn't attack me like that again."

Michaela immediately blushed and slapped his shoulder playfully. She climbed off his lap and moved to the other end of the sofa,

"_I_ attacked _you…?_ Fine, I'll just sit over here so as to not tempt you," she retorted teasingly. Sully laughed deeply and pulled her close to him once more.

"I still get to hold you, don't I? There's nothing I'd rather do right now than hold you close." Michaela nestled in close to him and marveled at the sense of peace and belonging she felt. David had always tried to pressure her into doing more than she wanted, physically. The physical, intimate aspect of their relationship had always been a sore spot. Once again she was struck with just how different these two men were.

"Sully…." She hesitated, not sure how to ask what she was going to ask.

"Hmmmm?"

"Why are you so different from him?" Sully didn't have to ask to know who she was referring to. He tightened his grip around her. It killed him that David had hurt her so badly. _How could anyone hurt such an amazing, talented, strong, beautiful woman?_ When Sully didn't respond Michaela lifted her head off his chest and looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know Michaela. I don't understand how someone could possibly treat you the way David treated you." She placed her head back on his chest and nestled in as close as she could. She thought back over their conversation and realized what he had said. _He'd said he'd wait for me…._She breathed deeply and closed her eyes in sweet contentment.

Michaela fell asleep in Sully's arms feeling safe and secure. Content knowing she was in the arms of the man she loved. The slowed rate of her breathing alerted him to the fact that she had fallen asleep. The clock on the bookshelf read 1:30. Careful so as to not wake her, Sully gathered her in his arms and made his way to the bedroom.

He carefully laid her on the bed and pulled the blanket up over her. As he brushed the hair out of her face she stirred and looked around confused at the change of scenery.

"Wha…Sully?" Sully kneeled next to the bed to get eye level with her. He place one hand on the nightstand to balance himself and the other cupped her face gently.

"Shh…it's ok. I'm right here. It's late and you're too tired to drive home. I'll sleep on the couch," he added reassuringly. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead and stood to leave the room. She grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"Stay with me? I always sleep better in your arms," she asked shyly. Sully had wanted to stay with her but was unsure given their recent conversation if he would be welcome. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. He quickly removed his shirt and climbed into bed next to her. She quickly moved into the comforting embrace of his arms and promptly fell asleep. Sully didn't fall asleep for quite a while but listened to and felt the gentle fall and rise of her breathing. He stared at the ceiling and marveled at the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you so much to all those that have been reviewing. I realized it may be bad form to not respond to each review but I don't have the time to do that and continue this story. I think you'd rather I continue the story. **** But thank you, thank you THANK YOU for your reviews. I really love the feedback and I do listen and try to improve!**

The sun streaming through the window slowly advanced its way across Sully's bedroom, the trees outside cast intricate patterns across the floor. Sully was fighting against consciousness and a return to reality. He didn't want to wake up from the wonderful dream he had been having. His dream was simple. It was getting sleep next to Michaela every night, falling asleep with her intoxicating scent of honeysuckle filling his head and with his arms wrapped around her. And waking up next to her every morning. Laughing and talking about the day ahead of them before they each got up to face their day. It was the same dream he had been having since their kiss in her father's study almost two months ago. The disappointment he always felt when he woke up to find his arms empty or clutching a pillow cut deep and it was not how he would have liked to start his days. This morning he fought desperately to delay the inevitable but as he slowly returned to conscious thought, the memories of the previous evening slowly returned to him. _She asked me to stay. _The form in his arms began to take shape and the scent…_I'd know that smell anywhere._ He opened his eyes slowly and felt a wave of joy wash over him at the sight that met his eyes.

Michaela's head rested on his chest, just over his heart. _How appropriate. She __**is **__my heart now. _Her hair cascaded over her back and across Sully's arm. One arm was curled against her stomach and the side of Sully's body and the other stretched across Sully's stomach lazily. He didn't want to wake her just yet and end the delicious feeling of her in his arms so he had to fight the urge to tighten his hold on her or kiss her forehead gently. _This is what heaven must be like. Lying with her in my arms for all eternity._ The shadows across the floor of his bedroom told him it was early…too early to get up just yet. _She's had such a rough couple of days; It would be cruel to wake her this early._ Content, Sully closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, secure in the knowledge that when he woke up it wouldn't be a dream.

…..

When Sully woke several hours later he noticed several things at once. The sun streaming in the windows was much higher in the sky and he guessed it was probably somewhere around 10:30 or 11:00 am. Second, he smelled coffee and some other delicious aroma wafting through the open bedroom door from the kitchen. And lastly and causing no small disappointment was that Michaela was no longer in bed with him. The slight pang of displeasure of finding himself abandoned in bed was offset by the prospect of what he would find in the kitchen. As far as he knew Michaela didn't cook…at least not well.

Sully pulled himself out of bed, brushed his teeth quickly and changed from the now wrinkled khakis he had slept in into a more comfortable pair of worn sweatpants. He fully intended to hold Michaela hostage today and not leave the apartment. He wanted to preserve the little oasis of heaven he was feeling. He knew the moment they stepped out the door and rejoined the rest of the world, the worries and stresses from last night would come rushing back. He couldn't stop Stephen and his vicious media rampage but he could keep her safe and protected in his love for the day. He quickly called Meredith Jones and left a message saying he would be unavailable today and attempted to sneak to the kitchen to watch Michaela mischievously.

He padded silently down the hall towards the kitchen hoping she wouldn't see him right away. He was rewarded for his silence by finding her with her back to him as she stirred something on the stove. He was amazed to see a rather large stack of pancakes, a plate of bacon and a pitcher of orange juice sitting on the table that was set for two. She was barefoot and had changed from the scrubs she was wearing last night into a pair of his athletic shorts and one of his college t-shirts. Her hair was hardly contained in a messy bun piled high on her head. Sully watched her in silence for a moment before he realized she was humming softly to herself. She was adorable and sexy all at once. _How does she do that?_

Sully had originally planned to simply watch her for a moment or two but seeing her so free and happy he couldn't resist. He walked across the room and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He chuckled softly as she jumped but then quickly leaned back into his chest; dissolving into his embrace. She let out a sigh of contentment as he buried his face in her hair and trailed soft kisses down her neck.

"Well, good morning to you too…" she said playfully. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips before turning back to the pan she had on the stove. Sully could now see she was scrambling eggs. He continued to nuzzle her neck and placed soft kisses wherever he could.

"Hey…none of that. Do you want your breakfast to get cold?" she teased him. Sully laughed and let go of her waist as she moved about the kitchen in a bustle of activity. He had never seen this rather domestic side of her and it thrilled him. He didn't have any expectations of Michaela as far as "traditional" domestic duties were concerned. He'd actually never thought about it before. He knew she could do and be anything she wanted and that was enough for him. He loved that she continued to surprise him and it made him ecstatic that she was willing to let him see the softer side of her personality.

Seeing her bustle around the kitchen he looked forward to all the lazy mornings they would share, making each other breakfast, reading the paper, a couple of children running around in their pajamas; hair sticking up in all directions and cartoons playing in the background. It didn't matter if it happened in Boston, Colorado Springs or Timbuktu, it would be beautiful. He joined her at the table as she set the last of the food out.

"You're going to spoil me…all this good food!" he joked.

"Isn't it my job as _the_ woman in your life to take care of you?" she asked with a playful gleam in her eye. She was standing next to where he was sitting, having just placed the eggs on the table. He pulled her onto his lap and looked lovingly into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him happily.

"Michaela…as great as this is, you know this isn't what I expect. You don't have to be anything other than what you are." She smiled and caressed his cheek tenderly,

"I know you would never force me to give up my job or stay home and be the "dutiful" wife David expected. Doesn't mean I can't do something nice for you." She patted his chest enthusiastically, jumped out of his lap and sat across the table from him. "Now...eat up!"

Michaela watched him as he ate with gusto and couldn't help but smile. The stark contrast to David quickly popped into her mind, yet again. She loved Sully more than anything and her love for him was independent of any previous relationships. She was convinced that she would have fallen head over heels for him no matter who or what her past held. That he was the exact opposite of David, there was no doubt but she didn't want to dwell on the past…on David. She wanted to focus on her future with Sully. It was a future filled with hope and love. _David has no place in that future. I shouldn't waste anymore of my time or thoughts on him. He doesn't deserve it._ She also knew how much it hurt Sully when she mentioned him. Not because of her romantic history with David but because of how much David had hurt her. Her pain became his pain just as his pain became hers. They were one in all things.

Sully wasn't aware of the thoughts going through Michaela's mind but he could tell by the somewhat distant expression on her face that her thoughts were not in the kitchen with him. He put down his fork and reached across the table to place his hand over hers,

"Michaela…?" his soft touch brought Michaela back to the present. She looked at him and smiled warmly.

"I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life. You're quite a catch and I intend to keep you all to myself today." He smiled widely, loving she seemed to be having the same thoughts has him.

"Oh you do, do you?" he leaned towards her and placed a hand on her thigh. His touch had an immediate effect on her body. She leaned in to meet him leaving only a matter of inches between them. She still couldn't understand how such a simple gesture could send her thoughts scattering and her pulse racing.

"Mmmhmm. I don't have to work today and I was hoping I could convince you to play hooky for the day. We could lock the doors, close the blinds. No phones. No computers. Just each other," she locked eyes with him and watched as he tried to find the right way to express his thoughts.

"You mean it? You're not on call today?" she shook her head slowly. A few strands of her hair slipped from the mass piled on her head and caressed his hand as it lay over her own. This was slightly out of character for Michaela and he wondered if there was something else going on but he didn't argue since he had been planning on asking her to play hooky with him today anyway."Well, in that case I say we take this feast into the bedroom. I could probably figure out how to work the on demand movies. What do you say we stay in bed all day?" Michaela smiled impishly at him. Instead of answering his question she darted out of the kitchen and down the hall. Sully watched her, unsure of where or what she was doing.

"You going to come join me in here….?" She called after him from the bedroom. His heart started to race at the thought of her in his bed but he quickly diverted his thoughts to less…_tempting_ avenues. _She wants to wait, we'll wait and I'll wait happily for her._ That didn't mean however, it would be easy for him, only that because he knew it was so important to her, it was important to him.

"Well, someone needs to bring sustenance!" he called after her as he quickly pulled out a tray and carried the food into the bedroom. He walked into the room and saw her already looking through the various movie options. She had several pillows piled behind her and was leaning back against the headboard. She looked completely at home as if she had never slept anywhere else. He stood in the doorway simply watching her as she read each movie description with absolute concentration. His continued silence and immobility caught her attention. Eyeing him cheekily she asked,

"Have you suddenly lost the use of your legs, Mr. Sully?" her comment brought him out of his reverie and he moved to place the tray with all the food on the large ottoman she had already pulled closer to the bed. He stood back and surveyed the bed. She had commandeered all of the pillows and sat in the dead center of the bed. He folded his arms and eyed her and the bed somewhat critically.

"and just where am I supposed to go? You seem to have taken over the entire bed…." She patted the pillows behind her.

"When I said I wanted to keep you to myself today, I should have been more specific. I want to spend the day in your arms Sully." She blushed slightly at being so forward with him but knew that he didn't mind. _I can't believe I said that! He makes me feel so…brave?_ Sully smiled widely and climbed into bed beside her. She wrapped her arms around his solid torso and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You know…I was actually going to suggest the same thing for today. Imagine my surprise when the ever professional and disciplined Dr. Quinn suggested it first. I thought I'd have to hog tie you to the bed to get you to agree." He felt her stiffen in his arms slightly. _She's hiding something. _

"A girl's got to have a few mysteries. How else am I going to keep you interested…?" she was rewarded by a masculine laugh that rumbled deep in his chest. She could both hear and feel it as she had her head pressed against his chest. Sully pressed a kiss into her hair and started to trace small circles on her back and shoulders.

"I was hooked the first second I saw you. There will never be anyone else for me." He felt her relax in his arms as he let her previous reaction slide. He trusted her to tell her what was wrong and if she didn't, he would simply ask her. Michaela rarely withheld sharing her feelings and fears when he asked her directly. It was that implicit trust between them that made their relationship so unique and wonderful to both of them. "So…what movie are we going to watch first?" She smiled widely at him and nestled in closer anticipating the relaxing day to come.

….

It had been a perfectly wonderful day. Movies, the history channel, talking, laughing, teasing, sharing sweet kisses and just enjoying the physical closeness of each other. They hadn't _technically_ stayed in bed all day but both had done very well with the no phone/computer promise. They were currently wrapped up in each other's arms on the couch. Sully was leaning against the arm of the sofa with his legs stretched out across the length of the couch. Michaela was nestled between his side and the back of the couch. Her legs tangled in his and her head resting on his chest so she could hear the steady thumping of his heart – it was her favorite sound in the world.

As a physician she knew the science of the heart as an organ but since meeting and falling in love with Sully she started to understand the romantic symbolism of what had previously been scientific understanding. She listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart and felt a sense of security and peace wash over her. As long as she could curl up against him and listen to his heart pump vitality and life through his body, she knew she could deal with everything else…whatever that happened to be.

The steady rise and fall his Sully's chest under her cheek told her he had drifted to sleep and she took the opportunity to study the man she had so helplessly fallen in love with. He was tanned and muscular and every inch the man. The old tshirt he was wearing stretched across the firm muscles of his chest and emphasized his broad shoulders. His dark tan, even in the dark winter months, was proof of his love of the outdoors and his sun kissed, honey colored hair framed his face. She could see the scars and lines that told the story of an active life. She lightly traced her fingers along a light two inch scar on his neck and wondered silently what mischief had caused it. She wanted to know all about him. She wanted to know all the stories behind all the scars – emotional and physical. _He's supported me and given up more for me than I know. I don't want to burden him…I want to support him and love him the same way he does me._ Michaela placed her head back on his chest and tightened her hold around Sully. He responded instinctively by doing the same.

"Okay, Dr. Lazy Bones…are you going to tell me what today was all about?" Michaela jumped a little at the unexpected break in the silence but she wasn't surprised by the question. She knew Sully wouldn't let it rest until he knew why she insisted they stay home today. Sully had been pleased she wanted to spend the day secluded from the rest of the world but he knew something was bothering Michaela.

She untangled her limbs from Sully's body and sat up to face him. The sun was coming in from the western windows and bathed the living room in a warm rosy glow. _I just wish we could stay like this forever…never changing,_ she thought to herself. Sully was watching her carefully and she dropped her eyes and studiously examined her hands.

Watching her obvious discomfort made Sully's heart sink. _She's going to leave me. That's what today was…a last goodbye._ He knew this has been too good to be true. Even though he could feel his heart shattering into a million tiny pieces he would never let her see it. He didn't want to make this any more difficult for her than it already was. He leaned towards her and put his large hands in hers and squeezed them tightly before gently pushing her chin up so her eyes met his.

"Michaela…it's okay. You don't have to say anything. I've always known you are far too good for me." She looked at him in dumb disbelief, "Just promise me one thing…ok? Promise me you'll be happy and you'll take care of yourself." He brought her hands to his lips and kissed each one in a gesture of tender forgiveness before rising from the couch and moving down the hall towards the bedroom.

It was the sight of Sully's back moving away from her that helped Michaela find her voice.

"Sully! What are you talking about?" she rushed to his side and blocked his pathway to the bedroom. He searched her face, attempting to memorize every line and curve. "I am **not** too good for you and how do you expect me to be happy if I'm not part of your life…hmmm?" Sully continued to search her face for any evidence she wasn't telling the truth. The love he saw in her eyes was all the reassurance he needed. He pulled her tightly into his arms in a crushing embrace. He cupped the back of her head and pressed his lips into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent.

"If that's not what's bothering you, then what is?" she pulled away from him and once again looked into her hands. Confidently he raised her chin to meet his eyes, "Hey…there is _nothing_ you can't say to me. You know that." Michaela pulled her face away and started to walk back towards the living room. Sully followed her and sat down on the sofa watching her stare out the window.

"It's silly…really. I…" Michaela turned to face him, tears glistening in her eyes. Sully's heart screamed out to her. He wanted to rush to her and hold her in his arms but he knew she had to get out whatever she was holding inside of her.

"I...I'm scared Sully. I'm scared and I'm tired. The only time I ever get to be myself anymore is when I'm with you...away from the prying eyes of the rest of the world. The concerned and worried looks of my parents and my sisters. The anger towards David and Stephen from Joshua, Richard and Everett. It's just exhausting having to be _on_ all the time. I'm worried that every word I say, everything I do will somehow be manipulated into something I would never do!" Sully watched her as she paced back and forth in front of the couch. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and hold her to him. Instead, he watched helplessly as she released all the pent up frustration, anger and exhaustion.

"I spend my days second guessing everything I do. I'm constantly looking over my shoulder to see if someone is watching me or judging me. Half the time I don't even know when or where these photos are being taken. It scares me that someone is watching and listening to me and I have no idea they are even there! After everything that happened yesterday I just couldn't bring myself to face everyone at the hospital. I didn't want to have to face the papers. The looks. The whispers. I just wanted to pretend

that nothing was wrong and the only worry I had was which movie to watch. I know I can't hide from it forever but I just wanted one day to be with you free from the intruding eyes of whoever has been following me around. I just wanted to feel safe and free. Last night was the first time I actually slept without waking up every couple of hours...I slept because I knew I was safe in your arms."

The blatant vulnerability on her face was all Sully needed to gather her in his arms and rock her gently. He knew everything was harder for her than she was letting on but he didn't know it was this bad. _I should have been paying closer attention!_

"Michaela…hey…shhhh. It's going to be alright." He pulled back a little so he could look in her in the eyes and could see she was battling the tears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to but I didn't want to be a burden to you. You've already done so much for me; I felt bad laying all this on you too." She could feel the anxiety and burden of fear she had been carrying around for weeks start to lighten under the loving gaze of Sully's crystal clear blue eyes.

"Michaela, nothing you could ever do or say would be a burden to me. You support me just by being who you are - let me help you. I don't know how but I'll find a way to put a stop to all of this. I'm ashamed of myself that I've let it get this far."

Michaela looked at him and opened her mouth to protest, "I know you don't want any help from us and you feel the need to be strong, independent Michaela, but there is nothing wrong with letting the people around you help, especially your family." It was obvious to both that he counted himself among her family and the thought warmed her heart.

"You're right…of course you're right. It's just…" she struggled to find the words to express it.

"It's just you're not used to being able to count on anyone?" she looked into his eyes and nodded slightly. Her vulnerability and fragility brought out every protective instinct he had – and he had quite a few. He sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap, encircling her with his protective and loving embrace. "I don't make promises I don't intend to keep, Michaela. But I promise you this, I promise you, you can **always** count on me, no matter what happens."

The two sat in silence for a while only to be interrupted by the growling of Michaela's stomach. Her soft giggle and slight embarrassment lightened the mood considerably. She promptly got up and moved towards the kitchen in search of the phone.

"How do you feel about ordering from Dragon Garden? They'll deliver and the sweet and sour pork is amazing!" she called from the kitchen. He laughed as he followed her into the kitchen to see her standing on her tip toes trying to reach the phone book from the top shelf of a cupboard. He reached over her to grasp the elusive volume. When he looked back down their faces were inches apart. He placed the phone book on the counter behind her and placed a hand on either side of her, bracing himself against the counter. She stared back at him with an almost challenging look in her eyes.

He moved closer to her until their bodies were touching. He traced the outline of her lips with his own moving slowly from one side of her beautiful lips to the other. Michaela brought her arms around his waist and lightly trailed her fingers up and down his spine. He continued to tease her skin with his lips, not kissing her but rather trailing his lips across her neck. Her hands made their way to his neck as she leaned her head back to give him freer access to her throat. He brought his eyes level to hers and set her skin on fire with the rampant need she saw there. His lips softly returned to hers in a loving and tender kiss that left her dizzy and chased all unpleasant worries and anxiety far from her mind. Pulling away he smiled at the slightly drunk expression on her face.

"Dragon Garden sounds fantastic," he whispered huskily against her lips.

Thirty minutes later found Sully and Michaela sitting on the floor with an array of Chinese carry out boxes surrounding them. They were playfully attempting to feed each other using chopsticks but were actually making more of a sticky mess with their fingers when a loud knock sounded at the door. Michaela jumped at the sudden invasion into their quiet vacation from reality. Sully quickly stood to see who was at the door. As he did so, Michaela stood as well and made a quick inventory of her appearance making sure she wouldn't completely embarrass herself. Sully paused at the door to make sure Michaela was settled on the couch. He peeked through the peephole and sighed deeply.

"There goes our peace and quiet," he grumbled to no one in particular. He opened the door and stepped back to let in Michaela's parents in addition to Maureen, Joshua and Richard. Michaela quickly stood shock clearly evident on her face.

"Mother…Maureen….wha? What are you all doing here? How did you even know I was here?" Elizabeth looked furious and was about to answer her but was stopped by Joseph's firm hand on her arm and a gentle shake of his head. Maureen quickly stepped forward to explain their rather unexpected and quite unwelcome intrusion.

"Mom and dad were worried when you didn't come home last night or today. We tried your cell phone, the hospital, Sully's cell, Meredith Jones…we were frantic! Michaela, you should have called!" Both Sully and Michaela instantly felt the necessary guilt seeing how worried her family had been. Their worry seemed a little out of proportion but Michaela knew she should have contacted her family to let them know where she was.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I just…I guess I needed to escape for a while. I just didn't think…" Michaela didn't get to finish her sentence before Elizabeth jumped in angrily.

"That's right, Michaela. You didn't think. You didn't think about anyone but yourself!" Michaela's jaw dropped as she stared at her mother in shock. After shutting the door behind his unexpected guests Sully had moved to stand beside Michaela to offer her physical as well as emotional support. At Elizabeth's angry outburst he angled himself slightly so he was standing in front of her protectively ever so slightly.

"Mother!" Maureen responded sternly, trying to deflect some of the oncoming anger.

"Don't 'Mother' me! For the past five months Michaela has only thought about herself" she snapped at Maureen. She turned back to direct her angry tirade at Michaela, "have you once thought about how everything has affected your family? How many times your father has had to deflect attention from you from his colleagues? Did you consider how this stress would affect Marjorie and her pregnancy? What about your family Michaela? You act as if this is only difficult for you, but what about the rest of us?"

With each word Sully saw Michaela get smaller and smaller. This only reinforced what she had said to him last night about the funding for the hospital. He was ready to tell them they didn't know what they were talking about and tell them they were no longer welcome when Joseph cut Elizabeth off before she could continue in her emotional monologue.

"That's enough, Elizabeth. You'll only come to regret these words later. Pointing fingers isn't going to help us address the issue." Elizabeth's angry bravado melted and she sank onto the sofa as she dissolved into tears. The silence and tension in the room was deafening, only to be interrupted by Elizabeth's cries. After a moment Elizabeth looked at Michaela, remorse clearly written in her eyes,

"Oh Michaela…! I'm so sorry. I was just so worried last night when you didn't come home. It was so unlike you. And then I saw the paper this morning and…I just panicked. I know this hasn't been easy on you but you've dealt with everything with a grace and strength I could never match!" Michaela was instantly by her mother's side and the two shared an emotional embrace.

"Mother…I'm sorry I worried you. I just couldn't take it anymore…I…" once again Joseph interrupted saying,

"Michaela, I don't think you need to say anymore. We all know what kind of stress you've been under and I suspect it's more than any of us ever suspected." Sully knew Michaela had quite a bit to discuss with her family but he hated to leave her side. He started to move down the hall to give them some privacy when Richard reached out to stop him.

"I think you'll want to hear what's coming next…" Richard told him grimly. At his words Michaela looked up expectantly at her family gathered around her.

"What do you mean? What's coming next?" Michaela had a small idea of what this morning's paper would say but she was afraid to come face to face with it. Joshua stepped forward and placed the paper in Michaela's lap. Sully made his way to her side, careful to not step on any of the food containers that littered the floor. Maureen and Elizabeth gathered up the food and took it into the kitchen in an effort to be of some help.

Michaela stared down at the photo of herself in shock. _How did they get these photos?_ The first was of the showdown between her and Lindsey. Another was taken at just the right moment to make it appear as if William was holding her in the Resident Lounge. Yet another showed Michaela on all fours with blood flowing down her chin. _That was obviously photo shopped._ It made the cut on her face seem much more serious than it had been. _No wonder they were so worried!_ The last showed Sully holding Michaela and William glaring at the two of them, hurt and resentment clearly written on his features. The story had given up all pretenses of trying to manipulate the truth and was completely fabricated. The headline read _Dangerous Love Triangle Haunts Boston Memorial_. The article went on to talk about Michaela as being obsessed with both Sully and William, her dangerously territorial behavior, and her snapping at nurses and patients if anyone dared to contradict her.

The portrait of her was the most vilifying yet; portraying her as an emotionally and mentally unstable diva with unreasonable demands that was playing the two men. William's quote about wanting to reach out and help Michaela find her way again was included. It ended by asking, _How many men does Dr. Quinn require to placate her burgeoning ego? Let us just hope the talented Dr. Burke and Mr. Sully will soon learn the truth about her manipulative behavior and cut ties before it is too late and she pulls them down with her own inevitable ruin._

Sully was absolutely speechless. Rage and anger raged through his body and caused his heart to race and ears ring. _How dare they print such lies! Who does he think he is? _

Michaela continued to sit in silence and stare at the photos. Six pairs of eyes watched her for any kind of reaction. To Elizabeth it was as if she was discovering Michaela on the morning of her wedding with David's note clutched in her hand. It made her blood run cold and a knot form in the pit of her stomach at the prospect of Michaela slipping into such despair and sadness once again. It was her prerogative as a mother to worry, especially given Michaela's recent history with David and his deep betrayal but Michaela had one thing this time around that she didn't have before. She had Sully.

After overcoming his first rush of rage, Sully pulled the paper out of Michaela's line of sight and pulled her into his arms. She concentrated on the steady beat of his heart for a moment and as always, it calmed her and helped her to address the issue at hand. She stood up and looked around the room at the people gathered around her. Each were hoping to see the fire in her eyes and the stubbornness that was so classically Michaela but it wasn't there.

"Fine…" she said softly. "I can't do this anymore. I seem to be hurting everyone around me. I give up. Stephen wins." Her declaration was met with outbursts of shock and dismay. Sully stood to put his arm around her shoulders supportively. Joseph searched her face hoping to see any of her previous spark.

"Michaela, honey…now is not the time to do anything rash. There's no need to make any permanent decisions right now. You _should_ call the hospital, though. See if you can take some time off. You've had a pretty rough couple of weeks and you are working too hard," he said with fatherly care. He put his hand up to stop the protest that was leaping from her lips.

"No, Michaela. You can't argue with your father. You're too much like me for any of your arguments to work anyway. You throw yourself into your work when things get tough, but this time it's too much…you can't treat your patients if you're not taking care of yourself. You need to take this time to deal with this." Joseph looked into Michaela's eyes sternly but lovingly. She looked at everyone else in the room and finally locked eyes with Sully.

"Sully…? What do you think?" Sully looked at her sweetly.

"I can't tell you what to do, Michaela. But I agree with your father. Take some time away to think. I'd hate for you to make a rash decision now and come to regret it later. Your spirit is just tired right now, you need to give it time to rest and heal." Michaela felt relief wash over her. In a way the choice had been made for her. It felt so wonderful to have someone else make a decision – she no longer felt so alone and scared.

"But what about Stephen? He _has_ to be stopped!" Maureen asked.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Stephen, we'll make sure he gets what's coming to him" Joshua stated menacingly. He looked at both Sully and Richard, "Won't we?" Both Sully and Richard nodded grimly.

Elizabeth was reluctant to leave Michaela but Joseph was able to persuade her Michaela would be ok with Sully. It also helped that Michaela promised to be home in a couple of hours. The first thing Michaela did once her family left was contact her direct supervisor at the hospital. Dr. Emily Watson was an older woman in her mid 50s that had been at Boston Memorial for decades. She was hard and to the point but she also truly liked Michaela both as a physician and as a friend. There were so few women doctors when she joined the staff, Dr. Watson made it a point to seek out and mentor any of the young female physicians that came to Boston Memorial. She had taken a particular liking to Michaela.

It was partially due to this relationship with Michaela that Dr. Watson had no problem whatsoever letting Michaela take as much time off as she needed. It also didn't hurt that the hospital board had been putting on the pressure to do something about the Dr. Quinn _situation_ as they termed it. This way Michaela got her time off without knowing about the board's involvement and the board got what they wanted. Dr. Watson was truly concerned and upset over what had been happening in the press with Michaela. However, not knowing the motivation behind the attacks she didn't know how to support Michaela through this trying time. Giving Michaela time off, with no questions asked or limit, was her way of letting Michaela know she was on her side.

Sully found Michaela sitting on the sofa with her legs crossed under her, clutching a pillow in the living room after she had gotten off the phone with Dr. Watson. She looked so lost and forlorn. He sat down next to her and pulled her into the comfort his warm embrace offered her. He smoothed her hair down and rubbed his had gently up and down her shoulder and arm.

"What do I do now? I think I'll go crazy if I have to stay in Boston"

"What about an actual vacation? When was the last time you went on vacation for fun?" Michaela thought for a moment and couldn't remember the last time she had gone on vacation that didn't have any political obligations. The thought of getting out of town to a place where no one knew who she was, was very appealing to her. However, her stomach dropped when she thought about not seeing Sully every day. She tightened her hold on him as she answered,

"It's not a bad idea but…"

"But…?" he gently prodded.

"I don't think I could stand being apart from you for so long"

"Hmmm. Yes, I see what you mean" he teased her briefly. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go with you then, won't I?" Michaela immediately perked up and pulled back to look him in the eye, excitement clearly written across her face. The sparkle in her eyes was back.

"Really? You'd come with me?" Sully laughed softly and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He'd do so much more for her if it meant putting a smile on her face and seeing that twinkle in her eye.

"When are you going to understand that I don't want to be anywhere I can't touch or see you?" She smiled happily and settled back into the warmth of his embrace. "Where would you like to go?" he asked.

Without hesitation Michaela answered firmly, "Colorado Springs."


	12. Chapter 12

Three days later found Sully sitting in the front parlor with Joshua waiting for Michaela to appear. Once they had determined where they were going neither had seen any point in delaying the trip any longer than was needed to make the necessary arrangements. Michaela was still upstairs finishing up her packing – last minute. She was quite anxious about the trip, why Sully wasn't quite sure, but her nerves caused her to be a bit more snappish than usual. Sully had quickly learned not to question the amount of luggage she thought necessary to bring. The glare he had received when he innocently asked if she needed two pairs of black heels, along with the amused expression on Joshua's face, was more than enough to tell him to not question what or how Michaela packed. Both men had quietly backed out of the room to let Michaela finish her packing with Maureen.

"Trust me, Sully. Never question a woman about her shoes. You'll be amazed but, I guarantee you, somehow she'll find a way to wear every single one of them. Just be glad you aren't flying…you'd have to pay a small fortune just to check all of those bags!" The two men laughed as they made their way downstairs to wait for Michaela to finish packing. Sully made sure he had their train tickets and sat down to wait for Michaela to be ready. It was a situation that he would repeat many times as Michaela was always trying to do just one more thing, whether it be helping another patient, reading one more chapter or organizing one more drawer.

Sully knew that her attention to detail was in this situation, a very thin veil to mask her nerves about the coming trip. He hoped that taking the train and relaxing for three days before reaching Colorado Springs, would sooth her anxious nerves about the whole trip. Sully was beyond excited at the prospect of having Michaela in his home. They hadn't told her parents, given their conservative views, but Michaela had decided she wanted to stay with Sully at his ranch. He had ample space and more than one guest room for her to choose from but they both secretly hoped the guest rooms wouldn't be necessary. Michaela found she slept much better in Sully's arms and Sully would never turn down an opportunity to hold her. Someday he hoped those guest rooms would be their children's rooms and she would be sharing a room with him. He knew they had a lot to figure out before they were ready for marriage – he had a lot that he still needed to share with her – but he hoped that they'd get there eventually.

Upstairs Rebecca had joined Maureen and Michaela in an attempt to speed up the packing process. It didn't take Rebecca's unique sisterly bond with Michaela to see how anxious she was about the trip. It had actually been Rebecca that had suggested they take the train out to Colorado Springs. At first Michaela was somewhat hesitant but quickly warmed up to the idea when she did some research online about train accommodations and she saw the excitement in Sully's eyes. It would be a wonderful opportunity to see the rest of the country without the hassle of driving. Michaela secretly thought Sully looked like a little boy when he started to talk about the train ride and how much fun it would be. She could easily picture him as a young boy playing with a toy train and playing games with the other neighborhood boys. He still wouldn't talk about his past much but that was yet another reason Michaela agreed to a three day train ride. She would have Sully absolutely to herself, with no escape route, and she was determined to get him to open up.

She knew the bare bones of his history. He had grown up back east in Philadelphia and had lost his father to a work accident when he was ten and then later his mother to ovarian cancer when he was eighteen. At that point he had headed out west searching for…well she wasn't entirely sure what he was searching for but, she assumed he found it in Colorado Springs because that's where he settled next.

She knew that Sully had once again fallen on hard times emotionally and if it weren't for his dear friend, Cloud Dancing, he wouldn't be where he was today. Michaela had a difficult time picturing the man she knew and loved as the desperate man Sully would occasionally hint at. Sully knew all Michaela's secrets. He shared all her burdens. She hated the idea that their relationship could be so one sided and was determined to use their time heading out west to _encourage_ him to open up to her. She knew it wouldn't be easy but she also knew that when she set her mind to something, she usually got the outcome she wanted. Michaela sighed loudly as she stared at the last bag she had just finished packing.

"I think that's it…" Michaela looked around her room nervously. Rebecca and Maureen eyed each other as they watched their younger sister fidget nervously.

Rebecca had come with Maureen and Joshua to see them off but only Joshua would be driving them to the train station. Everyone else would say their goodbyes at the Quinn residence. She wasn't sure but she had a feeling this extended vacation would change everything. She hoped it was all for the better but given Michaela's current track record, it was hard to tell. Rebecca put her hand soothingly on Michaela's shoulder,

"Michaela…is something wrong?" she asked gently.

"Oh…it's nothing. I'm just being silly…" Michaela tried to shrug it off.

"Now, we're your big sisters…you don't think we'll let you off that easy, do you?" teased Maureen.

"Doesn't it seem like I'm running away…? Like I've done something wrong? Won't this vindicate everything that's been printed about me? And what about Sully's friends in Colorado Springs? What if they don't like me? What if they've heard about what's been happening in Boston?" it all spilled out of Michaela's mouth before she could stop it.

"Oh sweetie…you're not running away. And once dad and the boys find a way to stop Stephen everyone will know that none of it was true. You need this vacation Michaela. Don't let Stephen take this away too" Rebecca responded. Maureen quickly continued,

"And as for Sully's friends…if they're anything like Sully, they'll listen to your side and they'll love you. Besides, I don't think it would matter to Sully one way or the other. That man is absolutely devoted to you." Reassured by her sisters' kind words Michaela straightened her back and determinedly faced her sisters.

"You're both right. I love Sully and he loves me and that's all that matters. I'm going away to relax, not hide. You're right." Michaela picked up her suitcase and headed out of her room and down the stairs with Rebecca and Maureen walking behind her. Sully heard Michaela coming down the stairs and went to help her with her bags.

"Let me take that…" she thanked him by placing a quick kiss on his cheek and gently wiped the lipstick off his cheek with her thumb lovingly.

"Sorry, that's not really your color, is it?" she teased.

The three Quinn sisters followed Sully and Joshua out the front door and were standing on the porch watching with laughter in their eyes as Sully, Joshua and Harrison attempted to get all of Michaela's luggage into the back of the SUV. The two men were attempting to jigsaw all the suitcases into the back of the car in order to fit them all in. Sully was still stunned by the amount of luggage Michaela insisted she bring. He had to remind himself that he was returning home while Michaela was leaving home and of course she would need to bring more. Michaela knew she had over packed but she was nervous about meeting all of Sully's friends and she wanted to be sure she was covered for every possible situation. She also wasn't sure how long she would be gone. The men were finally able to get everything stored in the back of the car and they all moved inside so Michaela and Sully could say their goodbye's to Joseph, Elizabeth and Martha. Both of the women had tears in their eyes.

Michaela gave Martha a quick hug and then turned to face her parents. She pulled them both into a large group hug with their heads on either side of hers. She squeezed them as tightly as she could and whispered;

"I love you guys!" Joseph patted her back and pulled away to look at her as Elizabeth wiped the tears from her eyes.

"We love you too, sweetheart. Don't worry about anything…we'll handle everything back here. You just focus on having a good time." Michaela turned to face Rebecca and Maureen. The three women walked arm in arm out to the car as Sully said his goodbyes as well. He was surprised when Elizabeth pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear,

"Take care of her, Sully."

"You know I will" he responded feelingly. He shook Joseph's hand firmly. Joseph locked eyes with Sully, the two silently communicating trust. Trust that Sully would take care of Michaela while they were in Colorado Springs. Trust and acceptance that Joseph, Joshua, Richard and Everett would find a way to put an end to Stephen's scheming. Outside Michaela, Maureen and Rebecca were saying goodbye.

"You are under strict instructions to have fun and not worry about anything going on in Boston!" Maureen told Michaela sternly while shaking her finger at her.

"Sister's orders!" Rebecca interjected playfully. Michaela laughed softly,

"Well, I can't argue with that, can I?" Michaela pulled her sisters into a fierce hug. "Thank you both so much…for everything! Tell Marjorie I say goodbye and I will most definitely be home long before that baby makes its grand entrance!" The three women laughed and said goodbye once more as Michaela and Sully climbed into the car with Joshua at the wheel. Michaela had asked that no one accompany them to the train station. She didn't care for public farewells.

As the car pulled away from the curb and her parent's home disappeared from view, a sense of finality entered Michaela's heart. She knew this was just a vacation and even though there was no return date or ticket purchased, she_ knew_ she would be coming home. And yet, something told her that everything would be different when she did return. It made her feel homesick, anxious and excited all at once. She couldn't account for it. They were both sitting in the back seat with Joshua acting as chauffer, which he teasingly insisted on.

Sully was attempting to watch Michaela without her noticing but was unsuccessful. Michaela could feel Sully's gaze on her face. She knew he was concerned about her but also intensely excited about her choosing Colorado Springs. In a way it was as if she was choosing him all over again- she was reaffirming her choice. It made him want to burst with pride and excitement. He could not wait to show her around the beauty of the Colorado Rockies, Pikes Peak and the Garden of the Gods. Introduce her to Cloud Dancing and show her around the ranch. Still looking out the window, watching Boston pass her by, Michaela reached across the seat and took Sully's hand in hers; wanting to reassure him she was alright, only feeling sentimental. When he kissed the back of her knuckles gently, she smiled and squeezed his hand in response.

The train station was a bustle of activity and noise. Joshua and Sully quickly got the car unloaded and all the luggage balanced precariously on two baggage carts. Joshua gave Michaela a quick hug and a peck on the cheek as a goodbye and then was gone. _No public farewells, as promised._ She watched Joshua drive away and suddenly felt like she was twelve years old again and she was being dropped off at summer camp for the first time. It was excitement mixed with anxiety and shyness. She turned to see Sully studying her closely, making sure she was ok; she had been unusually quiet on the drive over. She smiled widely at him and started to push one of the baggage carts towards their platform.

"We should get going if we don't want to miss our train!" The couple weaved their way through the crowded station and boarded their train without incident. Sully was ever vigilant in trying to be sure they weren't being followed but it was difficult to tell who was supposed to be at the station and who could possibly be there for less than honest reasons.

When planning the trip, they had been very careful about letting their destination getting leaked to the press. The last thing anyone wanted was to have Michaela followed out of state. When he told Meredith Jones he would be leaving for a family emergency and he wasn't sure how long he would be gone, he tried to avoid telling her where he would be going. The news that the infamous Dr. Quinn had requested an extended leave of absence had caused the rumor mill to kick into overdrive at the hospital. It didn't take long for their names to get linked in this as well. It was for that reason that Sully finally told Meredith that he would be visiting his sick grandmother in a nursing home in Florida. He knew she didn't believe him but she didn't challenge him when she learned he would be available via phone and email. He also knew he would have to make at least one trip back to Boston depending on how long they decided to stay in Colorado Springs.

They found their cabin and decided to get settled a bit before venturing out to explore the rest of the train. There was a bench that would pull out and comfortably sleep two, as well as an upper berth that could be pulled down to sleep one. There was also a small bathroom with a tiny stall shower and toilet area. The sink and vanity was across from the bench with a small chair between the mirror and the outside wall. There was also a small closet across from the bathroom door; fortunately, most of Michaela's luggage was being stored in the baggage car. Once they had put their suitcases away as best they could the compartment was filled with silence. For the first time ever, Michaela was nervous being alone with Sully. _Why am I so nervous? I trust Sully absolutely. This is just silly…_

Sully could see the anxious nerves flash across Michaela's face as she needlessly tried to straighten the already organized compartment. He smiled as she watched her nervous energy move her about the cabin. He caught her into his arms as she tried to scoot pass him to get to the small closet. He pulled her close and steadied them as the train started to pull out of the station.

"Sully…wha…what are you doing?" was Michaela's startled reply. Sully did not answer her but just continued to hold her close and gently stroke her hair. He held her for a few minutes before whispering softly,

"You know, it's just me, Michaela. No need to be anxious." Slowly as the train picked up momentum and they put more distance between them and Boston, Sully felt the tension leave Michaela's body. She laughed softly and pulled back from his embrace slightly to look lovingly into his eyes. She was always amazed at the depth of love and compassion that she saw there. She smiled softly and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Have I told you lately how wonderful you are to me?" she asked sweetly.

"You know, I'm not sure you've mentioned it" he responded huskily. She laughed, her eyes sparkling, as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close as if she was about to kiss him. Instead she let go of him and pulled away.

"Huh…well, that's too bad!" she teased as she moved towards the door. "Should we go explore the train a bit?" Sully grabbed her around the waist from behind and pulled her down onto the bench that was still pulled out from their earlier explorations of the compartment. The two lovers fell onto the bed, limbs tangling and laughter bouncing of the walls. Sully mercilessly found every ticklish spot on Michaela's slight frame while she frantically tried to escape his amazingly swift hands. The laughter and noise they were creating caused more than one passenger walking down the hall to look at their closed door with raised eyebrows.

"That's too bad…?" Sully playfully growled as he pinned her to the mattress. The sight of her under him with her eyes glowing from the exertion and laughter was breathtaking. He paused in their playful rough housing and the two locked eyes. "You are breathtaking." Michaela blushed and sat up, straightening her hair and clothes in the process.

"I think it's time we find you some nourishment, Sully. You're starting to babble." She stood by the door and held her hand out to him, inviting him to join her. _She doesn't have any idea…_he entwined his fingers with hers and smiled at the now familiar sensation of warmth spreading from his fingertips to his toes. Whenever he touched her it was the same electrifying feeling and he hoped it would never go away.

* * *

They spent the rest of the journey to Colorado Springs laughing, talking, sleeping, kissing, and reading. It was the perfect antidote to the stresses of Boston. Sully watched the change in Michaela as they went on their way. The further they got from Boston the freer she became. She was no longer tied to the Boston traditions and she truly relaxed. It was beautiful to see.

On the second night, after a quick stop in Chicago, they were sitting in their compartment after dinner. The bed was pulled out and Sully was sitting with his back against the outside wall. Michaela was leaning against the adjoining wall and had her feet in Sully's lap. She was reading a medical journal and he was attempting to go over some plans for a future project. He was having a difficult time concentrating on the proposal in front of him when Michaela was sitting so close to him and every time she turned a page he caught a quick whiff of her perfume and it made him feel slightly drunk. He chuckled a little at the thought, _I'm drunk on love._ He finally gave up and instead of studying the plans in front of him, he studied her. She knew he was watching him but tried to focus on the pages in front of her. She felt the intensity of his gaze and could feel the blush creeping up her neck and face. She finally looked at him exasperatedly,

"I know you may not want to read your proposal, but some of us are trying to be productive over here." He smiled and his heart danced at the stern rebuke because he could hear the laughter bubbling just under the surface.

"You know, you're different when you're not in Boston." He saw her stiffen and quickly went on to explain what he meant. "It's not a bad thing…I only mean you don't seem as worried or stressed. You smile and laugh more." She set the medical journal aside and looked at him thoughtfully.

"Well, I suppose that is in part due to the company and in part due to the fact that I know David and Stephen are hundreds of miles away from me right now. It takes away the stress of wondering what's going to show up in tomorrow's paper. I don't have to be quite so careful in my actions. And you make me want to laugh…want to smile." Sully smiled and brought her close to him, pulling them both down onto the bed. She nestled into the crook of his arm and laid her head on his chest. He traced small patterns on her arm and back and the contented couple lay in each other's arms for a few minutes before Michaela spoke,

"Tell me about your friends in Colorado Springs. Other than Cloud Dancing you don't talk about many people." She could feel his arms tighten around her and his body stiffen. _I hope he's not upset…but I need him to let me in if this is going to work. _Instead of immediately back pedaling and retracting her question as she would have done with David, Michaela let the silence continue until Sully started talking. She'd wait all night if she needed to. Fortunately, it didn't take Sully all night to start talking. After a few moments of charged silence Sully started talking.

"Well…there's the Coopers. Charlotte and her three kids; Matthew, Colleen and Brian. Charlotte's a good woman. She runs a B&B and raises the kids mostly on her own. Her husband ran off with his secretary few years back. He comes into town every couple of years but doesn't stick around too long. I try to help her out with the kids when I can – take Brian fishing, have Matthew help me out around the ranch, that sort of thing. Colleen was in nursing school last I heard." He told her about Grace and her husband, Robert. Grace makes the best pie in the state and there isn't anything Robert couldn't fix. He talked about Dorothy and how she had left an abusive relationship to start a small, but successful newspaper. "I think you and Dorothy will hit it off. You've both got that fightin' spirit." He could feel her smile against his chest.

As he continued talking about the people of Colorado Springs Sully felt a weight lift from his shoulders. It was a weight he hadn't realized he had been carrying. He had wanted to let Michaela in but he was afraid. Last time he let someone in it almost killed him. And he knew the hardest part was yet to come. He slowly started to piece together his history for Michaela. It came out in a stream of consciousness narrative; one story would remind him of another and then another until he was telling her what it was like to lose his mother.

"It was the first time in my life that I wasn't responsible for anyone but myself. I was barely 18 years old and suddenly I had to decide what to do with the rest of my life. I loved…love my mother but she was in so much pain that in the end death was a kindness. We were at home and she died in her own bed, holding my hand. I cried myself to sleep that night like a little boy. She had been the center of my world for so long with doctor's appointments, treatment schedules…I was lost when that all disappeared. I didn't know what to do…it was odd. The freedom and independence was oppressive. I started working odd jobs and worked my way from one place to another. When I saw Pike's Peak, it just called to me and I knew I found my home."

Sully was silent for a moment and Michaela wondered if he had fallen asleep. She raised her head to look at him and saw the silent battle that was going on in the depth of his magnetic blue eyes. "Sully, what is…? You can tell me anything." He sat up, pulling her with him and started to pace the small space as she sat on the bed watching him with a concerned look. After a moment she grabbed his hand and forced him to sit. She placed a hand on either side of his face and made him look at her. "Sully. Nothing you tell me will make me love you less."

He pulled her hands off his face and looked at the woman who had claimed his heart. _I want to tell her…why is this so difficult? _He started to speak haltingly but as he started to tell Michaela about his past it just came tumbling out in a rush of emotional release.

"I came to Colorado Springs when I was 19. I started working at the local wood mill. I loved working with my hands. The way you could start with a piece of wood and in the end had a beautiful building. That's where I met Abby. She was working in the office part time during the summer before she headed to college. She was 18 years old." Michaela saw the pain in his eyes when he said her name. It cut her to the quick. Even though he never mentioned any women, Michaela had always assumed there was at least one woman in his past, that's not what hurt. It was the grief and flash of anger in his eyes when he said her name that hurt the most. She gave his had a reassuring squeeze as he continued with his story.

"I guess you could say it was love at first sight – at least that's what I thought. We were young and she was beautiful. I didn't realize then that I was so lost and I just wanted to belong. It wasn't long before we were talking marriage. We were young and stupid but I would have done anything for her. Abby was an only child and her father didn't approve of me. A hopeless wanderer with no family, no roots, no education and no potential. So, I set out to prove myself. I wanted desperately to be part of a family again. I went to night school to get my generals done with the plan of getting a business degree. I hated every second of it but I had to take care of Abby now to. I just wanted to make her happy. Her father finally gave in and we were married the spring I turned 20 – she was still 19."

Sully looked at the window at the shapeless masses whipped by in the darkness. "Within six months she was pregnant. I knew we were young but I couldn't have been happier- growing up as an only child I've always wanted a lot of kids. Looking back now I can see that Abby wasn't ready to be a mother. I'm not sure she even wanted kids. I think she wanted to be with me because she saw me as wanderer, an adventurer. I was a romantic mystery. The reality of wedded bliss was something of a letdown for her. She wanted nothing more than to get out of Colorado Springs. She saw a baby as just one more thing to tie her down to a place she started to hate more and more each day." Michaela stood and crossed to stand behind Sully where he was still staring out the window. She wrapped her slender arms around his waist from behind. He absently stroked her arms as she embraced him. He drew strength from her presence.

"Hannah was born on June 5th. She was eight pounds, three ounces, 14 inches. She was perfect with her mother's outrageous dark curly hair. My world suddenly made sense and I knew I would do anything to protect her and keep her safe." Michaela's heart ached as he spoke about his daughter. Something about the way he talked about her told Michaela this story wouldn't have a happy ending, add in the fact that Sully never mentioned Hannah before, Michaela had an idea of where this was heading and it broke her heart.

"The next four years were some of the happiest of my life. It was stressful, money was tight, Abby and I fought but Hannah was worth all of that and more. I'll never forget the feel of her chubby little arms wrapped around my neck and the way she would tell me she loved me. I would have done anything for that little girl. She was four and a half when she got sick – Hodgkin's Lymphoma." His voiced cracked slightly and a lone tear streaked its way down his face. Michaela tightened her embrace around his torso slightly as he continued his story.

"We didn't have insurance. I was working two jobs, trying to go to school. By the time we finally got her in to see a doctor it was too late. Hannah fought for her life for the next two months. My little girl died in my arms… I was 24 and I had to bury my little girl." Michaela felt Sully's body start to shudder as he tried to control his sobbing. She pulled him back to the small bed and held him as she would comfort little Jared. Sully wept for his baby girl as Michaela rocked him and stroked his hair. As she comforted him everything suddenly made sense to Michaela. Sully's devotion to the pediatric wing, his absolute understanding of her sorrow when she lost a patient, his excitement when she saved a patient.

She was learning more about Sully than she ever anticipated. She knew he had been holding back but she never thought _this_ was what he was holding onto. She wished he had told her sooner. She suddenly felt so selfish for all the drama of the past six months. None of it seemed to matter quite so much in the face of the pain and grief Sully carried with him every day.

Sully wasn't sure how long he cried but when the tears dried he was surprised to find he wasn't embarrassed or angry at his emotional outburst in front of Michaela. He felt as if the small part of him that had died with Hannah was reviving - healing. Michaela gently brushed the hair back from his face.

"What happened with Abby?" she asked softly, afraid of the answer._ Was he still married? Is she still in Colorado Springs?_

"Abby left as soon as Hannah got sick. She never wanted to be a mother in the first place, let alone be a mother to a sick little girl. She wanted to see the world, experience adventures. I got the divorce papers in the mail the day we buried Hannah. She didn't even show up to the funeral. I haven't seen or heard from her since the day she left. It's been almost seven years."

Shock, anger and a fierce protective instinct caused Michaela to stand abruptly. "She just left? What mother would leave her dying child? What kind of _wife_ would leave her husband to deal with that kind of grief alone?" As if he hadn't heard Michaela's outburst, Sully continued,

"...The day I buried Hannah, something inside of me died. I closed myself off from the rest of the world. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I hardly ate. I couldn't sleep. If it wasn't for Charlotte and Cloud Dancing, I don't think I would have survived. Cloud Dancing guided me through the grief and the pain. When I decided to get my degree in architecture Cloud Dancing suggested I somehow honor Hannah's memory. The pediatric wing at Boston Memorial is for Hannah and every other child that has had to spend their last days in the cold, sterile, lonely hospital."

Michaela sat next to him on the bed and the two simply stared at each other. Sully gripped her hand tightly and asked her quietly,

"Would you come with me…to…visit Hannah?" Michaela smiled softly and Sully felt as if she was picking up the pieces of his haphazardly pieced together heart and putting it back together, all with that gentle smile.

"Of course, I'll come with you Sully." She leaned in close and placed a tender kiss on his lips, tasting the salt from his tears. They simultaneously laid back down and took comfort in each other's embrace. After a moment Michaela broke the silence, "what was she like…Hannah?"

The two talked late into the night – or early into the morning. Sully unburdened his heart to Michaela and spoke of Hannah more than he had ever before. It had always hurt too much but talking with Michaela didn't hurt. It felt good to talk about his daughter – to share the beautiful memories he had. Holding her for the first time. Watching her take her first steps. Hearing her say her first word. Trying to figure out how to change her diaper for the first time. Preschool, picnics and napping together. It all came pouring out and with every story and every memory it brought the two of them closer together and further cemented their already unbreakable bond.

**AN: I PROMISE there will lots of happy times in Colorado Springs...at least for a while! Please review...I love to hear the feedback!**


	13. Chapter 13

The train pulled into the Colorado Springs station a little after 11pm three days after it left Boston. Michaela was secretly pleased she wouldn't have to meet Sully's friends right away. She was tired and travel worn after being on a train for three days and she wanted to be well rested when she met his friends. She was still anxious for them to like her and wanted to make a good impression on them and both Sully and Michaela were tired and emotionally drained following their conversation the night before. Both just wanted to get to Sully's home and get a good night sleep. At Sully's request Robert and Grace had picked up Sully's car and left it at the station for them so they didn't have to take a taxi or have someone waiting on them at the train station. Sully's home was about twenty minutes outside of town and it would have been a very late night for whoever picked them up. They quickly gathered their luggage, loaded into the back of Sully's Subaru and were on their way. Sully was slightly shocked he was able to get all of her luggage into the back of his truck. Michaela caught a glimpse of downtown Colorado Springs, the main street lined with quaint shops and restaurants. Sully pointed out Charlotte's B&B, Grace's Café and Robert's shop. Michaela did her best to keep her eyes opened but quickly found herself dozing off to the gentle swaying of the car and soothing lullaby of Sully's voice.

Sully's heart was soaring. The love of his life was in Colorado Springs. She knew about Hannah and Abby. They were right now on their way home – he wasn't sure when it had started, but he now thought of the ranch as _their_ home. They weren't married or even engaged, they hadn't talked about moving in together here or in Boston, but he felt in his heart that this was their home. He glanced at Michaela briefly before returning his gaze to the road. Her head bobbed slightly against her shoulder as she fought off the urge to sleep. He was once again overcome by her elegant beauty. She took his breath away. Her hand was firmly encased in Sully's large one as it lay across the middle consol of the car. Her eyes opened and her head straightened to gaze at Sully as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

"Why don't you close your eyes for a little while?" he suggested, his voice heavy with love. When she opened her mouth to protest he interrupted, "You won't miss anything. I'll show you everything tomorrow, I promise." She smiled and it seemed to light up the darkened car. _If it's possible I love her even more with every moment that passes!_ She again opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by the rather large yawn that involuntarily took over. She chuckled and nodded,

"Maybe you're right…but promise you'll wake me if you get drowsy" she looked at him sternly.

"Michaela, we're not too far from home" he responded. She fixed her eyes on his face.

"Sully, just humor me. I've seen far too many victims of drowsy driving that come into the ER and never leave" she said sternly. He knew he wasn't going to win this argument and she had a point. He brought her hand to his lips and pressed a sweet kiss onto the back of her knuckles.

"You're right, Michaela. I promise I'll wake you if I drowsy. Now, just relax, close your eyes and we'll be home in no time." Sully watched as Michaela relaxed into her seat and closed her eyes. He expected her to pull her hand back to her own lap and loosened his grasp on hers. He smiled when she held on to his hand tighter, unwilling to let go of his him, even in sleep.

Sully thought over the past three days and all that had happened between them. He couldn't believe he could ever feel so free, so alive. Sharing his past with Michaela and finally opening up about Hannah's death, released the steel bands around his heart he hadn't known were there. He only knew they had been constricting his heart and soul because of how different he felt now. He knew it was all because of Michaela. Strong, loving, beautiful, wonderful Michaela. _How am I ever going to repay her for loving me?_ He knew it was a slightly ridiculous question and Michaela would probably be upset with him if she knew he was even thinking it, but he just had to do something to show her how much he loved her and how much her love meant to him. He smiled as he thought about the weeks to come and he promised himself he would make Michaela's stay in Colorado Springs perfect.

Michaela opened her eyes to find herself alone in the car. Startled she looked around frantically to find Sully. She saw movement to her right and felt a wave of relief when she saw him walking towards the car from a beautiful two story farm house. She quickly got out of the car to gather her luggage only to see that Sully had already unloaded the car. She turned to face him as he made his way across the yard to reach her. She smiled at the love she saw in his eyes.

The full moon shined down on them and bathed the entire yard in a soft, romantic light. She suddenly felt like she had come home. Here, with this man, she was home. She saw the Christmases, birthdays, weddings, and graduations that would be celebrated here. She could see her children running around the yard as she and Sully watched them from the porch. If filled her heart with joy but it also scared her a little. She had promised herself she wouldn't compare her relationship with Sully to her relationship with David. They were completely different men – completely different circumstances. But…and in her mind there was always the 'but'…she'd been so hurt, so betrayed. It frightened her that she was already feeling this strongly for a man she had only known for three months._ Has it really only been three months? I feel like I've known him for so much longer…_

It wasn't that Michaela didn't trust Sully, she did. She trusted him completely and absolutely. She just had a difficult time trusting she was enough. Sully wanted children. What if that never happened for her? All of these thoughts swirled through Michaela's already fuzzy head in the few moments it took Sully to reach her from the front door. Wordlessly he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and the pair walked towards the house. As usual, whenever in his presence her entire body relaxed and all the worries and anxieties from the previous moment all evaporated and disappeared.

Michaela looked up at the house in front of her. From what she could tell in the moonlight it was a beautiful home. Large but not ostentatious or extravagant – it was comfortable. The house itself faced south and the front porch wrapped around the east, south and west sides. There were numerous windows that would let in plenty of natural sunlight during the day. On the north east corner was a large bay window that curved out and looked down over the lawn. The second story was a series of, what Michaela assumed were bedrooms, with gabled windows and several balconies. She paused in her steps towards the front door causing Sully to stop several steps in front of her. He looked at her questioningly for a moment,

"It's beautiful, Sully" she whispered softly. Sully smiled at her and held his hand out to her. She took it and the pair walked up the porch steps and into the house. Once inside Michaela took in her surroundings. If the exterior made her feel at home, the interior welcomed her with open arms, as if she had always belonged and was just returning from a long absence.

When she walked in the front door it immediately opened up to a large living room with several couches and a matching overstuffed chair. The bay window on her left had a window seat and looked like the perfect place to curl up and read a good book. The fireplace took up a good portion of the far wall. The room was comfortable and casual – just like Sully.

Sully was having a difficult time controlling the emotions raging within him as he watched Michaela take in her surroundings. His heart was racing, he was sure she could hear it. He was suddenly very self conscious about his home. It wasn't as grand or elegant as what she was used to in Boston. He had never seen or spent much time thinking about David but now he was suddenly very aware of how starkly different his home must be when compared to where David lived. Michaela had her back to Sully so he couldn't gage her reaction and it was making him anxious. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"It's late…you must want to get settled. I'll show your room." The look on her face as she turned to face him was difficult for him to read. He thought he saw peace and excitement but he also thought he saw anxiety and…disappointment? She saw the uncertainty on his face and quickly went to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I love it" she told him simply. They both moved their lips slowly towards each other and met in a sweet, loving kiss. When they pulled apart he looked into her captivating green eyes. He let out a long sigh he hadn't realized he'd been holding and felt relief relax his body. He took her hand and led her up the stairs and to a bedroom halfway down the hall. He opened the door to a large guestroom. The large window faced west and there were French doors that opened onto a small deck with an Adirondack chair. There was a dresser, a small writing table and a reading chair with a side table and lamp. The hardwood floor was covered with a plush rug in a neutral color. It was comfortable but not very personable. _It needs a woman's touch…my touch, perhaps? _Sully moved into the room to put her last suitcase on the bed. He had managed to bring the rest of her luggage up while she had been napping in the car. He moved to a door across from the bed and next to the dresser and opened it to reveal a moderately sized bathroom.

"Here's the bathroom…closet is that door next to the bed," he managed to say somewhat nervously. He hadn't anticipated the rush of emotions he would feel having Michaela in his home, let alone two doors down the hall. _I'll be taking quite a few cold showers…_he thought to himself ruefully. He cleared his throat nervously and started to walk out the door. "Well, I'll let you get settled. I know you must be tired with the time difference. My room is just down the hall" he paused at the door and looked back at her with longing in his eyes. "If you need _anything_, my door is open." He smiled at the slight blush that flushed her delicate face and walked down the hall to his room.

Michaela attempted to unpack but was simply too exhausted to finish the task. She settled for just unpacking a pair of pajamas and her toiletries for the night. She sighed with pleasure as she pulled on the pink and white striped pajama bottoms and a white cotton tank top. She climbed into the large, comfortable bed and turned out the light. Moonlight flooded the room and once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she was able to see the stars dotting the sky outside her window. She could hear Sully down the hall moving around his room.

She thought back over the conversation they had the previous night in the train. Her heart ached for Sully and what he had been through. She couldn't imagine the pain of not only having to bury a child but forced to do it alone. She had told him that nothing he said would make her love him less. If anything, the opposite was true. Michaela thought about all the traits she loved about him. His compassion, strength – both emotional and physical, he seemed to just know when she needed him. He was selfless and caring. He was driven but not conceited or greedy. _I need to find a way to let him know just how much he means to me. _She snuggled deeper into the comforter and pillows trying to find a way to show him just how much she loved him and how much his love meant to her. She wasn't sure how but somehow, she would find a way.

She closed her eyes, anticipating a peaceful and rejuvenating night's sleep. Yet, as tired as she was, when she closed her eyes her mind was completely alert. She attempted to clump all the pillows and extra blankets on the bed to resemble a body that she could snuggle up to, but it just didn't compare to the real thing. She rolled over several times, trying to find a comfortable position but her body was too restless. She was all too aware that Sully was down the hall asleep….half dressed…in his bed…. On the train they had slept in each other's arms and despite the loud group in the neighboring compartment, Michaela slept peacefully and soundly. She was surprised how quickly she had gotten used to sharing a bed with Sully.

She considered what Sully had said before leaving for his own room. _He did say his door was open if I needed anything._ She sighed and rolled over again, this time throwing the covers off herself. _He probably just meant if I needed a towel or a blanket or something. No…that would be far too presumptuous. _She looked over at the clock perched on the cottage inspired nightstand. 2:25am. She let out an exasperated sigh and rolled over yet again all the while her thoughts on the man down the hall, fighting the urge her body felt to go to him. _It's going to be a long night…_

* * *

Completely unaware of the dilemma occurring down the hall, Sully rolled over in his large bed and looked at the alarm clock sitting on the rustic looking nightstand next to his bed. 2:30am. He sighed and punched the pillow both in frustration and in an attempt to find a more comfortable sleeping position. He tried various positions and configurations with pillows and blankets. He even tried sleeping on the floor in front of the fireplace in his room, hoping a change of location would counteract the new associations he now had with a good night's rest. The three nights on the train had been heaven for Sully. He had been sure that he never crossed any lines that could possibly make Michaela feel uncomfortable but he loved the weight of her head against his chest. He loved to feel the gentle rise and fall of her breathing. He loved waking up to the sight of her beautiful auburn hair spread across the pillow or his arm, her honeysuckle and sunshine scent filling his head. The early morning hours he spent with her were his favorite part of the day.

His thoughts drifted down the hall to where she was currently sleeping. He could picture her perfectly, nestled among the blankets and pillows. He fought the urge to go to her. His arms ached to hold her._ I can't go to her. I can't take advantage of her while she's staying in my home. I told her my door would be open…the blush, the look – she must have understood me._ He wasn't sure what was worse – her not having understood what he was telling her or her understanding and choosing to sleep alone tonight. He held a pillow tightly but it didn't have the comforting weight of her body, her intoxicating scent.

His heart caught in his chest when he heard her door open down the hall. He held his breath, not daring to hope. The silence seemed to be deafening. Every sound and bump made him jump. _Am I hearing things?_ He heard her soft footsteps creep down the hall. He quickly and silently got out of bed and went over to stand behind the closed door, waiting for her to knock or peak her head in. Nothing. _Maybe I __**was**__ hearing things._ He reached out for the doorknob to take a quick look in the hall but his hand paused just over the knob. Sully wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with the disappointment he would feel if she wasn't on the other side. Yet, he was _positive_ he had heard her walk down the hall.

* * *

Michaela continued to toss and turn finding it impossible to get comfortable. Before she knew what she was doing she had pulled on an old large sweater and some socks and was quietly padding down the hall towards Sully's room. Her heart sank when she saw the door closed. _Oh course he didn't mean it literally!_ She paused just outside his door and for a moment just stared at it, unsure of how to proceed. Now that she was out here in the hall it strengthened her desire to be with him but facing the closed door, her courage failed her. She leaned against the wall opposite his door and simply looked at it for a moment, hugging her arms across her chest to fight off the night chill._ What am I doing? He'll think me ridiculous…_ She pushed off the wall and started to walk back to her bedroom when she heard the door in question open slightly. Involuntarily she looked over her shoulder and saw Sully's handsome face peer out into the hall. He first looked a little confused at seeing no one in front of the door but caught the movement of Michaela's hand as she nervously pushed the hair away from her face.

He opened the door fully and stepped out into the hall and the two walked to meet each other just outside his door. He put his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed her arms and shoulders. There was as a glint of hope in his eyes that he tried to mask with the concerned expression of his features.

"What are you doing out here? Is everything alright? Do you need anything?" If Michaela hadn't been so embarrassed and nervous she would have noticed he was nervous too as evidenced by his babbling questions. As it was, Michaela couldn't make eye contact with him but rather just stared at her hands, the floor, the picture on the wall next to them. It was a landscape of Pikes Peak in the moonlight. She silently imagined if it was painted on a night like tonight. She forcibly brought herself back to Sully's words…_He'd probably like an explanation why I'm lurking out in the hall outside his bedroom in the middle of the night! Oh…what he must think of me! Well done, Michaela…well done! _She silently scolded herself.

"Uh…well…no, everything is fine. It's just that…well…I couldn't sleep…you see…uh, well…the bed…" she blushed crimson red when she mentioned her bed but forced herself to continue. "the bed….it's too, eh, it's too empty…I mean, it's too big." Sully slowly realized what she was saying and he felt like a child on Christmas getting an unexpected present he had been dreaming about for months. He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. He could see the uncertainty and vulnerability there and he just wanted to wrap her arms around her and protect her forever. Instead he simply smiled at her, with a twinkle in his soulful blue eyes.

"You know…I was actually finding my bed was er…too _big_." He could see her visibly relax at his words. The uncertainty and vulnerability in her eyes were quickly replaced by a mischievous gleam.

"You were…were you? Hm…what are we to do? Both of our beds are too big for one person. Hm…this is quite a situation," she smiled at him seductively. He was amazed at how quickly she could go from insecure and anxious to this seductive vixen standing before him. He grinned and played along with her, adopting a rather serious expression,

"Well, it seems silly for two people to sleep in separate beds when there is one perfectly large enough to accommodate two. It's wasteful even…I would hate to be accused of being wasteful, wouldn't you?" he asked playfully. Her eyes widened in mock horror at the very suggestion.

"Sully! What would people think? I would hate for someone to think I would be capable of wasting such an important resource. That leaves us with only one question….your bed or mine?" Sully's jaw almost dropped at the suggestive question as well as the alluring tone in Michaela's voice. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I don't know if I'll be able to control myself all night._ Yet, he found himself silently leading Michaela down the hall to his bedroom and the king sized bed that awaited them.

Michaela's heart stuck in her throat the moment she whispered that last question. _What has come over me? What this man does to me…_She felt immense relief when he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. She chuckled when she saw the state of the bed.

"And I thought I was having a difficult time falling asleep!" all the pillows, save two were lying in various places around the room as if they had been thrown. The quilt was at the base of the bed, half falling off to the floor and the sheets were twisted and tangled in the middle of the bed. Sully blushed slightly but quickly went to set the bed to rights. Michaela helped him and before too long it actually resembled a bed. It seemed to beckon them and suddenly Michaela was exhausted.

Without waiting for a signal from Sully, she climbed into the bed and curled up on her side. Sully's emotions threatened to overcome him at the sight of her in his bed. How many times in the past couple of months had he dreamt about this? It wasn't the sexual image or connotation of her being in his bed that he had thought about constantly – that wasn't far from his mind either – but simply the intimacy and closeness he felt when he held her in his arms. It simply felt so right, so natural to climb in behind her and pull her close against his chest. As if they had been doing this for years and would continue to do it for years to come. Unbeknownst to each other, they both relaxed and breathed in deep in contentment. Michaela loved the feel of his bare chest against her back and his strong arms wrapped around her torso. She closed her eyes and within moments was asleep.

Sully did not fall asleep right away. He fought against the pull of eyelids, wanting to savor the moment a bit longer. She fit perfectly against him and brought a sense of peace to his heart. He loved the feel of her silky smooth legs that tangled with his own. He tightened his embrace around her slightly, pulling her to his chest in a tender hug. He finally succumbed to the sleepy haze taking over his mind and fell asleep, content and happier than he thought possible.

* * *

Michaela woke the next morning slightly disoriented with her unfamiliar surroundings. At some point in the night she had rolled over to her back and she was now looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. The first thing she noticed was the muscled and bronzed arm that lay across her stomach. She smiled as her eyes followed the arm up to the broad shoulder and neck, to the chiseled jaw and chin that was covered in brown stubble. He looked so peaceful and so…sexy. She had to resist the urge to lean over and kiss him gently.

To distract herself from the gorgeous man beside her, she gazed about the room and tried to clear her foggy thoughts to remember how she had ended up in Sully's bed. Slowly she remembered her restless night spent in her own room. As she remembered her nervous trip down the hall to his door she felt the blush creep up her neck and face. _I don't know what came over me! But it all turned out right in the end and Sully didn't seem to mind. _If Sully could read her mind he would have laughed out loud. What an understatement! Far from not minding, he couldn't have been happier that she wanted to spend the night with him just as much as he wanted to spend the night with her. As she looked around the room, she was amazed that she wasn't anxious or afraid but was rather felt a sense of safety and peace.

She took this opportunity to look at the room around her. She always thought a person's room told so much about the person in question. She was eager to see what new tidbits she would learn from a closer inspection of his room. It was a good deal larger than the guest room she was staying in – nearly triple the size of her bedroom. She guessed it took up most of this side of the house on the second floor. The bed was situated to the left of the door to the hallway and had rustic looking nightstands on either side with simple lamps. The fireplace on the far side of the wall was good sized and had an ornately carved mantel with an intricately carved design of leaves, trees and wildlife. Next to the fireplace was a large overstuffed chair, similar to the chair in Michaela's guestroom, with a matching side table and reading lap. A large bookcase filled to the brim lined the wall directly behind the reading chair. A large dresser and another bookshelf filled the space to the right of the door. Directly opposite the foot of the bed were French doors that opened to a large balcony.

So as to not wake Sully, Michaela gently removed his arm from its protective hold over her torso and moved to open the doors. When the first rush of cold January air hit her, she wrapped herself in a blanket from the foot of the bed, stepped into Sully's large slippers and stepped out onto the balcony. The view was breathtaking as the sun slowly peeked over Pikes Peak and the valley. She looked around the yard and fell further in love with Sully's home. The lawn sloped slightly down in the back towards a gentle stream lined with large trees. Though, they were currently without leaves and covered in a layer of snow, Michaela could picture them in all their leafy beauty. There was a rather large oak tree about halfway down the hill with a tire swing attached to it; its large branches simply pleading for someone to build a tree house in its protective canopy. Michaela could hear the laughter of her and Sully's children as they made snowmen and had snow ball fights. She could see them playing in the sprinklers on a hot summer day. She saw the backyard campouts and the evenings lying under the stars. She had never felt so completely at home and so blissfully at peace. _How can I ever return to Boston now that I've experienced this?_

Fortunately, she didn't have to consider the answer to that question as Sully had creeped up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her midsection, pulling her back against his chest. She jumped a bit, surprised at the sudden contact but quickly melted into his embrace and his warmth. He nuzzled her neck and buried his face in her hair, trailing sweet kisses up her neck.

"…I missed you when I woke up. I thought I had imagined last night," she laughed and he pulled her tighter as he felt the vibrations of her laughter through her back. She turned in his arms to face him before answering,

"I was merely enjoying the view," she said suggestively, implying both the view of Pike's Peak as well as Sully's sleeping form. Michaela still couldn't believe the things she was saying to him. In her professional life, she had always been a rather vocal person. She would offer opinions freely and often without any encouragement. But her personal life was another matter entirely. Where she was outspoken and confident professionally, personally she was insecure and quiet. She hardly ever voiced her own needs or thoughts. The fact that she was not only thinking these things about Sully but actually speaking them out loud, continued to shock her. Sully's eyes twinkled in a merriment that matched Michaela's.

"It's breathtaking" he said, not taking his eyes off Michaela's face. Michaela's body quivered under the intensity of his gaze and the cold winter morning. Noticing Sully pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "why don't we crawl back into bed, I'll get a fire going and we can just have a lazy morning?"

Michaela shivered again at the sensation of his warm breath against her ear. She didn't trust her voice to not betray her desire for him so she merely nodded and allowed herself to be led back into the room. As Sully went about starting a fire and warming up the frigid room, Michaela scrambled back into bed and admired the beautiful man before her. His muscles rippled under his skin as he loaded the fireplace with logs and tinder. As the fire blazed it danced in the deep pools of his eyes and reflected off his beautiful honey colored hair.

She watched him as he crossed the room and climbed into the bed beside her. She quickly moved into the comforting embrace of his arms and placed her head in her usual spot – just above his heart and listened to thumping in his chest. Neither spoke for a moment, simply content to be in the other's arms. Michaela pulled herself closer to Sully and sighed deeply saying,

"Can we just stay like this forever?"

"That's my plan - forever and beyond." He could feel her smile against his chest and his heart soared to new heights.

They spent the morning lounging in bed, talking, laughing, dozing. Sully had gone to the kitchen to see if he could scrounge some breakfast. Unfortunately, the only thing he had was a box of crackers and some coffee. He brought back the meager offering and they dined on crackers and coffee. Jokingly Michaela asked him,

"So what's for lunch…water and a crust of bread?" they both laughed and Michaela's heart was filled with joy and gratitude for the man sitting cross legged next to her on the large bed.

"Well, this will ruin my plan to stay in bed with you all day, but how do you feel about heading to Grace's for lunch?" Michaela instantly felt her heart drop and the nerves return in full force at the prospect of meeting Sully's friends. Because he didn't have any family, Michaela knew meeting his friends was the relationship equivalent of meeting his family. She remembered the circumstances surrounding the first time Sully had met her family just after the first photo had shown up in the paper. He had been so brave and courageous facing her entire family like that all alone. She wanted to be brave and strong but couldn't help the butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach. Sully could feel her nerves and did his best to soothe her anxiety. He took her chin in his hand and raised her face to look at him. He could see the worry and uncertainty disappear from her face. He did his best to convey all the love he felt for her in his eyes as he said,

"I love you, Michaela. My friends will love you if for nothing else you love me. But I know once they get to know you as I do, they'll love you for the amazing woman that you are." He kissed her gently. She sighed and scowled at him fiercely.

"…so infuriating! You kiss me and I'd agree to anything!" He laughed laid back on the mountain of pillows, pulling her with him. They settled in the warmth of their mutual embrace. Michaela quickly nestled into her favorite spot, placing her head over his heart and he wrapped his arms around her slender frame, stroking her back and gently combing his fingers through her long silky hair. When he spoke again, his voice was thick with emotion,

"Michaela…all you have to do is look at me and I'd do _anything_ to make you happy." She pressed kisses into his still bare chest and slowly trailed kisses up his neck to his chin and earlobe. He shuddered with pleasure as she gently took his earlobe into her mouth and nibbled softly. His hands ran down her spine and over her backside and up again, settling on her slender hips. She moved her amorous attentions back down his neck and placed a kiss right over the spot where she could feel his rapid pulse racing. She smiled wickedly at the physical ramifications of what she was doing to Sully. Not being able to stand the teasing of her lips any longer; Sully, placed his hands on either side of her face and brought her lips to his hungrily. Their lips danced in a passionate duet.

They pulled apart panting. Sully moved to put some distance between them, afraid of what would happen if he lost control of himself. He _wouldn't_ take advantage of Michaela while she was staying in his home. Still trying to regulate his breathing and other bodily manifestations of their passionate embrace Sully's voice was husky with desire,

"I think we should get dressed for the day before we get too carried away…." Michaela smiled at him and blushed beautifully. She pulled herself away from Sully and climbed out of bed.

"You're probably right. I'll go get in the shower and then you can show me around Colorado Springs. Give me an hour and then I'm all yours." As she disappeared down the hall Sully struggled to control his thoughts. Knowing that she would be down the hall from him in the shower nearly undid him. Fortunately the phone rang and forced him to bring his thoughts back to the present.

"Morning Robert."

"_Sully…glad to hear you're still alive! Jake and Hank said we wouldn't see or hear from you for days…that you'd be wanting some __**alone**__ time with the beautiful doctor." _Sully groaned a little. He knew Hank and Jake would tease him but he just hoped it wouldn't get out of hand or make Michaela uncomfortable.

"Actually, we're heading over to Grace's for some lunch in about an hour. Michaela's worried about meeting everyone so if you could tell the guys to lay off, at least at first, I'd appreciate it."

"_I'll see what I can do, but you know these guys…You tell them not to and it's just going to be ten times worse."_

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping they'd behave but that's probably too much to ask." Robert's deep baritone laughter filled Sully's ear.

"_I'm sorry…are we talking about the same guys?"_

"Yeah…yeah. Look, I gotta get dressed. I guess we'll see you in about an hour."

"_Alright, we'll see you later."_

Sully hung up the phone and took a deep breath. He knew Jake and Hank liked to mess around and tease, but sometimes they took it too far. They weren't close friends but they would go out on occasion. Sully wasn't close to many people, men in particular, but he considered Robert one of his closest guy friends. He just hoped that Robert would be able to talk some sense into the other two. He was suddenly very nervous about introducing Michaela to everyone. He knew they would all love her but he also knew how nervous she was about the whole situation. He didn't want some bone headed idiot to say something that would make her uncomfortable or upset.

He sat there for a moment longer until he heard the water from Michaela's shower shut off. The sudden silence brought him to his senses. He heaved himself off his bed and moved to take his own shower and get ready for the rest of the day. _Not much use frettin over it. If they make Michaela uncomfortable, they'll soon learn not to do it again._ As he showered he thought over what could possibly happen at lunch. A slow smile spread over his face as he pictured how Michaela would respond to any stupid or insensitive remark Jake and Hank would make. He had no doubt she could handle those two yahoos. As he pictured their dumbfounded faces Sully burst out laughing.

Just at that moment Michaela was walking down the hall towards the stairs to read a bit in the living room while waiting for Sully. When she heard his boisterous laughter coming from his bathroom, not knowing what he was laughing about she simply shook her head and smiled. If she had known why he was laughing she would have blushed the beautiful crimson red that Sully loved so much.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: This is the song mentioned at the end of the chapter. I absolutely love this song and thought it fit perfectly. .com/watch?v=gPRESlT4Ccg**

Michaela and Sully drove into town in companionable silence. Michaela tried to distract herself by enjoying the beautiful scenery outside her window but she still could not master the nerves she was feeling every mile that brought them closer to town and facing Sully's friends. She nearly jumped out of her seat at the shrill sound of her cell phone ringing. Sully laughed gently as she quickly scrambled to find it at the bottom of her purse.

"You know, the phone isn't going to actually hurt you, Michaela…" he teased her gently, trying to alleviate some of her nerves. Michaela pulled the phone from the depths of her purse triumphantly while shooting Sully a playfully fierce look. She quickly glanced at the caller ID before answering.

" Hey, Marjorie! How's everything in Boston?"

"_Oh, so you __**didn't**__ die in a fiery train accident?"_ Michaela smiled only because she could hear the note of playfulness in Marjorie's voice.

"I know! I should have called but we got in fairly late last night and have had rather a lazy morning." She blushed a lovely shade of red at Marjorie's suggestive laughter.

"_I bet you had a lazy morning…!"_ Michaela glanced apprehensively at Sully, hoping he hadn't heard her boisterous sister's comments. The way he was studiously keeping his eyes on the road and the slight twitch of a smile teasing the corners of his mouth told Michaela that he had heard enough to know the cause of her blushing.

"…have you called for a purpose other than to tease me?"

"_But Michaela, you are so easy to tease! You blush so beautifully at the slightest provocation. You simply make it too easy…"_ Michaela sighed deeply trying not to blush but only feeling the rising heat on her neck and cheeks. She lightly pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing.

"Marjorie, if you're not going to actually tell me why you called, I'm just going hang up. So, why don't you tell me what's going on back in Boston?"

"_You're no fun, Michaela. Well, alright. Everyone is fine, we miss you but look forward to hearing all about Colorado Springs when you return home. Everett was going to call but he had to step out with dad and the other boys, so he asked me to fill you in on what they've been up to."_ The color draining slightly from Michaela's face did not escape Sully's notice. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to study Michaela's face while holding her free hand securely in his. Seeing the concerned look on Sully's face Michaela decided to turn her phone on speaker.

"Hang on a sec, Marjorie, I'm in the car with Sully. I just put you on speaker…he'll want to hear this too."

"_Oh hey Sully! Anyway, I was just going to tell Michaela what's been happening here on the Stephen front. Everett talked to one of the other lawyers at the firm, discretely, and found a PI to start following him – just to see what he's up to. We're not sure what he's involved with but we doubt it's legal. We managed to convince the men __**not**__ to go after him physically but it took some persuading. You'd think we were living in the 17__th__ century and they could challenge him to a duel or something!"_

"Please tell them to be careful! They may not want to get physical with Stephen but I have no doubt that he would have no scruples sending someone after them." Sully could hear the concern and tension in Michaela's voice and moved to bring their foreheads together and he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. It was the best he could do to comfort her with the middle consol of the car between them.

"_Michaela, don't worry about us. Everyone is being very careful. If needed we'll get protection but right now I don't think Stephen is aware of what we're doing. Just relax and try to enjoy yourself. Sully, you are under strict orders by the Quinn Family Women to pamper and spoil her senseless while she's there. She'll fight you tooth and nail but you'll have to answer to us if you don't!"_ All three laughed but Sully knew Marjorie was serious, both about taking care of Michaela and him answering to the rest of the Quinn women. He already had every intention of pampering and taking care of Michaela but he also didn't relish the idea of incurring the wrath of Michaela's sisters and mother.

"You know I will, Marjorie."

"_And Michaela, if we hear that you aren't letting him take care you, mother said she would put you over her knee and give you a good paddle. Trust me, that's not something any of us want to witness."_

"I promise to let Sully take care of me. I don't think I could resist for too long anyway."

"_Alright then…I've got to run. Jared seems to have found the glitter. We'll be in touch. Love you."_

"Love you too, Marjorie." Michaela ended the call but did not pull away from Sully. She took in a deep breath and released it slowly. Sully watched her carefully to gage her reaction and what she may need from him at that moment. After taking several deep breaths, Michaela looked up at Sully and smiled. She was determined to not let Stephen spoil this time with Sully.

"We should get going or we'll be late for lunch with your friends." Sully studied her face for a moment before sitting straight in the driver's seat and starting the car. Michaela rested her arm on the middle consol and Sully immediately took her hand in his for a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

When they reached Grace's Café it was packed. Every table was full and every seat at the counter was taken. As Sully searched the room for his friends, Michaela looked around to take it all in. The tables were covered with vintage looking table clothes, something you would find from the 40's or 50's with delicate floral embroidery and detailing. It was a large open room with deep booths of dark leather lining the wall opposite the counter. It was bright and sunny and the smells coming from the kitchen made Michaela's mouth water.

Michaela felt Sully tug on her hand and lead her towards a rounded booth in the back corner. Michaela's heart sank in her chest as she saw the expectant faces watching her weave her way through the tables, holding onto Sully's hand like an anchor. At the table were three men and two women and it didn't look as if any of them were a couple.

Once they reached the table Michaela felt as if her legs were about to give way, fortunately, Sully guided her into the booth and sat down next to her, still holding her hand for support under the table. Taking a deep breath, Sully turned to face the inquisitive and excited expressions directed their way.

"Everyone, this is Dr. Michaela Quinn. Michaela, this is Jake, Hank, Robert, Dorothy and Charlotte" he indicated each of them. He looked around the crowded restaurant searching for a familiar face. "And I'm assuming Grace is around here somewhere. I'm sure she'll stop by eventually."

Michaela looked around the table at the five pairs of eyes trained on her and took a deep breath. She felt Sully lean towards her slightly in a show of silent support.

"I'm so happy to meet all of you! Sully has told me so much about you." This comment caused Hank, who was sitting across from Sully, to raise his eyebrows skeptically. Hank was what you could call, rough around the edges. He had long blond curly hair to about his mid back and wore a three day stubble. His clothes were carefully sloppy – too careful in fact, it showed just how much effort he took to look so disheveled. For him, it was a conscious fashion choice.

On Hank's right, on the outside edge of the booth, sat Robert. He was a solidly built mad with broad shoulders. You could tell that he worked with his hands for a living and enjoyed doing it. His eyes were warm and kind and Michaela liked him instantly. She knew instinctively she wouldn't have to worry about Robert saying something to embarrass her on purpose.

On Hank's other side was Jake. Michaela wasn't quite sure what to make of Jake. He was well dressed and had carefully groomed hair but there was something in his eyes that made her uneasy. Jake and Hank continued to exchange loaded glances and that definitely made Michaela self conscious. _What are they going to say or do?_

Next to Jake was Dorothy and then Charlotte. Michaela remembered what Sully had told her about Dorothy's past and Michaela was interested to hear more about her paper. She had fiery red hair and eyes that sparkled with laughter. She smiled warmly at Michaela trying to put her at ease, understanding what a stressful situation this must be for her.

Charlotte was sitting between Dorothy and Michaela and throughout the meal would occasionally pat Michaela on the knee supportively. Charlotte was a pretty woman that had been worn down by time and misfortune. Caring for and raising her three young children without any assistance from their father had been difficult but well worth the reward of being a mother. Michaela was drawn to Charlotte's steady personality and motherly care. She reminded her of Rebecca's sweetness but Marjorie's no nonsense personality. Michaela had a feeling she would be good friends with both of these women.

The group sat in silence as they studied their menus and tried to decide what to eat. Sully leaned close to Michaela to advise,

"You really can't go wrong with anything on the menu but my favorite is the fried chicken and biscuits" Michaela tried not to get too distracted by the close proximity but had a difficult time restraining from placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before turning back to the menu. Though she had attempted to be discrete, discretion would be impossible as Michaela and Sully were the reason for this lunch. The women smiled, happy to see their friend so obviously happy after all the pain he had experienced. Robert was satisfied with what he saw but both Jake and Hank were biting at the bit for a chance to tease Sully in any way they could find. Their opportunity for just that arose as their food was delivered and Grace sat down for a moment to meet Michaela and join in the conversation.

The conversation started off innocent enough as Charlotte asked Michaela about her job, but it quickly turned into a completely different conversation that no one expected.

"So Michaela, Sully tells us you work at the same hospital he is currently designing a new wing for. What kind of medicine do you practice?" Charlotte asked kindly. Bursting with pride Sully answered before Michaela could even open her mouth.

"Michaela's the head Resident for the pediatric oncology ward at Boston Memorial. She's on track to take over as head of the department someday." Michaela blushed at Sully's outburst but nodded in agreement, at least with the current job description. She someday hoped that she would be head of the department but she wasn't jockeying for that just yet. Charlotte and Dorothy exchanged a meaningful glance, both noticing how appropriate Michaela would specialize in cancer and Sully had lost his daughter to cancer.

The discussion continued on for a couple of minutes as Michaela talked about some of her patients and the crazy things that would happen when working with children. She talked about Sully's planned expansion for the hospital, glowing with pride. Everyone was having a wonderful time until Hank decided it was time to have a little fun with the new couple.

Robert had warned both Jake and Hank to lay off Michaela or face the consequences. Surprisingly they had agreed but only because they hadn't technically promised not to tease Sully. During a lull in the conversation Hank cleared his throat and said gruffly,

"Sounds like you've got yourself quite a woman there, Sully." Everyone at the table eyed Hank warily, not sure where he was going with the conversation. Sully put his arm around the back of the booth behind Michaela in a casual, yet protective gesture.

"Don't think I don't know it, Hank."

"Such a successful doctor, smart, beautiful…I'm guessing opinionated, stubborn. You sure can pick 'em." Michaela was getting increasingly uncomfortable but there was something in the tone of Hank's voice that let her know that she wasn't the target for whatever was coming next, which made her forget her anxiety over impressing Sully's friends. Instead, she was on the defensive – feeling the need to protect Sully.

"I think it's clear who wears the pants in _your_ relationship. I'll tell you one thing; my woman knows that I am the _man._ That I am the one in charge and if she doesn't like it, she can sleep on the couch. Tell me, have you spent much time on the couch lately, Sully?" Michaela could faintly hear the collective intake of breath from the group. Sully's body tensed and he fought the urge to throttle Hank. He was brought back to his senses by a gentle hand on his knee. If he had been blindfolded he still would have known Michaela's touch. The warmth spread from where her hand rested on his knee to the tips of his toes and the top of his head. He took several deep breaths before attempting to respond to Hank's arrogant comments, but didn't have the change as Michaela spoke first. He wasn't sure if the others noticed it but he could hear the ice in her voice as she directed her steely gaze at Hank. Sully laughed a little as he saw Hank cower slightly under Michaela's glare.

"Let me see if I understand you correctly…you do something idiotically stupid that upsets your _girlfriend or wife_" Michaela stressed the words girlfriend and wife to show she didn't appreciate Hank's derogatory comment, "and _she_ has to sleep on the couch?" Hank nodded in response, his confidence returning.

"Hmm..that's interesting. And tell me, are you married?" Hank shook his head no. "No? oh, well, you must be dating someone. Who's the lucky lady?"

Hank mumbled a reply but wouldn't articulate what he said clearly. Finally Jake offered, "Hank hasn't dated anyone since Myra dumped him senior year of high school!" Michaela's anger was diffusing and she suddenly felt sorry for Hank but she could not allow him to say what he said without some kind of response.

"Hhhmmmm…that would explain why you have absolutely no idea how to treat a woman and trust me, Sully is the best _man_ I have ever known. It takes a _real _man to respect a woman and not be threatened by her professional or educational accomplishments. You could learn a thing or two from him." Michaela was surprised when she heard a soft round of applause from the rest of the table. Dorothy leaned over and placed her hand over Michaela's, smiling widely,

"Michaela…I have been hoping someone would put Hank in his place for _years! _I sure am glad that I was here to witness it." Michaela felt guilty at having spoken so forcefully to a man she hardly knew – one of Sully's friends even! _If he were really Sully's friend he wouldn't have talked to him that way._ Robert punched Hank in the shoulder playfully,

"Come on Hank, you know you had that coming. I think you had better leave these two alone unless you want to face the wrath of either of them." The rest of the table laughed as Hank grumbled something to himself and sank lower into his chair. He shot a good natured grin at Michaela to let her know that he didn't begrudge her for the lecture. If anything, he respected her immensely for it. She was a woman that spoke her mind and defended those she loved. Maybe if he had ever found a woman that loved him the way she loved Sully, he wouldn't be as angry and bitter as he had become.

As lunch started to break up Sully was happy to see Michaela speaking animatedly with Dorothy, Charlotte and Grace. It sounded as if they were making plans for later in the week. _I should have known I wouldn't be able to keep her to myself for too long._ While he had selfishly hoped to monopolize Michaela's time, at least for the first couple of weeks, he was happy to see that she was fitting in as if she had always been part of the group. Saying a last farewell to her new friends, Michaela felt Sully's hand find hers. She smiled contentedly and the pair walked out together into the bright January sun. When they had made it around the corner and where out of site of the five pairs of eyes that were glued to their backs, Sully suddenly stopped and lifted Michaela off her feet, twirling her around in excitement.

"Sully! What on earth are you doing?" she asked through her giggles. He placed her back on solid ground but did not release his hold on her. He kissed her soundly on the lips, his eyes twinkling. "Sully…what in heaven's name has gotten into you?"

"You were fantastic in there. They loved you!" she blushed sweetly under his adoring gaze but was not tempted to lower her eyes from his.

"You think? I shouldn't have spoken to Hank like that…I've never been very good at holding my tongue in situations like that" she said as she shook her head, a slight look of guilt reflecting in her eyes. Sully was quick to contradict her,

"Nah, I think it did him good," Sully reassured her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Sully….do you agree with Hank? Do you think I'm too opinionated and that I 'wear the pants'?" Michaela asked timidly. She was surprised when she felt his chest shake in laughter. Indignantly she pulled away from him and stepped back a few paces to put some distance between them. "I don't see what's so funny about this."

The cold winter wind filled the space between them and Sully knew that is what his heart would feel if he ever lost this amazing, wonderful woman. He pulled her close to his chest and wrapped his arms around a resisting Michaela. She sighed and fully relaxed against his body and wrapped her arms around his torso. _It's no use, I can't withstand him for too long._ Sully held her close for a minute before stepping back to look at her with a playful gleam in his eye,

"Michaela, you are the most stubborn and opinionated woman I have ever met" he quickly continued as he saw her face fall, "Lucky for you, that's just the way I like them." He moved to place a sweet and tender kiss on her soft lips. When they pulled apart Michaela smiled sweetly at him.

"I meant what I told Hank, Sully. You _are_ the best man I have ever known." He smiled at the reaffirmation and wondered how he was so fortunate. He released his hold around her body and took her hand in his.

"Come on…let's go poke around some of these shops. They've got some interesting stuff." The couple spent the rest of the afternoon investigating the different antique and vintage shops that lined Main Street. Michaela fell in love with an old physician's bag from the 1860's. After protesting for a while, she gave in and Sully bought it for her. He loved to get gifts for her but he wasn't going to buy meaningless trinkets. He wanted his gifts to have a meaning. When he saw her eyes light up with excitement when she saw the physician's bag he knew he would had to get it for her.

While Sully was completing the transaction with the clerk Michaela continued to wander around the store. She loved places like this. Every nook and cranny, every shelf was covered with interesting trinkets and mementos of the past. Nestle in the back of the store, in the middle of a stack of books, was a weathered copy of Walt Whitman's poetry. It was a second edition and was in amazingly good shape. She knew Walt Whitman was Sully's favorite poet and she wanted to surprise him with it. She peeked over her shoulder and saw that Sully was still busy with the clerk at the front of the store. She poked her head around to what looked liked the office and saw an older gentleman sitting at the computer.

"Excuse me, sir?" the man looked up from his work, startled. He looked over his wire rimmed glasses, perched on the tip of his nose, to see who had interrupted his work. He smiled when he saw the beautiful woman standing at the door, a book firmly clasped in her hand.

"Yes? Can I help you ma'am?" He stood and walked to the door, extending his hand towards her in greeting. She smiled and it seemed to light up the dingy office.

"I was wondering if you could hold this book for me? You see, it's a present for my boyfriend but he's out here talking to the clerk. I wouldn't be able to get it today without him finding out." The elderly gentleman took the book from her hands. He lovingly caressed the weathered leather and opened to the title page.

"Ah…Walt Whitman. Excellent choice. We usually don't hold merchandise for customers but I think for you, I can make an exception." If he thought her smile beautiful before, she now smiled so enthusiastically and excitedly, it took his breath away.

"Oh, thank you Mr….?"

"No, call me Henry. Henry Jefferson, I own this shop. And you are…?" Michaela offered her hand which he took and shook firmly as she answered,

"I'm Dr. Michaela Quinn, but you can call me Michaela. I'm on an extended vacation and staying with Byron Sully." Henry's face smiled in recognition.

"Ah yes, the architect? I read a story about his project back in Boston in our Gazette…very talented fellow it would seem. So you must be from Boston, I would assume. And how are you liking our fair town?"

"Well, we just got in late last night but so far it's fantastic. Everyone has been so kind and welcoming. I feel as if I've lived here my whole life!" Just then Michaela heard Sully call her name and make his way back towards where she and Henry were talking. He quickly stashed the book of poetry in a desk drawer and smiled conspiratorially with Michaela as Sully turned the corner. Sully placed his hand on Michaela's lower back extended his other hand in greeting towards the elderly man.

"Sully…this is Mr. Henry Jefferson, he owns this shop. Henry, this is Mr. Byron Sully"

"It's actually just Sully." He said shaking Henry's hand firmly. Henry smiled and nodded. Michaela continued,

"Henry was saying that he heard about the Boston Memorial project in an article from the Gazette. It seems your fame and stature are growing" she said with a twinkle in her eye. Henry was watching the couple closely and liked what he saw. It was obvious the pair completely adored each other. Seeing such adoration and love between them made him remember his dear sweet wife, Sophia. His eyes started to glisten as he made a trip down memory lane. Michaela noticed the tears and concerned for her new friend asked,

"Henry, is everything alright?" He dismissed her concern with a wave of his hand but turned his gaze to Sully.

"Oh, I'm quite alright. Please forgive a sentimental old man. You just take care of this special woman, ok? If you don't, you'll have to answer to me." The young couple laughed and looked at each other lovingly.

"Don't worry…I plan to love this woman for the rest of my days." A rather serious mood descended on the small office at Sully's declaration. Michaela's heart caught in her throat. It was the first time either of them had talked about the future in that way. In her quiet moments and the secret recesses of her heart, there was nothing she would love more than to be married to this man, but they hadn't discussed it or come close to discussing it. It seemed they were always preoccupied with the politics at the hospital or the latest incident with Stephen. It frightened and excited her that Sully was thinking the same things she was. Suddenly aware of the growing tension in the room, Michaela laughed brightly and teased,

"I don't think he has much of a choice anymore. It seems everyone is determined to do him harm if he ever makes a wrong step!" The other gentleman laughed but both knew that would never be necessary. Sully would go to the ends of the earth to make Michaela happy.

"Well, we had better be going. It's getting late and I've got a surprise waiting for you at home" Sully said, leading Michaela back towards the front of the store. Henry followed them to the front door and waived them off down the street.

"Don't be a stranger, now!" he called after them.

In the car ride home Michaela leaned her head back against her seat and turned to study Sully's chiseled profile. She felt an overwhelming sense of love and gratitude for the wonderful man sitting across from her. She brought his hand, which was firmly clasped in hers, to her lips and kissed the back of it tenderly. She then brought it to her cheek and held it there. Sully glanced over at her briefly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Sully." He smiled at her happily and responded,

"Just following Marjorie's orders. I'd hate to incur her anger!" The both laughed and fell into a companionable silence. Sully focused on the road and Michaela watched the beautiful Colorado scenery speed past her.

"It's so different from Boston out here…" she whispered. Sully couldn't tell from her voice if that was a positive or negative. "It's so much more open and….free. I feel more free. I don't know if it's because I don't have to worry about Stephen and David or if it's just because it's part of you or if it's just because it's a change of scenery from what I'm used to….I guess, in the end, it doesn't really matter..."

Sully knew she wasn't really looking for a response but rather just wanted to express her thoughts. He simply gave her hand a gentle squeeze and continued to focus on the driving. After a quick stop at the grocery store, they pulled into the long driveway of Sully's home, and Michaela remembered he had a surprise waiting for her. Animatedly she turned her body towards his and like a child on Christmas morning asked,

"What's my surprise?" Sully laughed and his deep bass voice filled the car. He put the car in park, turned the engine off and got out of the car without answering her. He walked around the car and opened the door for Michaela, helping her find her balance on the icy ground before letting her go of her hand.

"Sorry…I can't tell you that, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." He laughed at the disappointed look on her face but simple continued to walk into the house carrying several bags of groceries. The first order of business was to get a fire started in the beautiful fireplace in the living room. Once that was going he instructed Michaela to relax on the couch with a glass of wine while he got dinner started.

"You know, a girl could get used to this kind of treatment" she told him teasingly. He leaned over the back of the couch where she was sitting and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Good…it's about time someone takes care of _you_ for a change." He then turned and walked into the kitchen to start dinner. Michaela surveyed the room once more and once again felt as if she was returning home from a long vacation. She noticed a stereo on a table against the wall. She went to inspect Sully's choice in music and found they had very similar taste. Instead of changing what was already in the CD player, she simply pressed play. Rosemary Clooney's voice filled the room with the song "Tenderly". Michaela adjusted the volume so it was playing softly in the background. With her glass of wine in her hand, Michaela next moved to inspect Sully's bookshelf. She smiled when she saw the rather eclectic collection. He had everything from biography and memoir to history to fiction to current events. There were quite a few books on architecture and photography books. He even had a couple of cookbooks buried among the other titles. She pulled a book of poetry by Elizabeth Barrett Browning and nestled into the couch contentedly.

As Michaela made her way through Browning's poetry Sully moved around the kitchen chopping and sautéing. Soon the delicious aroma permeated the living room causing Michaela's stomach to grumble with hunger. The sun was setting and the kitchen was filled with the golden glow coming from the west as she entered. Sully had his back to her as he was stirring something on the stove. She sneaked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso breathing in deeply his earthy scent.

"What are you making? It smells delicious!" She released her hold on him as he continued to bustle around the kitchen.

"We're having chicken stir fry with sticky rice and tempura vegetables."

"It appears I am not only dating an architect but an amateur chef, as well. How on earth did I ever get so lucky?" He smiled but was too busy chopping and cooking to think of a witty response. Just then a loud knock sounded at the door. Sully checked the clock above the stove and smiled in satisfaction.

"Right on time. It would seem that your surprise is here, Michaela." She watched in stunned silence and confusion as he went to open the door and welcome whoever was on the other side. It was then that she noticed the table was set for four, not two. Rising from her chair she walked towards the foyer as she heard Sully's voice welcome their guests and another deep, soothing voice answer. She didn't recognize the voice and could not for the life of her guess who it could possibly be. As she turned the corner she saw Sully shaking hands with a striking Native American man while a Native American woman stood to the side with a bemused smile on her face. Noticing the camaraderie between the two men, Michaela knew in an instant who this was and she excitedly joined them by the front door. Without waiting for an introduction Michaela, with one arm around Sully, smiled at the couple and said,

"You must be Cloud Dancing and Snowbird! Sully has told me so much about you!" Cloud Dancing smiled warmly as Snow Bird stepped forward and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sully has told us much about you too. I'm happy to see that he did not exaggerate." Sully's heart was nearly bursting with happiness to see the woman he loved finally meeting the man that saved him from himself so many years ago.

"Your timing is perfect. I was just about to set dinner on the table." The group moved into the kitchen and took their seats. At first no one spoke as they passed the food around and started eating.

"Sully…this is wonderful! I should just learn to never be surprised by anything you do." Michaela enthused. The rest of the group simply laughed good naturedly. The evening passed in comfortable conversation. Michaela told them about her work as a pediatrician in Boston.

"That must be very difficult working with such sick children every day," Snowbird commented. Michaela took a deep breath before responding,

"It can be difficult but it can also be very rewarding. You never forget the look of excitement, relief and joy and on the parent's faces when their child beats the odds. Children are very resilient and I learn something new from them nearly every day. I love my job."

Cloud Dancing told Michaela about the traditions of the Cheyenne Indians. She was particularly interested in their medicinal remedies and was excited to hear that Cloud Dancing was what they called a Cheyenne Medicine Man. Seeing Michaela's interest was sincere he offered,

"I could teach you the Cheyenne ways, if you are interested." Michaela's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I would be honored if you would teach me, Cloud Dancing. I have always believed there is more than one way to treat an illness and it's important to learn from different cultures."

Sully did not participate much of the conversation that night but rather sat back and watched, his heart near to bursting with pride, as Michaela, Cloud Dancing and Snow Bird talked and got to know each other. Michaela may not have realized but Sully knew just what an honor it was for Cloud Dancing to teach her the Cheyenne ways. It signified that he not only liked Michaela but trusted her and respected her as a physician. It was late when Cloud Dancing and Snowbird left for the evening. Cloud Dancing had made plans to meet with Michaela next week to begin teaching her about Cheyenne medicine. Sully loved the way her eyes glowed with excitement at the prospect of learning new information.

After closing the door behind them, Sully and Michaela wandered into the living room. Michaela sat on the couch as Sully stoked the fire up a bit. The CD player had rotated through all the CDs and was now playing Andrea Bocelli. The fire provided the only light in the room and it danced off the walls and cast the room in an orange light. Michaela watched Sully as he squatted in front of the fire and added more logs until it was roaring and dancing. He stood and wiped his hands on the back of his thighs, more out of habit than necessity. _Oh how I love him!_ He returned to the couch and pulled her into his arms. The two sat wrapped in each other's embrace and stared into the hypnotizing dancing of the flames before them. Sully started to hum along with the song playing. "Besame Mucho". Michaela smiled as she felt the vibrations through his chest and she started to hum along as well.

"I love this song" she said quietly. "It always makes me want to dance" she murmured dreamily. The combination of the wine, music, fire and Sully's arms was making her sleepy. She was startled when Sully stood up and offered her his hand. Pulling herself out of her sleepy haze, Michaela allowed Sully to pull her close. He put one hand on the small of her back while the other held Michaela's gently, plaxing it over his heart as they slowly swayed to the music.

Michaela felt as if she was living in a dream. This was such a romantic moment, it belonged in a movie or romance novel, not her life. She loved the feel of Sully's strong arm pulling her close. She rested her head against his chest and felt the vibrations of his voice as he hummed along. She felt so safe. So loved. This man had put her back together. He had made her whole…they had made each other whole.

When the song ended Sully cupped her face in his hands and pulled her close for an emotionally charged kiss. It wasn't the rapid dance of passion but rather the leisurely stroll of love as their lips moved together in a familiar and wonderful way. He broke the kiss, taking her hand in his and led her up the stairs to _their_ bedroom. Neither said a word as they crawled into bed and into each other's arms. Both quickly fell asleep, basking in their mutual love.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun streaming through the dark blue curtains played across Michaela's features as Sully watched her sleep with an adoring look on his face. He lay on his side with his head propped up by his hand. His other hand itched to touch her but he didn't' want to wake her just yet. He had always thought that watching someone sleep was either a sign of sheer boredom or mental instability. Never before had he ever thought he would enjoy watching a woman the way he loved to study Michaela. He wanted to memorize every freckle, every line, every lash. He wanted it imprinted indelibly on his heart so that he would never, ever forget the way she took his breath away. The rising sun reached Michaela's eyes and she squinted in her sleep and adjusted her position to avoid the rising sun, turning on her side to face Sully. He reached out to gently trail his fingers down the side of her cheek. The gentle caress was all it took to wake Michaela from the wonderful dream she was having to an even more beautiful reality. She opened to her eyes to find Sully watching her with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him sleepily and rolled onto her back,

"You know…it's a little creepy to watch people sleep." He chuckled good naturedly and pushed her hair away from her forehead and placed a kiss there adoringly.

"Good morning, beautiful," he smiled at her. Through sleepy eyes she looked him in the eye and smiled in response.

"Morning to you too." She pushed Sully down onto his back and curled up beside him. He reflexively put his arm around her and hugged her slim body to his. Michaela had been in Colorado Springs for almost two weeks and he still had a difficult time believing that she was here with him. He loved waking up next to her every morning, doing the mundane tasks of life – grocery shopping, cooking dinner, doing chores around the house. Sully had been playing the tour guide and taking Michaela all over Colorado Springs. They had been to the Pikes Peak visitor's center and the Garden of the Gods. He had taken her out to dinner and dancing. They enjoyed quiet evenings at home watching movies and cuddling or reading or simply talking. It had been wonderful and he dreaded the moment it would all end. Something so wonderful inevitably would come to an end. After a few moments of easy silence Sully said,

"And what would you like to do today, my dear?" Michaela could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Well, if I weren't here, how would you spend your day?" Not sure of where she was heading with her train of thought he answered hesitantly,

"Eemmm, it's Wednesday. I'd be working." Now that he thought about it, he was quite positive the work was back piling. Over the last couple of weeks he had put off his usual responsibilities to spend time with Michaela. It was one of the many perks of running your own business. In addition, the months he spent in Boston he had been neglecting his other clients in Colorado Springs. Since Dorothy's article had run in the Gazette, he had seen a dramatic increase in interest from local businesses and home owners. He had even been considering taking on a partner before everything happened with Stephen and David. Since then his first priority had been Michaela and all thoughts of the business and a new partner had been placed on the back burner. He knew he had been neglecting his work but he didn't regret any of the time he had been spending with Michaela. He wouldn't trade anything for the days he and Michaela had gotten free from the stress and worries of Boston. It had been idyllic.

The news from Boston was good, if not vague. The Quinn hired PI was still following Stephen and gathering information. Joseph and Everett were working closely with him but were not sharing too many details with the rest of the family. Whenever Michaela spoke with them on the phone they told her the investigation was going well but they were playing it safe and not sharing the information with anyone. Michaela didn't push the matter as she possibly would have done under different circumstances. She was simply having too much fun with Sully. She enjoyed not being responsible for a change. So she didn't pry and her family didn't offer information. Sully, on the other hand wanted to know what was going on. He went so far as to call Joseph personally to get an update. Joseph understood Sully's desire to know what was happening but he still wouldn't divulge any information…yet. Everett and Joseph didn't want to share any information until they had a solid case against Stephen. They didn't want to get Michaela's hopes up if it all came to nothing. But they needn't have worried. As each day passed Michaela was feeling more and more at home in Colorado Springs. She missed Boston and her family but she felt like she had come home in Colorado Springs. The couple still hadn't discussed Michaela's permanent living arrangements or what would happen once the situation was resolved with Stephen but Michaela knew she would have a difficult time leaving Colorado Springs behind for good.

Michaela raised her head from its place on Sully's chest and looked him in the eye for a moment before continuing. Sully knew that look well. It was the patent Michaela, "I'm not going to change my mind and don't even bother trying to convince me otherwise" look.

"I want you to spend your day as you would if I weren't around." Before he could protest Michaela continued, "I have loved the past couple of weeks but I know you have a job and responsibilities and it doesn't feel right that you have completely ignored them for me. It's too selfish." Sully eyed her carefully.

"What are you going to do then all day?" he countered.

"I think I can manage to fill my day. Grace, Dorothy and Charlotte have been wanting to get together for lunch and shopping. " She giggled at the credulous expression on Sully's face. "I know, I'm not a huge shopper, but I do want to get to know them better. Besides, _you_ have a business to run. How else are you going to support me in the manner to which I have become accustomed?" She knew she had convinced him when she saw a smile tease the edge of his mouth.

"Oh? See, now I thought you were going to support me, the up and coming doctor that you are." He watched her eyes gleam with laughter as she laughed happily.

"It seems we have a bit of a problem here, don't we?" she rolled onto her back, pinning Sully's arm under her and looked at the ceiling with a rather studious look on her face. She laughed as Sully pulled her back towards him. "How about we just support each other in the manner to which we both have come accustomed?" Sully kissed her forehead and smiled saying,

"I think that will do just fine."

"Good…now you have to get to work! Architectural masterpieces don't design themselves!" they both laughed as she literally pushed him out of the bed and towards the bathroom.

"Jeez, woman you're pushy," he teased her as he closed the bathroom door. "Just the way I like 'em!" he shouted through the door. Michaela laid back on the mounds of pillows and smiled happily as she thought about the day to come.

* * *

Sully didn't have an office in some high rise office building in the middle of the business district. He was inspired by nature and the beauty of the mountains, so it was only appropriate for his office to be located surrounded by nature. Accordingly, he built an office for himself on the downward slope of his backyard towards the stream. It was a small 12x14 foot office that had a drafting table, desk, filing cabinet and a couple of chairs for the occasional visitor. The back wall directly behind his desk had a large window that looked over the stream. When stuck on a design or even if he just needed to clear his head, Sully would sit and watch the stream as it made its way through the forest. He frequently saw deer, elk, birds and the occasional moose wander through the leafy foliage. This was his quiet place away from the rest of the world. It was where he could think and create.

He also found an added benefit this morning. He could simply walk to work and didn't have to worry about Michaela calling a cab or finding a ride into town to meet the girls. She could simply take his truck. True, it would leave him at home without a car, but he didn't anticipate needing to be anywhere today. Currently, Sully was sitting at his desk and staring out the large window onto the beautiful winter scene below. The wildlife was absent and the stream was running a bit slower than the summer months but none of that registered for Sully. His thoughts were up the hill in the house where he had left Michaela.

He had finished his shower and got dressed to find the bedroom empty. He made his way downstairs and smiled to see Michaela packing him a lunch for the day. She had brewed a pot of coffee and had set a steaming mug on the table for him while she put together his lunch for the day. She was currently slicing a tomato for his turkey sandwich. He walked over and placed a quick kiss on her cheek.

"You know, my office is just down the hill…you didn't need to fix me a lunch." Michaela looked up briefly from her task and looked him square in the eye.

"I know you _could_ come up to the house for lunch but the question is, do you _really_ come up to the house for lunch or do you live off of coffee all day?" She smiled triumphantly when he didn't respond. She finished his turkey sandwich and packed it into a grocery bag with an apple, a couple of granola bars and a couple of homemade molasses cookies from Grace's latest cooking lesson. Grace offered to teach Michaela how to cook and the two had gotten together several times and had attempted to make bread, which wouldn't rise, and cookies, that were a bit too crispy. Fortunately, Michaela only ever brought home Grace's extras. She loved Sully too much to subject him to her burnt offerings.

While Michaela was gathering up the last of Sully's lunch, Sully was putting on snow boots and his parka to make the trek down to his office. Since he hadn't been down there in a while the usual path had been covered by the snow storm that had pounded the area over the weekend. Once he was all bundled up, Michaela walked with him to the front door. He turned to kiss her goodbye and pulled her close for a moment and whispered in her ear,

"You know…I could get used to this."

A bird taking flight from one of the snow laden trees brought Sully back to the present and the stack of papers strewn over his desk. He was hesitant to check his voicemail or email as he was sure there was quite a back log of messages. He groaned softly when the mechanical voice on his phone told him he had twenty messages and he saw the over 80 emails waiting for him. He was suddenly very grateful for Michaela's sack lunch and hunkered down to make sense of the chaos. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Michaela sat happily in Charlotte's kitchen sipping on a warm cup of tea while Grace and Dorothy chatted around her. Charlotte had promised to watch a neighbor's little girl and the neighbor hadn't returned just yet so the women were happily talking and sharing the latest news until the little girl was picked up by her mother. The little girl, Erin, was only two years old and was napping in Charlotte's daughter, Colleen's room. Charlotte had just left the kitchen to check on her when Michaela arrived. The kitchen was bright and cheerful, as kitchens ought to be. The round kitchen table had a rather large fruit bowel in the center, over flowing with apples and oranges. The hard wood floor was covered with a rag tie carpet in blues and reds and yellows. The refrigerator was covered in hand drawn pictures and photos of her children and friends. It was a happy room and Michaela could easily picture all the family dinners and happy times spent gathered around the table. It was at that moment that all three women were startled by the sound of Charlotte's cry. They instantly rose from their chairs to see what was the matter.

"Michaela! Come quick!" The three women burst into the room to see Charlotte holding the wailing little girl in her arms. It didn't take a doctor to know something was wrong with the little girl. She had thrown up her breakfast and was now covered in vomit, her face was red from crying and Michaela could see a sheen of sweat across her little brow. Michaela instantly switched into doctor mode and gathered the little girl into her arms. She placed her hand on Erin's forehead and was alarmed at how warm she felt.

"Charlotte, do you have a thermometer?" Charlotte nodded and instantly went to the bathroom to retrieve it. Meanwhile Michaela laid Erin on the floor and did a quick examination, noting the increased cries when she put pressure on Erin's lower stomach. Once Charlotte returned Michaela took her temperature. The digital read out was 102.5 degrees. Appendicitis.

"Dorothy, I need you to call the hospital and tell them I am bringing a two year old female presenting with acute appendicitis. Tell them I am Dr. Michaela Quinn from Boston Memorial. Grace, I need you to find Erin's mother and tell her what is going on and where we are taking her. Give her my cell phone number if she has any trouble finding us once she gets to the hospital." Both women quickly left the room to execute Michaela's orders. Michaela turned her gaze to a slightly shocked Charlotte. "Charlotte, I need you to drive us to the hospital. I'll sit with Erin in the back and make sure she's stable, but we need to get there as soon as possible."

In a matter of minutes Michaela was sitting in the back of Charlotte's station wagon, holding a whimpering Erin. They had changed her out of her dirty pajamas and into some old baby clothes of Colleens. They were well over twenty years old but were in far better condition that what the sick little girl had been wearing before. Michaela held Erin close to her and tried to cushion her from any of the bumps in the road, knowing the little girl was experiencing excruciating pain at the moment. They reached the hospital and were soon joined by Grace and Dorothy. Thankfully, the hospital staff had not questioned Dorothy's information and were prepared to take the little girl directly into surgery.

The three women looked at Michaela in amazement. It had been less than thirty minutes from the time Charlotte had called them into the room to arriving at the hospital. Michaela was talking to the charge nurse before rejoining the women sitting in the waiting room. Dorothy spoke first,

"Michaela…you were amazing! I mean, I know Sully told us what a gifted doctor you are, but to see you in action…that was really something!" Grace nodded in agreement,

"You've got a gift, that's for sure." Charlotte was only nodding along with the other two. Michaela could see something was bothering her. She moved to sit next to her and put her arm around her comfortingly.

"Charlotte, what is it? Erin's going to be fine," Michaela tried to reassure her.

"I should have seen it sooner. Erin was fussy all morning, she's usually such a happy little girl. I should have known something was wrong." Michaela rubbed Charlotte's back soothingly before responding.

"It doesn't matter now. You got her here in time and that's all that matters. They'll remove her appendix and she'll be fine." Charlotte looked into Michaela's eyes for reassurance and was comforted by the surety and confidence she saw in Michaela's there. She smiled her thanks and the four women sat back to wait for Erin's mother and to hear word from Erin's doctor. About fifteen minutes later Erin's mother, Angela, rushed in frantic for any word. Charlotte saw her nearly accosting the charge nurse trying to get information and went to explain to her what happened.

From where she was sitting, Michaela could see the whole range of emotions play across Angela's face; fear, stress, anxiety, relief. Just then Charlotte brought Angela over to where they were seated. Michaela stood as they made their way over but before she could introduce herself Angela wrapped her arms around Michaela's neck and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! Charlotte told me what you did for Erin…thank you, Dr. Quinn, thank you so much!" Angela stepped away from Michaela and wiped away the tears streaming down her face. Michaela and Charlotte led her to a seat next to Grace.

"Please, call me Michaela. And really, I'm just glad I was there to help. Besides, Charlotte got us to the hospital in time." Charlotte simply squeezed Angela's hand reassuringly and they all settled in to wait for news of Erin. After about an hour, Dorothy and Grace had to leave but promised to check in later. Grace promised to bring over dinner once Erin was out of surgery. The doctor, Dr. Bernard, came out once the surgery was completed and assured Angela that Erin would be fine. He was an elderly man with kind eyes and bushy eyebrows. Michaela could easily see him would a gaggle of grandchildren. It didn't take too much imagination to see him as a pediatrician.

"She's been moved to recovery and she's still a little groggy but you can go sit with her now. Check with the charge nurse for her room number. I'll be in shortly to discuss Erin's recovery." Dr. Bernard watched Angela speak with the nurse and nearly sprint down the hall to her daughter's room. He then turned to face Michaela and Charlotte. He greeted Charlotte with a smile and a nod but extended his had to Michaela and with a smile said,

"Dr. Quinn, I presume?" Michaela nodded and shook his hand firmly. "It's a good thing you got her here as quickly as you did. A few more hours and her appendix would have ruptured. I know most of the doctors in Colorado Springs by name if not personally. I'm sure I would have remembered someone as talented and beautiful as you." Michaela blushed at the compliment.

"I'm from Boston, actually. I'm the head resident at Boston Memorial. I specialize in pediatric oncology. I'm just glad I was there and we could get Erin to the hospital in time." Dr. Bernard smiled and shook her hand again.

"Well, that little girl is lucky you were around." Dr. Bernard checked his watch and said, "I'm sorry. If you'll excuse me, I'd better be checking on my patient." As he disappeared around the corner Michaela checked the time and was surprised at how late it was. She searched her bag for her cell phone but found it missing.

"Is it really almost 7:00? I must have left my phone in the car or your kitchen. Sully must be frantic right about now." Charlotte smiled knowingly as the two women walked to the car. Once they arrived at Charlotte's home Michaela dashed into the house quickly to check for her phone, with Charlotte following her at a more relaxed pace. She sighed in frustration when she saw it sitting on the kitchen table. Two missed calls and one voicemail. She quickly dialed her voicemail and heard Sully's voice on the other end,

"_Hey honey, it was getting late and I just thought I'd call to see what you girls are up to and if you'll be home for dinner. Please call when you get this. I love you."_ Michaela smiled as she listened. Though the words were innocent, she could tell by his voice that he was worried. He simply didn't want her to think he was checking up on her. She quickly dialed Sully's cell and smiled when he answered after one ring.

"_Michaela? Where are you? Are you alright?"_

"Sully…slow down. I forgot my phone at Charlotte's in the rush to get to the hospital. Erin…" Hearing the word 'hospital' sent ice cold fear and dread rushing through Sully's veins. Before Michaela could continue Sully had interrupted and was asking more questions.

"_Hospital? Why are you at the hospital? What happened? Are you hurt?" _Michaela sat down across from Charlotte at her kitchen table and pinched the bridge of her nose. The excitement of the day was starting to catch up with her and she could feel the start of a rather painful headache starting. Charlotte smiled at Michaela, having heard Sully's rather anxious cries for information.

"Sully…please calm down. I'll explain everything if you'll just let me. I am fine. Charlotte was watching Erin Johnson this morning for her mother, Angela. She woke up from her nap crying and rather sick. We had to rush her to the hospital to take out her appendix. I'm sorry I didn't call, I just forgot my phone in the rush to get Erin to the hospital in time." Michaela's explanation was met with silence. When Sully didn't respond after a minute Michaela asked,

"Sully? Are you still there?" she heard him take in and release a deep breath before he spoke.

"_Yeah…I'm still here. I'm sorry for the 20 questions. It's just when you said you were at the hospital, I imagined all sorts of horrible things."_

"I really am sorry for worrying you. I'm back at Charlotte's now but I'll leave in a few minutes. Do you want me to pick something up for dinner?"

"_No. I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get home. Dive slowly and watch out for black ice." _Michaela smiled as she answered,

"I will. I'll see you in about twenty minutes."

"_Love you."_

"Love you too."

Michaela ended the call and looked at Charlotte. The other woman had a knowing smile on her face that made Michaela blush. When she didn't say anything more, Michaela started to fidget nervously under her knowing stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Charlotte laughed at Michaela's nervous fidgeting.

"I just want you to know that in all the years I've know Sully…and it's been almost thirteen years, I've never seen him as worried and besotted as he is about you. Not even Abigail made him act such a fool! Sully is as true and as loyal as any man I've met. He's a rare breed. If I was you and I was lucky enough to have the love of a man like Sully, I would do everything in my power to make him happy." Michaela met Charlotte's gaze unafraid as she responded,

"I know how lucky I am to have Sully in my life. Sometimes I wonder what I've done to deserve him. I love him more than I thought possible…it scares me sometimes." Charlotte placed a reassuring hand on Michaela's shoulder and looked her square in the eyes.

"It's alright to be scared. Hell…we've all been afraid of love at one point or another. Just don't let the fear drive you away. Besides, I'm not sure it would do any good. That man would probably follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond!" The two women chuckled at the accuracy of Charlotte's statement.

"Thank you, Charlotte." Michaela stood and started to walk towards the back door. She turned as she reached the door and looked at Charlotte. "You know, we never did get our lunch." Charlotte chuckled in response.

"I have a feeling there will be hundreds of lunches in the future."

Michaela smiled at Charlotte's certainty and crossed the room again to hug Charlotte goodbye. Michaela was comforted by the other woman's steady personality and certainty. She reminded her of Rebecca's soothing influence. It was moments like this that she missed her sisters and Boston. The Quinns were close in their own way and Michaela missed being able to stop by their homes for hot chocolate or tea and discuss anything and everything. Standing in Charlotte's kitchen, Michaela felt as if she was standing in Rebecca's kitchen. It was as if another piece of her soul was glued back into place. Colorado Springs was slowly patching her back together, adding new pieces and fabric to make a beautiful patchwork of love and friendship. Charlotte pulled away and gently pushed Michaela towards the door.

"You best be getting home. I wouldn't put it past him to walk over here if you're not home soon!" Charlotte watched Michaela walk over the snow and climb carefully into the car. She shivered as she watched the taillights disappear into the darkness.

* * *

Sully was putting the finishing touches on dinner when Michaela pulled in the driveway. Sully glanced at the clock, 7:50. He put the steaming bowl of pasta on the table and double checked the fire to be sure it was still roaring before he went to meet Michaela at the door. He smiled at her petite frame swallowed up by her large parka and sturdy snow boots. Her rosy cheeks accentuated the twinkle in her emerald green eyes. He helped her out of her coat and boots before placing a casual kiss on her frigid lips.

"Hmm…welcome home. You're just in time for dinner." She smiled as she followed him into the kitchen. They sat down to a simple meal of spaghetti, garlic bread and salad. Michaela loved the simplicity and comfort of the meal. She reached her hand across the table and placed it over Sully's. He looked up from his food taken by surprise by the gesture. With Charlotte's words in her mind Michaela smiled at Sully,

"Thank you for cooking dinner. It was the perfect ending to a surprisingly long day. I'm a lucky woman." Sully smiled warmly at her words and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love cooking for you. How's Erin doing? I bet you weren't expecting to be back in a hospital so soon, were you?" Michaela filled him in on Erin's condition when they left the hospital and the events of the afternoon.

"I'd like to go check on her tomorrow, if that's alright."

"You know you don't have to ask my permission, Michaela. I was actually thinking of calling my friend, Daniel," Michaela's eyebrows raised in confusion at the turn of the conversation. Sully quickly explained, "He's got an extra car he keeps around for when his mother visits in the summer. I could ask him if we could use it. That way you can come and go without worrying about my schedule. How does that sound?" Michaela was taken aback by Sully's thoughtful and generosity. He was always thinking of what would make her happy.

"I wouldn't want to be an imposition on your friend. I could always just rent a car." Sully waived his hand to dismiss her suggestion.

"Truth is; I already called him earlier today. He said we could pick up the car tomorrow." He said sheepishly.

"Oh you did, did you?" she tried to sound stern but she couldn't help but melt into a smile with his clear blue eyes gazing back at her.

"Yes, I did. And I'd rather have you drive his car than my old truck. It's a newer Subaru and it handles better in the snow than my truck. I'll feel better knowing you're in a car that can handle the weather." Sully had turned his attention back to his meal, trying not to let Michaela see how worried he was when he hadn't heard from her earlier. Any opposition Michaela was about to offer quickly disappeared.

"That was very thoughtful, Sully. But you know; I have driven in the snow before. We do get snow in Boston." She teased him, trying to lighten the mood a bit. She was startled by the seriousness of the look he gave her as he said,

"Please just humor me in this Michaela. I love living out here but the roads can be dangerous in the winter. I know I'll worry but this will keep my worry to a minimum at least." If not for the love and sincere concern she saw in his eyes she would have continued to protest, but she knew if the situation were reversed she would ask the same of him. _Let him take care of you Michaela! Let him love you!_ She told herself sternly. She nodded in agreement and the two of them turned their attention back to their plates for a moment.

"So other than conning your friends into lending you their extra vehicle, how was your day?" Sully told her about his day and the progress on the Boston Memorial project. Meredith Jones was trying to get Sully to return to Boston for another round of private fundraisers. Sully didn't want to go back to Boston, especially knowing that the best thing in Boston would actually be staying in Colorado Springs.

"Meredith said we're at about 75% for our funding goal but she says the donations have been lagging. She wants me to come back to Boston for a couple of days to a week to meet with some private donors. I told her I couldn't make the trip right now; I don't want to leave you here by yourself. But I have a feeling the woman doesn't take no for an answer." Nibbling on a piece of garlic bread Michaela answered,

"You should go, Sully. This is what I was talking about before. I don't want to stand in the way of you completing this project. This is for Hannah. I can't get in the way of that. I won't." Sully was surprised by the fierce response from Michaela.

"I don't want to leave you here for a week, Michaela. Isn't this why I came with you in the first place? We didn't want to be apart? Besides, I'm not entirely sure I trust Stephen won't find out where you are. I don't want to leave you alone just to have him or one of his goons show up." Michaela shook her head as she responded,

"So you're telling me that we'll never spend a day or a night apart for the rest of our lives? That's unrealistic, Sully. You have to go to Boston. You _know_ you have to go. The sooner you agree the sooner you can come home." Sully wasn't really listening to what she was saying. He was more caught up with one aspect of what she said.

"The rest of our lives?" Michaela blushed crimson red. She hadn't really thought about what she was saying. When she thought of her future, she saw a life with Sully. She suddenly wondered if he thought the same. She had assumed he did but she had also assumed David loved her too. She quickly stood from the table and took her dishes to the sink and nervously started to clean up dinner. Sully sat at the table watching her anxiously scrub a pot he had already washed. He stood calmly and crossed the kitchen to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and removed the pot and sponge from her hands.

"That pot is already clean, Michaela." He gently turned her to face him. She stared at the dishrag in her hands. He forced her chin up with his index finger and looked her in the eyes. Once she looked into the blue depths of his eyes she couldn't look away. She didn't want to. "Do you mean that, Michaela?"

"Well…yes. Sully, I know we haven't talked about any of that yet but when I picture the rest of my life, I picture spending it with you. I just don't want to rush anything, I'm afraid that if we rush it, we'll spoil it and I don't think I could stand it if we don't work out." She answered him in a rush of words about as fast as her rapidly beating heart. Sully's smile lit up his whole face. He pulled Michaela to his chest and wrapped one arm around her torso and cupped the back of her head with the other.

"Michaela, I don't want to rush into anything either but I feel the same. I can't imagine a life without you. You've changed everything and I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me." Michaela pulled back to look Sully in the eyes, searching for any indication he wasn't telling her the truth.

"Do you mean it?" she asked breathlessly.

"I've never meant anything more in my entire life, Michaela," he answered firmly. Her responding smile lit up the kitchen and took Sully's breath away.

"I'm not ready to get married, yet. I don't want to rush this…rush us. So what's the next step then?" Michaela asked warily. Still holding her loosely, Sully responded thoughtfully,

"Well, we could try living in the same state…possibly the same city?" he suggested playfully. "I know how difficult it would be for you to leave your family behind. I could get an apartment in Boston." He watched her reaction carefully. Her eyes sparkled with excitement; she really was going to get it all. She thought of her life with Sully in Boston. Yet, something didn't seem quite right. She couldn't really see Sully happy in Boston, so far from the nature and wildlife that he loved so much.

"Sully, I couldn't ask that of you. You'd hate Boston and eventually you'd resent me for making you live there. I love my family but my home is with you. And your home and your heart is in Colorado Springs." She did break eye contact with him, willing him to understand that she meant what she said. Sully studied her face intently, searching for any sign of hesitancy or regret at leaving Boston behind.

"Michaela, I couldn't ask you to move so far away from your family. You forget; I've seen how close you all are. I don't want to come between you and your family..." Michaela quieted him by placing a finger across his lips.

"We have these wonderful inventions called airplanes. If needed, I can be back in Boston in a matter of hours. I love my family and I'll miss the daily interactions but since being in Colorado Springs, I've felt more at home, more comfortable than I ever felt in Boston. I'm more myself here than I am back ho…no, than I am back in Boston. Boston is not my home anymore. Colorado Springs is home now." When he fully realized this was actually what Michaela wanted, Sully swooped her into his arms and twirled her around the kitchen, laughing and whooping in happiness. He swept her off her feet and carried her into the living room and placed her on the couch. He sat next to her and Michaela quickly cuddled into her favorite place next to him. As his heart beat returned to a semi normal pace, Sully began to think over the details.

"When would you want to move out? Do you want to live here? What about your job? Are you sure you want to leave Boston Memorial?" all the questions rushed out in a torrent of words, one right after the other. Michaela laughed softly at the onslaught of questions.

"Well, first of all, I think it would be better if I got my own place. As much as I've loved staying here with you, I think it would be better if I got an apartment." She could feel Sully nod in agreement. Reassured by his understanding she continued answering his questions. "Yes, I'm sure I want to leave Boston Memorial. However, I shouldn't leave until I finish out my last year of residency there…fortunately that'll be mid April." Sully thought over the new information before saying,

"We'll put a stop to Stephen, you'll finish out your residency and then you'll move out here. And we'll live happily ever after." Sully tightened his hold on Michaela at the thought of her living in Colorado Springs permanently. _How on earth did I get so lucky?_ The couple sat in companionable silence and Michaela's breathing slowed and she completely relaxed in Sully's arms as she fell asleep to the steady thumping of his heart. Knowing she probably wouldn't hear him, Sully pressed a kiss onto her silky auburn hair and whispered into the night,

"I love you, Michaela Quinn." He smiled when he heard a sleepy response,

"I love you more."


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Please don't hate me too much for the horribly long delay in posting this chapter. I had midterms, family stuff and then a bunch of vocal rehearsals. BUT the good news is I've already got Chapter 17 started. So please read, enjoy, review! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Sully had left for Boston four days ago and Michaela already missed him terribly, even though she had managed to keep herself pretty busy with Charlotte and the other girls. Erin was home from the hospital and Michaela had stopped by to see how the little girl was faring. Erin was quickly finding a special place in Michaela's heart and the two spent a fun morning playing with her dolls and reading about princesses. She had spent an afternoon poking around the antique stores lining Main Street shopping for gifts for her family. She had found hand painted wooden train sets for the boys, hand stitched ragdolls for the girls, a beautiful shawl for her mother and turquoise jewelry for her sisters but she was still on the lookout for something for her father and brothers in law. She had spent a wonderful couple of hours with Henry Jefferson, the antique shop owner when she stopped by to pick up Sully's gift. Henry reminded her of her father so much and it lessened the ache in her heart at the thought of missing her family.

She had only meant to stop by to pick up the book but Henry soon got her talking and before she knew what she was doing, she was telling Henry why she was visiting Colorado Springs and everything that had happened between her, David, Stephen and Sully. As Michaela talked, Henry nodded and murmured at the appropriate moments but did not interrupt, knowing just how much she needed to let it all go. It was an emotional purge Michaela had not had the opportunity to do previously but it was a great relief to talk about it all to an objective third party that wasn't involved and didn't know the parties involved. After Michaela had talked herself almost hoarse she glanced at the clock and realized she had been giving Henry quite the dramatic monologue. Her face blushed a dusty rose and she began to apologize,

"Good grief! Have I really been talking for almost two hours! Henry, I'm so sorry to unload on you like that, I don't usually bare my soul like that. I'm so sorry! You probably have work to do and here I am running on and on about myself…" Michaela moved to gather her purse and Sully's book but Henry's lean arm and gentle hand, marked with age, stopped her from leaving the cozy yet cluttered office. He waited for Michaela to look him in the eye before he assured her,

"Not another word of that, young lady. It's not very often that I get the company of such a beautiful and intelligent woman. I think I'd even listen to you read the dictionary!" Henry laughed boisterously as Michaela's cheeks flushed crimson red. However, taking pity on her he moved on to other topics. Henry showed her around his shop and the two laughed as he told her the stories behind many of the items in his store. Michaela discovered that Henry had personally purchased each and every piece in the store and knew all of its history. Michaela was mesmerized as he told stories of lost loves, bitter divorces, adventurous lives lived and loves lost. Henry definitely had quite a flair for the dramatic. The two got along quite well and before they knew it, they were sitting at Grace's laughing and talking over a piece of pie and a cup of hot chocolate.

Henry had a way of putting everyone at ease and he enjoyed talking to just about everyone, but he was clearly drawn to Michaela's fire and spirit. Despite everything she had been through in the last couple of months, he could tell Michaela was still a fighter and would come out on top in the end. She reminded him so much of his precious Sophia. She had passed away several years ago and when she died the sparkle had left his eye and he smiled a little less. An outgoing and happy man by nature, he still smiled and laughed but those who knew him well, could see the missing sparkle and extra excitement that used to characterize his expressions. He had aged quite a bit since Sophia's passing, however, sitting across from Michaela, laughing and talking, he almost felt like a young man again. He felt paternally protective towards Michaela and hoped Sully knew just how fortunate he was.

Michaela was animatedly telling Henry of her latest adventure at Sully's ranch. She had attempted to walk down towards the stream to explore the edges of the property a bit after the last snow storm and had almost ended up bruised and wet at the bottom of the hill. She was laughing at her own clumsiness when she noticed Henry was not really paying attention to what she was saying but was rather fiddling with his napkin and staring at the table absentmindedly. Noticing this Michaela gently placed her hand on his wizened one and asked,

"Henry…are you alright?" He looked up somewhat startled and then smiled warmly at her, placing his other hand on top of hers and patting it in a grandfatherly sort of way.

"Oh I'm just fine, my dear. Forgive the morose meanderings of an old man." Michaela raised her eyebrows in concerned questioning, encouraging him to continue. "I was merely thinking about my Sophia and how much she would have loved you." Michaela smiled softly and gently squeezed his hand.

"Tell me about her. What was she like?" Michaela asked. Henry looked past Michaela as his face took on a faraway, rather dreamy look as he remembered the love of his life.

"She was the most beautiful woman I've ever known. She had raven black hair and dark blue eyes that would melt my heart until she got angry. Then I would truly be grateful that looks _couldn't_ kill! She could stop a man in his tracks with one of her looks, I tell you! She was smart and funny. We would laugh until our sides ached. I was married to her longer than I wasn't and now that she's gone…I'm not sure I can explain it…but I imagine it's how amputees feel…phantom limb, you know…? I still feel she's here and any minute she'll come rushing into the store or the kitchen and start yappin' on about some nonsense…but she never does and the pain of missing her and wanting to hold her and talk to her never goes away." Henry looked up and smiled at Michaela through his glassy, tear filled eyes. "If we had ever been blessed with a daughter, I know she would have wanted her to grow up to be a woman like you." Michaela simply smiled back at Henry, unsure of what to say. Fortunately, Henry wasn't an overly sentimental man and quickly lightened the mood by pointing his figure and wagging it in her face, "Now, if Sully makes one wrong step, you let me know and I'll be sure to set him straight, you hear?" The twinkle in his eye counteracted the seriousness of the statement. However, Michaela had a sneaking suspicion that Henry would, in fact, 'set Sully straight', if he deemed it necessary.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about Sully, Henry. He would never do anything to deliberately hurt me…I think he's too afraid of my family to ever make a misstep," she said laughingly. Henry nodded emphatically and smiled,

"Good. Well my dear, I think I've left Jeremiah alone in the shop for long enough. If I don't get back soon, he'll have rearranged the entire store and I won't know where a thing is!" Michaela smiled as they left Grace's and walked down the street towards Henry's shop. Once outside the shop they said their goodbyes and Michaela quickly walked down the block to her car. She was actually relieved Sully had insisted she use Daniel's car. The Subaru was only a couple of years old, had very few miles on it and Daniel had insisting on putting snow tires on before letting Sully and Michaela pick it up. In the few days since Sully had been in Boston, it had snowed steadily and the road out to Sully's home was tricky at best with the additional snow. As she got into the car and turned up the heat, she shuddered to think what it would be like to drive Sully's beat up truck in this weather but smiled once again at Sully's thoughtful concern.

As Michaela carefully made her way home she thought of what waited for her there. Sully hadn't even been gone for a week and she already missed him so much it hurt. They spoke every night on the phone but it wasn't quite the same. She was not looking forward to returning to Boston to finish her Residency before she could permanently move to Colorado Springs. She would miss the quiet streets of Colorado Springs. The beautiful mountains and being surrounded by the nature Sully loved so much. She would miss the peace and contentment she felt in Sully's home. She'd miss all the new friends she had made that were quickly becoming a second family. She knew she would miss her family and working at Boston Memorial but at the end of the day she knew there was truth in the cliché, "Home is where the heart is." Her heart was with Sully and **their** home was in Colorado Springs.

* * *

Later that night Michaela wandered around the empty house wearing one of Sully's large sweaters. She hugged herself tightly and breathed in Sully's earthy scent. The sun was setting and Michaela stood in the living room, glass of wine in hand, staring out the eastern window. The shadows cast across the downward slope towards Sully's office created an eerie view. The tall leafless trees, branches heavy with snow looked grotesque against the darkening sky. She heard a coyote howl in the distance just as a bird took flight, sending snow falling to the ground. Michaela shivered slightly and pulled Sully's sweater around her tightly in an attempt to rid herself of the sense of foreboding that had started to permeate the usually peaceful house. _Stop scaring yourself, Michaela! They're just trees._ She gasped in surprise and nearly dropped her glass of wine at the piercing ring of her cell phone. 5:30 on the dot. She drew in a deep breath trying to calm herself and smiled at Sully's punctuality. Sully spoke first,

"_Let me tell you, the only good thing about Boston is currently in Colorado Springs. I don't know how I let you convince me to come back here without you!"_ Michaela laughed gently at Sully's rant. This seemed to be a reoccurring theme. It only further solidified her decision to move to Colorado Springs. She knew that Sully would absolutely, without a doubt, unequivocally, hate living in Boston. He would do it in a heartbeat if it meant Michaela would be happy but she could never be completely happy knowing that Sully was miserable. _"I mean it, Michaela. If I have to go to one more private fundraiser and pretend I don't know that Meredith Jones is using me as a piece of meat to get money…."_ Sully let out an expressive sigh of frustration. She knew and he knew that Sully wouldn't actually do or say anything to Meredith unless she crossed a line and right now they both knew she was actually just toeing the line of propriety.

"Well, hello to you too. I take it you had another long day? I thought you were looking forward to this luncheon? It sounded promising." When they had spoken last night, Sully seemed enthusiastic about today's luncheon. It was being hosted by William Burke's mother and he had been told the attendees were actually interested in the new Peds Wing and not Sully's blue eyes or broad shoulders. Michaela heard Sully sigh again before continuing.

"_It should have been a success but it turned out to be a bunch of DAR women that already had too much to drink by the time I arrived. It was the longest two hours of my recent past and if it wasn't for Hannah I would be on the next flight home!"_ Michaela laughed at the horror in Sully's voice at the mere mention of the DAR but understood the feeling all the same. Members of The Daughters of the American Revolution tended to be a certain type of woman, at least in Boston; wealthy, heavy drinkers and bored. She could only imagine the innuendo Sully had to endure._  
_

"But it **is** for Hannah and you** can't** jump on the next flight home. As much as I miss you, we both know you need to stay where you are until next week and then you won't have to go back until the groundbreaking in April."

"_I know and then you'll be there with me. I won't have to face the Bostonian Dragons alone! …enough of my complaining. Tell me about your day."_ Michaela told him about her unexpected afternoon spent with Henry, conveniently leaving out the part about his gift. As she spoke she moved to the couch and curled up in the pillows and blanket. She pulled Sully's sweater up so it was covering her chin. She closed her eyes and listened to Sully's voice and breathed in his wonderful earthy scent from his sweater and it was almost like he was in the room with her.

"_If I didn't know Henry was a 70 year old man, I think I'd be jealous"_ Sully said playfully. Michaela laughed softly into the phone and the musical sound of her laughter sent light chills rippling across Sully's body.

"Oh you never know…Henry's a spry old fellow!" Both laughed at the thought of Michaela leaving Sully for a geriatric widower. After their laughter subsided neither of them spoke for a moment, both aching to be near the other. Michaela broke the silence, "I miss you Sully. It's silly, it's only been a few days but I miss you so much."

"_It's not silly. I miss you too. I keep thinking of things I want to say to you throughout the day. Just ten more days and then I'll be home."_

"Ten more days…? That's about eleven days too long, Sully," Michaela teased. Sitting in Sully's living room, surrounded by his books, photos and other belongings, wearing his sweater, Michaela was suddenly overwhelmed with loneliness. She knew Sully was missing her just as much but sitting alone in his home, made it almost unbearable. It was the cruel irony of their current situation. Their respective locations reminded each of them of who they wished they were with. Boston would always remind Sully of Michaela. He saw her as he walked the harbor and saw the elegant boats lining the docks. He remembered their romantic dinner cruise, the time spent at museums and their favorite restaurants. At each formal fundraiser, his arms ached to hold her close and dance with her. Michaela felt the burning tears well in her eyes that threaten to spill over. She blotted her eyes and sniffled a bit, trying to muffle the sound with the sleeve of Sully's sweater. If it had been anyone else, Michaela may have gotten away with it, however, Sully could hear her sniffles on the other end.

"_Michaela…what is it?"  
_

"I don't know what is the matter with me, Sully. It's just lonely in this big empty house. I'm being silly." She thought it would be best not to dwell on it and changed the subject, "Have you seen my family yet?

"_I'm actually on my way over there for dinner right now. I think the whole family will be there and I plan to talk to Joseph and Richard about what's happening on the Stephen/David front. I don't like being kept in the dark on this. I need to know what's going on…"_ Michaela could hear the emotional struggle in his voice.

"Sully…?" for a moment she wasn't sure if he was still on the phone and pulled the phone back to make sure she hadn't lost the call. "Sully…you still there?" He sighed in response before continuing.

"_Yeah, I'm here. I just can't bear the thought of something happening to you. I can and will make sure he never hurts you ever again."_ Michaela was unsure of what to say. She knew that telling him she could take care of herself was pointless. She knew that he knew she could fend for herself but it just didn't matter. He would do all he could to protect her from anything and everything that threatened her. If she was honest with herself, it was a relief to have someone take the weight of her burden for a change. It was absolutely exhausting to always have to be the pillar of strength for everyone and handle the curves life offered her. She had never trusted anyone enough to let them carry her burden for her. But Sully hadn't asked her…he just did and more than that, Michaela let him.

"_Sweetheart, I gotta go. I just pulled up at your parent's. I'll call you tomorrow. Try to get some sleep…you don't sound like your usual self. I love you."  
_

"Ok. Tell my family I say hello. I love you too."

"_Bye."  
_

"Bye." Michaela ended the call and sat up on the couch. It was only 6:00 and the whole evening stretched out ahead of her empty and alone. She could call Grace, Dorothy or Charlotte but she knew she wasn't quite up to having company. She foraged through the kitchen and came up with some semblance of a dinner…leftovers from her lunch with Dorothy. She took her reheated dinner, refilled glass of wine and curled up in the window seat with a book from Sully's vast collection. It wasn't long after she finished her meager meal and placed her dishes on the floor that she fell asleep while watching the landscape outside the window change with the setting sun.

* * *

In Boston Sully was sitting in the Quinn dining room surrounded by Michaela's family. Parents, sisters, brothers in law, nieces and nephews all joined together in the chaotic symphony of love and harmony Sully had grown to love. He had been nervous when he had gotten the call from Elizabeth inviting him to dinner tonight but he knew it would be important to Michaela and he honestly wanted to build a more solid relationship with her family. He was planning on spending the rest of his life with her and he knew that would include her family. As it turned out, he needn't have been anxious. While everyone keenly felt the absence of Michaela, they welcomed Sully as another son and brother and he was slightly surprised to find that he was starting to consider them _his_ family. He felt comfortable with the Quinns – he finally felt like part of a family again. It was an odd relationship to be sure and if it hadn't been for Michaela, Sully doubted he ever would have found himself in a similar situation with a family such as this. But they had common ground and interest in Michaela. They all loved her and it was their love for her that bound them together tighter than any of them thought possible.

Elizabeth was sitting at the foot of the table lovingly looking around at each of her children and grandchildren. She shared a tender look with her husband who was sitting at the head of the table, across from her. The two smiled at the organized chaos that was their beautiful family. Joseph's eyes followed Elizabeth's as she looked at Sully. He was sitting approximately halfway down the table between Megan and Stephanie. Elizabeth couldn't hear what was being discussed but from the looks on the young girl's faces they meant business. Knowing them, they were probably trying to persuade Sully to take them back to Colorado Springs with him.

Elizabeth's heart warmed as she watched the playful and tender interaction between Sully and the young girls. It was evident that he loved children in general and sincerely cared for these two sweet little girls. She blinked rapidly to clear the tears that were forming in her eyes. _Michaela should be here tonight! Damn that Stephen!_ At that moment Sully looked up from his conversation and his gaze met Elizabeth's tear filled eyes. Seeing the bittersweet happiness in her eyes, Sully's expression softened tenderly and he nodded slightly indicating that he too missed Michaela tonight. In that moment Elizabeth learned to love that man as a son.

It's true she had been wary of him at first but she felt that was her prerogative as a mother. She had to protect her children, even if they were supposedly adults. She couldn't explain it but there is and would always be a part of her that would be that scary momma bear intent on protecting her cubs. After what had happened with David, Elizabeth was even more protective of her youngest. However, as she got to know Sully more and she observed his relationship with Michaela she grew to respect him and like him. Tonight their silent conversation over the noisy Quinn family dinner table, told Elizabeth all she needed to know to accept him as a permanent member of her family. He loved her daughter. He_ truly, completely, _with all of his heart and soul, loved her daughter. That was all she needed to know. She smiled through the tears at Sully and nodded back at him in understanding, hoping she was communicating to him his place in her heart and family. The look of appreciation and sudden emotion that crossed Sully's face before he could control is features let Elizabeth know that he not only understood what Elizabeth was trying to communicate but he also felt the same.

* * *

The dishes had all been cleared and sleepy children wrapped up in coats among protests of "I'm not sleepy!" and "I don't wanna go home!" and taken home. It had been decided the women would take the kids home and the men would stay to fill Sully in on what had been happening on the Stephen front. Usually it would have been more of a family council but the women knew it was mostly to just catch Sully up on what had been happening and since they knew the information they did not stay behind to participate. Sully sat in the background watching as parent's fought little limbs into coats and hats and carried them out into the cold evening. It was moments like this that he missed Hannah the most. Since talking to Michaela about losing Hannah, it seemed as if an invisible barrier had been broken and all the memories came flooding out in a rush. He used to avoid actively thinking about her but now he saw her everywhere. Thinking about how old she would be and what she would look like. Seeing Michaela's nieces and nephews tonight he began to think about what their children would be like. While he knew it would be difficult for Michaela to get pregnant, he didn't know the specifics and frankly, it didn't matter to him too much. If Michaela couldn't have kids, they would simply adopt and love and care for that child as their own.

The door closed behind Marjorie and Maureen and silence filled the foyer. Joseph looked at Sully and without a word walked down the hall towards the library. Walking into the room Sully saw Richard, Everett and Joshua already there and waiting for Sully and Joseph to join them. He chuckled softly to himself as he thought about the first time he had ever been in this room. Raising his eyebrows in a question Everett spoke first,

"Mind letting us in on the joke, Sully?" Sully smiled as he sat down in the large wingback chair across from Richard.

"I was just thinking about the first time I came in this room and had to face down all of you. I must say, it's nice to not be on the receiving end of _that_ anymore." The other men nodded and chuckled in agreement. Richard leaned forward and pushed Sully in a show of male solidarity and responded,

"Don't feel too bad. We've all had to go through it at some point. It's the price we pay for loving a Quinn." Sully smiled and looked around at the gathered group of men. Without the common thread of loving a Quinn woman, they may or may not have been friends. Richard, being the oldest, was wiser, less prone to angry outbursts. He had a kindness about him that matched the sweet kindness of Rebecca. He was not quite father figure, not quite peer. Having been married the longest he had helped both Everett and Joshua adjust to life with the Quinns and was now doing the same with Sully.

Joshua was definitely the most temperamental of the group. He loved passionately and fought ferociously. He and Maureen had been married the second longest. Before he had met Maureen he was prone to getting into bar fights and had turned to Rugby as a way to channel his aggression. Since meeting and marrying Maureen, he had calmed quite a bit, mostly because Maureen would not put up with the constant fighting and anger. He was a smart enough man to know that it would not do to get Maureen angry with him. However, when it came to his family he could channel all the aggression and anger necessary to defend and protect.

Everett was the more similar to Joshua than Richard but without the underlying rage. He had the passion and the fire but it ran deeper. Being married to Marjorie he needed that fire and passion for Marjorie hardly ever gave him an inch. While they had been dating she made him work hard to gain her affections but in the end it had been well worth the effort. The saying 'still waters run deep' definitely applied to Everett. He loved his family more than anything in the world and anyone that tried to hurt them would soon learn to repent of their actions when faced with Everett's silent rage.

Sully wasn't quite sure where he fit in with this group just yet but he was happy they were welcoming him and accepting him as a permanent fixture in their lives. Usually Sully wasn't one to rush a conversation but tonight he didn't have the patience for small talk. He wanted answers. He wanted details. So, without hesitation he asked the question that he had been thinking about for months,

"What's being done to stop Stephen?" The four men exchanged glances and Joseph began to fill in the blanks.

"Well, you know that Everett hired a private investigator to look into Stephen's less than honorable activities. We weren't sure what was going on but there had to be something. Someone that would stoop to a smear campaign against Michaela would probably have other shady activities going on as well." Sully impatiently interrupted,

"Please tell me he found something!" Joseph smiled in a rather fatherly sort of way and continued,

"Be patient, son. We actually didn't find anything. Something, or rather _something_, found us. After a couple of days our PI was contacted by the FBI. It seems they have been investigating Stephen for embezzling, election fraud and even trafficking of illegal substances, and now with the information regarding Michaela, we can add slander and possibly assault for the incident at the hospital gala. Granted, slander isn't as serious as some of the others, but it doesn't look good either. We gave our PI permission to work with the FBI to build a case against him." Sully's face was the picture of focus and concentration,

"That's good news! How close are they to pressing charges and throwing the sorry excuse for a man in jail?" asked Sully.

"That's the really good news. The DA is ready to bring the case before a judge and request a warrant for Stephen's arrest. Now, if Michaela is willing to testify about Stephen's relationship with David and his treatment of her, I'm sure the FBI will be able to put Stephen away for quite some time" Everett answered. At the mention of Michaela testifying against Stephen, Sully tensed and started to shake his head.

"I'm sure Michaela would want to testify but would it be safe for her? I mean, he had men following her just because she made him look bad and didn't bother to hide her dislike of him. What is he going to do if he finds out she's going to testify against him?" Sully countered. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt her. I can't lose her…not like this." The four pairs of skeptical eyes stared him down.

"Sully, do you really think you could stop Michaela from testifying if that's what she really wanted to do? Michaela's no wilting flower. She'll do what needs to be done and she won't think of any danger to herself in the process," replied Joshua hotly. Richard could see Joshua's temper rising and interrupted before he could say anything rash.

"But Sully does have a point. How do we keep Michaela not only safe while the trial is going on but I'm sure there will be quite a bit of press and after the last couple of months, I doubt any of it will be positive." As the conversation continued and the brothers discussed ways of keeping Michaela out of the spotlight and harm's way Joseph watched Sully closely. He was leaning over with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. After the other three had talked themselves in a circle for quite a while Joseph cleared his throat and addressed Sully,

"Sully…care to share your thoughts on the matter? You know Michaela better than any of us, I would think" Joseph asked, quieting the other men. Startled out of his thoughts and surprised Joseph would look to him for an opinion, even if it was regarding Michaela. Sully straightened in his chair and ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath before he spoke.

"As much as I want to protect Michaela from this jerk, it's not my choice to make. My gut reaction is to get her as far away from all of this as possible but it's not my choice to make. It's not **our** choice to make. I think if Michaela could hear us right now she'd give us all a stern talking to. It's Michaela's call and whatever she decides I'll support her in it. Doesn't mean I'll have to like it, but I'll support whatever she decides to do." Sully's short speech was met with silence. As the silence continued Sully grew more uncomfortable but he wasn't going to recant. He _knew_ Michaela. She'd be furious as hell if she could hear the way they were discussing her options. Surprisingly it was Joshua who spoke first.

"You're right Sully. She'd be furious" he said softly. Joseph stood from his seat and walked to Sully, extending his hand and grasping it in a firm handshake.

"Of course he's right" he said to the other three before turning to look at Sully. "Sully, we'll leave it to you to talk to Michaela about all of this and you two can figure out the details. Just remember, we all love her and we all will help in any way we can." Only a parent, a father could imagine just how bittersweet that moment was for Joseph. Many thought it wasn't until the minister asks 'who comes to give this woman unto this man' during the wedding ceremony that a father gives his daughter away. In reality it was in darkened private libraries, family dinners and family celebrations. No loving father would willingly give his daughter away on her wedding day if he hadn't already done it. Tonight was such a night. Joseph was giving his youngest daughter's safety and care into the hands a man he never would have predicted. He had known this was where he would end up but tonight he was no longer _the_ man in Michaela's life, but he knew Sully was honorable, trustworthy and loved his daughter.

The men talked more about the case and the specific details of what Stephen had been doing. As they talked about the election fraud charges Sully suddenly remembered David and wondered about his involvement in all of this and how that could hurt Michaela.

"What about David? How was he involved in any of this?" Sully asked.

"Initially the FBI believed he was complicit in most of the charges, however, now it appears he had no idea what was happening. Fortunately for him, he won't be serving prison time or have any charges brought against him. _Unfortunately,_ he will lose his seat in the Senate and will most likely be unelectable for the rest of his life. It's safe to say, his life as a politician is over" Everett answered.

"If he's smart, he'll take this opportunity to clean up his life – stop the drinking and figure out how to actually contribute to society," was Joshua's snarky reply.

The conversation slowed and halted several times and as the clock chimed midnight the men were gathering their coats to leave. Since their wives had taken the cars home with the kids, Richard, Everett and Joshua were hitching a ride with Sully. Elizabeth wandered out of the front parlor looking sleepy to say goodbye. She hugged each of her sons in law as well as Sully. As she pulled away she held his face in her hands with a hand on either side. She looked Sully in the eyes sternly and said,

"Now, just because Michaela isn't here doesn't mean you can be a stranger. There will always be a place set for you at the dinner table and don't worry about calling beforehand. We've got an open door policy here," she smiled warmly at him. Sully suddenly felt like a school boy again and reverted back to his younger self without even realizing it.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," he replied politely. Elizabeth nodded and released her hold on him. Joseph joined his wife and smiled as he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"You'd better do as she says, Sully. Where do you think the girls got their tempers from…? I'll tell you, it wasn't from my side of the family!" The group gathered in the foyer laughed as Elizabeth elbowed him in the ribs playfully before turning to face the younger men in front of her.

"Now you all should be getting home to your wives!" she said as she shooed them out the door.

* * *

As Sully was enjoying a family dinner in Boston and discussing the situation with Michaela's family, Michaela was back in Colorado Springs trying to fight off the despondent feelings of loneliness she was feeling. After finishing her Portobello sandwich from lunch she had snuggled deep in the pillows and blanket in the window seat and watched the rising moon and the snow that was now gently falling. The twirling dance of the snowflakes falling elegantly to the ground was hypnotizing and soon Michaela was asleep.

Generally Michaela didn't dream and if she did, she hardly remembered the details when she woke up. Tonight, Michaela's dreams were disturbing and caused her to thrash about on the window seat, nearly falling off more than once.

She ran down the steep hill behind Sully's house as it continued to grow longer and longer and steeper and steeper. She was fighting against tears and a sense of urgency that she had to reach the bottom and cross the stream to get to Sully who was injured on the other side. Yet no matter how quickly she ran and how determined she was, she simply could not reach the bottom of the hill. She could hear Sully's moans of pain as he cried out to her.

"Michaela! Please…help me! ….Where are you? Why are you leaving me? Michaela! Help me!" As she ran with a new burst of energy and speed the trees grew larger and more threatening; their branches and leaves reaching out and tearing at her clothing and hair. The more she struggled the more ferocious the trees became, taking on human attributes and taunting her.

"You'll never be able to save him now! Look at the mighty Michaela Quinn…who could possibly want her? You'll never reach him in time!" With tears falling down her face, washing her cheeks in fear and frustration, Michaela burst through the last of the trees and launched herself over the now raging river. She tried to catch herself when she landed on the other side but ended up rolling and slamming into a large tree. The branches quickly tried to trap her against its large trunk but she was able to get away only to have to fight off the surrounding trees. She could see him lying in a crumpled heap not too far from where she was. With all the strength she could muster she pushed through the bushes and the trees to get to his side. When she finally was able to reach him he was laying on his side away from her, curled into the fetal position. She gently pulled him onto his back so she could see his face and assess his injuries.

"Sully…." She stopped mid sentence in shock at what she saw. It wasn't Sully! It was her father, Joseph! His face was pale…almost green and he was holding a hand to his chest and wheezing. He struggled to focus his eyes on her face and he smiled when she came into view. Michaela's heart started to race.

"Daddy…?" She hadn't called him that since she was a little girl, but she suddenly felt very much like a little girl as she saw her father's life slipping through her fingers. He weakly reached to cup her face in his hand and she supported his hand there and leaned into it a bit.

"My Michaela…." And then he was gone. Gasping in surprise, Michaela frantically looked around the forest floor for any indication of where he had disappeared to. She stood and tried to run deeper into the forest to find him. In her haste she was not watching her feet as she should and tripped over a root. She saw the large rock zooming closer to her face as she slowly lost the battle with gravity. Right as she was about to make contact with the large boulder she awoke to find herself tangled in blankets and her cheeks damp with tears. Michaela took a deep, shaky breath when she realized it had all been a dream. She glanced at the clock, 9:45pm. It was too late to call Sully or her parents. She tried to fight off the disappointment and shake of the gloomy attitude she'd been feeling all night.

Not helping matters much, the room was cast in shadows. Familiar and comfortable furniture in the daylight became grotesque and haunting shapes in the dark. She turned on the light next to the window seat where she was still sitting and debated on making a fire or just going up to bed when the doorbell rang. The sound ripped through the silence and caused Michaela to jump and scream softly in alarm. Feeling quite silly for her reaction, Michaela placed a hand over her heart to try to calm her nerves as she stood to open the front door. She could not believe what she saw when she opened the door. _I __**must**__ still be dreaming. This can't be happening!_ Standing on the front porch in the falling snow stood a man dressed in an expensive looking suit, looking entirely out of place this far from what he would consider civilization. All she knew was that she had never wanted to see again.

"David…"


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey folks. This was a very difficult chapter for me to write. I wanted to make sure I got it right. This chapter is rated M just to be safe. Domestic violence is no joke and I, by no means, wish to take it lightly. Please review and let me know what you think. Feel free to send me a PM if you have serious concerns or questions.**

* * *

Michaela couldn't believe what she was seeing. She shook her head slightly as if to remove a film from her eyes and desperately hoped that she was only seeing things. That David Lewis, Senator from Boston, ex-fiancé, former friend and confidant was actually not standing on Sully's porch at nearly 10:00 at night. To her dismay when she looked back at the figure standing on the front porch, even with the unusual growth of a beard, disheveled hair and clothes, and slumped shoulders, Michaela recognized David. The two simply stared for each other for a moment. She was still in shock and couldn't process much beyond the thought of _why is David standing on the front porch?_ David, on the other hand, was silently searching her face for any sign of welcome or happiness at seeing him – anything other than anger and outrage. He knew he had taken a chance in coming to Colorado Springs, but if it ended the way he hoped it would, it would all be worth it. David's voice jolted Michaela out of her shock.

"Michaela…I…..aren't you going to invite me in, Michaela?" He asked nervously. This wasn't going how he had planned. He knew he had an uphill climb in front of him but he had thought she would at least be happy to see him; at least once she got over her initial surprise. This immobile and dazed woman standing in front of him was not at all what he had anticipated. Michaela simply continued to stare at David, slowly recovering from shock she was able to actually look at him and take in his appearance.

She wasn't sure if he had driven or flown to Colorado Springs but from the looks of him she could tell he had been recently traveling. His usually perfectly coifed hair was longer than his usual conservative crew cut and he had a rather thick beard covering his chin. He was wearing jeans, sneakers, an old college t-shirt. The casual slovenliness of his clothes was highlighted even more by the stark contrast of his expensively cut Pea Coat he wore to keep warm. It was the expensive Pea Coat that had made her initially think he was wearing one of his expensive suits , that and the fact that she had never seen him wear jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't even know he _owned_ a t-shirt!

Her internal dialogue was shouting at her. _Let him in! It's freezing out there and he came all this way to see you. He looks awful…maybe he needs help._ The other voice that surprisingly sounded a little like Marjorie was shouting back; _**Let him in? Are you nuts! So what if he looks awful. Whatever trouble he's in right now it's of his own making and it is **__**not**__** your responsibility to help him fix it. He deserves a swift kick in the rear and to be sent packing.**_ David could see the internal struggle flitting across Michaela's features and took her momentary confusion to gently push past her into the house. Michaela instinctively moved back to allow him entrance and shut the door behind him. The two continued to stare at each other in awkward silence, standing in the foyer of Sully's home.

Michaela watched him uncertainly as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. The room was dimly lit by the lone lamp next to the window seat. Uncomfortable being with him in such a casual and potentially romantic situation, she flipped the light switch, illuminating the room brightly. She chose a chair on the far side of the couch where he was sitting, not trusting him enough to sit on the same couch as him. David realized that she wasn't going to say anything and decided he had better explain why he had come.

"Kayla…" Michaela cringed slightly at the use of his nickname for her. She had always found it obnoxious but now, after all that had happened, she hated it even more. Now it reminded her of her own stupidity in loving and caring for this man. "…I know I shouldn't have come but I just had to see you. I miss you."

"How did you even know I was here, David?" Michaela said, finally finding her voice.

"Well…I…your mother told me" he said uncomfortably. Michaela looked at him skeptically at his blatant lie. Her body tensed in anger and apprehension. _What is he playing at? _They both knew Elizabeth Quinn would never have even acknowledged that David Lewis was alive, let alone seek him out and tell him where Michaela was staying.

"We both know my mother didn't tell you where I was. If you don't want to tell me, fine. That tells me enough." Michaela knew him well enough to know that if he couldn't or wouldn't tell her how he discovered where she was staying; the means were probably less than ethical and possibly borderline illegal. It was this lie that told Michaela all she needed to know. David was still David and nothing had changed.

Michaela's heart began to race nervously, pumping adrenaline through her veins. If nothing had changed, then David's temper hadn't changed either. It was the one thing about him that truly made her anxious. He had never physically hurt her other than the incident at the Hospital Gala but desperate men do desperate things. She knew she had to get him out of the house but she had to do it without making him too angry. She started to look around the room to assess what she could use that would be of any help to her. Sully had a large brass sculpture sitting on the bookshelf across the room. However, Michaela would have to get past David to reach it. Her cell phone was lying on the side table next to the window seat where she had left it. It was equidistant from where David was sitting and if she had to she could probably get to it before he did. David hadn't noticed Michaela's change in body language and continued on with his well rehearsed monologue.

"Kayla, sweetheart…I can't even begin to express how sorry I am for what happened last fall. I never should have ended things between us the way I did…I never should have ended it with you period. I don't know what I was thinking!" he nearly shouted the last sentence and he ran his hands through his hair desperately. He looked at Michaela, hoping she would see the regret in his eyes.

"But you did end things and I've moved on, David. If this is about closure for you, fine. I forgive you, David. I forgive you for leaving me on our wedding day. I forgive you for your drunken outburst at the gala. I even forgive you for your involvement in the media campaign, if you had anything to do with it. I forgive it all. I've been able to create a new life. I've met new people and made new friends. I've moved on. I think it's time you do too." She tried to be kind but she couldn't help but feel the pent up anger at him creeping into her words. She meant what she said; she forgave him for all of it. To a certain extent she was even grateful for it because it if hadn't been for him, she never would have met Sully. Meeting and falling in love with that kind and gentle man made all the other heartache, frustration, loneliness, confusion, anger…all of it…it made all of it worth it.

It was as if he hadn't heard what she said as he stood abruptly and started to pace in front of the fireplace, cutting off Michaela's path to the side table and her cell phone. This wasn't going how he had hoped. He had been trained from a very young age about the power of visual representation. The cliché a picture is worth a thousand words is a saying David had lived his life by. When planning to come here to see Michaela tonight, he had very carefully arranged his appearance. The old Michaela wouldn't have been able to resist the pleas of such a seemingly broken man. Since the investigation with the FBI and the prospect of losing his Senatorial seat, David was grasping at anything that could possibly save him. He knew that once his father caught wind of what was happening he would be cut off without a penny. David Lewis, Sr. was not about to let his foolish son ruin the respectable and distinguished Lewis family name and reputation. Without his trust fund and his salary as a Senator, David would be destitute – or at least he would _feel_ destitute, having developed a rather extravagant lifestyle. It was that desperation that had caused him to seek out Michaela, not any sense of true remorse about his treatment of her. Sure he had cared for Michaela, in his way, but the minute he thought she would be a hindrance she had to go. All he understood now was that while Michaela was in his life, everything went according to plan. After she was gone everything fell apart and he blamed it all on Michaela.

"Nothing has gone right since you've been gone, Kayla. Stephen is out of control and now he's being investigated by the FBI and I'm going to lose my seat in the Senate! I can't do this without you, Kayla. I need you to make this right. I need you to show everyone else that I'm not a bad person! Please, Kayla. I can't do this without you. I can't bear to have people think poorly of me. I can't lose everything I've worked so hard for! Please…." He stopped in his pacing and stared at Michaela. It was as if she was seeing him for the first time. He wasn't sorry he ended things with her because he loved her. No, he was sorry because everything had started to fall apart for him. It had nothing to do with her other than her ability to make the best out of a horrible situation. "Kayla….please…."

Each time he called her Kayla she got a little angrier and more frustrated. _How many times have I told him I hate that name?_ She could feel her anger boiling just below the surface. _How dare he come here and threaten me! How dare he blame all his ridiculous problems on me! I can't __**believe**__ I've put up with it before…but no more._ When she spoke it was a soft but stern whisper that slowly rose in volume until she was almost shouting at him.

"Don't call my Kayla. My name is Michaela and if that's too difficult for you, you may call be Dr. Quinn! What did you expect to gain from coming here, David? Look at me. I am sitting in another man's home, wearing his clothes. What does that tell you? I've moved on. I love Sully and he loves me. He actually loves me in the truest sense of the word. Do you even know what that means? You sit here and tell me how I'm to blame for your current situation and that I _must_ help you fix it. Why do I have to help you fix it? What have you ever done for me!"

She paused in her angry tirade to stare at him. He squirmed under her angry glare. He had never seen her like this before. He had never seen her so angry or hear her speak so forcefully to him. This was not the docile woman-child he had left at the proverbial alter six months previously. This was an outspoken, very _angry _woman. He had no experience dealing with women like that. Most of women in his past had been only too happy to have his attention. If he had known better he may have attempted a more gentle approach. However, he _didn't_ know any better and instead tried to frighten her and bully her into doing what he wanted.

"So it's Dr. Quinn, is it? Fine, but if you would like to _remain_ Dr. Quinn, you had better do as I ask." His faulty mask of compassion and love quickly disappeared and he showed Michaela his true character. It was one of selfishness, manipulation and aggression. She _would_ do what he wanted her to. Michaela flinched slightly under his new visage. Suddenly Sully's face appeared before her; his magnetic blue eyes softening around the edges as he smiled at her. His broad shoulders and firm arms extended out towards her in a protective and loving gesture. As she thought of Sully and the difference between the two men she felt courage and strength fill her and she stood to face the man that had, for too long, kept her down and afraid. _This_ was the closure she hadn't knew she needed. She was always sure of Sully but now she knew, in the very fiber of her being, she _knew_ she would spend the rest of her life with him. They would love, honor and cherish each other. They would raise their children together in a happy and loving home. They would grow old and gray together. They would be Henry and Sophia. It was that knowledge that gave her the courage to finally stand up to the husk of a man standing before her.

She stood slowly and he watched her warily as she walked towards him. She stopped just shy of an arm's length away from him but the look of loathing in her eyes was enough for him to realize he wouldn't be getting what he came here for and that knowledge made him seethe with anger.

"What exactly did you expect when you came here, David? Did you honestly expect me to jump at the chance to be your PR mascot? After everything that has happened between us and everything that has happened _to_ me because of a friendship with Stephen that I have never understood or supported? If you honestly thought I would want to have anything to do with you then you are seriously mistaken. Even if Stephen hadn't done what he did, I still wouldn't want you back. I am with Sully now and he has shown me what love is…it's something you could never even begin to understand. " David was shocked; she had spoken with such venom. No one ever spoke to him like that, let alone a woman. It wasn't the words alone that pushed him to do what he never thought he would. It was the look on Michaela's face that pushed him over the edge. It was utter loathing, contempt and hatred. He knew Michaela rarely hated anyone and he never expected to see that look of contempt directed at him. It was the last straw.

" So you'd rather be his whore?" he shouted at her and in a move so fast Michaela didn't have time to protect herself David brought his arm back and let it fly with all the force he could. He struck Michaela under her right eye, nearly sending her flying. Pain shot through her head as it snapped back by the force of his hit. Thankful she didn't lose her balance. She brought her hand to her face where he had hit her when she pulled it away there was a trace of blood. . His large college class ring he always wore had cut her just above her cheekbone, causing a small trickle of blood to ease its way down her beautiful face. Michaela slowly turned back to look David in the eye. She was determined to show him he could not intimidate or bully her anymore. With a look so cold it could have frozen water in mid July, Michaela stared him down

"Damn it, Michaela! This isn't how I wanted this to go. Why can't you just be reasonable?" he asked in exasperation. _Why was she being so difficult?_ Michaela continued to stare at him in silence, her face growing sterner as the silence grew more oppressive. Without breaking eye contact Michaela brought her hand back and slapped him across the cheek causing his head to snap back forcefully. Not waiting for a response from David she turned on her heel and headed for the door. He may stay if he chose but she was leaving. She'd stay the night with Dorothy or Charlotte. She wanted desperately to talk to Sully but it was far too late for her to call him tonight. That would have to wait until tomorrow.

It took David a moment to understand what had just happened. He put his hand to his face, covering the now red handprint that suddenly appeared on the left side of his face. Michaela had almost reached the door when something inside of him snapped. The sight of her walking away with her head held high and her shoulders pushed back proudly made him snap and with a guttural growl, he lunged at her. Michaela swung around to meet the new attack. David's hands grasped her shoulders shaking her fiercely causing her head to snap back and forth like a ragdoll. Michaela did her best to break his grip but was instead pulled out of David's grasp by a strong pair of hands. Michaela turned to see who had intervened, hoping it was Sully but knowing it wasn't. She would have known if Sully had touched her. She was surprised to see Hank's tall lanky form stalking towards David, with a livid Jake right behind him and the arms holding her belonged to Robert.

The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion. Seeing three strong men enter the scene, David showed himself for the coward he was. He had no qualms hitting a woman he outweighed and towered over but he immediately cowered in front of them and started to back away from the two rather large men walking towards him. David did his best to talk his way out of the situation but neither Hank nor Jake was willing to listen to whatever sorry excuse David chose for the occasion.

"Now…gentleman….Kay…Micha…Dr. Quinn and I were simply discussing a personal matter and things got a little heated…no harm done, right?" David stammered. As each word he uttered passed his lips Michaela could see the anger in Jake and Hank rise. She could feel the outrage in the arms that held her. Somewhere in her head a voice told her they could seriously injure David, but she didn't move to stop whatever was going to happen. As long as David was still standing there Michaela's muscles were tense and ready to defend herself if necessary. Both men were still stalking towards David who had bumped against the couch and was forced to sit, eye the large men, the fear apparent in his face.

"NO HARM DONE?" Hank's voice roared through the silent house. Jake moved to put a calming hand on Hank's shoulder but Hank simply shrugged it off. "Look at her! No harm done?" He pointed at Michaela. She was still being held securely by Robert, the blood from the cut on her face was sending a rivulet of blood down her cheek. Her hair was tousled and Sully's sweater was disheveled and drowned her, making Michaela look even more frail and vulnerable. "I ought to drag you outside and beat you to a bloody pulp! " At that threat David cowered in his chair. "I don't know how you treat a lady back in Boston but out here we treat 'em with respect!" Hank continued.

"Who do you think you are…treating me…" David attempted to sound outraged but his false bravado evaporated like the morning mist in the face of the three very angry men. Jake moved to put himself between Hank and David, knowing his friend's temper and knowing it wouldn't do any of them any good to beat the tar out of the sorry excuse of a man sitting before them.

"Hank…you know what Sully would want. Let's take him to the Police Department and let them handle it. We should get Michaela to Charlotte's." Silence reigned as Hank processed what Jake said. It took him a while to get his anger under control and see the logic to what Jake said. When he was ready he merely nodded, grabbed David by the collar and forcefully lifted him to his feet. David cried out in outrage mingled with pain and humiliation to be man handled thus. Never in his life had anyone treated him so infamously. Hank and Jake dragged David, literally kicking and screaming, from the house. As they passed Michaela who was still being held by Robert, he lunged at her and started yelling obscenities. Once they had him outside and were loading him into the car Michaela allowed herself to relax her tense muscles slightly.

Robert, sensing she was on the verge of a breakdown, gently guided her to the couch and helped her to sit. Soon Jake and Hank reentered the house to join them. Hank moved to Sully's liquor cabinet and poured Michaela a generous amount of Scotch. Meanwhile, Jake was doing his best to set the room to rights. Michaela took the offered drink from Hank with shaking hands and downed it in one gulp. Jake had gone to the kitchen to get a towel in order to clean up the blood that was now streaking her face, mingling with the tears she hadn't realized were there. Michaela winced as Jake gently cleaned the blood from her face, even as more continued to flow. Without looking away from what he was doing Jake softly said,

"We should probably get her to a doctor. She may need stitches for this cut." Michaela could hear the barely controlled anger in his voice. The anger surprised her; actually, their mere presence surprised her. She and Sully had gone out with the group quite a bit and there had been dinner parties and movies but she hadn't felt particularly close to these three men. Hank's presence and obvious anger surprised Michaela the most, especially given their first meeting. Michaela gently pushed Jake's hand away from her face and stood. She was a little wobbly on her feet but managed to get to her bag that was next to the door. The three men watched her in silence and worry as she pulled a compact from her bag and examined the cut on her face. She gently prodded the cut to make sure nothing was broken underneath, wincing at the necessary pressure. Satisfied nothing was broken, she closed the compact and closed her eyes as she drew in and released a deep breath, willing herself to stop the tears. Turning to face the trio of concerned men, Michaela broke the silence,

"A doctor won't be necessary. Nothing is broken, however there will be some severe bruising and a rather serious headache for the next couple of days, I imagine." The men were shocked at the calm way Michaela discussed her injury. After being through such an ordeal, many people would be in hysterics and yet, here she was, seemingly calm, discussing her injury as if it wasn't _her_ injury. Michaela knew she wasn't having a typical reaction. She knew they were expecting waterworks but she couldn't bring herself to be that vulnerable. She had to be strong; she had to show David that he hadn't won. She _would not_ be bullied into being afraid. No. She would be strong and she would show everyone that she could stand up and defend herself.

The three men continued to watch Michaela for any sign of further discomfort, pain (physical or emotional) or emotional breakdown but it didn't come. Realizing they weren't going to explain how or why they were at Sully's home nearing 11:00 at night, Michaela asked,

"Why did you guys come out here? I mean, you know Sully is in Boston until next week." Robert, who had been silent until this moment, looked up at her, concern written plainly across his face.

"Sully stopped by before he left for Boston." Michaela's eyes widened and her jaw dropped slightly at this news. "He explained…very briefly what happened in Boston and asked us to just keep an eye open. He was afraid something like this would happen and he didn't want you alone. He didn't say anything to you because he knew you'd hate it and fight him on it." The men watched as a variety of emotions flicked across Michaela's face; surprise, annoyance, love. Jake cleared his throat awkwardly and continued,

"I was down at the Pub and heard David asking around about Sully's place and if he was around. It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was and what he wanted. I called Hank and Robert and we got out here as fast as we could ". They all looked at small trickle of blood that still slid down her delicate cheek, feeling immense remorse and shame for not getting there sooner. Robert continued,

"Michaela…we…I…." he stared into his hands as he cleared his throat and tried to get his emotions under control, "I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner." We saw him hit you and then you slap him coming up the walk and got in here as fast as we could…" he looked at Michaela, pleading for her to understand. Michaela's heart went out to him and she hurried, fighting the nausea and the dizziness that threatened to overtake her, to put an arm around him.

"No..Robert…no. I'm don't know what would have happened if you guys hadn't shown up when you did. It's my fault. I knew David's temper; I shouldn't have said what I did to him. I don't know what came over me…" She gasped and winced as she turned to look at the other two men. Hank, showing uncharacteristic concern, knelt in front of Michaela and lifted her chin to meet her eyes with his.

"Sorry, Doc. We're taking you to a doctor to get checked out. You can fight it all you want but I personally don't want to be the one to face Sully when this is all over if anything more where to happen to you." The look on his face was not one that would humor any argument so Michaela nodded slightly and stood to gather her belongings. Swaying on her feet a bit, more from shock than anything else, three hands reached out to steady her. She smiled at their concern and tried to reassure them she would be fine.

"I'll go to the doctor but is there any chance we can keep some of these details from Sully? I'm worried what he'll do when he finds out." She looked from one guilty face to another. "He already knows, doesn't he?" Jake cleared his throat uncomfortably before answering,

"Well, I may have called him on the way over here. I _did_ manage to convince him not to jump on a plane and come out here. But he _is_ waiting for someone to call him." Robert gently steered Michaela towards the door, helped her put her coat on and guided her out to the car. Hank and Jake would take David in Jake's care while Robert would drive Michaela in the Subaru. They would meet at the Police Station so Michaela could give a statement, take her to the hospital and then to Charlotte's.

Michaela was surprised at the amount of care that was being shown to her by Sully's friends. It seemed Sully had put this 'contingency' plan in place before he left and the concern and thought he put into it made her heart ache with love and longing. He wanted to be sure Michaela wouldn't be alone if something went wrong. Robert and Michaela rode in silence, the later fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over as she stared out the window into the darkness of the night. Her head was pounding and she felt slightly nauseated. The doctor in her knew that meant she could possibly have a concussion but she tried to ignore all the what if's. She instead chose to focus on what lay ahead of her. She had to give her statement to the police. The thought of recounting what had happened was daunting but she knew she could do it. She had to. She had to be strong. David _could not_ win.

Robert had been watching her out of the corner of his eye. _She is a remarkable woman. She's got a rough night ahead of her but she's strong. She'll get through it. We'll help her through it._

"Michaela…do you want to call Sully? I know he's frantic with worry." Michaela didn't look at Robert but he could see her reflection in the window as she battled the tears. When she spoke her voice was low and thick with emotion.

"If you could call him for me, Robert, I'd appreciate it. Tell him I'm fine and that I'll call him once I'm settled." She smiled softly as she continued, "tell him to try to get some sleep…I'm sure this will take a while and it's already quite late in Boston. Oh, and please ask him not to tell my family just yet. They don't need to lose a good night's rest over this." Robert glanced at her questioningly, prompting Michaela to continue, "I'm barely keeping it together right now, Robert. I won't be able to do what I have to do if I lose it talking to Sully. Please. Tell him I'll call him later."

Robert knew that if he were in Sully's shoes, he'd hate him for it, but he also knew that Michaela was hanging on by a thread right now and anything he could do to help her, he would. If that meant pissing off one of his closest friends, he'd do it. He'd ask for forgiveness later if necessary.

Thankfully, Jake and Hank arrived before Robert and Michaela and had already gotten David inside the Police station. They were waiting for the later pair when they walked in. Michaela hesitated slightly at in the foyer but she held her head high and pushed her shoulders back as she walked to the front counter with the three men flanking her on either side and behind her, all of them still on the alert.

She knew her face was a sight to see. She was swollen and more than likely had dried blood in a trail down her cheek. She probably had some bruising already appearing. She had scratches on her arms and bruises on her neck and shoulders in the shape of David's fingers. The shock on the officer's face told Michaela just how bad her injuries appeared. Taking a deep breath and wincing slightly Michaela stepped to the counter and looking the police officer in the eye said,

"I'd like to report an assault." All four men were struck with the courage and strength in the frail and battered looking woman standing in front of them.

* * *

While Michaela was giving her statement to a sympathetic detective, Hank, Jake and Robert waited for her in the foyer. None of the men spoke but all of them were shaken up in varying degrees. Robert was thinking of Grace and what he would do to David if it had been Grace. He would rip him limb from limb. He was grateful that Sully was on the other side of the country and not in the air on his way to Colorado. He wasn't sure what Sully would do if he saw Michaela in her current state but he knew it wouldn't be good. Michaela had been in with the detective for about ten minutes before Robert could work up the courage to call Sully. He walked down the hall as he pulled out his cell phone. Sully answered on the first ring,

"Robert! Where's Michaela? Is she ok? Let me talk to her!" he frantically yelled into the receiver.

"Sully, she's ok. She's a little bruised but she's going to be fine. She's giving a statement to the police and then we'll be stopping by the hospital and then taking her to Charlotte's for the night." Sully had stopped listening when Robert mentioned the hospital.

"If she's fine then why does she need to go the hospital? What aren't you telling me, Robert?" Sully nearly yelled the last question. Robert sighed and knew he would have to tell Sully, maybe not everything, that was up to Michaela to decide, but at least the extent of her physical injuries.

"Sully…calm down. She's pretty bruised - her shoulders mostly. Her face is swollen and she has a small cut that may need stitches from where he hit her. I imagine she'll have quite a black eye in the morning. But other than that, she'll be fine. We're only taking her to get checked out because she may have some whiplash or possibly a concussion. We also didn't want to risk your wrath if anything was seriously wrong and we let that stubborn woman talk us out of taking her to the doctor." Robert could hear Sully inhale and exhale a deep breath. "She's going to be ok, Sully" he said quietly. Sully sighed deeply again before saying,

"Thank you, Robert. Thanks for being there when I couldn't. Can I talk to Michaela now?"

"She's still in talking to the detective. She ordered me to tell you she would call after she gets home from the hospital and you are to try to get some sleep until then" Robert replied.

"Does she really think I'll be able to sleep? Tell her to call me before she goes to the hospital…please, Robert. I have to talk to her" Sully pleaded desperately.

"Sully…you're my best friend and I'd do anything for you but she'll call you when she gets to Charlotte's. She's barely holding it together, man. I think talking to you would crack any resolve she has right now. She needs you but she can't talk about it just yet. I'll make sure she's safe, I promise."

Sully knew there was truth in what Robert what saying but it didn't make it any easier for him to deal with it. He hated that he was hundreds of miles away from her. A sense of helplessness threatened to overtake him and drive him mad. It took every ounce of control he had to not jump on the next available flight. Hopefully Michaela would be on a flight back to Boston within a day or two. Given the information Sully had learned from Michaela's family and now this, it was time to put a stop to this for good. And one thing was for sure, he would not be leaving her side until everything was resolved. Sully was pacing his room and he ran his hand through his hair in frustration and anxiety. He wasn't going to win this argument but he didn't like the outcome. He knew it would be a long night.

"Alright…thanks again, Robert. I'll never be able to thank you all properly. Tell her I love her and I'll be waiting for her call."

"Oh and Sully, she wanted me to tell you not to call her family. She'll call them in the morning." They ended the call and Robert was once again grateful Grace was safe at home, probably cooking up a storm. It's what she did when upset or anxious. He was sure to come home to a kitchen full of muffins and other baked goods. How he loved that woman!

* * *

It was well after 3:00 in the morning by the time Michaela was dropped off at Charlotte's by Robert. She had managed to convince Jake and Hank to go home around 1:00. They had been waiting in the hospital for her x-rays and other test results to come back. With a promise to update them tomorrow, the two men left her in the care of a vigilant Robert. When they had reached Charlotte's, Michaela was so exhausted and her head was pounding so horribly she had to rely on Robert to keep her upright while she walked into the house and into Charlotte's spare bedroom.

Charlotte immediately took charge of the situation and had Michaela settled in bed before she had been there for more than ten minutes. She shooed Robert out of the room and into the kitchen before he could even think to protest. Once in the kitchen with Robert, Charlotte wanted answers as she had only gotten the cliff notes version over the phone from Jake.

"It was bad, Charlotte. We were almost too late. If we had been moments later…" Robert sank into a kitchen chair and rested his head in his hands as he leaned over, supporting his weight on his knees. Charlotte sat next to him at the table as she tried to process what she had seen in Michaela and what Robert was telling her.

"What about Sully? Does he know?" Charlotte asked, concerned for her friend. Robert looked up and shook his head.

"I couldn't tell him over the phone, not when he was so upset as it was. I'll leave it to Michaela to tell him what she wants him to know."

"Don't you think he should know? If it were Grace, wouldn't you want to know?" Charlotte challenged him. Robert stared into the distance, thinking about Charlotte's question before he responded.

"Honestly…I'm not sure. I do know that if Sully knew how close a call it was he would be on his way out here to hunt David down and that is _not_ what Michaela needs." Charlotte considered his answer. He continued, "We all know she's strong but she is hanging on by a thread right now, Charlotte. Most people would be hysterical after what happened to her, but I haven't seen her shed one tear all night. She's holding it in but it's got to come out eventually and when it does, she's going to need Sully's full attention. He can't be distracted by wanting to put his fist into David's face anymore than he already does." Charlotte nodded in understanding.

"You're right. But I do think someone should tell him…eventually. Michaela will try to downplay but Sully deserves to know. He won't be able to help her if he doesn't understand the severity of what happened."

"I know, Charlotte. I know. I just think we need to let him cool down a bit. Let him see her, hold her. Assure himself that she's alright before we add to the load" Robert reasoned. Charlotte nodded in agreement and thought of the difficult road that lay ahead for the couple. Her heart ached at the pain she knew they would have to endure.

"At least they have each other. I've never seen two people so in love before. They'll make it through this." After a moment of silence Charlotte returned to the business at hand, "What did the doctor say? Is there anything I need to look out for?"

"Thankfully nothing is broken but she's going to be in some pain. She's got a prescription for the pain but I doubt she'll take it. Miraculously she doesn't have a concussion but she does have a slight case of whiplash. The doctor said it should heal itself but she'll be soar for a couple of weeks and she has to take it easy or face the possibility of physical therapy." Robert stood from the table and stretched his weary limbs yawning. "I need to be getting home to Grace before she bakes enough muffins to feed an entire army. I'm sure she'll be by later tomorrow…or today rather...to check in on Michaela. "

Charlotte walked Robert to the back door and watched him drive away. As his taillights disappeared into the early morning darkness Charlotte sighed and turned back to the kitchen. Her thoughts turned to the battered and vulnerable woman upstairs. They hadn't known each other for very long but Charlotte already loved her dearly. She would have liked her based solely on the fact that she made Sully so happy but she soon learned to love her for her own merit. Michaela Quinn was a one of a kind woman.

* * *

Upstairs Michaela was settled into the comfortable bed. Her body was exhausted and ached but she couldn't fall asleep. She desperately wanted to talk to Sully yet at the same time she was afraid to make the call. She knew that once she heard his voice, her slim grasp on her emotions would slip through her fingers and she wouldn't be able to hold the tears back anymore and he wouldn't be there to hold her and help her get through it. She stared at his number in her cell phone for a good ten minutes before she pushed the call button. Sully answered mid ring on the first ring.

"Michaela? Oh, Michaela…are you alright? What did the doctor say? Michaela are you there?" The exhaustion and stress of the long night was evident in Sully's voice. But through the concern and anxiety Michaela heard love. She felt her shoulders release bit by bit the tension she had been carrying since she first saw David on the front porch. Sully grew increasingly more frantic as her silence continued. "Michaela! Please, talk to me…."

Michaela had to try a few times before she could get any sound to come out but when she finally was able to it was as if the dam had broken and the onslaught of emotions could no longer be contained. "Sully!" it came out in a strangled sob and it was several moments before she could control her cries enough to continue. The sound of her anguished cries pierced Sully's heart. He felt as if he were dying a slow and painful death. His arms ached to hold her, he needed to see her, touch her. He was going out of his mind not being able to be there for her and comfort her. But he did his best to sooth her from a distance,

"Shhh…oh sweetheart….shhhh. It's going to be ok. I'm here…everything is going to be ok." He could picture her petite frail form curled up in bed and the image broke his heart when all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and rock her gently until she fell asleep, safe, protected and loved. Once she was able to control her cries enough to speak Michaela continued,

"It's my fault. I knew his temper and I knew something was wrong when he got to the house. I…I just couldn't stop myself from telling him the truth! I pushed him over the edge, Sully…he just snapped. I've never seen him like that before…I….I was so scared…" she was prevented from talking as a new rush of tears took over. Sully's frustration grew with each muffled sob. All he could do was mummer comfort into her ear.

"Michaela it is _**not**_ your fault. You stop thinking that this minute! David is responsible for David, not you!" Sully wished, not for the first or last time this evening, that he was in Colorado so he could throttle David and give him a piece of his mind. Sully was typically a non violent person but he knew that if he came across David tonight, he would not be held responsible for what he may do to him. "Whatever you said to him does not give him the right to hurt you like he did. I could kill him for what he's done to you." It was the anger in Sully's voice that helped Michaela regain her composure. She would get through this. She would not become a hysterical wreck. She would get through this…for Sully. Even though he was on the other side of the country and several time zones away, Michaela could feel his love for her and it was what was going to get her through this.

"I'm alright Sully, really. It's just some bruises. I don't have a concussion and just a touch of whiplash. I'm lucky really." Rage flooded through his body at her description of her injuries. He knew Michaela would downplay any injuries. He knew he would need to mentally exaggerate them slightly in order to get an accurate depiction of her current physical state. Sully almost smiled to hear that she hadn't lost all of her stubborn pride. It told him that while David may have bruised her, he didn't actually win. She was still his Michaela.

"Just some bruises Michaela?" Michaela knew she wasn't fooling him but she wasn't ready to tell him the full extent of her experience just yet. It had been difficult enough have to retell it twice already tonight; once for the detective and once for the doctor. She would tell him but she wanted to be with him when she did. It's the only way she knew she would be able to do it.

"I love you Sully. I love Colorado Springs but I need to come back to Boston. I can't hide from this anymore," Michaela said softly. Sully thought about telling her about the federal investigation on Stephen but decided now wasn't the time. He took a deep breath before replying;

"I know. It's time to put an end to this. You get some rest and I'll book a flight for you for later this evening. I'll give Charlotte the details. You need to rest. I love you Michaela. I love you more than I ever thought possible," he said fiercely. Michaela could hear the love in his voice and she let it wash over her and heal her soul, if not her bruises.

"I love you too, Sully. It was the thought of you that gave me the courage to stand up to David once and for all. I can't imagine my life without you now" she replied softly, new tears running down her face.

"Well, you'll never have to know because I'm not going anywhere. Now get some rest and I'll talk to you in a few hours," he answered. Michaela could hear him smiling in his voice. After several more "I love you's" Michaela ended the call. Her face and body were throbbing in pain causing her to finally gave in and take one of the pain killers she had been given. It wasn't soon after that Michaela fell into a drugged sleep, blissfully free of dreams.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is...the aftermath of David's attack. Please review, let me know what you're thinking. Things are definitely going to get interesting from here on out.**

Michaela woke with a start, sitting up abruptly with her heart racing and her forehead glistening in sweat. She looked around her unfamiliar surroundings in confusion. Her hand instinctively went to her face to explore the source of the throbbing just under her eye. The stitches and the butterfly bandage brought back the memories of the previous night. David. His arms shaking her violently. Robert, Hank and Jake arriving at the last minute. The police station and then the hospital. As each memory returned her heart started to race even more. Sully's soothing voice over the phone. Oh how she missed him in this moment! She saw his face in her mind with his bright blue eyes shining and his smile lighting up her heart. She would get through this for him. She could be strong for him. As she continued to think about him her heart gradually slowed down to a normal pace.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand table, feeling the tension and tight muscles in her neck as she did so. 1:00pm. She had slept for ten hours and could feel her muscles aching from the lack of movement. She stretched carefully, wanting to take an inventory of her injuries and determine if there was any new soreness, knowing it could be a sign of further injury. Her back and neck were tight, but that was to be expected from the violent shaking. Her head was throbbing but not as bad as last night, for which Michaela was very thankful. As a doctor she knew how much medicine helped people. She saw it firsthand every day, however, she, herself was a horrible patient, as most doctors often are. She hated to take medicine and would avoid it at all costs. Taking it last night had been as a last resort as the pain had reached unbearable levels.

She sat on the edge of the bed and braced herself for what she would see when she went into the bathroom. After taking several deep breaths she pushed herself off of the bed, her muscles crying out in pain, and carefully walked into the adjoining bathroom. She squinted against the bright lights and waited a moment for her eyes to adjust to the new brightness. When she looked into the mirror she wasn't quite prepared for the battered woman looking back at her. She could barely recognize herself in the bruised and vulnerable woman staring back at her. Her stitches stood out starkly, the black contrasting with the deep purple, green and blue of the bruise that had blossomed over her cheek. Her eye was swollen but not so much that she couldn't see, just enough to slightly impair her vision. Michaela pulled her shirt off carefully, wanting to see the full extent of the damage. She had bruises on either arm just under the shoulder. They looked roughly the size of a man's hands – David's hands. On her left arm the bruises were shaped like individual fingers. Michaela placed her right hand over each bruise, matching her fingers to the finger shaped bruises left by David. Her injuries stood in stark contrast to her alabaster skin. They were a hideous reminder to Michaela of what her life almost became. She shuddered to think what her life would have been like if she had married David. Silent tears streamed down her face as she remembered the rage and anger in his eyes.

She closed her eyes and tried to replace David's cold brown eyes with Sully's warm blue eyes. She tried to remember how it felt to lose herself in those eyes and to feel his love wash over her. She was surprised when she opened her eyes to find herself sitting on the side of the bed once more, with her cell phone grasped firmly in her hand. Her body moved of its own volition and before she could stop herself, she was listening to the phone ring as she waited for Sully to pick up on the other end. She didn't have to wait too long before he answered,

"_Michaela…? I thought you'd still be sleeping. How are you feeling?"_ Michaela didn't answer for a moment but simply let his voice fill her heart. She ached to feel his arms around her but knew she would have to be strong until that could happen.

"As good as can be expected I suppose…" Michaela's voice cracked a bit and was thick with the stress and emotion of what she was going through. Seeing her injuries like that had been quite a shock to her. As part of her internship she had done a rotation in trauma. Bruising like hers was far too common an occurrence but they still shocked her, nonetheless. She could no longer ignore what David had done to her. She took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing, knowing Sully would want specifics. "I'm pretty black and blue. My eye is swollen but not to the point that I can't see, just a slight visual impairment. The swelling should go down in a couple of days…"

Sully took a deep breath to calm the rage he was feeling coursing through his body. The tremble in Michaela's voice reminded him how fragile and vulnerable she is. The fact that he was on the other side of the country from her was eating him alive, it was almost unbearable.

"_What can I do for you, Michaela? How can I make this easier on you?"_ Michaela heard the strain in his voice.

"Just love me, Sully…just love me."

"_You know I love you and I will __**always**__ love you."_ The pair was silent for a moment before Sully continued, "_I called the airlines, and there isn't an available flight until tomorrow night. I'm sorry, I called every carrier that flies out of Colorado Springs and they're all booked. Some convention is in town, I think."_ Michaela could hear the remorse and guilt in his voice and did her best to reassure him.

"It's alright, Sully. I think it would probably be best for me to wait a day or two before getting on a plane anyway. It's also probably better for the swelling to go down a bit before I see my family." She also thought it would be a good idea if she saw Sully after the swelling went down as well. She didn't know what he would do if he saw her in such a state.

"_Alright. I'll make the reservation and email you all the information. Please take care of yourself and let Charlotte help you. In fact, I'd feel much better if you stayed with Charlotte until you leave. I don't like the idea of you being out at the Ranch all by yourself. If David knows where you are, then so does Stephen."_ Michaela smiled and then flinched as she felt her stitches pull uncomfortably. It was nice to have someone take control of the situation. She didn't have to make any decisions.

"Honestly, I don't know if I can go back there without you. I'll get Charlotte or Dorothy to come with me to get my stuff but I'll stay with Charlotte until I return to Boston." Michaela debated asking what was on her mind but she had to know, "Sully…what's going on with Stephen? David mentioned something about an investigation and losing his seat in the Senate?"

Sully knew he had to tell her but he had hoped that she would be in Boston tonight and he could tell her face to face. However, now that she wouldn't be returning for several days he knew it was important that she know. She needed to be on the alert for anything suspicious in case Stephen sends someone after her. With a deep breath he brought her up to date with the Federal investigation against Stephen.

"_The DA wants to talk to you about testifying against Stephen and David. They're fairly certain that with your testimony, added to all the other evidence, they can put Stephen away for a long time. This will shut him up for good, Michaela."_ Michaela thought over what Sully told her. In all honesty, it didn't shock or even surprise her. Over the years she had seen Stephen take part in shady back door deals without even realizing it. Of course she would testify against him. But…

"Does that mean I'll have to see Stephen and David again? I'm not sure I could face him in the court room…" the fear and anxiety in Michaela's voice was like a knife in Sully's heart.

"_Michaela…you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you don't want to testify, you don't have to. They have a strong case without your testimony. But no matter what you decide, I'll be by your side for the whole ordeal. I swear. I won't leave you alone again."_ Sully's reassurance settled her nerves quite a bit. She still had quite a few questions but she knew that so long as Sully was by her side, she'd pull through.

"Just promise you'll stay with me and I'll do whatever they ask of me." Sully's heart swelled with pride to hear the determination in Michaela's voice. He knew they had a long, hard fight ahead of them, but he also knew that Michaela could do anything.

"_I __**promise**__ Michaela."_

"…Ok, I'll do it." Sully's heart swelled near to bursting to hear the resolve in Michaela's voice. She was the strongest woman he knew and he felt honored and blessed to be loved by her.

"_You won't have to do it alone. I'll call the DA and your parents, let them know what you've decided. Speaking of your family…you should call them later today. I talked to your mother briefly this morning and told her you would be coming back to Boston but I didn't go into specifics."_ His words were greeted by a pregnant silence. He knew she was dreading the call but he also knew it was important for the Quinn's to hear it from Michaela, not him.

Michaela knew he was right. She couldn't just show up on their doorstep battered and bruised. The shock would kill her parents; never mind what her brothers-in-law would do! Yet, she wasn't looking forward to that particular conversation. It was difficult enough to talk about it with Sully. She wasn't sure she could get through such a retelling with her family.

"_Michaela…I'd hold your hand through this if I could."_

"I know, Sully. And I appreciate that…I'll call them later this afternoon. I think I need to eat something, I'm feeling a little light headed." Not for the first time since the heart wrenching call from Robert the previous evening, Sully desperately wanted to be with Michaela in Colorado. He knew Charlotte would take good care of her but he wanted to be there to do it himself. This was one of those moments when people need their loved ones around them.

He suddenly didn't know why he was still in Boston. Just because the flights out of Colorado Springs were booked, didn't necessarily mean the flights coming _in _to Colorado Springs were booked. The appointments and meetings over the next couple of days could wait. Michaela was more important than any meeting or any fundraiser.

"_I'll let you go then. You need to keep up your strength so you can heal faster. I'll call you later, alright?"_

"Alright. Sully….?"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too, Michaela. Rest and I'll call you later."_

"Bye."

Michaela put her phone down on the night stand and watched the bewitching winter scene that was taking place outside her window. It had snowed again in the early hours of the morning, or possibly not so early hours of the morning, seeing as how it was nearly 2:00 now, Michaela couldn't be sure. Brian Cooper was out in the yard having a snowball fight with a couple of his friends. It was still snowing and Michaela watched, mesmerized, by the small puffs of cotton like snow as they drifted slowly to the ground. Michaela smiled as a neighborhood dog joined the fray, leading to a pile of limbs, fur and a wagging tail. Watching such innocence gave her hope, and reaffirmed her belief that people are inherently good. She needed to believe that not everyone was going to hurt her.

Michaela stood and did her best to straighten her hair and her clothes. She didn't have anything to change into but hopefully Charlotte would be willing to take her to Sully's so she could pack up her belongings. Nervously, she crossed the room, her hand hovering over the door handle. Michaela wasn't sure what Charlotte would want to know or if there were other people there. She hated being the center of attention for something like this and dreaded having to face her new friends with the visible injuries she could no longer hide.

She took a deep breath before grasping the handle firmly and opening the door. She made her way down the hall quietly and could hear the sound of voices coming from the kitchen. She recognized Charlotte's warm alto voice mixing in with Grace and Dorothy. The warm smell of fresh bread wafted down the hall and Michaela's stomach grumbled hungrily the closer she got the closed kitchen door. Just as she was about to push the kitchen door open she heard something that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You tellin' me she actually dared to show her face in Colorado Springs after what she did to Sully?" she said, the outrage in her voice apparent.

"I walked into Loren's store and there she was behind the register! Smiling back at me as if nothing had happened…like she'd never left! Turns out she's been back for about a week, now" was Dorothy's equally outraged reply. She continued, "I'll tell you, I gave Loren a piece of my mind for welcoming her back after everything she's done. She broke more than one heart when she disappeared."

Charlotte, ever the peace keeper, tried to calm the other two, "Now, come on. Abby is Loren's only child and the man isn't getting any younger. It makes sense he would want to reconcile with her." Michaela heard both Dorothy and Grace scoff in disagreement but continued, "I'm not saying I agree with it or what Abby's done. All I'm sayin' is we can't judge the man too harshly."

Michaela was frozen where she stood. _Abby is back! Does Sully know?_ She felt anxiety for how Sully would take the news, anger that she would just show up after nearly seven years of no word and abandoning her dying child and distressed husband. She was brought back to reality by Grace's voice,

"Well, I'm not about to welcome her back with open arms, I'll tell you that much! And it's a good thing that Sully is in Boston right now. I know he'd rather be here with Michaela but I'm not sure how he'd react to seeing that woman again!" she could even bring herself to say Abby's name.

Outside the kitchen Michaela knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on their conversation. She backed down the hall and cleared her throat loudly, trying to announce her presence as she noisily walked towards the kitchen. She was rewarded by Charlotte swinging open the kitchen door and greeting her with a concerned smile. Charlotte extended an arm towards Michaela and gestured for her to join them in the kitchen.

"Michaela! We thought you'd sleep for at least another couple of hours. Brian didn't wake you with all that ruckus outside, did he? Come in, come in! Sit down." Michaela smiled slightly at Charlotte's boundless energy as she bustled around the kitchen to fix Michaela a plate of food. "You must be starving. Here, Grace brought some muffins and I can cook you up anything you'd like! What'll it be? Eggs? French Toast? A sandwich?" Michaela took the offered muffin but shook her head at everything else.

"Thank you, Charlotte but I'll just have a muffin and some juice for right now. I'm not too hungry, really" Michaela reassured her. Charlotte stopped rushing around the kitchen and poured Michaela a glass of cranberry juice before joining the three of them at the table. Dorothy reached across and placed her hand over Michaela's in a gesture of solidarity. Dorothy's gentle act of kindness cracked some of Michaela's steal defenses and a single tear slipped down her cheek. No one said anything as the three women simply offered their moral and emotional support to their new, yet very dear, friend. Michaela smiled at them through her tears, feeling blessed to have such wonderful, strong women in her life.

"Michaela…if…if you ever need someone to talk to, know I'm here to talk. I know you've got Sully and everything, but sometimes it's good to talk to someone that's been through what you've gone through," Dorothy offered quietly. She continued, "I don't know if Sully told you but my husband, Marcus, beat me every day for nearly ten years. Each of us will walk our own path of healing toward closure, but I'm here if you _ever_ need help, Michaela. I mean it. I don't care if you're in Boston and it's three in the morning…you call me! You understand?"

Grace placed her hand on top of Dorothy's and Michaela's, "we're all here for you, Michaela."

Sniffing through her tears, Michaela smiled and responded, "I know." Turning to Charlotte, Michaela started to ask, "would it be alright…"

Charlotte held her hand to stop Michaela from finishing her sentence, "Not another word, Michaela. Of course you'll be staying here until you return to Boston. I wouldn't hear of anything else! And before you can even ask, Hank will be by later and we'll head out to Sully's to get your things."

Michaela looked up from her muffin in surprise at the mention of Hank. "Hank's coming over…?"

The women laughed at the confused and surprised expression on Michaela's face. Grace explained, "I know he's a little rough around the edges but he's a good man. You've made quite an impression on him. I haven't seen him so concerned about something in a long time." Michaela didn't know what to say to Grace's information regarding Hank so she said nothing at all. The silence grew to almost awkward proportions but they were saved by a firm knock on the door. Charlotte looked around the table as she rose from her chair,

"Well, I wonder who that is. Hank said he wouldn't be by until at least 5:00." Charlotte disappeared down the hall to open the front door and greet the new visitor. Michaela couldn't understand what was being said but she could hear a deep bass voice and Charlotte's friendly greeting in reply. Grace and Dorothy exchanged curious glances as Michaela studied and picked at her muffin. They all looked up when Charlotte walked into the kitchen, closely followed by Cloud Dancing. Michaela's eyes filled with tears when she saw Cloud Dancing standing in the doorway.

Cloud Dancing simply looked at Michaela, concern, love and a hint of anger written clearly across his handsome features. Seeing Michaela's tears spill over and coat her cheeks in salty anguish, Cloud Dancing kneeled in front of her and took her small hands in his. For a moment, no one said anything; Michaela simply stared at his comforting hand as the tears washed her face anew. Cloud Dancing gently placed one hand on her face, covering her angry bruises with his large, comforting hand.

"Oh my dear friend…" Michaela's silent tears turned into soft sobs as she found herself being pulled into Cloud Dancing's comforting arms. He held her close as she quietly sobbed. After a moment he pulled away to look into her glistening green eyes and he smiled. "Come…you are strong. No more tears for this man. He does not deserve your tears."

Michaela looked at him and drew strength from the calm serenity of his eyes. If Sully and her family couldn't be here with her, Could Dancing was the next best thing. He was Sully's brother, his family. He was now Michaela's brother, her family. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks, careful not to hurt her bruises. Once she had regained control of herself, Could Dancing took the last open seat across the table from Michaela. He put a small leather pouch on the table and pushed it gently towards her.

"It's for the pain. Brew it in a tea and it will help."

"Thank you, Cloud Dancing. That is very kind of you." Charlotte quickly got the tea kettle out and put the water on to boil.

"You must take care of yourself now, Michaela. You have much to offer others but you must first let yourself heal. You do not always need to be so strong." Michaela looked down and studied her hands in her lap before she replied softly,

"…old habit." Dorothy leaned across the table and gently put her hand on Michaela's shoulder causing her to look up at the fiery redhead.

"Maybe it's time you give it up."

Cloud Dancing stayed and visited for about thirty minutes. When he left he gave Michaela a gentle hug and a stern look that told her to take it easy. After he left Michaela excused herself to make a call she was dreading. She sat in Charlotte's cozy living room, curled up in an easy chair and watched the flames in the fire dance, her cell phone clutched tightly in her hand. Michaela loved how everyone in Colorado Springs had a fire place. It added such a homey and comforting atmosphere to the room.

She took a deep breath and made the call. Martha answered after three rings.

"Quinn residence."

"Hey Martha…" Michaela said, attempting to sound like her old self. She knew she wouldn't fool Martha or even her parents but she couldn't help herself. She had to at least try to protect them from the news that was coming.

"Michaela? Is everything alright?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. I'll actually be back in Boston in a couple of days. Are my parents home?" Michaela knew she had to get Martha off the phone before Martha starting pushing and Michaela broke down. This was going to be hard enough as it is.

"Yes they are. I'll let them know you're on the phone…Take care Michaela." Michaela fidgeted with the sweatpants she was now wearing, borrowed from Charlotte, anxiously waiting for her parents to answer the phone.

"Michaela…sweetheart, are you alright?" Elizabeth asked with motherly care. Michaela's heart caught to hear the concern in her mother's voice, knowing she was only going to distress them further.

"Sully called earlier today, he said you were coming home?" was her father's question. Their distant voices told Michaela she was on speaker phone in her father's study. Michaela hesitated…unsure of where to start.

"Hey mom, dad. Yeah…I'll be coming back in a couple of days. All the flights out are booked, there's some convention going on in town." When she didn't offer further explanation Joseph prodded,

"What's going on Michaela? Is this about the trial with Stephen?"

"David came to see me last night…" Michaela didn't pay attention to the gasps of surprise and concern. She had to just get it all out or she'd never be able to tell them everything. "…please, just let me get this out. David showed up last night around 10:00. He wanted to talk…he tried to persuade me to take him back and help him revamp his image in light of everything that has been going on. I shouldn't have done it but I talked back to him and he got angry and…I…he…" Both Joseph and Elizabeth knew where this was going and it felt as if their hearts were being ripped from their chests. Elizabeth grabbed Joseph's hand tightly and they locked eyes as Joseph verbalized every father's worst nightmare.

"Michaela…did he…did David hurt you?" Michaela's muffled cries caused Elizabeth's knees to buckle and she was forced to sit, never releasing her hold on Joseph's hand.

"First he…he hit me across the upper right cheek bone, causing a minor laceration. It only required two stitches. He nearly knocked me off my feet but I somehow managed to stay upright. I shouldn't have done it but…I…I slapped him…hard and tried to leave. He then caught up to me and started to shake me violently. I have a minor case of whiplash and some bruising. Thankfully Sully had the foresight to ask a couple of our friends to be on the lookout. They got there just in time…if they hadn't…" Michaela's detached detailing of her injuries gave way to more cries. Joseph's features were tight and livid. Elizabeth had her head buried in her hand, tears silently making their way down her face. Each of them knew Michaela wouldn't want to worry them and was most likely downplaying everything but it was enough. It was enough to break their hearts for their baby girl. Joseph was able to find his voice first,

"What happened to David?" he asked hoarsely.

"Hank and Jake took him to the police department and I filed a complaint against him. I think he posted bail this morning. I imagine it'll all be in the Boston papers soon. Something like this can't stay a secret for long" replied Michaela.

"Did you and Sully have a chance to discuss testifying?" Joseph asked. Now, more than ever, he wanted that man put behind bars. If he hadn't sworn an oath to protect life and to 'do no harm', he would have very little trouble tearing David and Stephen limb from limb for what they had done to Michaela. Taking a deep breath, a sure sign of Quinn determination, Michaela answered,

"Yes we did and I _will_ be testifying. I will not be a victim. It's time for this to end" Michaela responded with conviction and strength she wasn't sure she felt at that moment. Both Elizabeth and Joseph, like so many others had in the past 24 hours, marveled at the strength and determination of their youngest daughter. She had been through so much in the last eight months. It seemed a cruel trick of fate that she was continually forced to work through such difficult and heart wrenching circumstances.

"If that's what you want, we'll support you. We'll be there for you" Elizabeth responded firmly, gathering strength from her daughter's determination.

"I love you both. I'll let you know what my flight plans are. I imagine Sully will pick me up."

"Your room will be ready and waiting for you" Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you…for everything. I think I should go lay down for a bit. I'll call you later, alright?" Michaela said wearily.

"We love you, Michaela" Joseph responded, choking on his emotions.

* * *

Two hours later found Michaela showered and dressed in jeans and a shirt borrowed from Grace, in a car with Charlotte and Hank on their way out to Sully's home to pack up her things. She was nervous to return to Sully's but she knew that she would eventually be living there someday and it wouldn't do to be afraid of her own home. She also needed her clothes and other belongings.

Michaela was sitting in the passenger seat and was staring out and the winter landscape as it whipped by her window. Charlotte was driving and Hank and his long legs, were spread out in the back seat. Hank hadn't said much other than a terse "Hello" when he arrived at Charlotte's, but Michaela could see the anger in his eyes as he took in her startling injuries. She looked much worse than she had when he and Jake had left her in Robert's care at the hospital the night before. Michaela simply put a gentle hand on his arm to tell him she was alright…or at least would be alright.

As the snow covered trees and bushes flashed by, reflecting an orange golden hue from the setting sun, Michaela's thoughts turned to that morning, or rather afternoon, seeing as how she did not get out of bed until 1:00pm. After Cloud Dancing, Grace and Dorothy had left, Michaela was surprised by another visitor, Henry Jefferson stopped by to see her. His wise brown eyes filled with tears when he saw Michaela's battered face. Before he could offer his condolences or apologies Michaela stopped him saying,

"None of that, Henry. I need to laugh, not cry." Henry had smiled through his tears and the two had spent a couple of very comfortable hours laughing and talking. It was precisely what the doctor ordered. Michaela was able to forget the previous 24 hours…had it really only been 24 hours ago? Michaela felt like it was a lifetime ago. Henry regaled her with stories of his glory days and the people he had come in contact through his shop. Michaela did cry but they were tears of laughter. Henry did his best to help Michaela smile but every once in a while she would move too quickly or smile to broadly and pull at her stitches. The resulting wince would remind Henry just how close he had come to losing such a special friend. Henry didn't leave until Hank arrived and even then he saw her safely into the car before getting into his own. In the short three weeks Michaela had been in Colorado Springs, she had already touched the lives of so many people. Through her kindness, sincerity and concern for others, she had managed to sway even Hank, the toughest of critics.

Michaela continued to think about her day, trying hard not to think about the one thing she couldn't get her mind off. _Abby is in town._ _Sully's ex-wife, the mother of his child is in Colorado Springs. What could she possibly want now?_ Michaela couldn't help but feel the pangs of jealousy eek around the edges of her heart, mingling with the dull ache emanating from her bruised face. She knew Sully didn't love Abby, but Abby was the mother of his child and that sort of bond will always have a pull on his soul. She was curious about the woman that could walk away from her child and a wonderful man like Sully. Before she could stop herself Michaela whispered into the silent car,

"What is Abby like, Charlotte?" In the back seat, a previously lounging and dowsing Hank, perked up. Charlotte looked at Michaela sharply before returning her focus to the road.

"Why do you want to know…?" Charlotte asked suspiciously, eyeing Michaela out of the corner of her eye. When Michaela stared out the window even more intently and a slight blush appeared Charlotte knew Michaela had overheard her conversation with Grace and Dorothy. "How much did you hear this morning?"

"…only that she was back in town and Grace and Dorothy weren't too happy about it" she replied somewhat sheepishly. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have eavesdropped but when I heard her name I couldn't move from where I was standing."

Charlotte didn't answer or look at Michaela for a moment. The silence in the car grew thick and heavy, Michaela felt her guilt increase as each silent moment passed.

"I've known Abby since she was knee high to a grasshopper. She's impulsive and hardly ever thinks anything through. She always had big dreams to get out of Colorado Springs and see the world. She wanted to paint on the banks of the Seine, walk through the bazaars of Calcutta. She had big dreams, that one." Charlotte paused, considering what to say that was truthful but wouldn't be hurtful. "Then one hot summer afternoon Sully rides in on the train and before we knew what was happening they were talking marriage. They were both so young, they had no idea what they wanted out of life…had no business creating it! But…I've never seen a man so besotted by a baby before. If there ever was a man that was born to be a father, Sully is him. That man lived and breathed for that little girl. It nearly killed him when we lost her."

Michaela blinked back tears at the mention of Hannah. She hoped and prayed that she would be able to give Sully children. After a moment Michaela tentatively asked,

"Is she pretty?" She blushed beautifully showing she was just as insecure as the next woman. Charlotte wanted to be honest with Michaela but she also knew how vulnerable she was at this moment. She had also witnessed firsthand the way Sully looked at her. He looked like a man that had been crawling through the dessert, nearly dying of thirst and stumbling upon a beautiful oasis.

"Pretty…? Well, I suppose she is…" she was interrupted by a loud guffaw from Hank in the back seat. "You got something to say, Hank?"

"Abby is beautiful, Michaela. She's got curly raven black hair and blue eyes that could stop a man in his tracks…but Sully would be an idiot to look twice at her when he's in love with woman worth ten Abby Brays." Both Michaela and Charlotte were somewhat shocked at Hank's outburst but were saved from responding as they had reached Sully's home.

They all stared at the house silently. The sun had dipped behind the mountains and twilight was quickly closing in. The house stood dark and silent…ominous almost. As if it were attempting to heal itself from the violence that had taken place within its walls the previous evening. Michaela couldn't take her eyes away from the front door as the image of David staring at her on the porch suddenly filled her mind. She nearly jumped out of her seat when Charlotte touched her shoulder softly.

"You alright Michaela? You know you don't have to go in…you can sit in the car while Hank and I go in and get your things," she reassured her. Michaela took a deep breath and looked Charlotte in the eye determinedly,

"No. I can do this." Hank and Charlotte, following close on her heels watched with admiration as Michaela walked determinedly up the walkway and after a slight hesitation, unlocked the door and walked in. She instinctively flipped the light switch just inside the door, illuminating the hall and foyer, and dropped her keys on the hall table.

With Hank and Charlotte following her, she slowly walked into the living room and turned on the lights, flooding the darkness with light. Michaela took in the disheveled state of the room. Her wine glass and plate of crumbs from her dinner were still sitting on the floor by the window seat. A couple of rumpled pillows and an afghan filled the window seat, the blanket cascading down to the floor. Nothing was different and yet Michaela felt as if her heart was encased in ice. The room lacked the warmth and love she had previously associated with it…it…she missed Sully…desperately. She pulled her cell phone out of her purse and quickly speed dialed Sully. Much to her disappointment it went straight to voice mail.

Hank did a quick once over of the main floor, just to make sure they wouldn't come across any surprises. David's lawyer had arrived in Boston early this morning and had gotten him released on bail. Chances were he wouldn't even do any time. He'd get off with a slap on the wrist and community service. It made Hank livid. Hank's father had been abusive and had nearly beaten his mother to death on more than one occasion until Hank was old and big enough to stand up to him. After that first confrontation when Hank was 16, his father had slinked out of town like the rat he was. Hank believed there was a special place in the tenth circle of hell for men like his father…like David. When he rejoined Michaela and Charlotte in the living room, Charlotte was leading Michaela upstairs to gather her things.

Considering how much Michaela had brought and everything she had purchased for the family, it didn't take them long to pack everything up and loaded into the car. After the last bag was packed Michaela returned to the living room, the wine glass and plate now gone, taken to the kitchen by Charlotte. The pillows and blankets were plumped, folded and put in their proper place. Michaela knew this was her home and yet she felt oddly detached. She only hoped that she would be able to overcome her detachment…she didn't want to lose her home on top of everything else!

* * *

The ride back to Charlotte's was silent and even though the heat was on, Michaela couldn't get rid of the chill that was settling in her bones. She tried once again to reach Sully but it went straight to voicemail. It worried her that she couldn't reach him. All kinds of terrifying scenarios played through her mind: a car accident, an accident at the construction site, a run in with Stephen. Her mind swirled in a dizzying whirlwind of anxious thoughts. Charlotte could sense Michaela's growing anxiety,

"I'm sure he's fine. I imagine his cell phone died and he forgot to charge it. You know how men are…" she said in an attempt to reassure her. Michaela knew there were a myriad of plausible, safe, explanations for Sully's silence but she was having a difficult time remembering even one.

Once back at Charlotte's, Hank unloaded Michaela's luggage as Charlotte helped a physically drained and emotionally weary Michaela into the house and settled in the living room on the couch.

"You just stay right there, I'll go fix you some of that tea Cloud Dancing brought over and I'll add in some chamomile for you."

"Thank you Charlotte. I appreciate everything you've done for me." The older woman simply smiled warmly at Michaela and left to prepare the tea. Charlotte reappeared soon with the steaming cup of tea and one of Grace's Buttermilk Spice Muffins she reheated in the toaster oven. Michaela nibbled on the muffin and sipped the tea as the two women sat in companionable silence. Hank poked his head in to say goodbye when he was finished unloading the car.

"Hank…I can't thank you enough for…for everything you've done" Michaela told him earnestly. Hank immediately put up his gruff exterior,

"It was nothing. I'm gonna go. See you ladies later." Charlotte chuckled softly as they watched Hank practically run from the house.

"You unsettle him, Michaela. We all tend to let him get away with anything simply because he's Hank but you challenge him. I think he needed that more than any of us realized" Charlotte reflected, almost absent mindedly. Weariness overtook Michaela's body and she simply wanted to fall into bed, encircled in Sully's strong arms. She was trying to accept that she wouldn't see him for at least two days but it was a physical ache that almost took the place of her aching body. She slowly stood from the couch as she said to Charlotte,

"I'm going to bed. I feel like I could sleep for days!"

"Well then that's just what you should do! I'll check in on you in the morning. Good night, Michaela."

"Night, Charlotte."

Michaela made her way up the stairs to the spare bedroom as her body cried out in protest. She knew that she would be even sorer tomorrow morning. She wished Sully was here to massage the tightness and knots away. _Stop it, Michaela! He's not here and it's no use pining for him. It will only make it more difficult for you!_ She tried to reason with herself but deep down she knew it was useless because she needed Sully just as much as she needed oxygen. He was an integral part of her physically, emotionally, mentally. He was her other half and right now, he was her stronger half.

She changed into a pair of pajama pants, a t-shirt and an old sweatshirt of Sully's that she had taken from the Ranch. Michaela climbed into bed and pulled the down comforter around her tightly. She closed her eyes and breathed in Sully's earthy scent and tried to pretend that he was there holding her. Eventually she was able to fall into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Several hours later Michaela woke to the sound of someone or something moving around in her room. Her heart started to race as thoughts of David and Stephen ran through her mind. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out a masculine shape moving through the darkness, tip toeing around her luggage. Just as she was about to scream in terror he stepped into a slight of light from a streetlamp creeping through the curtains.

"Sully….?" She asked, not daring to believe what her eyes were seeing. The startled figure spun around to face her. Love, concern, anxiety were clearly displayed across his face. She sat up in bed, struggling to untangle herself from the sheets in an attempt to get her arms wrapped around him. He beat her to it and quickly crawled under the comforter next to her. She immediately found herself in the place she had been longing for since he had left nearly six days ago. She placed her head over his heart and allowed its steady thumping to calm and quiet her soul.

Sully didn't say anything other than calming and soothing terms of endearment to reassure her and comfort her. He wrapped his arms firmly around her, partly to comfort her but he also needed to reassure himself that she was there, safe in his arms. They both knew they had much to discuss but now was not the time. Now they only wanted to fall asleep knowing the other was by their side. Michaela soon found her eyes growing heavy and before long she had fallen into a peaceful slumber, protected and loved by her other half.


	19. Chapter 19

****

_****_

_**Today I begin to understand what love must be, if it exists. . . . When we are parted, we each feel the lack of the other half of ourselves. We are incomplete like a book in two volumes of which the first has been lost. That is what I imagine love to be: incompleteness in absence.**_

_** Edmond de Goncourt**__** (1822-96) and **__**Jules de Goncourt**__** (1830-70)**_

_**

* * *

**_

In college Sully had taken an elective philosophy class and a common topic of conversation was the nature of love. Recently divorced and still morning the loss of his only child, Sully wasn't willing to engage in such discussion. He honestly didn't see the point in it. He wasn't sure he believed that true love even existed or if it was just a fairytale that we try to convince ourselves is true – like Santa Clause or the Tooth Fairy. He thought he had loved Abby but had soon realized that what he thought was love was actually youthful lusting. He knew one thing for certain - he loved Hannah with all his heart. He may not have been sure then if there would be love again in his life, but deep down, he still believed love was still out there – just not for him. What those close to him saw was a man that had so much love in his heart it was killing him not having someone to love like that. He hadn't planned on meeting Michaela but he did and his entire world had shifted. When he got the call from Robert that David had shown up in town, his heart stopped beating. He felt as if the floor had given out beneath him and he was grasping at anything he could to make the world make sense again. It wasn't until he reached Colorado Springs and had Michaela safely in his arms that the world stopped slipping from beneath him. He would never forgive himself for not being there when she really needed him, but he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her, if she would let him. He was relieved and gratified at how quickly she fell asleep once in his arms. She hadn't mentioned it but he could tell that she hadn't been sleeping well, even before David's attack had happened. He would gladly hold her every night for the rest of their lives, keeping watch over her, in order for her to sleep soundly.

Sully, on the other hand, didn't sleep much that night, but instead focused on Michaela's steady, even breathing. Occasionally she would get restless, moving around in the bed, trying to escape his arms as she murmured anxious unintelligible sounds. Occasionally he thought he could distinguish his name but he wasn't certain. Sully would tighten his hold on her slightly and whisper soothing sounds and endearments softly into her ear, while stroking her hair gently and she would soon settle back down. He could not see her face clearly in the darkened room and he was careful not to hold her too tightly so as to not cause her any additional pain. But his arms ached to hold her in a bone crushing hug, as close to his chest as he could. He felt a desperate need to be as near her as possible to assure himself that she was actually there, safe in his arms. Instead he had to content himself with stroking her back and silky hair, drowning his senses in her warm, honeysuckle perfume, a scent he would forever associate with love and happiness. Even with her secure in his arms, he had a difficult time ridding himself of the feeling that she'd disappear or be taken from him at any moment. He knew he would fight anyone or anything that attempted to take her from him.

Slowly the darkened room turned from shades of purple and blue to warmer shades of orange and yellow as the morning sun slowly made its ascent into the skies. Sully watched as the shadows across the room grew shorter as the morning progressed. Despite the indicators to the contrary, he felt as if time stood still and the rest of the world and humanity had disappeared just leaving behind him and Michaela in this moment of exquisite relief. Michaela's head was still resting on his chest, her hair cascading across her cheek and shoulder, slightly obscuring her face from his view. He needed to see the bruises. He needed to see the full extent of her injuries but more than that; he needed to look into her eyes to make sure his Michaela was still in there somewhere. He had to be sure that David hadn't taken that away from them. However, knowing how Michaela needed her rest, he resisted the urge to wake her. It was such a relief to hold her in his arms after the hellish last 36 hours they had spent apart. He was lost in his thoughts about the previous couple of days when Michaela's somewhat hoarse voice interrupted the silence,

"You came…" she said softly, still not removing her head from his chest. Sully's heart caught in his throat at the inflection of Michaela's voice. He wasn't sure if she was making a statement or asking a question.

"Of course I came, Michaela. You are the most important thing in my life" he said firmly. "Of _course_ I came" he repeated, whispering softly. He pressed a soft kiss into her glossy auburn hair.

Michaela didn't respond but only tightened her hold around Sully's torso, pulling herself as close to him as she could, regardless of the ache she felt from her bruised arms and sore muscles. The two lay there in continued silence, reveling in the comfort and physical closeness of the other.

"How'd you sleep?" Sully asked.

"Alright, I suppose…" she responded evasively. Sully's forehead furrowed in concern at her cagey response; especially because he knew how restless Michaela's slumber had been. He knew she was holding back, her stubborn pride not letting her tell him the truth. Usually he wouldn't have pushed her, knowing that she'd open up when she was ready but he knew she had to learn that she couldn't hold it all in. She _had_ to let him in and help her because her physical wounds would heal much faster than her emotional ones. The later would only get worse if she didn't talk about them.

"Only alright…? So I suppose when you were growing restless it was because you had forgotten how to share a bed in the short time I was away?" Sully teased her gently and could sense her blushing. "No dreams?" he prodded.

"I kept you awake, didn't I! Oh, I'm sorry" She blurted out, trying to avoid his question. When he didn't say anything she knew he was waiting for her answer. "…well...I…I can't actually remember much. Just shapes and sounds in the dark. I think I was looking for you but I couldn't find you… I just kept coming to dead ends and there were shapes moving around me…as if someone was following me. And then, just when I felt I couldn't take it anymore… I'd hear your voice and the fog would lift a little…" Michaela's voice trailed off mid thought as if she were being pulled back into her foggy dream.

Sully shook her gently to get her attention, and repeated firmly, "Hey. I will _always_ be there when you need me. _Always._" She snuggled into the crook of his arm more closely and took a deep, cleansing breath. He could feel the tension leave her body as she relaxed more fully against him, their limbs molding and forming to each other. _Oh, how I love her…I don't know what I would have done If I had lost her…she's my other half._

He looked at the clock on the side table, 10:00am. He could hear Charlotte moving around in the kitchen and could smell the sweet spices of cinnamon rolls and coffee wafting up to their bedroom. All he wanted to do now was to lie in bed all day and keep the rest of the world at bay. Ignore all the problems, questions and dangers waiting just outside their bedroom door. It was only a month ago that they were in a similar situation and it had been a wonderful escape but… There was always a 'but' it seemed, that was trying to intrude on their lives. Reality had a way of creeping into their carefully crafted and guarded oasis. He knew realistically, they couldn't hide from this. It wouldn't help him, but most importantly, it wouldn't help Michaela deal with this.

"Mmmmm, those cinnamon rolls sure smell good…" Sully said. "What do you say we join Charlotte downstairs for some breakfast, hmm?" Michaela didn't stir and Sully wondered momentarily if she had fallen back asleep. He nudged her gently and said, "Michaela…?"

"I think I could go for a fresh out of the oven cinnamon roll…" she responded, trying to perk up a bit. The longer she spent with Sully, in his arms or even just in his presence, she felt herself getting stronger. The pain David had inflicted, both emotional and physical, while still present was fading. It was almost imperceptible but she knew that just as her physical injuries were healing step by tiny step, so was her soul. However, the hardest part had yet to come. Sully had yet to see the full extent of her injuries.

Michaela pulled herself from Sully's arms and sat up on the edge of the bed, making sure her back was to him and the right side of her face out of his line of vision. She knew he had to see the physical damage done, but she was suddenly nervous and afraid. Michaela wasn't a vain woman by nature and often didn't think twice about her how she looked, but now she felt hideous and disfigured. Part of her irrational insecurities caused her to worry that Sully would be disgusted and repulsed by what he saw. She knew it was irrational but she couldn't seem to stop the thoughts from running through her head.

Sully could tell she was nervous and self conscious about her injuries. He didn't want to rush her but he did want to reassure her that even though everything had changed and her world had been turned on its head; nothing had changed about the way he felt for her. _**Nothing! **_She was still perched on the edge of the bed as Sully sat up and leaned towards her, placing a soothing hand on her back, moving it in gentle circles. He moved to sit behind her, placing his head on her left shoulder, not wanting to force her to show him. She leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I'll always find you just as beautiful as the night I first laid eyes on you. You were wearing a red dress and your hair was pulled to the side. It looked so soft, even from across the room, and I remember wondering what it would be like to run my hands through it… You were walking into the ballroom with William Burke at the Hospital Gala and you stopped to take in everything. You had a look of such sweet and innocent joy. You took my breath away…you _still_ take my breath away. And I promise you, when we're old and gray and wrinkled, I will still think you are the most beautiful woman that has ever lived." He pressed a soft kiss into her cheek and waited for her to be ready.

After a few moments sitting in silence, Michaela stood slowly and walked to the window. She pulled open the curtains, filling the room with the bright morning sun and causing herself to squint at the brightness. Once her eyes adjusted she simply stared out the window for a moment. _You need to be strong, Michaela! Your pain doesn't have to become his pain!_ The responding voice, sounding so much like Marjorie again answered back, _**You know he needs to see. He needs to know. Besides, what are you going to do, walk around with a paper bag over your head? Make-up will only cover so much.**_

Sully could see she was breathing heavily and wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms but he resisted. He knew she needed his strength, not comfort, right now. Before turning around to face Sully she carefully pulled off Sully's large sweater she had slept in, wincing as her tight muscles stretched and pulled, dropping it onto the floor. She next pulled off her oversized t-shirt and let it drop on the floor next to the sweater. She was left standing, feeling utterly exposed and vulnerable, in a white cotton camisole and her favorite pink and white plaid cotton pajama bottoms. Sully could easily see the angry bruises as they wrapped around her upper arms. He suddenly felt his blood boil and his heart race. _I'll kill him. I swear I __**will**__ make him pay for what he has done to her!_He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, trying desperately to get his anger under control. _This isn't what Michaela needs right now! She needs strength, not anger._ Michaela slowly turned to face him, turning left so as to delay the shocking appearance of her injuries, even if for a moment. Sully braced himself but was still unprepared for the violent evidence displayed on her porcelain features.

Michaela couldn't bring herself to look at him as he examined her face. Instead she chose a spot in the wallpaper on the wall behind him to focus on. She felt weak, vulnerable…terrified. She felt the tears well up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away, frustrated that she was crying…yet again. When the tears continued to well up and her vision blurred, she closed her eyes tightly willing them away.

Sully was unable to move at first as he took in the full extent of David's rage. He was fighting his own internal battle at the moment. On the one hand he wanted to run out of the house and find the poor excuse for a man and inflict the same pain on him and then some. Yet, when he saw Michaela close her eyes against the tears the anger vanished for the moment. His priority right now was not hunting down the animal that did this to her but comforting her and reassuring her. **She** was his main priority right now. David would get what he deserved.

He took in her appearance and his heart broke a little more with each bruise and each strained muscle. Her stitches and the butterfly bandage contrasted sharply with the large bruise covering most of the right side of her face. It started in the corner of her lips and spread out over her cheek and ended just shy of her right ear. Her eye was still swollen and was a furious mixture of black, blue, purple and green. It made Sully sick. _How could someone hurt her so violently? _The mattress groaned as he stood from the bed and walked slowly towards Michaela. Even though her eyes were closed, he made sure he was in her direct line of sight stopping when he was less than an arm's length away. Michaela, eyes still closed, could feel he was close enough to touch. She opened her eyes slowly; tears clinging to her eyelashes and falling freely now down her face. He searched her eyes and felt relief flood his body when he saw _his_ Michaela looking back at him. She was hurt. She was vulnerable, lost and confused but she was still there.

Carefully, so as to not hurt her, Sully gently ran his fingers over her stitches. He placed feather light kisses on her angry, purple and blue bruises. He started at the edge of her lips and worked his way up towards the opposite side of her cheek bone, covering every inch. Michaela's breath caught in her throat as he pulled back and locked eyes with her momentarily before giving the same treatment to her beaten and swollen eye, her tears mingling with his. He gently caressed each and every bruise covering her neck, arms and back, worshipping her body with feathery kisses. Each finger shaped bruised received multiple kisses and gentle caresses. After lavishing tender and loving kisses over Michaela's injuries Sully looked at Michaela, willing her to understand how much he loved her. His voice heavy with emotion he said,

"Beautiful."

* * *

Moments of crisis and tragedy either bring out the best or the worst in people and everyone deals with these situations differently. As a physician, Joseph Quinn had seen the full range of reactions and emotions. Some families fall apart, much as Sully's marriage with Abby had. Some families manage to weather the storm but come out weak and tenuous. And there are still other families and if you are fortunate to belong to such a family never forget how fortunate you truly are, but there are other families that pull together in times of crisis. Such families close ranks and buoy each other up, supporting the vulnerable and fragile among them. Such familial bonds are difficult to sever, extraordinary to witness and rare to find. The Quinns were such a family.

Elizabeth and Joseph had not slept the previous night but rather lay side by side in bed, staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how they could have failed their daughter so miserably. How had they missed the signs while Michaela was with him? They almost allowed their daughter to _marry_ him! The thought of Michaela married to such a man was terrifying and it tormented her parents. Of course Michaela did not blame them…no rational person would, but that did not prevent them from berating themselves for not protecting her better. Once the initial shock and anger had subsided they tried to determine what their next step would be and how they could best help their youngest daughter through the horrendous ordeal she had just experience as well as what was surely to come in the future.

As the night progressed they weren't able to decide on much of anything. Elizabeth went into protective scary momma bear mode and wanted to fly out to Colorado to help Michaela through the healing process. As gently as he could Joseph told his wife,

"The last thing Michaela needs right now is two emotional, over protective parents hovering over her every move. Sully is with her and we _both_know he will take care of her and make sure she is alright."

Elizabeth sighed and moved into her husband's arms. She knew that going to Colorado would be more for her own benefit than any good it would do Michaela but she desperately needed to assure herself that Michaela was, indeed, going to be alright. She chewed on her lower lip anxiously, "I know you're right but…oh Joseph, I just feel so helpless!"

Her husband responded by pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. "I know how you feel…"

In the end they had decided the best thing they could do for Michaela would be to prepare the family for Michaela's return in a few days. It would be best for all involved if tempers had a chance to cool and people recover from the shock of such news before Michaela arrived. Joseph had seen his fair share of domestic abuse victims at the hospital and he knew that Michaela's injuries would still be a shock to her family, however, it was better to prepare them before hand of what to expect and what was expected of them in return. She had been through so much that it wouldn't help her at all to have to explain everything to a room full of shocked, angry, emotional family members.

Elizabeth had called and spoken to each of her daughters. There would be a Quinn family council that evening at their home – no children. The adults would frequently get together to talk about family concerns or even just casually spend time together but rarely, if ever, were children expressly barred from being present. Joseph and Elizabeth wanted to ensure everyone was paying attention and not distracted by children. It was this detail that told each couple something serious had happened and everyone instantly thought of Michaela. It was also not something the kids should hear in this way. They would leave it up to the parents to prepare their children for Aunt Michaela's return.

On the drive over to her parent's home, Rebecca could not get rid of the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She knew that whatever this family meeting was about, it wasn't good. She had attempted to contact Michaela all day but every single call had gone straight to voicemail. She tried to reach Sully at the hospital but was told he had returned to Colorado Springs unexpectedly and they weren't sure when he would return. This was news to her as she knew, for a fact, that Sully was scheduled to stay in Boston until the end of next week. She knew the only thing that would make him rush back to Colorado was Michaela. She had tried to reach him on his cell phone but it had also gone straight to voicemail. After leaving yet _another_ frantic message for Michaela, Rebecca sighed in frustration. Not for the first time she turned to her husband, Richard,

"It's Michaela, Richard…I know it is. Something has happened…" Richard kept his eyes on the road but reached across the middle console of the car and took his wife's hand in his and brought it to his lips.

"Becca, we don't know what it is. Let's not jump to any conclusions" he tried to reassure her.

"Richard. I couldn't reach either of them today and Sully left unexpectedly…what else could it be? Why else would he return to Colorado so quickly?" she returned anxiously.

"I don't know but I'm sure there's an excellent reason why he left so suddenly. You remember what it was like to be in the throes of love. He probably just missed her too much and cut the trip short." In truth, Richard agreed with his wife but he didn't want to add to her anxiety. She was already worried enough for both of them. It wouldn't do her any good for him to exacerbate her concerns, especially since they had just found out that she was six weeks pregnant. They had long given up on having another child but were beyond excited about the new addition to their family. Richard was concerned how this news would affect his, already emotional, wife.

* * *

The family was gathered in the parlor talking quietly as they waited for Joseph or Elizabeth to explain to them why they were all there. They sat in couples on various couches and chairs spread around the room. Elizabeth watched as each of her sons-in-law interacted with their wives and each other; her heart rejoicing to see the love and respect between each couple.

Marjorie had her feet propped up on a footstool as Everett fussed over her, making sure she was comfortable. At six months pregnant, Marjorie was definitely showing and it was clear to everyone that Everett thought her the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Richard sat in the corner of the couch with an arm draped casually, yet protectively over the back of the couch, gently encircling Rebecca who was leaning gently into his chest. Her hands were folded gently in her lap; occasionally she placed her hand on her abdomen, a concerned look crossing her features before she tried to hide her anxiety. Elizabeth suspected the couple would be making a much anticipated and hoped for announcement very soon.

Joshua and Maureen were on the other end of the couch whispering to each other, speculating on why they all had been summoned. They were holding hands and Joshua placed a tender kiss on her cheek as they finished their conversation.

As Elizabeth watched each of her present daughters interact with their respective spouses, her heart ached to know how close Michaela had come to not being as lucky as her sisters. She didn't blame Michaela, if she blamed anyone it was herself for not seeing David for what he was. Luckily in the end, Michaela had found someone so perfect for her in every way. Sully was nothing like the man Elizabeth had envisioned for Michaela but he was the man Michaela needed. She knew that Michaela would probably move to Colorado to be with Sully, especially after all that had happened, and it broke her heart to know her baby girl would be on the other side of the country. Yet, she knew Michaela would be happy and taken care of in the ways that mattered. And even though every maternal instinct she had told her to get on the next flight to Colorado, she knew Michaela was safe and cared for so long as Sully was by her side.

When Martha and Harrison entered the room and sat in a couple of matching chairs behind the couch Joseph cleared his throat. Instantly the room fell into silence, every pair of eyes trained on Joseph's worry creased face. He looked at everyone assembled in the room before starting.

"Thank you for freeing your evening to be here, I know it was short notice and finding babysitters can be difficult. I've asked Martha and Harrison to join us this evening because they are part of this family and what I have to tell you will affect all of us." Joseph's voiced cracked slightly with emotion. Elizabeth, who was sitting beside him, took his hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly. He eyes softened as he looked briefly at the woman he had spent the past 40 years of his life with. She was his anchor, his rock.

"You are all aware of the investigation involving Stephen and the DA's request for Michaela to testify. She is going to need our support through this…now more than ever" he said, tears threatening to spill over. Rebecca looked at Richard anxiously; her father was not one to cry at just anything. In response, Richard only pulled her closer in an attempt to reassure her. But no amount of physical reassurance could dispel the feeling both of them had that the news was only going to get worse. At this point, Joseph was having a difficult time controlling his emotions and much to his relief Elizabeth continued where he left off. She was always the strong one in any crisis.

"Sully called early yesterday morning to let us know that Michaela would be coming home in a couple of days. When we asked for more information he only said that Michaela would call later with more details. We spoke with Michaela last night and…she…" Elizabeth's voice broke but she continued on resolutely. She knew this wouldn't be easy but someone had to tell them and she wasn't going to force that responsibility on an already vulnerable Michaela. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth pressed on. "David found her in Colorado." Her revelation was met with shocked gasps and looks of disbelief. Before Elizabeth could continue Marjorie exclaimed

"What? How did he find her? Is she alright?" Everett placed a hand on her shoulder, attempted to calm her.

"Sweetheart, let your mother finish." Marjorie exchanged anxious glance with her sisters but remained silent as her mother continued.

"David…he…he attacked Michaela." This news was greeted by more gasps. Silent tears slipped down Rebecca's face. Maureen reached across the empty couch between them and took Rebecca's hand in hers. "Michaela said she's just bruised pretty badly, she needed a couple of stitches and she suffered a minor case of whiplash. Now, knowing Michaela it's probably a little bit worse than that but that is beside the point. Sully left yesterday to help her and bring her back to Boston as soon as they could get a flight out."

The room was silent following Elizabeth's disclosure. The three sisters looked at each other in varying stages of shock. Harrison was holding Martha's hand tightly as she simply stared straight in front of her. Michaela was the daughter she never had and it killed her to think of _that man_ hurting her in that way. Everett was the first to speak. He stood from his perch on the arm of Marjorie's chair, rage rolling off of him in waves.

"I warned David that night he showed up here. I warned him if he ever hurt Michaela he would regret it. I _will_ make him pay for what he's done." Joshua was already nodding in agreement and stood to join Everett in a show of solidarity in their anger towards David. Richard simply shook his head sadly as he studied his wife's fingers entwined in his own. Everett noticed Richard's slow head shake, "What Richard? Should we just let David get away with this? We should have put a stop to this long ago! How would you feel if it was Rebecca? Could you sit there as calmly as you do now?"

Elizabeth and Joseph exchanged anxious glances; tempers were getting wildly out of control. On one hand, it was better everyone work through this anger and rage _before_ Michaela showed up but on the other, violence was definitely not the way to resolve the current predicament and it certainly wouldn't help Michaela. Joseph stood to calm Everett but Marjorie beat him to it. She laboriously pulled herself out of the wingback chair – not an easy task at six months pregnant and locked Everett in a look that would have frozen the devil himself.

"Everett Samuelson! Apologize to Richard this instant! No one here is questioning anyone's love for Michaela." All eyes were on Marjorie, her eyes blazing and tears streaking down her flushed face. "What good do you think that will do, huh? What _exactly_ are you going to do to David? Do you honestly think that 'making David pay' will make up for what he has done to Michaela? How is that going to help her get through this? We're supposed to be helping her and supporting her…not making it more difficult for her!" Joseph quickly went to his daughter's side and attempted to calm her down, even though he agreed with everything she had said.

"Marjorie, getting upset like that isn't good for you or the baby, even if you do have an excellent point." Marjorie sat down reluctantly but fixed a rather stern look at Everett and Joshua.

"I mean it, Everett. You do anything to David and Michaela will feel responsible. Do you want to add more guilt on top of everything else she is currently dealing with?" Everett hated to admit it but he knew his wife was right. He fought to control the anger raging through his veins at the thought of David getting away with everything he had put Michaela through. Maureen pulled Joshua back down on the couch to sit next to her,

"Honestly, Joshua…what did you think you could possibly do to make David pay that the DA isn't already working on…hmm?" Joshua didn't answer his wife but instead stared angrily at the empty and cold grate in the fireplace, surrounded by cinders and ashes.

"Boys…I know how you feel, _trust me_, I know how you feel. We're talking about my baby girl. If I hadn't taken the Hippocratic Oath in med school I wouldn't think twice about pulling him apart limb from limb…but like Marjorie already said, how would that help Michaela? If we lose sight of what is important here – Michaela – then David wins." Joseph paused and took a moment to look every adult in the room in the eye sternly before continuing. "So here's what's going to happen. Michaela will be home in several days. By that time, everyone" he paused to look at both Everett and Joshua sternly, "and I mean _everyone_ will have gotten over their anger. We will _not_ upset Michaela by talking about making David pay or getting back at David or David getting what's coming to him or any variation on that theme, alright?" Everyone nodded in agreement. Marjorie fixed a stern look at Everett that told him he would have to answer to her if he upset Michaela in anyway.

"Michaela's injuries are relatively minor compared to what could have happened and she should heal physically within several weeks. However, I imagine the emotional healing and scarring will take quite a bit longer. It will be especially difficult for her to move on if she chooses to testify against Stephen. It's only going to get more complicated for her, especially since she'll be back in Boston" Elizabeth explained. "It's our job to make it as easy for her as we can. Understood?" she asked in her stern Mrs. Elizabeth Mason Quinn Matriarch voice and they all knew they would do exactly as she asked. After everyone acknowledged their agreement Elizabeth nodded sternly.

The rest of the evening was spent discussing how they could help Michaela as well as other family news. Everett and Joseph fussed over Marjorie and admonished her to take it easy and everyone was overjoyed to hear Rebecca and Richard's news. Even though everyone was trying to enjoy each other's company they were are poignantly aware of Michaela's absence. They missed her musical laughter and witty banter. They missed her smile and worried whether or not she would have anything to smile about when she returned to Boston.

On the way out later that evening Richard and Rebecca were the last to leave. They lingered in the foyer talking to Elizabeth and Joseph. Rebecca's close bond with Michaela added to Rebecca's heightened emotional state due to the pregnancy made her extremely worried for her younger sister. She held onto her father's hand tightly as she looked him in the eye and asked,

"Dad…be honest with me. How bad is it, really?" Richard put his arm around his wife's shoulders protectively. He only wished he could protect her from the concern and anxiety she would be feeling until she saw Michaela for herself. For Rebecca, the unknown was always worse than what was known. She could deal with the facts once they were presented to her but it was the uncertainty that caused the anxiety and stress. Joseph's gentle brown eyes searched Rebecca's as he reached for her hand.

"Honestly Becca, I don't know. She wasn't kept in the hospital overnight and from what she has told me, I don't think there will be any lasting physical ramifications. She was quiet naturally, very upset when we spoke with her, but beyond that I just don't know… I wish I knew what we are facing but I just don't know." Elizabeth closed the gap between her and her oldest child, placing a hand on her arm.

"Michaela is strong, Rebecca. She'll get through this…we'll help her through this." Elizabeth gathered Richard, Rebecca and Joseph into a large, awkward group hug. When they pulled apart, several tears had slid down Rebecca's cheek. Embarrassed she brushed them away impatiently,

"Ignore those…it's just the hormones talking." Richard took that as his cue to guide his wife out the door and to the car. After the heavy oak door shut behind them Elizabeth turned to face her husband and asked uncertainly,

"Do you believe that, Joseph?"

"Do I believe what?" he asked.

"I know Michaela is stronger than any of us, but she's been through so much lately. Do you really believe she'll make it through this time?" Elizabeth asked fear and concern clearly displayed in her green eyes – Michaela's eyes. Joseph didn't speak but instead pulled his wife into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. After a moment he whispered,

"I don't know, Elizabeth. I certainly hope so."


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I adjusted my review settings now anyone can leave a comment, if you feel so inclined, you shouldn't have to log in. I'm sorry, once again, for the long delay. It's Thanksgiving here in the States, I've had family in town and I've got finals coming up. Hopefully I'll have lots of time over the Winter break to write...and dare I say it, finish this story? Thank you all so much for all your feedback. It's very appreciated and encouraging. **

**And now the moment you've been waiting for...**

* * *

_**Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength while loving someone deeply gives you courage.**_

_**~ Lao Tzu**_

* * *

Often after being the victim of a violent crime or assault, it can be difficult to believe that love and hope are still alive and thriving in the world. It takes strength, perseverance, faith and determination to find the light in a dark, cold world. Instead of fighting to see the good around you it is much easier to slip into the darkness and find yourself adrift on a sea of desperation and confusion. And there you will remain until you find the strength to lift yourself out or loving arms reach out to pull you back into the light, love and hope of the world. Michaela found herself teetering dangerously on the precipice of desperation. She was desperately trying to keep her feet on stable ground and be strong for her family and friends but she felt herself slipping slowly and steadily down the steep slope. Amid the darkness and violence of the past several days and with her family and Sully so far away, she hadn't been sure she had the strength to pull herself out and not plummet into the darkness. Sully's arrival had been an answer to a prayer she could barely find the strength to utter.

When she first recognized him she wasn't sure if he was just a figment of her over active imagination and hyper emotional state of mind or if he was actually flesh and blood. Had she been wanting him so much that she had actually imagined that he was there with her? As she fell into his arms and felt the peace and safety spread through her limbs, she decided that it didn't really matter if he was real or imaginary. If he wasn't real then she would deal with the heart breaking consequences in the morning but tonight, she would sleep soundly in his arms. When she woke the next morning she half expected to find herself alone in bed. Yet, when she felt Sully's arms wrapped firmly around her, she couldn't believe he had actually come. He had left the Pediatric Wing, his dream and everything it represented, to be by her side. It was difficult for Michaela to believe. There are moments that are too perfect, too wonderful that it is nearly impossible to determine if you are dreaming or not. As Sully kissed each bruise and tenderly caressed her face and body, Michaela nearly stopped breathing, her emotions nearly choking her. The adoration, love and concern she saw in his eyes took her breath away as he said the one word that set her feet on solid ground.

"Beautiful."

For a moment Michaela simply stared into the loving blue of his eyes, not quite daring to believe he meant it. Sully was a good man, but Michaela did not want his love out of pity. She did not want him saying such things out of a sense of obligation. But his eyes could never lie to her. She could always see straight into his heart and soul when looking into his eyes. As she stood before him, tears streaming down her face, her heart racing, she knew. She knew that he loved her for her and not out of some sense of duty or obligation. They stared at each other and got lost in the love they saw reflected back at them. Michaela slowly moved into Sully's arms and she wrapped her arms around his torso and pulled herself close, closing her eyes and listening to the steady beating of his heart, trying to match her breathing to its steady thumping. Sully pulled her to him tightly as he had been aching to do all night. If she closed her eyes firmly enough and held onto Sully tight enough, Michaela could almost believe nothing had ever changed; that there wasn't a David and a Stephen and that she didn't have to face the terrifying ordeal of seeing them in a court of law. Here, in Sully's arms the world made sense and she didn't have to worry about ex-fiancés and assault charges. After several minutes of simply holding each other, yet all too soon, Sully pulled back and said,

"What do you say we get some breakfast and just lay low for the day?" Michaela wiped the tears from her face and nodded her head softly. She moved to pick up her shirt and Sully's sweater but was stopped by him pulling her back to face him and his large, comforting hands cupping her face gently. He kissed her gently and softly at first. He needed to make absolutely certain that she knew he loved her and would never leave her. Their lips moved in a sweet, familiar pattern, salty from their collective tears. Sully's hands moved from her face to her hair, knotting his hands in its silky strands. Slowly their lips began moving more passionately and grew in intensity. All the fear, anxiety and stress of the past couple of days poured out in that kiss. Michaela pulled herself to him and frantically ran her hands through his hair, their lips moving furiously against each other. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily.

"I love you, Michaela Ann Quinn" Sully declared softly yet firmly. Her eyes shining with tears of joy, Michaela smiled back at him and whispered softly,

"I love _you_."

Ten minutes later found Sully and Michaela sitting around the table with Charlotte in the bright and sunny kitchen. They were each munching on a rather large Cinnamon rolls and sipping on juice, tea and coffee. While Michaela and Sully discussed how to spend the day; she was getting restless from being inside so much, Charlotte watched the couple carefully. Sully was trying not to hover but watched Michaela, somewhat discreetly, as she nibbled on her breakfast. It was almost comical to watch as Michaela moved or shifted, Sully moved or shifted. Charlotte doubted either of them knew what they were doing but it was as if they were attached by a string or more accurately, a steel band. When one moved, the other didn't have a choice but to follow and mimic their actions.

Charlotte had been shocked and then overwhelmingly relieved when she had opened the door the previous evening to find Sully standing on her front porch. After assuring him that Michaela was upstairs asleep, the two sat down in the living room on the couch and Sully demanded details from Charlotte. She didn't have any new information that he hadn't already been given but Sully was determined to have all the facts. She debated telling him Abby was back in town but, in the end, decided against it. The chances of him actually running into her were pretty slim seeing as he and Michaela were leaving the next evening. There was no point in adding more stress to his load. Charlotte knew Sully well enough to see just how horrible recent events were for him. She was brought out of her rambling thoughts as the pair stood from their seats.

"Where are you two headed off to for the day?" Charlotte asked. The pair paused at the kitchen door and looked back at Charlotte. Sully's hand rested lovingly on the small of Michaela's back as they were about to step through the kitchen door.

"Michaela wanted to go for a drive so I thought I'd take her around the Ranch a bit…she hasn't seen too much of the land just yet" Sully answered for them. Charlotte breathed a silent sigh of relief. If they were heading out to the Ranch, they wouldn't be in town, which meant Sully wouldn't accidentally run into Abby.

"Well…I'll have hot stew ready for you when you get back," she said as she stood and walked towards the sink with her dishes. She looked out the large picture window above the sink and noticed the billowing dark clouds on the horizon. "Looks like a storm is coming in...you two be careful."

Michaela spoke to Charlotte for the first time since coming downstairs this morning. She walked to Charlotte and wrapped her arms around the older women saying, "Thank you, Charlotte for all you've done. You've been heaven sent." Charlotte blushed slightly at the unexpected expression of gratitude. She patted Michaela on the back and answered,

"I won't say it's my pleasure because I wish this hadn't happened but I'd do it all over in a heartbeat if I had to." After one last squeeze, Michaela left the room to change her clothes and get dressed for the day. Sully stood in the kitchen a moment after watching Michaela leave the room. He turned back to face Charlotte and in a voice heavy with emotion he said,

"It's true, you're an angel sent from heaven. I don't know how I could have managed if you hadn't been here for Michaela." As Charlotte started to shush him but Sully continued, "Because I knew you'd watch over her, I didn't do something stupid and rash to get to her. I was able to be calm and strong for Michaela because I knew you were _here_ for her. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that."

Charlotte crossed the room and cupped his cheek with one hand in a rather maternal gesture and smiled at him.

"Sully…I would have done it for you but I've come to love that stubborn Yankee and I've been just as concerned. I can see she's made you happier than I've ever seen you before. Even with all this going on, loving her puts life back into your eyes. She's such a remarkable woman; don't let this ruin her spirit." Charlotte's voice cracked slightly and she playfully pushed him out of the room. "Now you had best be on your way. It looks like that storm is going to be a doozy." She smiled and shook her head ruefully as Sully skipped out of the room like a young school boy that was just told he got an extra recess. She looked back out the window and couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding. _Please Lord, keep them safe_ she prayed silently to herself.

* * *

From what Michaela had seen of Sully's land she was awestruck with its majestic beauty. She was looking forward to seeing more of what would one day be _their_ home. As they made the drive towards the Ranch and some of the outlying land in Daniel's Subaru Michaela caught herself smiling slightly as she looked out at the beautiful winter landscape flashing by the car. She felt her face muscles stretch in the familiar, yet unfamiliar feel of a gentle smile. As soon as she realized what she was doing she immediately stopped. _It's too soon to smile._ It felt odd that she could feel such peace so soon after what had happened with David. She glanced at her hand as it rested on the middle console, firmly entwined with Sully's. It always amazed her how such a simple act could bring such comfort. She had seen it countless times in the hospital as people receive bad news, good news, uncertain news. The simple yet symbolic gesture of offering a hand, never failed to bring the recipient and the giver comfort and strength.

Her gaze traveled up Sully's broad arm and finally rested on his firm, yet gentle profile. He had a three day stubble and Michaela couldn't help but think it made him look incredibly sexy in that rugged outdoorsy kind of way. His beard was growing in dark brown which contrasted starkly with his honey blonde hair but Michaela couldn't help but think it made him even more irresistible, if that was even possible. She felt her love for him radiate to the tips of her toes and the top of her head, filling her with warmth and peace. He was her saving grace.

Sully could feel her gaze on his face yet didn't turn to look at her but simply squeezed her hand gently, communicating his affection for her. Michaela smiled, getting used to the feel of it, and leaned her head to rest on his shoulder as she looked out the window once more. _Nothing seems impossible when he's around._ Not taking his eyes of the road, Sully kissed the top of Michaela's head softly. He had to keep reassuring himself that she was actually with him and she was safe and relatively unharmed…it could have been so much worse.

The couple spent the afternoon exploring Sully's extensive property and with each turn in the road and new discovery, Michaela fell deeper in love with the beautiful Colorado countryside. She could picture the fields covered with wild flowers in the spring, the lush green foliage in the summer turning to the golden yellow and vibrant red of autumn. She could see her life play out before her; she had managed to forget the pain and anger David's selfishness had caused until she caught her reflection in the car window. Thankfully, the swelling continued to subside but the bruises were as dark and angry as ever. She knew it would be at least a week before they started to show any real signs of healing.

Michaela was startled when Sully pulled his hand out of hers and gripped the steering wheel firmly with both hands. It was then that she noticed the wind had picked up considerably and the snow was falling threateningly. The sky had turned an alarmingly shade of grey and the dark clouds that had been sitting on the horizon all afternoon were suddenly upon them, in all their glorious fury. Michaela silently prayed, _please keep us safe and get us to shelter quickly._ Neither said a word as Sully did his best to maneuver the snow covered roads, Michaela's prayer repeating in her mind. After several, tension filled, minutes Michaela realized where Sully was taking her and her heart dropped in her chest. The lane curved and Sully's beautiful home rose out of the trees and flurries of snow. She looked at Sully in shock and fear. He returned her gaze apologetically and pulled the car to a stop in front of the house, taking her hand in his and told her,

"I know this is the last place you want to be but it's the closest shelter I know of. We can't keep driving in this weather…" Michaela knew he was right and nodded her head and resolutely pushed her shoulders back as she turned to look at the house through the growing blizzard. _This is my __**home**__. I will not let David take that from me._ While Michaela was silently studying the large, dark, house, Sully was already at her door holding it open for her. She took a deep breath and the two quickly ran into the house.

Once inside Sully flipped on the lights as Michaela shook the snow out of her hair and hung up her wet coat. Sully's coat soon joined hers on the coat rack and the pair walked into the living room, Sully's hand firmly holding Michaela's.

"I'd best get a fire started in case the power goes out…" Sully said softly. Michaela didn't respond but stood rooted to the floor next to the couch. She looked around the room, searching for any trace of David…any trace of the violence that took place here…she didn't want to be taken by surprise. She was slightly astonished when she couldn't detect any traces of that evening several days ago. It seemed that such a violent disturbance would leave a physical reminder in the room.

Her gaze shifted to Sully's kneeling form in front of the fire place. He was expertly laying the logs and kindling and before too long a large fire was roaring and warming the room. Sully stood and his face was caught in the shadows, he raised his hands to push his hair out of his face before moving towards Michaela. For a split second Michaela saw David's raging brown eyes and his large threatening hands reaching out towards her. She gasped and stumbled backwards. Her feet getting caught in an afghan hanging over the couch and she fell to the floor with a thud. Sully rushed over to her to make sure she was alright but as Michaela saw him hurrying towards her she raised her hands over her head and curled into a ball. Once Sully reached her he could hear her crying softly and whispering to herself,

"Please…please don't hurt me. Please…" Sully instantly felt rage searing through his body towards the man that had inflicted such brutality on the most selfless person he had ever met. It broke his heart to see his strong, brave, independent Michaela huddling in fear and pleading for safety. In that moment if Sully had come across David, it is difficult to say what he would have done to him. Unsure how to best comfort Michaela, Sully covered her with a blanket and tentatively placed a hand on her back. She flinched at the contact and her whispers increased as she pleaded with her phantom attacker to leave her alone. The gentleness of the contact was not enough to penetrate the fear shrouding her mind. At the moment all she could hear, feel and see was David's tall frame lunging towards her, intent on inflicting maximum pain. Sully continued to gently move his hand on her back in small circles as he tried to break through the fear paralyzing Michaela's mind,

"Michaela…listen to me…it's Sully. Can you hear me…?" At the sound of his voice Michaela stopped whispering, as if she were afraid the sound of her voice would make Sully's disappear. Encouraged, Sully continued to talk to her, "it's just me, Michaela…he's not here and I won't let him hurt you…it's just me." Slowly, Michaela's body relaxed ever so slightly and she slowly raised her head to look at Sully. When she saw his loving blue eyes watching her with concern instead of David's stern glare, she nearly collapsed with relief and the tears started to fall anew. Sully saw the recognition in Michaela's eyes and pulled her into his arms. He easily lifted her from the floor, cradling her to his chest, and sat on the couch with her in his lap. She buried her face in his neck and shoulders as her tears soaked his shirt in salty relief mingled with fear. He battled every protective instinct he had as he held her to his chest and gently stroked her back and hair, whispering calming words. Michaela was able to fully relax in his arms as she fought the inner demons she had been trying desperately to keep at bay.

"Shhh…it's alright. I'm here…I won't let anything hurt you…sshhhh…I'm here…I'm here," Sully comforted her. Eventually the tears and sobs subsided and the two sat in silence as Sully continued to hold her. After a moment he asked softly, "do you want to talk about it…?" Michaela didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to forget all about it.

"I don't know what to say…I just want to forget it ever happened and then I'll see something…or look in a mirror and…I can't. It all comes flooding back to me. I thought you were going to hurt me…I thought you were _him _and you were going to hit me again…" she said softly, her voice hitching in her throat as she was still trying to control the flow of tears.

Sully tightened his arms around her, angry once again at the man that had done this to the woman he loved more than life itself. He knew he couldn't take this pain away but there was nothing he wanted more than to go back one week and refuse to go back to Boston without her. If he had been where he was supposed to be…in Colorado with Michaela…he could have put a stop to this. He could have put a stop to David once and for all. He loved Michaela with everything that he had and every time he looked at her and he saw the bruises and the lost and confused expression in her eyes, Sully blamed himself. He felt the guilt cut him to the very marrow of his being. It was something he would have to live with for the rest of his life, but if she let him, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her. Protecting her. Loving her.

"It's alright, Michaela…shhh…it's alright…I promise I won't let him hurt you again. I would _never_ hurt you, Michaela. NEVER." Sully pressed a kiss into her silky auburn hair and then pressed his cheek into her head. Michaela raised her head from his chest and looked into Sully's eyes. He smiled at the fierceness he saw. That was _his_ Michaela. The woman that put Hank in his place, the woman that stood up to the man that tried to keep her meek and submissive. The woman that brought his heart back to life.

"I _will_ get through this, Sully. David won't ruin all the plans we've made. I won't let him win like that" her green eyes glistened with tears making her look fiercely vulnerable. She was terrified but she would not be defeated. Sully could see their little girl in her trying to fight her own demons of monsters under her bed. The image warmed his heart and he gently wiped the tears from her face and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know you will, Michaela…I know." Michaela nestled back into the crook of his arm and the two stared into the fire, mesmerized by the dancing flames. The wind howled outside and Sully instinctively pulled Michaela closer to him as the storm raged outside their door. The old house creaked and groaned under the ferocious wind and the lights flickered and then the entire house was cloaked in darkness, the only light coming from the fire dancing in the fireplace. Michaela jumped, startled but quickly settled back down into the safety of Sully's arms. Michaela felt herself drifting to sleep when Sully started to shift under her, gently placing her on the couch and covering her with a blanket. She looked at him through weary, bloodshot eyes and raised her eyebrows in confusion. Much as he had that night at his apartment, Sully crouched next to her and kissed her forehead gently,

"I'm just going to make sure the house is secure. I'll be right back…just sleep." Sully watched as Michaela's eyes slowly drifted shut and her breathing deepened. He placed one last kiss on her rosy lips and stood to make sure the house was tightly sealed against the winter storm raging outside.

Mechanically he made his way through the first floor of the house, checking all the windows and doors. He climbed the stairs and checked each room starting with the guest room Michaela had been in and making his way down the hall. The floor boards creaked gently under his steps and he could feel the chill of the winter wind permeating the upper floors of the house. As he made his way down the hall he noticed an orange glow coming from under the closed door of his bedroom. Instantly on the alert he moved to the side of the hallway, to avoid making too much noise and slowly made his way towards the closed bedroom door. His thoughts momentarily went to Michaela asleep on the couch downstairs…_what if it's David again…or Stephen…? _At the thought of David and Stephen, Sully knew he would do what it took to keep her safe.

He paused outside the door to listen for any movement on the other side. He could hear whoever was in there moving around slowly. From the sound of their steps Sully could tell they didn't have shoes on and were probably of a lighter build, quickly ruling out David. He closed his eyes and mentally pictured the bedroom and tried to visualize where the intruder was walking. It sounded as if they were by the French doors leading out onto the balcony. When he heard them pause in front of the balcony, Sully imagined they were staring out into the storm. _This is it…_He quietly turned the handle and was thankful he had recently fixed this doorknob so it didn't stick anymore. He gently pushed the door open and poked his head around to get a feel for what was happening in the room.

If he had entered the room to find David stark naked standing on the balcony in the howling blizzard, Sully couldn't have been more shocked. He dropped his hand from the door and stood, staring in astonishment. Standing at the balcony door, staring into the blizzard was a woman, approximately thirty years old with shiny black hair that stopped in the middle of her back. The mystery woman was petite but still not quite as small as Michaela. She was wearing pajama shorts that looked like a pair Michaela had and one of Sully's sweaters that nearly drowned her matched with a pair of thick, wooly socks. He stepped into the room a little further, the floor creaking under him, he noticed a pair of jeans and a sweater lying on the back of a chair next to the fire, dripping melted snow onto the floor. The woman at the window turned at the sound, her bright blue eyes looking back at him, first startled and then registering recognition. A slow, sensual smile spread across her lips as she turned to face him fully.

"Hello Sully" she nearly whispered. It was a voice that he never thought he'd hear again. It brought back the aching memories of holding his dying whimpering child in his arms as he sat in the hospital, of watching as the small lone casket was lowered into the ground on a gloomy fall day, of packing away all of the toys and clothes…alone. Pushing back the pain he had denied for so long, his thoughts returned to Michaela's sleeping form just down the stairs. _How dare she come back after all this time! Michaela is my future now._ He was suddenly filled with anger and with a steely glare and a voice barely above a growl he responded,

"What do you want Abby?"

~~

Michaela napped restlessly on the couch downstairs, her dreams filled with shadowy figures and dark corners. She woke with a start and looked around to get her bearings. She quickly recognized Sully's living room and remembered the storm had caused the power to go out. She glanced around the room and pulled the blanket closer to her, thankful for the warm fire. For a moment she couldn't remember where Sully had disappeared to but remembering where he had gone she decided she would get them something to eat. It had been at least six hours since they had eaten their late brunch at Charlotte's and she was starting to feel the hunger and imagined Sully must be feeling the same, neither of them had eaten much at breakfast. Michaela carefully navigated her way to the kitchen through the darkened house and thought back to the incident with Sully when the first arrived. She still felt incredibly foolish and vulnerable after her reaction. She _knew _Sully would never hurt her the way David had. She trusted Sully with her life…she almost felt as if she were losing her grasp on reality. _In what reality could Sully ever possibly hurt me?_ It angered her even more to think that even now, David could possibly come between them. _I won't allow it. __**Nothing**__ will come between us…__**nothing!**_

In the kitchen she was able to find a few candles which she placed on the kitchen table and along the counter to light the dark space. She found sandwich fixings and quickly made them each a turkey sandwich and then sliced up some apples. Just as she was putting it on the table and went to the foot of the stairs to call Sully to eat she heard angry voices. One was unmistakably Sully's but Michaela's blood ran cold at the angry woman's voice. _Why is there a woman in Sully's house? How long has she been here?_ Michaela quickly yet quietly made her way up the stairs and down the hall towards Sully's bedroom. The door was open and she could see the glow of a fire casting shadows on the wall in the hall. When she reached the open door she simply stood and stared in amazement.

~~

"You didn't answer my question Abby…what do you want? Why are you here?" Sully's voice was slightly louder this time, unknowingly reaching Michaela's ears at the bottom of the stairs. Abby's smile faltered and she suddenly realized what a horrible idea this had been. _What was I thinking just showing up like this? He's not even supposed to be here! _She shifted uncomfortably under his stern glare but she still couldn't help but notice how good the years had been to him. He had been good looking in his early 20s but he had filled out and had lost the youthful softness to his features. He was broader across the shoulders and there was a new sense of age and knowledge in his eyes. This wasn't the young naïve man Abby had married and then abandoned. The man standing in front of her knew who he was. He had a subtle self confidence he had lacked as a young adult that was incredibly sexy and disarming.

"Sully…I'm staying with my father for a while. I thought I'd come out and see you and…well, I wanted to visit Hannah…and I thought you'd…" her voice faded into silence as she saw the anger and hurt in Sully's clear blue eyes. When Abby mentioned **his** daughter's name, he felt outrage spread through his body. _She forfeited any right as a mother when she abandoned Hannah! _Through clenched teeth he said,

"No! You left…you don't get to talk about her."

"Sully…I'm sorry I left! I just didn't know what to do…I was young and stupid and selfish…what did I know about being a mother? I've regretted it every single day since I left…" Abby responded in frustration.

"You think I had any idea what I was doing Abby? Don't you think I was young and stupid too? But I didn't run! If you regretted it so much why has it taken you so long to come back? Why come back now when she doesn't need you anymore…when _**I **_don't need you anymore? Where were you when she was lying in her hospital bed crying out for her mommy? Where were you when they had to put her on oxygen because she couldn't breathe on her own? Where were you when she died in my arms, Abby? You weren't there! You don't get to be a mother now…you lost that right the night you walked out of our lives!" Sully was nearly yelling at her, panting in anger. Abby physically grew smaller and smaller with each accusation he threw at her. It was years of pent up anger and pain that he let fly.

Silence filled the room and they both heard the creaking of the floorboards as someone entered the room. Abby looked past Sully in shock at the sight of the battered woman standing in the hall. Sully didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind him…he didn't need to look to know whose hand was gently grasping his. _How much did she hear? She's got enough to deal with, she doesn't need this too. __**We**__ don't need this right now._ His anger at Abby grew as Michaela squeezed his hand in solidarity and comfort, telling him just how much she had heard. He turned to face and took both of her hands in his and searched her eyes for any indication of what she was feeling.

She knew what he was doing and she knew who was standing in the room behind them. _Now it's my turn to be strong for him. I can do that…he needs me now._ Michaela knew that if Sully turned her out of the house before getting the closure he needed, never mind the blizzard outside, he would never be at peace. Wanting to diffuse a rather tense situation and prevent Sully from doing something he would later regret, Michaela squeezed his hand reassuringly and he brought it to his lips for a tender kiss. Abby watched the couple and felt her stomach twist into knots. This was the love she had spent her life searching for since she had left Colorado Springs. It was clear in every touch, every glance and every movement of their bodies. She had lost something she never even knew she had in her grasp. _She_ had walked out on Sully. She knew without a doubt that Sully would have tried to make it work if she had stuck around. It was _her_ fault things had ended the way they had between them. Yet, as she saw the love in Sully's eyes, Abby realized that Sully had never, even when they first met, looked at her they way he was looking at Michaela at this moment. It almost made Abby uncomfortable, as if she were intruding on an incredibly intimate moment between two lovers.

Michaela cleared her throat and tried to ignore the shame she felt for the wounds visible across her face as she moved past Sully to speak with Abby. She held her head tall and proud as she walked halfway into the room to meet the raven beauty halfway, she extended her hand,

"Dr. Michaela Quinn." Abby stood motionless and after a moment of surprise and shock she took Michaela's hand and shook it lightly. The vulnerability of the bruises and swollen eye contrasting sharply with Michaela's firm grip and the confident way she looked Abby in the eye.

"Abby Sul…Bray. I'm Sully's…I mean, I'm Hannah's mother" Abby responded, changing her response each time she saw Sully's eyes tighten in anger.

Sully watched the interaction and couldn't help the amazement he felt at seeing Michaela introduce herself to his ex-wife. He knew it was her way of supporting him and he marveled that after everything she had gone through in the past two hours, let alone the past three days, she was still standing there and trying to be strong _for him!_ She was trying to comfort _him! _He stepped forward and protectively wrapped an arm around Michaela's shoulders but before he could speak she turned to him and said,

"I just came to let you know I made us a sandwich" turning to Abby she offered, "there's plenty, would you care for a sandwich? It would seem we're going to be here for quite a while" Taken aback by her kindness, Abby looked to Sully for any indication of what he thought, finding no response there she nodded slightly,

"I'd like that. Thank you…"

"I think I left some sweats in the guest room if you'd like to change into something a little warmer," Michaela offered. Both Abby and Sully were astonished at Michaela's kindness but she just smiled softly and squeezing Sully's hand once more, led him out of the room. At the door Michaela turned back to look at Abby. In spite of every reason she should not like her, Michaela couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She was obviously unhappy and regretted her previous actions. Despite all the pain and confusion of the past week, Michaela had the support of a loving family. She had the love of a kind and wonderful man. They would spend the rest of their lives loving each other and Abby was alone. Abby stood, framed by the French doors to the balcony, lit by the orange glow of the fire. In Sully's large sweater and the pajama shorts, she looked vulnerable and lost. Michaela couldn't help but feel sorry for her. As kindly as she could, Michaela said,

"We'll be downstairs when you're ready, Abby." In astonishment, Abby watched the couple retreat into the darkness. She wished with all her heart she had listened to her father and not ventured out to the Ranch today. It was clear Sully wasn't able to forgive her and she wished she were anywhere but here. She saw the love between Sully and Dr. Quinn but it was the pity and compassion in the beautiful doctor's eyes that touched Abby the most. In embarrassment she walked down the hall to the guest room to find a pair of sweats lying on the bed. She changed quickly and tried to gather her courage to face Sully's scowls and beautiful doctor's kindness.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I am so sorry for the ridiculous delay in this chapter. It seems my life sort of errupted with all kinds of drama and finals on top of everything else. Thank you to everyone you sent me messages and left comments both here and on the forum. Your support and interest is so encouraging and much appreciated. Things have gotten a little complicated for our couple. I originally thought I would be able to finish this story while I was on Winter Break but as I was writing this chapter I realized there is so much more story to tell. It would seem the characters aren't quite ready to to be done. So, thank you for the support. Thank you for the comments. Thank you for the continued interest. And now for what you _really_ want...**

* * *

As the pair walked down the stairs towards the kitchen, Michaela held onto Sully's hand tightly, willing him to move along with her. He didn't speak. He didn't make any indication that he knew where he was or what was going on. He was in shock and was simply trying to process Abby's sudden appearance and the onslaught of emotions that caused. Michaela was surprised that the slim chance Abby would show up at Sully's home had never crossed her mind. It made perfect sense that Abby would come here, which only added to Michaela's astonishment that she hadn't thought of the possibility. Fortunately, her medical training kicked in. This wasn't a medical emergency, per se, but the same skill set could still apply. Both Sully and Abby were undergoing emotional trauma and regardless of her own, Michaela instantly kicked into caretaker mode and did her best to soothe the strained emotions of both Sully and Abby. It was nice to have something else to think about instead of her own suffering. And yet…it pained her to see Sully so upset and confused.

Every time Michaela glanced at him a different emotion flickered across his face as he tried to come to terms with what was happening: anger, grief, bewilderment, pain, frustration, righteous indignation, defensiveness. They all played across the canvas of Sully's face, his blue eyes darkening in anger. Yet, under it all, under all the anger and confusion, Michaela could sense his pain. She knew firsthand, dredging up the wounds of the past would be excruciating and she wished there was some way she could lessen the pain of it all for him. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't. Sully and Abby would have to come to terms with that past together.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Michaela offered Sully a turkey sandwich and started to eat her sandwich. He took the proffered food but did not eat. Instead he fingered the bread, causing a dusting of bread crumbs to collect on the table and napkin in front of him. Her heart reached out to him as he sat there, lost in his own thoughts. She was tempted to ask him what he was thinking but couldn't seem to find her voice. Instead she reached across the table and gently placed her hand over his. He jumped slightly at the touch before covering her delicate hand with his own. Still neither spoke as he traced gentle circles over the back of her hand with his thumb. It seemed to ground him a bit. He didn't seem quite so far away from her. Softly Michaela said,

"Sully…"

Still staring at their hands and tracing patterns, Sully interrupted her with a soft chuckle, "you know…I remember the first time you ever touched me. It was like a shock of electricity shooting through my body…like you were restarting my heart."

Michaela searched her memory for the first moment they touched but couldn't pinpoint the exact moment. She remembered the evening they had met quite clearly. How could she have possibly forgotten such an emotional yet magical evening? He had looked incredibly sexy in his tuxedo and his blue eyes had stripped down her defenses in an instant and pierced her soul. It was the evening that she saw the light at the end of a tunnel and she knew there was something so much greater waiting for her than she had ever dreamed was possible with David. Yet she was still unsure which exact moment he was referring to. She could remember how his nearness had made her dizzy and how she longed to be close to him and was frightened by it all at the same time. They had each awakened something in the other that had been dormant for so long. Each having forgotten they were capable of feeling such intense emotions. Sully was still looking at their hands intently, as if it the answer to all of their problems was somehow locked in that embrace.

"It was after Dav…_he_ tried to…" given the recent events, Sully couldn't bring himself to say it but Michaela knew exactly what he was referring to. "You put your hand on my arm to calm me as you left to find Stephen and I flinched. I could feel your surprise at my reaction…I was sure I had offended you and the thought made my heart sink...I wanted to say something then but all I could do was stare at the place you touched me. When I finally came to my senses you had left. For a moment I panicked, thinking I'd never see you again…You'd just disappear like a beautiful, haunting dream. If it hadn't been for David, I would have run after you. I never wanted to let you out of my sight…I still remember the pressure of your hand and the lingering smell of honeysuckles." She watched him in silence as he relived that moment in his mind, wondering what had made him think of that tonight of all nights. "I knew that night. I _knew_ I wanted…_needed_ to be with you."

The soft intensity of his voice surprised Michaela but the passion in his eyes as he finally raised his gaze to look at her, nearly took her breath away. "I flinched because I hadn't ever expected to feel that way. I never knew it was even possible for one touch to affect me so. I thought what I had with Abby was love and look how that turned out. I thought love was for all those foolish saps out there that didn't know any better." He reached to place his other hand on her cheek. She leaned into his hand and placing her hand over his, she held it to her face. "When I came to Boston, I came to finish a job and fulfill a promise. You were the last thing in the world I expected to find in that ballroom, Michaela. You were the last thing I ever expected and the _only_ thing that could have ever brought me back to life. You saved me from a living a lonely existence, Michaela, and I just want you…no I _need_ you to know that Abby's being here has nothing to do with us. If it wasn't for the storm outside, I'd tell her to leave and never come back."

Understanding and compassion filled Michaela's heart and mind. She should have realized sooner what he would be worried about. Sully was a man that put everyone's needs before his own. It was the reality with which he had been raised. He took care of a dying mother, a young wife and then a dying child and for the past four months, he had been taking care of Michaela. It was easier for him to look after the needs of others than confront his own emotional demons. Of course, he would be more worried about Michaela's reaction than his own emotional wellbeing. His first priority is and always would be to make sure Michaela knew exactly where he stood and how he felt.

"Sully…" she brought his hand from her cheek to kiss the palm gently. She then released it to cup his face gently with her hand as she spoke, "I know Abby's being here is difficult for you but it doesn't change _us._ I understand if you don't want to speak with her but if that is in any way an attempt to protect me or my feelings, please don't." She moved to the seat next to his and put a finger to his lips to quiet his protests.

"We both have a past, Sully. We've been dealing with mine but now it's time to deal with yours. If you truly want nothing to do with Abby then I'll respect that. However, if there is even the slightest chance that you can come to an understanding with her or get any kind of personal resolution or closure…please don't avoid her for my sake. I would never forgive myself if you were denied the closure you needed for my sake." Sully searched Michaela's eyes, not quite sure what he was looking for, only hoping to find something to settle the battling emotions in his heart. She was such a pillar of strength. Her bruised and battered face was a physical testament to her inherent strength and perseverance. Only days ago she had suffered a brutal trauma at the hands of a man she almost married and here she was, comforting and strengthening him. It filled him with awe and gratitude.

"Michaela, I…I don't know if I can do it…" Michaela could see the pain and anguish in his eyes and it broke her heart. Sully was the kindest, strongest, sweetest man she had ever met. It seemed too cruel to inflict such torment on him yet again. Seeing Abby had to bring back devastating memories of Hannah. Dealing with Abby meant raising the demons of his past and reliving the pain of losing his child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close enough to rest her forehead against his. "The pain of it all nearly killed me last time, Michaela…I don't know if I can do it again…"

"You won't be alone this time. I'm here and I'll never leave your side. We'll figure this out…together." They sat like that for a few moments until they heard Abby's feet coming down the stairs. They pulled apart just as Abby entered the kitchen. She stood in the doorway timidly and looked at Sully and Michaela. They had pulled apart but were still sitting very close to each other. She had one hand on his knee and the other was still covering his on the table. Sully's other hand and arm were draped along the back of Michaela's chair, visually creating a sense of unity and solidarity between them. Abby stood in the door, unsure of where to go or what to say. Sensing her uncertainty and feeling Sully's anxiety, Michaela did her best to alleviate the tension filling the kitchen.

"Won't you sit down, Abby? It will only take me a minute to make you a sandwich." Before Abby could protest, Michaela was up and moving around the darkened kitchen, gathering everything she needed to make Abby a plate of food. At the table, Sully eyed Abby warily as she sat in the chair farthest away from him. Michaela watched the silent pair as she made Abby's meal as she debated whether or not it would be a good idea to leave the two alone to work things out._ They have so much to discuss…will Sully be able to say what he needs to say if I'm in the room? What if he can't say what he needs to because he's worried how it will affect me? _In the end she decided to help the pair break the ice a bit and get a conversation going. She would leave if it became apparent she was intruding on the conversation but right now, she knew Sully needed her. She took her seat across from Sully as she handed Abby her sandwich.

"Thank you" Abby said quietly. The trio ate in silence for a moment, the tension mounting by the minute. Michaela cleared her throat and gave Sully a slightly stern look. Still angry and hurt, Sully wasn't sure what to ask first. He had so many questions he wanted answered. Yet the fear of what the answers would be caused the words to get stuck in his throat. Sensing his dilemma Michaela asked Abby,

"What brought you back to Colorado Springs, Abby?" Once again, Abby was struck with Michaela's kindness. Abby knew Michaela had no reason to like her and yet, she was welcomed and looked after. _Why is she being so nice to me? If our places were reversed, could I be as kind? Could I welcome the mother of the man I love's dead child in with open arms and compassion? Then again, if I was more like Michaela, I never would have left in the first place. She's stronger than I am…that much is obvious. _Lost in her own thoughts, Abby forgot she had been asked a question. It took a prolonged silence and Sully clearing his throat angrily for her to bring herself back to the present. She took a moment to remember the question and instead of looking at Sully, she directed her gaze back to Michaela. After Sully's initial emotional outburst, she knew he wasn't ready to talk to her. Abby looked at Michaela's battered face and suddenly felt guilt sweep through her. She had never felt so ashamed in her life.

"I…well…" Abby stammered uncertainly. Michaela took her inability to form a coherent sentence as a result of the stressful situation. It was the stress but it was more than Michaela or Sully could have ever thought possible. _How do I even begin to answer that question?_ Abby noticed the sympathetic look Michaela was sending her way. She knew they were waiting for an answer but she wasn't sure what answer to give. _I can't tell them the truth! It would only make Sully angrier and Michaela's kindness must have some limit. She's the only reason he hasn't sent me packing yet!_ _If they only knew the truth…_"Well…my father hasn't been feeling well the past little while and…well, I guess I missed being home. Everything seems so much simpler when you're at home…" Almost in a whisper and with a furtive gaze at Sully that was not missed by either of the two others sitting at the table, Abby finished, "…at least it used to be."

"Everything's simple when you only worry about yourself, Abby!" Sully responded angrily. Michaela gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and Abby flinched under Sully's stern words. And before he knew it Sully was asking the question he never thought he would and had always wanted answered, "Why'd you do it, Abby? So, you didn't love me anymore, fine…but how could you do that to an innocent child? She was a sweet, innocent little girl that never did anything to deserve being abandoned like that!"

Silence reigned in the kitchen at Sully grappled with the renewed sense of betrayal. Abby was speechless. She knew if they ever met again, he would ask these questions because they had haunted her for so long. _How __**can**__ a mother abandon her dying child?_ She hadn't intended to respond in kind, knowing she full well she deserved his anger and so much more but her guilt burst forth,

"Don't you think I know how horrible that was of me? The guilt has eating away at me for years, Sully! Years! I left my husband and my daughter when they needed me most. That's not something I can just leave behind me and pretend it never happened! It haunts me wherever I go." One lone tear streaked down Abby's face as she struggled to find the words to express herself. "I never got to hold my baby girl one last time. I never got to say goodbye…" she nearly shouted back at him.

"And whose fault is that, Abby?" he responded, cutting her off. "She cried for you every day for weeks! How do you explain to a sick little girl that her mother didn't love her enough to stay with her when she needed her most? I don't know what you want from me, Abby but if you're wanting my sympathy or my pity, you're wasting your breath…." The anger and steely cold of his voice sent shivers down Abby's back. Michaela's heart ached for him but knew it was ultimately a good thing he was working through emotions that he had packed away so tightly and never discussed. Finally, after a moment or two of silence, Sully asked quietly, the sheer vulnerability and emotion contrasted to his previous anger, "what do you want Abby?"

Abby knew there was no point in telling Sully the _real_ reason she had come. She knew the first minute Michaela entered the bedroom upstairs it had been a mistake to show up unannounced. The devotion and respect between Michaela and Sully was something she had never witnessed and she knew instantly she stood no chance at getting him back and she wasn't a fool to try. _I may have been foolish enough to listen to __**him**__ but I'm not going to make myself look absolutely ridiculous! Why I ever believed him when he told me there was a chance, I'll never understand. _He had spun a beautiful dream of reconciliation and a happy future. Sully would not be able to forget the bond of grief stricken parents and the loss of Hannah and they would build something together out of the ashes of their grief. _He underestimated Michaela. I'm not going to make the same mistake he did._

"I…I just wanted to say goodbye to Hannah…a proper goodbye. Then I'll leave and I won't ever bother you again. I swear" Abby responded. And it was the truth. Her heart had been telling her for quite a while that she needed to visit Hannah's grave but she didn't have the courage to face it alone. Then _he_ found her where she was living in Manhattan and it seemed like the perfect opportunity. Sully was a rising architectural genius and she ran her own vintage boutique. It seemed like the timing was finally right for them. Instead, she would be returning to Manhattan alone. _He_ probably wouldn't like that but Abby didn't care. If he wanted Michaela so badly, he'd have to find another way to win her back. Sully stood and stared Abby down for a moment before responding.

"I still don't trust you, Abby, but I won't stop you from visiting Hannah. But don't expect me to go with you" Sully replied firmly. Michaela watched as Sully quickly left the kitchen and moved into the living room. She turned back to face Abby and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Michaela only hoped she could someday find the same happiness with someone that she had with Sully. Every woman deserves to be loved like that at least once in her life.

"I think I'll give him a moment to calm down" Michaela said. Abby's eyes were once again drawn to Michaela's battered face. _What happened to her? I __**know**__ Sully would never hit a woman, much less someone he loves as much as he obviously loves her…_ She didn't even think twice and before she knew it she blurted out,

"What…what happened to you?" The minute the words were out of her mouth she regretted ever asking such a personal question. Michaela's face drained slightly of color but she quickly recovered. "Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! I don't know what I was thinking...It's none of my business!" Abby started to rise from the table in embarrassment but Michaela's hand on her arm stopped her and she slowly sank into her seat.

"No…it's alright. It's not really easy to hide, so I suppose it ceases to be personal in a way. I had a visit from my ex-fiancé and he tried to persuade me to take him back" Michaela responded matter of factly. She refused to be ashamed of what happened to her. "It didn't work."

Abby almost chuckled at Michaela's last comment but stopped herself when she remembered what _he_ had told her. All the color drained from her face and she felt sick as she contemplated the possibility that she could possibly be somehow responsible for what happened to Michaela. _But he said he wasn't going to see her until it was over with Sully…_ Michaela saw the drastic change in Abby's features and reached out a hand to her,

"Abby, are you alright?" Michaela asked. Abby merely shook her head as she felt the bile rise in her throat. _I am such a fool!_

"I'm suddenly feeling a little nauseated. I think I should just lie down for a while" Abby said, her voice shaking slightly. She rose from her seat at the table and moved towards the hall, suddenly feeling very claustrophobic in the large kitchen. Concerned, Michaela stood to follow her to make sure she was alright but Abby put up her hand to stop her, "No, I'll be fine. I just need to lie down for a bit. I'll just use one of the guest rooms and pile on some extra blankets." She backed out of the kitchen slowly. Reluctantly Michaela sat back down at the table and as Abby disappeared into the hall she said,

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll check on you later." Michaela's voice echoed in the now empty kitchen. She stared at her empty plate for a minute before gathering up the other dishes and setting them in the sink. As she moved around the kitchen cleaning up their food, she thought back over both the conversation in the kitchen and the confrontation she had overheard upstairs. Michaela stood at the sink and stared out the large picture window above it at the swirling snow outside. Sully watched her from his stance in the darkened doorway. He hadn't actually gone into the living room but the hallway and had overheard the conversation between Michaela and Abby. He couldn't put his finger on it but Abby was still hiding something, he knew she had probably grown up since she left but he didn't think she had changed completely. She had come to Colorado Springs with a purpose…what and why she chose to return now, Sully wasn't certain, but he feared it wouldn't bode well for him and Michaela. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Sully walk up behind her.

Startled, she jumped slightly as he put his arms around her waist before she melted into his embrace. He placed his chin on her shoulder and together they watched the storm raging outside, neither feeling the need to speak but just taking comfort in the warmth the other offered. After several moments Sully took a deep breath and broke the silence by saying softly,

"I'm sorry for all of this. I know this is the last thing you need right now…" His breath moved her hair softly and tickled her ear. It sent a ripple of shivers through her body and she leaned back into his chest a bit more. Michaela didn't blame him for any of this any more than he blamed her for what happened with David. However, she knew he needed to say the words and to argue misplaced guilt would serve to no purpose. Instead, she stroked the strong and loving arms that were wrapped around her but didn't speak. The couple continued to stare at the falling snow as if they were studying it for future reference. Somehow they knew they would never forget this moment, the storm raging outside mirroring the confusion of emotions they were both trying to understand.

Softly Michaela asked, "What are you going to do about Abby…?" She could feel Sully shake his head and his shoulders rise slightly.

"I'm not sure. If she does what she says she will, it won't be my problem anymore. She'll be gone and we can forget this whole thing even happened" was his quiet response. They both knew they would not be able to forget what had happened tonight. Michaela's heart dropped slightly,

"Do you think she won't do as she says? It doesn't seem like she wants to stick around any longer than she needs to…" Michaela asked as she turned around in Sully's arms to look him in the eye. The sadness and uncertainty she saw there frightened her yet it also made her feel protective. He sighed gently, measuring his words before he answered her. He didn't want her to worry unnecessarily but he knew she would be livid if she thought he was coddling her in any way. The situation was ironic in a way; both wanted to protect the other, feeling they were somehow stronger or better equipped to handle such a situation. Michaela felt Sully had supported her through so much it was now her turn to be strong for him and though she could never fully repay him for all he had done for her, she could support him as he grappled with the ghosts of his past. Sully, on the other hand, saw a fragile woman in front of him that was trying valiantly to be strong. It was inspiring and yet he wanted to make it as easy as possible for her. He wanted to hold her in his arms and protect her from all the danger the world posed.

"Honestly…I'm not sure. I can't quite put my finger on it but she's hiding something. I don't know what it is, but there's something she's not telling us. I only hope she just leaves and doesn't bother us anymore." Michaela searched his eyes for any deeper meaning or hint of secrecy. After everything they had been through together she knew the only thing that could actually _hurt_ her was him keeping secrets from her. She gave a gentle sigh of relief and placed her head on his chest, over his heart, when she saw truth and love reflected back at her. She listened to the soothing beating of his heart and she pulled herself closer she whispered,

"You're a good man, Byron Sully." His only response was to pull her closer and press a gentle kiss into her auburn hair. The night continued and the storm raged on. Michaela and Sully stood for quite a while in the kitchen, silently holding and comforting each other. They watched the wind battle with the trees and the snow drifts grow and change shape as the wind whipped through the yard. Eventually, the wind started to subside and the snow began to fall elegantly to the ground.

From the comfort of the couch, wrapped in blankets and each other's arms, they watched the snow dance to the ground as the fire slowly dimmed lower. They spent the rest of that night there on the couch, reclaiming the living room from the violence of the past. Michaela spoke more about David and their altercation as Sully held her close. After several failed attempts to get Sully to talk about the situation with Abby, the pair fell into silence. Michaela was the first to fall asleep as Sully watched over her protectively. Before he slipped into a dreamless slumber, he prayed a silent prayer from the depths of his heart, _Please, Lord. Please._ He didn't know what else to say except simply, _please let this pass. Keep her safe._

* * *

It was nearing 7:00 in the morning when Abby crept down the hall. The sun had broken through the clouds and was shining off the freshly fallen snow. She poked her head into the living room to see Michaela and Sully nestled comfortably in each other's arms. The sight felt like a punch to the gut but it gave her hope at the same time. If she could truly put this ghost to rest and move on, perhaps someday she too, could find such a love. She dropped a note on the kitchen table and quietly shut the front door behind her. She didn't want to face the couple this morning after all that had been said the previous night and all that she had realized. She would hopefully be on her way back to Manhattan before the end of the day. She had two stops to make and she would leave Colorado Springs and close that chapter of her life for good.

The sun was rising up over the mountains as Abby tried to creep into her father's store. She was a grown woman and in her thirties but a father never stops worrying about his baby girl. She only made it halfway down the hall to her old bedroom before he poked his head out of the living room. She tried to pretend she hadn't seen him but his stern voice stopped her dead in her tracks. She knew she would have to explain to him where she had spent the previous night. From his wrinkled clothes and rumpled appearance she could tell he hadn't gone to bed the previous night. Guilt and remorse weighed her heart like a sandbag.

"Abigail Bray! Just where have you been all night? I have been worried sick! I thought you had been caught in the blizzard in some ditch somewhere! Why don't you use the sense God gave you, huh?" her father, Loren, groused to her. She slowly turned to face him and explained,

"I told you where I was going when I left yesterday. I did get caught in the storm and Sully was kind enough to let me stay at the ranch for the night." At the mention of Sully, Loren's eyes grew wide. He hadn't cared for Sully much when he had first come to town but their relationship changed once Hannah was born. Loren couldn't help but see the love and devotion Sully had for that little girl. It was a common bond they shared and in the end, it was enough for them to forge a lasting friendship.

"You spent the night with Sully? What did I tell you about going out there, Abby? Haven't you put that boy through enough pain?" Abby flinched at her father's painful, yet accurate, accusation. She walked down the hall and joined him in the living room. She sat on the old faded couch that had been there since before she was born. The same faded drapes hung from the windows and the same books filled the dusty shelves. Bric-a-brac collecting dust where spread around the room on various tables. It was odd coming back home after being gone for so long. It was comforting in its familiarity and yet she felt like an outsider…as if she didn't quite belong here anymore. On the side table next to where she was sitting was a framed photograph of her with her parents at her high school graduation. She gently traced her fingers over the smiling faces of her parents. _How did I get from there to here? Where did I go wrong?_ Somewhere in the subconscious thoughts of her mind, she believed that if she came back to the place where it all started, she could somehow make it right.

Loren watched her for a moment before coming to sit beside her on the couch. She looked so lost and afraid. It reminded him of when she was a little girl and she would be frightened by the thunderstorms. She was too stubborn to actually admit she was afraid but she would cower under her covers at night and cringe each time the thunder shook the walls of her room. He hadn't seen her look so lost in quite a long time. Softly he asked,

"What is it Abby? Can't you tell your old man what's wrong…"

"Nothing happened last night, dad. Sully and I got into an argument but Michaela convinced him to let me stick out the blizzard. She…she's a better woman than I am…" Loren watched his daughter as she attempted to control the disappointment and emptiness she felt. Abby placed the photo back on the side table as she said, "Mamma would have liked her."

Loren nodded his agreement but was unsure where the conversation was heading. He thought a great deal of Michaela Quinn but he loved his daughter very much, despite the mistakes of her past. Abby had gone out into the world and created a life for herself and he was proud of her determination and drive. Her next question surprised him. Looking him in the eye for the first time since arriving back home, Abby asked,

"What happened to Michaela, dad? Who did that to her?" Loren didn't have to ask her what she meant. While he hadn't seen the bruises and scrapes himself, he had heard the story from both Hank and Jake. He hesitated to tell Abby the details but something about the look she gave him melted any resolve he had. There was a desperation and an anxious need to know. While he didn't understand it, he knew he couldn't deny his daughter what she so desperately wanted to know.

"Michaela's ex-fiancé came into town while Sully was in Boston. He's some big shot senator from Boston and he left her at the altar, so to speak. Well, I guess he's tangled up in some kind of lawsuit and possibly criminal charges and he figured if he could get Michaela to take him back, they could weather the media storm together. He wanted her to fix his image and help him hang on to his seat in the senate. Well, Michaela's a feisty woman and she didn't take too kindly to his plan. You saw the evidence of his response to her rejection. Hank, Jake and Robert arrived just in time to stop him from doing any more. Sully flew out later the next night. Word is, this guy's now up for more serious charges…I guess this isn't the first time something like this has happened. Sully told Charlotte that the DA wants to ask Michaela to testify against him…don't know what she'll say." Loren concluded. As he had been retelling Michaela's situation, Abby felt both sick and relieved. _He_ wasn't a senator from Boston…but if it wasn't him than who was the man that found her in Manhattan?

"What is he being accused of?" Abby asked, hoping for some clue as to who this man really was.

"It would seem a close advisor is up for all sort of charges, extortion, election fraud, drug trafficking…just to name a few. I think his name is Sean…Stan…no…Stephen! Real piece of work from what I hear…" Loren continued to talk about the gossip he had heard regarding Stephen but Abby and quit listening. _Steve…Stephen…could it be?_ Suddenly it all started to piece together. If Michaela was back together with her ex-fiancé then she wouldn't testify at the trial. If she didn't testify, the DA had no case. No case and both Stephen and the fiancé would still have their jobs. _What have I done…? How could I have been such a fool? _

Abby resolved to fix this somehow. She wanted to make sure that even if Michaela didn't testify these men would still be put behind bars. Determination filled her being as she started to make plans. She would visit Hannah and truly say her farewells but then she would be on the next plane back east. But she wouldn't be heading back to Manhattan. No, first she had a quick stop to make in Boston.

* * *

Michaela woke to the comforting warmth of Sully's arms wrapped securely around her. She could feel the ache of her body from being in one position for so long but she thought it worth it to spend the night in Sully's arms. Her head rested comfortably on his chest and she raised it slightly to look at his face. He was still asleep but a small smile teased the edges of his mouth and she wondered what he was dreaming about that put that smile on his face. She had to fight the temptation to stretch up and kiss his awake. She settled instead for simply studying his rugged features. His wavy hair brushed his shoulders and one curly lock had fallen across his forehead, just barely brushing his now closed eyes. Dark stubble covered the lower half of his face, a stark contrast to his honey colored hair. Michaela savored the peace she felt in this moment. She knew that once they both woke up and Abby joined them, there would be little peace to be found for the foreseeable future.

She rested her cheek back on Sully's chest and her thoughts wandered to the future. She was not looking forward to being involved in a criminal trial but she knew it was the only way to put a stop to both David and Stephen. She had to do this, not only to put a stop to them but to show herself and those close to her that she was still a fighter. That this ordeal had not snuffed out the fire in her heart.

Sully stirred under her, bringing her thoughts out of the future and returning her firmly to the present. She looked up at him once again and found his beautiful blue eyes staring back at her. The smile that had been merely teasing the edges of his mouth had turned into a full smile that stretched across his face. The warmth and love in his eyes made Michaela melt and she couldn't help but return the smile in full force. Sully's arms tightened around her slightly causing her to suck her breath in from pain. Instantly Sully relaxed his arms and concern replaced the smile on his face.

"Oh, Michaela! I'm so sorry…are you alright?" he asked worriedly. _How could I be so thoughtless?_ Ignoring the pain, Michaela pulled herself closer to him. Both to reassure him and because she didn't mind the pain, being close to Sully was worth a little discomfort. When he had his arms around her it was as if he was holding her together and she didn't feel quite so vulnerable. Nestling into his chest a bit more she reassured him,

"I'm fine, Sully…really. I'm just a little sore from staying in one position for so long." Her words had the opposite effect she had hoped. She would have liked to have laid there for the majority of the day but he quickly sat up, pulling her with him. The pout on her face made him laugh quietly and pull her onto his lap. She settled in once again into the crook of his arms and wrapped her arms around him.

"I wonder if Abby is up yet…" Michaela murmured softly. Sully didn't speak but continued to rub circles on Michaela's back. He wasn't quite ready to leave the soft dream world they were in. It was a world where there wasn't a David or Stephen stalking their every move. There wasn't an Abby that chose to show up uninvited and unwelcome bringing the pain and betrayal of the past. Yet, return to reality they must and much too soon in Sully's opinion, Michaela was pulling away and standing up.

He watched as she stretched her tight muscles and when she winced in pain he quickly stood behind her and ever so gently started to knead the sensitive and sore muscles of her neck and back. Michaela melted into his hands like clay in the master sculptor's hands. She rolled her head forward to give him greater access to her shoulders. When he pressed his lips to the bare skin of her neck a soft moan escaped her lips and she rolled her head to the side and back, to rest against his shoulder. He continued to kiss his way up her neck and paid particular attention to her ear and jaw. He would have continued his attentions if not for the loud ring of his cell phone that ripped through the charged silence. Michaela giggled softly as Sully groaned into her shoulder.

"You'd better answer that" she said coyly. "It could be Charlotte and I wouldn't put it past her to send out a search party for us." Heaving a great sigh, worthy of the most noble of martyrs, Sully pressed one last kiss onto Michaela's cheek and went to answer his phone. Michaela watched him walk across the room to pick it up with a smile. He glanced at the phone before picking it up and sent a wolfish smile at Michaela.

"Good morning, Charlotte! Yes…we're fine. We weathered out the storm at my place…" Michaela left the living room to go check on Abby. She definitely did not look well when she went to bed last night and Michaela was concerned she may be coming down with something. She bypassed the kitchen and walked down the hall to the guest room Abby slept in. She knocked softly on the door and when she didn't get a response she opened it slightly, poking her head in and saying softly,

"Abby…?" Seeing the empty bed Michaela walked into the room confused. She looked around and could see the clothes she had lent Abby neatly folded on the foot of the bed. "Sully…!" she called as she walked out of the room and down the hall towards the living room. Hearing her frantic call, Sully met her in the hallway. Concern clearly written on his face he asked,

"What is it? Are you alright?" Nodding, Michaela put a hand on his chest to reassure him she was alright. He placed his hand over hers and searched her face.

"It's Abby…" Michaela told him. His eyes darkened at the mention of her. "She's gone."

Sully visibly relaxed at the news. There had been too many surprise visits for his peace of mind; he half expected Stephen to pop out of a closet at any moment. It didn't surprise him that she had left before they woke up. Abby had a way of walking out on unpleasant situations.

"I'm not surprised, Michaela. Abby's never been one to stick around when things get uncomfortable." Sully took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "Let's get some breakfast…Charlotte checked flights out and looks like we can catch a flight later this evening." The couple walked into the kitchen and Michaela sat at the table while Sully gathered everything to make them a couple of omelets. It was Michaela that found Abby's note propped against the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. She read it silently, confusion slowly spreading over her features.

"Sully...I think you should read this…" she said as she offered him the letter. It read;

_Sully,_

_I don't know the words to express how truly and deeply sorry I am for all the pain I have caused you. Not just by showing up the way I did but for leaving so many years ago. It's something that I wish I could take back but I can't. I don't expect your forgiveness…I can't even forgive myself, how can I expect you to? I have more to be sorry for than you could possibly imagine. From the depths of my soul I wish I had never come back to Colorado Springs._

_You are a good man and you were an amazing father to our Hannah. Don't let the past dictate your future, Sully. What I did had nothing to do with you…I was just too much of a coward to face it all. Michaela is a rare woman. She should hate me…please tell her I am sorry for __**all**__ the pain I've caused her. I hope to someday make it up to both of you._

_I wish you all the best. I hope someday I'll be lucky enough to find what the two of you have._

_Abby_

Michaela watched Sully's face for any reaction but couldn't gage what he was feeling. The last paragraph confused her and she hoped Sully had some idea of what she was talking about.

"What does she mean, Sully? What does she have to make up to me?" Michaela asked, confusion written clearly across her features. He slowly lowered the letter and looked back at her. He shook his head and said,

"I've never heard her say anything like this. It's always been about her… I thought I knew her but I have no idea what she's talking about" he responded. He was clearly just as bewildered as she was yet frankly, he was simply glad she was gone. He pushed all thoughts of Abby out of his mind. They couldn't do anything about her right now and they had more pressing concerns facing them. Sully was thinking to the future and the trial with David and Stephen. Abby could wait. "Well, we can't do anything about it right now, so there's no use worrying about it. Let get some breakfast and get you packed. We've got a flight to catch tonight."

Sully went back to their omelets and Michaela watched him lovingly. He had quickly switched into caretaker mode and she knew there would be no further discussion today. Instead the pair talked about the return flight to Boston and what waited for them there. The rest of the day passed in a blur of suitcases, phone calls and various visitors stopping by to say goodbye and wish her well. Michaela was surprised when Hank showed up to take them to the airport. It seemed he had quite a soft spot for the feisty doctor from Boston. At the passenger drop off curb at the airport Hank helped them unload their luggage and shook Sully's hand firmly.

"I can't thank you enough for all you've done, Hank" Sully said.

"You take care of her or you'll answer to me, ya hear?" Hank grumbled to Sully. Michaela watched the two men and blushed at Hank's words. It seemed to be something she was hearing quite a bit lately. _As if Sully would ever hurt me! _Then it was her turn to say goodbye to Hank. It was an odd friendship to be sure but it was one they would continue for years to come. They took the other just as they were and weren't afraid to speak their minds, which often didn't always agree.

Hank shuffled his feet awkwardly and extended his hand to Michaela. She ignored the hand and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Thank you" she said softly. It wasn't much but it was enough. She pulled back and smiled at the slightly embarrassed expression on Hank's face. Sully and Michaela gathered up their luggage and walked into the airport. They each only had two bags having left most of Michaela's things at the Ranch. It signified at shift in her life. Her life was in Colorado Springs now. When she returned to Boston it would only be as a visitor.

"Go give 'em hell, Michaela!" Hank called after them as they walked into the airport. At the automatic doors the couple looked back and waived to Hank one more time. They made their way through the crowded airport, checked their luggage and walking through security. Once they were seated on the plane and it was making its way down the runway, Sully looked at Michaela and asked,

"Are you ready for this?" She only nodded firmly in response and did her best to smile brightly at him. He could sense her nerves but knew he wouldn't be able to calm them for her. Instead he took her hand in his and after bringing it to his lips for a loving kiss held it to his chest. Michaela felt the nerves erupt in her stomach as she contemplated what she was to face in the coming days. Facing her colleagues at the hospital…the media…facing her family and friends….facing David and Stephen. It was not something she looked forward to but she would face it head on. _They_ would face it head on…together.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: After some feedback from a few readers I'll be posting shorter chapters but more frequently...probably around once a week or every 10 days or so. I can't say for sure because my school schedule is pretty intense this semester. Apparently a double Master's is hard work. Who would have thought? Anyway, I do appreciate your patience and I love hearing from you.  
**

* * *

Edward Vernor was a busy man. He was a disciplined and ambitious man. He did his best to minimize his own faults and didn't have much patience for people who indulged in and depended upon their faults to get through life. At 38 years old he was married to his job and didn't have time or, frankly, much interest in dating. In his experience, most women were emotional and had a tendency to be overly dramatic. Granted this had come from a fairly limited experience from interactions with flighty socialites and other social climbers but he saw enough drama in the courtroom; he didn't need nor want any additional drama in his personal life and he had yet to meet a woman that made all the emotional drama of a relationship seem remotely worth it. As the up and coming District Attorney wonder boy in Massachusetts, and all the power that came with it, he had his fair share of admirers – it also didn't hurt that he looked like he had just stepped out off an Armani runway show. When he wasn't sequestered in his office or townhouse library preparing for his next case, he could usually be found at the gym. He found he could think more clearly after a good workout. It also had the added benefit of a firm chest and toned arms and back. It was no secret that he didn't think much of women and whenever he found one of the female jurors looking at him with that dopey expression on her face, his previous prejudices were once again reaffirmed. If pushed he would concede that not _all_ women were ridiculous, but he did not feel his life lacking with the absence of a woman.

He typically was juggling several cases at once but his current case was a career making case and he had pushed off most of his caseload onto the ADAs so he could focus primarily on the trial of the decade. It was the trial every young lawyer dreamed for. This was the case that would open doors and make him a household name. It was _technically_ being investigated by the FBI but he had insisted on being included – demanded, in fact. And if there was something Edward Vernor wanted, Edward Vernor usually got it. As an undergrad and then later in law school he had the nickname Bulldog because he went after what he wanted with the tenacity of a bulldog. The trial of Stephen Rivera and David Lewis against the State of Massachusetts had it all; drugs, money, violence, sex, corruption. A highly disciplined man that had to work for every inch, Edward had absolutely no patience for men like David Lewis. Born with a silver spoon in his mouth, everything had been handed to him. In Edward's opinion, David had been elected to a public office and he had a duty to perform; even if it had been _daddy's money_ and influence that got him there. Many would say that Edward had a chip on his shoulder but in reality he simply took his job as District Attorney very seriously. Much as David had a duty to the public that elected him, so did Edward, the difference being, Edward took that responsibility _very_ seriously.

As a young lawyer, Edward had an idealistic view of people and the world He was going to save the oppressed, protect the weak and defeat the corrupt and evil of the world. It had taken two years out of law school to extinguish any idealism he had. He discovered the innocent were rarely innocent. The oppressed often tried to oppress others and it seemed corruption and evil were everywhere he turned, including the offices of the government. People like David Lewis and Stephen Rivera represented everything he loathed. By defeating them he would be able to avenge the loss of his idealistic enthusiasm and innocence that he had long since lost.

This morning Edward had a full day of ahead of him. He had quite a bit of work to do to prepare for the initial hearings and he had gotten a call early this morning that his star witness, Dr. Michaela Quinn, had returned to Boston late last night. He was eager to meet with her and go over her testimony and determine how she would fit into the overall scope of the trial. He had heard much of her and not all of it was positive. He had seen her around Boston at various public events and knew she was a beautiful woman but that told him little about _her._ He knew that all that glitters isn't always gold and he was eager to determine the metal of the woman. He also knew she had fled to Colorado after a media blitz against her. Having been on the burning end of media attention, he knew that the truth rarely played any part in what was printed, which only piqued his interest further. When he had been told the Quinn family hired a PI to look into David and Stephen's affairs, Edward had done his own investigating of the Quinn family and Michaela, in particular. Everything he had found portrayed her in a positive light but he had yet to see how she would hold up under the pressure of being a star witness. She had run away to Colorado, after all. What was to stop her from doing it again if the trial became too difficult?

His secretary, Jan Sellunia, was waiting for him when he walked into the office a little before 7:00 am, with a small handful of messages and a cup of coffee. He never once considered how early she had to arrive to be prepared to meet him, taking for granted that she would always be there with his coffee and messages as if she were another piece of office equipment or furniture. His office was opulent by government standards, but not nearly as elegant as many junior partners at any of Boston's top law firms. The desk was dark, polished oak and sat rather imposingly in front of the large, west facing window. There were built in bookcases that lined both walls, and his various college diplomas were framed on the wall directly across from his desk on either side of the door. His first secretary had insisted on a few potted plants that _he _had insisted she take care of and that task now fell to Jan. A couple of chairs were placed directly in front of his desk for any visitors. The window behind his desk provided a beautiful panorama of the cityscape and if he had paid any particular attention to it, he could have enjoyed many a beautiful sunset. However, he rarely took the time to enjoy the beauty around him and wouldn't have noticed if his office more closely resembled a broom closet.

"Good morning, Jan" Edward said kindly, yet briskly as he took the cup of coffee and they both walked into his office. Before she could go over his agenda for the day and give him a rundown of his messages, Edward asked, "Have we heard from Richard Leforce regarding Dr. Quinn? I want to meet with her as soon as possible…today. Rearrange whatever you need to but get her in here today."

Jan was a moderately attractive twenty something that had worked for Edward for almost four years. She knew what people said about him and his supposed disdain for relationships but as she got to know him better, she saw a generosity and kindness beneath the gruff exterior he showed the world. There was still a little of that idealistic young law student in there. When she had first started she had fostered fantasies of a torrid love affair with her attractive boss but soon realized that he didn't notice the care she put into her appearance and would not be asking her for "late night work meetings" any time soon. They had gradually fallen into a comfortable, familiar, yet professional rhythm and she could now anticipate his needs and often complete his sentences. He had rejected her without knowing he had done so, but it hadn't bothered her because she knew there was no one else in his life. She took pride in knowing that she knew him better and spent more time with him than any other woman, quite possibly even his own mother. She had even attended several fundraisers and black tie affairs with him as he couldn't be bothered to find himself a date. She was content in knowing that she was the woman in his life, even if he didn't _know_ she was the woman in his life.

"I have a call into his office and I'll get her on the agenda," Jan replied. Edward was sitting at his desk glancing over the papers he had left there the night before and nodded in acknowledgment. Jan stood at his side until he was ready for her to continue. The subtle shift in his chair told her to continue. "You have a 10:00 meeting with counsel to go over the Neiermeir Depositions, an 11:30 with the legal team from the FBI, at 12:45 you need to call your mother," at his confused look she explained, "it's her 72nd birthday." He nodded in understanding and she continued to go over his agenda. She then started going through the pertinent phone messages. They discussed the action items for the day and Edward gave her further instructions regarding the Rivera/Lewis case and dismissed her. As she was walking back to her desk she stopped short, remembering one more thing. "Ah! There is a woman that has been calling since early yesterday…an Abby Bray…" she said as she consulted her notes, "I've tried to put her off but she insists on speaking with you."

Edward looked up from his computer with a skeptical look on his face. More than one woman had gotten his office number in an attempt to get close to him. "Did she say what she wants?"

"She said you would want to speak with her and it could make or break your case. When I asked which case, she refused to tell me and would only stress that you _had_ to speak with her. She seemed a bit emotional about it all." Jan waited as Edward thought it over briefly.

"If she calls again put her through to me…I'll deal with her." Jan nodded and left the room, closing his office door behind her and walking briskly to her desk. She was so used to the routine of the office, they both arrived early – she arrived at 6:30 to be ready for his 7:00am arrival – and they could both get quite a bit done before the day truly got underway. It was this routine that prevented her from noticing the woman that was sitting in one of the few chairs designated as a 'waiting area'. It wasn't until the woman cleared her throat several times and actually stood to stand in front of Jan's desk that Jan actually realized she wasn't alone in the room anymore. Looking up at the raven haired beauty Jan nearly fell out of her chair in surprise.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, placing a hand over her pounding heart. "Who are you! What are you doing here?" Jan gave the woman a stern once over and tried to determine if she was going to cause a problem. She knew a security guard was stationed just down the hall from her. If she screamed loud enough, he would probably hear it. Yet, as Jan looked her over, she didn't think it would be necessary. The woman standing in front of her was looking at her with a concerned look; clearly sorry she had startled Jan. There was also an urgency in the woman's eyes that made Jan want to help her with whatever the problem was.

She had dark hair that was pulled back in a loose low ponytail with wisps of hair framing her face. Her clear blue eyes searched Jan's for understanding and help yet she didn't seem vulnerable. No, determination and confidence were clearly written across the set features of her face. She was dressed stylishly, if a little bohemian for Jan's taste but it suited her.

"I'm sorry I frightened you but I really need to speak with Edward Vernor…it's _very_ important. My name is Abby Bray. I…" Abby didn't get any further. Jan held up on finger to stop whatever Abby was going to say and picked up her phone. Dialing a short code she said in her most professional voice,

"Mr. Vernor, Abby Bray is here to see you." Abby watched anxiously for any sign to what was being said on the other end of the line. Ever the professional, Jan's expression betrayed nothing as she gently placed the phone back on its cradle. She stood slowly and walked to the side of the desk to stand in front of Abby. At closer inspection, Jan could see the weariness in Abby's face and she couldn't help but feel for the woman. Abby's heart fell, thinking she was about to be escorted out of the office, possibly by a security guard. The two women stared at each other for a moment before Jan stepped aside and gestured to Edward's closed office door.

"He'll see you…" Jan opened the door and gestured for Abby to enter. Edward was standing in front of his desk and watched as Abby quickly regained her composure. He could see her take a deep breath and push her shoulders back slightly. When she entered his office she had her head held high and she extended a hand to him confidently, forcing him to accept her on equal footing. Edward's eyes twitched slightly and he adjusted his shirt sleeves unnecessarily. Jan noticed and wondered why he seemed flustered. To the untrained eye, Edward seemed as cool and as confident as ever. It was only because she knew him as well as she did that she saw something about this woman unnerved him. She slowly made her way out of the room and shut the door behind her just as she heard Abby say,

"Thank you for seeing me so unexpectedly but I have something that I'm sure you'll want to hear." Jan returned to her desk and started to shift through the stacks of papers and files on her desk, settling in for another day at the office. Her phone beeped, signaling the intercom from Edward's office.

"Yes, Mr. Vernor?"

"Clear my morning, Jan. And see if you can get Agent Sims from the FBI here as soon as possible and if Robert Leforce calls get an appointment for Dr. Quinn tomorrow" was his brisk response.

"Right away" Jan responded. She slowly put the phone back in its proper place and stared at the closed double doors to his office in confusion. _What on __**earth**__ could she have told him? _

**_AN: I know, no Michaela or Sully here...they won't be absent for long, I promise, but this is an important set up. That's what happens with shorter chapters!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Michaela woke the next morning and instantly felt something was amiss. The bed was just slightly different and the sheets smelled a tad bit off…teasing around the edges of her memory and yet still slightly unfamiliar. It took her several moments to pinpoint the smell of cotton and lavender. The masculine scent of the outdoors that she had come to associate with Sully was missing. She lay quietly in bed, eyes still closed, as her mind slowly surfaced through the foggy haze of a heavy slumber. She stretched her limbs hesitantly, still trying to determine how sore and tight they were. She reached across the expanse of the bed, expecting to feel Sully's solid form but was surprised and disappointed when her fingers only found more of the satiny sheets. Instantly alert, her eyes popped open and she raised her head from the pillow to survey her surroundings. She saw the familiar reading chair, her desk and vanity, immaculately clean yet devoid of any personal items. Her luggage was still sitting on the bench at the foot of her bed, waiting to be unpacked. They had arrived home so late last night she had only taken the time to pull out a pair of pajamas before falling into bed. _Of course_, she remembered _I'm back in Boston. _She was back in Boston, in her old bedroom, which meant that Sully was back at the apartment provided for him by the hospital. They had discussed it on the flight back from Colorado and had decided it would be best if Sully continued to stay at his place.

She already missed him but by returning to Boston, they had returned to reality and all the social obligations and familial expectations that brought with it. They also felt it was important for both of them to try to live as normally as possible and they both understood they weren't quite ready to live together. And since they weren't ready to live together Sully's staying at the Quinn's or Michaela staying with him would only serve to further perpetuate the fear and uncertainty they were feeling from the previous day's events. It wouldn't do to act as though they both had a proverbial ax hanging over their heads at all times. Sully was feeling fiercely protective of Michaela, as was to be expected given what had happened both with David _and_ Abby, but they both knew they had to continue with their lives as usual and not let David or Stephen or anyone else get in the way of their future.

She rolled over to face the window and remembered standing there and watching David literally walk out of her life. She remembered the devastation and pain she had felt. It seemed impossible to her now that she had ever loved anyone but Sully. Of course, she realized that what she had with David hadn't been love, at least not the true, pure love she shared with Sully. Yet, it didn't make the prospect of what lay ahead any less grim. She now had to face the specter of her past in a court of law. _How am I going to face him?_ She thought to herself anxiously. Michaela was prevented from thinking about it too much by the gentle knock on her door. As she sat up in bed she called,

"Come in!"

The door opened slowly to reveal her mother with Martha directly behind her with a tray of food. Seeing Michaela awake the older women bustled into the room. Martha, set the tray of tea and toast on the bedside table and retreated a few steps to allow Elizabeth and Michaela a moment, but unwilling to leave the room entirely. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the bed and tried to blink back tears as she looked at Michaela's battered face. She had, of course, seen Michaela's injuries when she arrived home last night, but there had been such activity they hadn't had a quiet moment together.

Elizabeth reached out to gently touch her daughter's face and cupped her cheek in her hand as her eyes slowly started to fill with tears. Short of losing a child, Elizabeth was facing her greatest fear as a mother. Her daughter, her innocent, sweet, vulnerable baby girl, was facing the battle of a lifetime. She only hoped that Michaela wouldn't lose herself in the process. Michaela watched as worry, anxiety and pain crossed her mother's face. _How many people are going to be hurt by this? _She wondered silently to herself. It killed her that she was causing so much pain to her family. Whenever Michaela was hurt or in distress she would do her best to shield those she loved from worry and any potential pain. But this time, it was impossible for her to save anyone. She couldn't hide the violence. She couldn't hide her own pain from herself. And she couldn't protect her family from it either.

"Mother…I'm going to be alright. The bruises and cuts will heal. I'm going to be fine…" she took her mother's hand in hers and squeezed it to emphasize her own strength and tried to comfort her. They hadn't always been close. As Michaela grew up, she had always taken her cares to her father, but it had always been understood that Elizabeth loved her children. The question of love was never on the table. Both women were vocal and opinionated which led to tension in their relationship yet, as Michaela had gotten older she understood her mother more and she grew to respect her immensely. "I swear; I'm not going to let David win."

Martha let out a quiet sigh of relief. _That's my girl! David will rue the day he crossed you._ Elizabeth smiled at her youngest daughter's determination. It in no way eliminated the sorrow and guilt she felt at her inability to protect Michaela, but it did reassure her that they would all come through this. As a family they could make it through anything. Elizabeth's free hand gently traced the stitches and cupped her chin before rising from the bed. She and Martha started to unpack Michaela's bag as Elizabeth said,

"Everyone is coming over later to see you. They all wanted to meet you at the airport but your father was able to convince them to wait until today." Michaela pulled back the sheets to put her own clothes away.

"Mother, Martha…you don't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of putting my own things away…" Both of the older women looked at Michaela sternly. Elizabeth started to speak but Martha beat her to it,

"We know you're capable of taking care of yourself, Michaela. We simply want to help you. Now, why don't you sit down in that chair over there and eat your toast and drink your tea, hmm?" Martha softened her words with a quick wink and Michaela knew it would be fruitless to protest further. Michaela was strong, they knew that, but they wanted to do their part to show her they were there for her, even if it was just putting her clothes away and bringing her tea and toast. Michaela sat in the chair with her knees pulled up against her chest, sipping on tea and munching on toast as her mother and surrogate mother put her clothes away.

"I imagine Sully will be here soon…?" Elizabeth asked. It was stated as a question but everyone knew he would be here within the hour, if he wasn't already downstairs in the library talking with Joseph. Michaela merely nodded as she was mid bite. Elizabeth paused as she was hanging up a sweater, "you know, Michaela, he could have stayed here. I know how much you rely on each other. I could speak with your father, I'm sure he'd…"

Michaela swallowed quickly and interrupted her mother saying, "I appreciate it, mother, but I really think this is for the best." Slightly confused and worried that yet another man had let her daughter down _I swear if he has backed out on her…well…he had better not show his face around here! _Elizabeth's fumed to herself quietly. It took her mere moments to remember it was Sully and not David they were talking about. She had seen firsthand the adoration in his eyes. Sully would not be walking out on anyone, Elizabeth knew that, and yet she was worried that the stress of the situation was proving to be too much for the couple. She knew Michaela wouldn't bounce back from the ensuing heartbreak if that were the case. Elizabeth slowly sank onto the bench at the foot of Michaela's bed as she turned to face her daughter, the sweater slowly dropping to her lap in her one hand, the clothes hanger completely forgotten in the other.

"Why? He hasn't…" Elizabeth asked worridly. Michaela immediately understood what her mother was going to say and quickly explained what she meant.

"No, it's nothing like that. I had to practically kick him out last night. It's just that…well; Sully will put my needs before his own. This has been hard on him too, more difficult than I think any of us realize and I think it will be good for him if we both get a little space. There was a lot that happened in Colorado and I think he…we both need to process everything that has happened." Elizabeth nodded slowly as she thought through what Michaela was saying. "I love Sully more than I ever thought possible and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I just want to give him the space to be sure this is what he wants. I don't want him to stay with me out of a misplaced sense of chivalry."

Martha was still slowly moving about the room putting Michaela's things away and refolding clean towels. At Michaela's last statement she stopped what she was doing and with her arms akimbo she snorted at Michaela, causing both Elizabeth and Michaela to look at her in surprise.

"Michaela, don't you know that man loves you? It's as clear as day that he would go through heaven and hell just to see you smile." The three women laughed at the truth of her statement.

"I know, Martha. I know he loves me…" Michaela let her voice trail off. She didn't feel like she could explain everything that had happened with Abby. It wasn't her place to tell Sully's past. They knew he had been married and had lost a child but they didn't know all of the particulars and it wasn't her story to tell but she worried nonetheless. She did her best to explain it all to them without revealing any of Sully's demons. "Sully takes care of people, it's what he does. He has been trained for it his whole life. I'm partly worried that he'll only stay because he feels he needs to take care of me but it's more than that..."

Elizabeth and Martha exchanged concerned looks. Elizabeth wanted to pull Michaela into her arms and hold her close as she used to but it was more important that Michaela talk about what was going on. In a motherly tone she asked,

"What is, Michaela?"

Michaela had gotten lost in her own thoughts and was studying the remnants of her tea, swirling the cooling liquid around in the delicate china cup. Martha, being the closest to Michaela, quietly walked to where she was sitting and gently put her hand on Michaela's shoulder. The younger woman jumped slightly, startled at the unexpected contact. Martha immediately retracted her hand, feeling instant remorse for frightening Michaela.

"Oh…I'm sorry! I guess you're a little more jumpy with all that's happened" Martha said apologetically. The remorse in her voice brought Michaela out of the cobwebs of her mind. She put the tea cup back on the tray and stood determinedly to face the two women.

"That's part of it!" she exclaimed. Neither of the older women knew what she was talking about and were clearly taken aback by the rather emotional outburst from Michaela. It wasn't like her to lose her patience quite so quickly. They both looked at Michaela with confusion clearly written on their faces. Seeing their confusion and alarm at her outburst, Michaela did her best to calm herself and did her best to continue her explanation calmly. "I don't want people to walk on eggshells when they're with me. I've always been jumpy! In fact, that's how Sully and I met… I don't want people to treat me any differently. That's why Sully and I agreed that it would be best for both of us if he stayed at his apartment. We need to carry on as if nothing has changed. We can't continue to act like we're waiting for the boogeyman to jump out of the closet at us. It's important."

"You know she's right, mother" replied Rebecca from the door of Michaela's room. All three turned around in surprise at the sound of her voice. They had all been so intent on Michaela's explanation that they hadn't heard the commotion downstairs of everyone arriving. Behind Rebecca stood Marjorie and Maureen, both with worried looks on their faces. Michaela quickly crossed the room, meeting her sisters halfway. The four women gathered each other in their arms as best they could in a comforting and loving hug. Rebecca and Michaela were at the center of it and silent tears of gratitude slipped down Rebecca's cheeks as she held her dear sister close.

"Thank heaven you're alright, Michaela!" she whispered fiercely. Marjorie tried to pull herself closer but with her bulging stomach couldn't get as close as she wanted, causing her to laugh softly. The ladies pulled apart and Michaela pulled Marjorie into a tight hug. She pulled back suddenly when the baby kicked back with a well placed knee. Both women laughed as Michaela reverently placed her hand over the spot where the baby was making its presence known.

"We haven't decided if we want to know the sex yet, but I'm betting on another stubborn Quinn woman, the way this little one kicks so," Marjorie said causing the group of sisters to laugh.

"It would serve you right if you did, Marjorie" teased Maureen. Michaela turned to face her sister. Maureen gently gripped Michaela's chin and surveyed the damage visible on her face. The close scrutiny made Michaela squirm inside just a bit but she was determined not to be ashamed and looked Maureen in the eye. Maureen's eyes tightened in the tell tale sign of anger and her eyes flashed in outrage but quickly softened into a smile as she said,

"Leave it you, Michaela, to take on a man that probably weighs twice what you do and has a good ten inches on you…" Maureen's smile faltered and she gathered her younger sister into her arms. "You always were the ferocious one…"

Elizabeth and Martha exchanged amused and slightly wary glances as the four girls once again gathered each other into a tight sisterly embrace. After a moment the four sisters pulled apart, each with silent tears of gratitude sliding down their faces. Even Martha and Elizabeth were fighting back tears. In situations such as this, Martha knew only one sure way to assuage the emotions and that was food. Food was always the answer to whatever emotional disturbance was taking place. She quickly blotted the tears from her eyes, cleared her throat loudly and put on her best, no nonsense, all business expression.

"Well! It would seem that some breakfast would be in order. I'll just go see what I can whip up for everyone…" Martha stated, possibly a little louder than necessary. The five remaining women watched as she crossed the room, pausing a moment to pat Michaela on the shoulder gently, before she exited the room.

"She'll probably fix enough food for an army…" Maureen joked. Marjorie looked from on face to another and finally rested on Michaela's bruised and battered visage before she responded,

"Well, isn't that what we are…? An army preparing to defend one of their own…?" The assembled women laughed but only because they knew there was some truth to Marjorie's statement. They were preparing to do battle. Oh, it wasn't in the traditional sense with guns and tanks and bombs but they were still deadly serious about their purpose. Every one of them was determined to see that David and Stephen would feel the sharp blade of justice. They may not have realized it given the Quinn families polite and kind demeanor and reputation, but David and Stephen had woken a sleeping giant and the Quinn's _would_ be victorious.

Once the laughter subsided, Rebecca took Michaela's hand and started to guide her to the bathroom and gently pushed her in as she said,

"Come on…you should get dressed. I'm sure Sully is waiting downstairs and the boys are anxious to see you."

Michaela did as she was told as she was eager to see Sully and her brothers in law too. As she took a quick shower and got ready for the day, she couldn't help but feel hopeful for the first time in days. With her family, which of course, included Sully, Martha and Harrison, by her side she would not only get through this, but she would do so without losing one ounce of herself. As she quickly finished her minimal make up and pulled her slightly damp hair back into a low, messy bun, she felt the strength and support of her family fill her. She felt strong. She felt confident. She felt loved.


	24. Dreaded Author's Note

The dreaded author's note!

I just wanted to let everyone know (those that aren't on the forum or communicating with me via PM) that I'm back...finally! I have turned in my last assignment, given my last presentation and completed all needed evaluations. It is such a huge relief! After three straight semesters without a break, I'm looking forward to a lazy summer with lots of writing!

I was hoping to have something posted for you today unfortunately I lost my usb flash drive with all my previous chapters and chapter 24's work in progress. I was worried I'd have to redo everything. Fortunately, I found it today. It was actually still plugged into the same computer I used for my final on Wednesday in the School of Education. What are the odds that it would still be there three days later?

Thank you to everyone that has been so encouraging and letting me know they are anxious for the next installment. I know it's probably been a while since you've read Picking Up the Pieces and even though you could _never_ forget any of the riveting and heart wrenching details...here's what's been happening.

_Michaela was left at the altar by Senator David Lewis with only a note for explanation. Healing and closure are difficult for Michaela to come by. Several months later, as an up and coming pediatric oncologist, she was asked to attend a hospital fundraiser for the new Pediatric Wing by Dr. William Burke. The pair became friends when Michaela returned to the hospital following the "David Disaster". _

_It is at the fundraiser that Michaela bumps into, literally, the attractive and promising young architect of the new Peds Wing, Byron Sully. He quickly intervenes when a drunk David tries to confront Michaela. Stephen, David's advisor, is upset and resentful of Michaela's interference and vows to 'knock her down a peg'. Following the fundraiser, Sully and Michaela spend every spare moment with each other. He comforts her through losing patients and she helps him with his fundraising for the new Peds Wing. They spend their first Christmas together and Sully tells Michaela he loves her at midnight on New Year's Eve._

_The new year proved to be difficult as someone starts a publicity campaign to discredit Michaela's reputation. It gets so bad that Michaela and Sully decide to return to Colorado Springs. On the trip to Colorado, Sully tells about his past with Abby. He tells her how his daughter, Hannah, died in his arms at age four and Abby left him when Hannah was hospitalized. Michaela is quickly accepted by all of Sully's friends and even manages to make a few new friends. The couple decides that following Michaela's residency at Boston Memorial, she will get an apartment in Colorado Springs and move to Colorado to be with Sully._

_Sully is forced to return to Boston to do more fundraising and check with "the Boys" on what is being done to stop David and Stephen. The Quinn's are working with the FBI on a criminal case against Stephen that will ruin David's career. While Sully is in Boston, David pays Michaela a visit at the ranch. He attempts to convince Michaela take him back and help him salvage his career. When she tells him that she would never leave Sully, David attacks her. Jake, Hank and Robert get there in time to stop him from seriously injuring Michaela._

_Sully rushes to Colorado Springs to be with Michaela and they weather out a blizzard with a surprise visitor, Abby. Sully and Abby confront their past and Michaela supports Sully however he needs. Abby quickly realizes that she would never be able to break the couple up and wonders why she ever listened to __**him**__. _

_Edward Vernor is the DA for Massachusetts and his is eager to put David and Stephen behind bars. He is anxious to speak with Michaela after he learns that she recently returned from Colorado Springs. His plans are changed slightly when he receives an unexpected visit from Abby Bray._

Well...that about covers it! Thanks for reading and I'll have something for you by mid week.

Cheers!


	25. Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you to everyone for your patience. I'm wanted to get this up last week but birthdays, bridal showers, mothers day and illness prevented it from happening. I hope this was worth the wait. This chapter actually took an entirely different direction than I had originally intended. I hope you all like it! I'm a little rusty so be kind. :) **

**If you need a refresher go read the "Dreaded Author's Note" for a recap (previous chapter)**

* * *

Michaela's reunion with Everett, Joshua and Richard was emotional but not in the way she expected. She was anticipating fury and anger at the evidence of David's brutality and violence written plainly across her face, but the anguish and guilt she saw in their teary eyes nearly made her weep. A stern look from Marjorie quickly brought the men out of their own thoughts of self recrimination and Michaela was passed from brother to brother as each one engulfed her in their strong arms - each battling their own demons of guilt and shame as they tried to put on a brave face for Michaela. Just as Everett released his hold on her the doorbell rang, breaking through the charged emotional tension. The heavy oak door was opened to reveal a rather anxious looking Sully. He brushed past Harrison, ignored the assembled family and went directly to Michaela's side, and pulled her into an almost desperate hug. He pressed a kiss firmly into her somewhat damp hair and breathed in her heavenly scent. The two lovers were lost in the arms of each other causing more than a few snickers and loud throat clearing to take place. When it became obvious that the pair would need a moment alone, Elizabeth herded the rest of the family into the dining room where Martha had laid out quite a spread of delicious breakfast food. Elizabeth guarded the door to the foyer to prevent anyone from interrupting the couple, particularly the mischievous brothers. The adults were quickly discussing the upcoming sledding trip to the Commons with the children later that afternoon.

The click of the door to the dining room echoed off the marble floors and deserted halls and caused Sully to pull back slightly from Michaela to look into her eyes. He pressed one more kiss on her forehead; this time gently and tenderly, as if he was afraid she would break. She pulled back to look at him and with a gleam in her eye she said teasingly,

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Sully. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you missed me." Sully's bravado melted at the sight of her delicately arched brow and playful smile. He wasn't sure how it was possible after everything that had happened in the past couple of days but Michaela looked happy. He was relieved beyond expression that she appeared to be moving on, even if it was only enough to gently tease him. She was healing. He had been worried that coming back to Boston would be too difficult for her to bear. He should have known better, though. Michaela was stronger than anyone he had ever met before and he knew that being around her family would only give her more strength. Holding her in his arms and seeing her returning strength was like a bright ray of sunlight streaming through the storm clouds of their life.

"I couldn't stop worrying about you last night" Sully said softly as he pulled her close to his chest, once more. "I know we said we'd take things slow but…Michaela…I…" He started to pace back and forth in front of her, running his hands through his hair. The sound of his frantic pacing seemed to match the wild thumping of his heart. Michaela reached out and grabbed a hold of his hand, stilling him and steadying the rapid beat of his heart. She studied his face and saw the uncertainty, anxiety and…determination? She gently pushed a lock of hair to the side of his face as she searched for understanding.

"Sully…what is it?" He took courage from the love he saw reflecting back at him and said what he had been wanting to say for weeks. He took both of her delicate hands into his own and pressed his lips to the back of her hands as he pulled her close enough that their bodies were pressed closely together.

"Michaela, I love you. More than I ever thought a man could love a woman. I know we talked about this on the flight home and you said it was just the pressure and uncertainty of the past couple of months and that we needed to wait for things to settle down before making any permanent decisions. I heard you, I did but…" Sully let out a deep breath and continued his frantic pacing.

"Sully just tell me what's bothering you…**please**…" Michaela said firmly. She had never seen him act this way and it was starting to worry her. _What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore? What if he's realized this is all too much and I'm not worth it?_ The very thought of him leaving left a gaping wound in her chest where her heart was supposed to be. In the few short months she had come to rely on him in ways she had never expect. Yes, he was there for her emotionally and physically but he was also her best friend. He made her laugh when she wanted to weep. He didn't say anything when she changed her mind at the last minute. He watched horrible made for tv movies when she wasn't feeling well. It took Michaela a moment of sheer panic to remember that this was Sully. He _**was**_ her best friend. They were in this together. She brought her attention back to the still pacing man in front of her. She reached out and he took her hand in his. "Sully, whatever it is, we'll face it together, just tell me."

His blue eyes searched hers and softened slightly at the edges. Taking a slow deep breath, Sully gently placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close until their foreheads where touching.

"Yes, we'll face it together" he said softly. Still concerned about what Sully was so anxious about, Michaela pulled back slightly to look him in the eye, waiting for him to explain further. "Michaela, I don't think what we're feeling is just because of the pressure and uncertainty of the past months. Tell me honestly, can you ever picture a time when there isn't an **us?**" Sully knew she loved him but he was still anxious to hear her response as all his insecurities battled for dominance. The slow, sweet smile that spread across her face warmed his heart.

"No, Sully. I can't. The thought makes me ill" she answered gently.

"If we can make it through all the crap and drama we've had to deal with, I can't imagine anything we can't face so long as we're together. I'm not sure of many things, Michaela. I don't know what to expect next from David and Stephen. I don't know what to do about Abby. But I am sure of one thing. I know that I love you and I will love you until the day I die. I never want to spend another night or day apart." He stopped his impassioned speech to kiss Michaela frantically, his lips pressing urgently against hers. He traced her bruises and stitches with tender, soft caresses before returning to her mouth. When he pulled back, they were both breathless. He traced his thumb gently over her swollen lips as she tried to regain her train of thought.

"Sully…what are you saying?" she asked breathlessly.

"I'm saying I want to marry you, Michaela. I don't want to wait another day to make you mine. I don't need any more time to know that you are the woman for me." He pressed another kiss to her lips, this one gentle and loving. When the kiss ended, Sully looked at Michaela and saw the shock and surprise flash across her face before it was replaced with love so brilliant it took his breath away.

"I…" Michaela said as her eyes slowly filled with tears. The intense look of affection and love on Sully's face took her breath away. She looked down to their hands that were clasped tightly in front of them and a feeling of peace and contentment overwhelmed her. It just felt so _right_. Sully put his finger under her chin and gently moved her face up to look into her eyes.

"Will you marry me, Michaela Quinn?" Sully asked softly. "Will you be my wife?" When he said wife, both could not stop themselves from smiling. With a single tear of joy slipping down her cheek Michaela answered simply,

"Yes, I'll marry you." The sound of Michaela's squeal of surprise and laugher as Sully picked up her and spun her around brought the rest of the family running from the dining room. They arrived in time to see Sully put Michaela back on her feet. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her lovingly. He kissed her tenderly and sweetly, wanting to convey to her the depth of his happiness. The chuckles from her sisters and throat clearing from the patriarch of the family brought the couple back to reality. They turned to face the assembled Quinn's, but still held each other close. Neither was ready to let the other go just yet. Joseph cleared his throat again and crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying his best to look intimidating and authoritative.

"And just what do you think you two are doing…?" he asked sternly. Elizabeth elbowed him and shushed him by saying,

"Joseph! They're adults and if he wants to sweep her off her feet, I say, good for him!" The stunned looks Elizabeth's statement garnered were comical and quickly dissolved into laughter. Michaela pulled herself as close to Sully's side as she could. _This couldn't be a better moment._ The love and happiness made her feel as if her heart would burst. Once the laughter died down Sully cleared his throat dramatically and announced,

"As of a few minutes ago, this wonderful, amazing, beautiful woman by my side," he paused to lock eyes with Michaela, "agreed to be my wife." The couple only had eyes for each other as the foyer erupted into exclamations of joy and congratulations. They were quickly pulled into hugs and handshakes from various family members. Michaela was drawn away from Sully as Elizabeth pulled her into a tight, motherly embrace.

"Oh, my sweet girl…" Elizabeth whispered softly. "I am so happy for you. He's a good man. Not only does he love you, he respects you." The two women stepped back slightly and both smiled at the tears sliding down their faces. Michaela laughed shakily as she wiped the tears and said,

"I don't know why I'm crying…" she sniffled and did her best to stop the flow of tears. "I never knew it could be like this, mom. I never knew I could feel like this." Elizabeth pulled her close and responded,

"This is how it should have been all along," was Elizabeth's hushed response. Elizabeth held her youngest daughter for a moment before Martha called everyone into the dining room. With help from Harrison, she had pulled out champagne for everyone to toast the newly engaged couple.

Michaela and Sully were inseparable for the rest of the morning. After breakfast had been eaten and cleared away, the family moved into the living room to discuss not only wedding details, but the details of the upcoming trial. The couple sat side by side on the couch, Sully's arm wrapped around Michaela's shoulder, her hand tracing small circles on his knee. Periodically, Sully would pull her close and press a tender kiss into her hair. Michaela couldn't believe how lucky she was. Never before had she felt so cherished, so loved. She had found a man that she _knew_ would always be there for her. She would never have to doubt where she stood with him. They would raise a family and grow old together. As the women talked wedding plans and the men talked battle strategies for the upcoming trial, Michaela rested her head on Sully's shoulder and let the peace and contentment flow over her. She reached up and kissed Sully on the cheek startling him out of his conversation with Richard. He smiled back at her and ran his hand through her hair before turning his attention back to Richard and his audience of Everett, Joshua and Joseph.

"I thought the DA wanted to see Michaela as soon as she got back…what made him change his mind?" Sully asked the concern evident in his voice. Michaela sat up a bit straighter to pay attention to Richard's response. Richard merely shook his head and said,

"I don't know why. My secretary has been fielding calls from his office all week, demanding to know when Michaela would be back. I got a call before we drove over this morning to reschedule for tomorrow. Something about an unexpected visitor…"

"That doesn't make any sense, Richard," Sully replied. "Michaela is the key to the prosecution's case. What could possibly be more important than meeting with her? Especially after what happen in Colorado." Michaela flinched slightly and burrowed further into Sully's shoulder at the inference to David's attack. Among her family it was so easy to forget what had happened. It was so easy to focus on the happy future that stretched ahead of her and Sully. She had almost forgotten that she would have to face _him_ in a court of law. Sully reflexively pulled Michaela close and gently squeezed her to him protectively.

"I can't explain it either. All I know is that her appointment was rescheduled for first thing tomorrow morning" Richard answered. "I will, of course, be going with her as her legal counsel." Everett, Joshua and Joseph all quickly stated they would be coming as well. The women had stopped talking about the wedding and had started to follow them men's conversation. Maureen quickly interjected,

" Richard should be there, he's a lawyer. You're an accountant, Joshua. Just what do you expect to do?"

"I have to do something, Maureen" was his response. Michaela's irritation started to flare as they continued to talk about her as if she wasn't sitting there in front of them.

"I'm sitting right here, gentleman. I don't need you to talk around me" Michaela stated. Richard and Sully had the grace to look at least a little bit guilty. "Need I remind all of you that I am perfectly capable of attending this meeting on my own?" Elizabeth quickly quieted everyone's responses by saying,

"Michaela, of course we know that. However, we love you and want to support you. You shouldn't have to face this on your own and that's why Richard, Sully and I will go with you" a quick look exchanged with her husband and Elizabeth added, "and your father."

"Mother, I am…" Michaela stopped when Elizabeth gave her the patent, 'don't argue with your mother' look. Michaela knew it would just be easier to let her mother and father come with her than argue the point to death. Elizabeth recognized Michaela's acquiescence, no matter how reluctant.

"Good. We'll all drive over together, no sense taking more than one car." Turning to Richard, Elizabeth asked, "what time is the appointment?" Richard tried to stop from chuckling at the swift way Elizabeth was able to stop Michaela from arguing her point, as he answered,

"10:00. We should leave by 9:30. I'd like to be there early. Edward Vernor is very good at what he does, but I'd like the chance to show up on our own terms." Michaela was surprised at Richard's defensive attitude.

"It's a good thing that he's good at his job, right? I shouldn't have anything to worry about, should I, Richard?" Michaela asked worriedly.

"No, you don't need to worry, Michaela. You're his star witness. He's just known to be a bit aggressive, even with his own witnesses. I just want him to see that we're not going to be pushed around is all" Richard did his best to reassure her. Elizabeth stood from her chair by the roaring fireplace, rising to her full height and exuding grace and dignity,

"We're Quinns. We will show him that we will _**not**_ be pushed around and we are not easily intimidated. I think we've discussed this enough for one day. The children should be arriving soon. I'm going to make sure Harrison has gathered the sleds for the trip to the Commons." The rest of the family watched, some bemusedly, others with gratitude, as she regally walked out of the room.

Some found Elizabeth's way of dealing with stressful situations somewhat abrasive. She could be abrupt and short but those that knew her well knew that was simply her way of dealing with the emotions. She was a very private woman and would be embarrassed to let her emotions show in front of others, even her family. Those that knew her well, her family, knew her sometimes sharp reactions were simply a smoke screen for her true emotions. Elizabeth Quinn was the backbone and glue of the Quinn family. When the walls were coming down, she was fortifying and reinforcing them. Michaela's current situation was her worst nightmare yet, she had been simply too relieved to see her daughter returned in one piece, and she hadn't been able to reign in her emotions. However, now that Michaela was safe at home and they were moving forward, the walls of propriety were erected once more.

The sound of little voices in the hall got the attention of the adults and they all joined Elizabeth in the foyer to reunite with their children. Michaela followed behind slowly, suddenly unsure of herself. She couldn't hide the damage of David's anger and she didn't know how to explain it to the children. Sully, still holding Michaela's hand as they walked, could sense her uncertainty. He stopped to look at her gently,

"What do I say to them, Sully? How do I explain…this?" she asked, indicating the bruises on her face. The swelling had gone down considerably but the bruises were still an angry shade of blue and purple in stark contrast to her stitches and small butterfly bandage. "They're just children, Sully. What do they know of the evil of the world? How can I take that away from them?"

Sully stood in front of her and ran his hands up and down her arms in a soothing gesture. "We'll just take it one step at a time. Answer them honestly. They're children but they understand more than we give them credit for." He kissed her quickly yet sweetly on the lips. She seemed to gather courage and strength from this brief contact. She stood taller and with her hand firmly grasped in his, the pair joined the rest of the family in the foyer. Megan notice Sully first and launched herself into his arms.

"Sully! You're back!" she exclaimed happily. Stephanie soon joined them and wrapped her arms around Michaela's waist, neither of them noticing Michaela's injuries.

"I _missed_ you Aunt Michaela!" Stephanie said into Michaela's stomach. Michaela wrapped her arms around the little girl,

"I missed you too, sweet girl." Michaela responded, her voice betraying the emotion of the moment. The other adults watched the sweet reunion, all anxious for the moment of recognition and confusion. Megan saw it first. From her place in Sully's arms, she was at eye level with her Aunt Michaela. Confusion and worry clouded her sweet little face. She turned in Sully's arms to look at her mother, Rebecca,

"Mommy…?" she asked softly. Rebecca moved to take her from Sully's arms but Michaela reached her first. At this point Stephanie and the other grandchildren had seen what Megan had seen and were looking at each other questioningly. They looked to their parents for answers but all adults were now looking at Michaela, Sully, Stephanie and Megan. Michaela took Megan in her arms and sat down on a bench across the foyer. She beckoned to Stephanie and the other grandchildren to come and sit by her. Once they were all settled, Michaela took a deep breath.

"While I was in Colorado and Sully was here with you guys, David came to visit me. Do you remember David, my old friend?" Little heads all nodded and tears started to flow down the cheeks of the adults. Sully's heart ached for Michaela as he saw her struggle to keep her emotions in check. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Well, we got into an argument and David…he…" Michaela's voice cracked and she looked to Sully, beseeching him with her eyes to help her. Sully quickly picked up Jared so he could sit next to Michaela on the bench. He settled Jared in his lap and looked at the young, questioning eyes looking up at him.

"David…he got angry at Aunt Michaela because she wouldn't do what he wanted her to do and he…he hurt her" Sully said softly. Michaela held Megan closer and kissed her forehead softly. Still trying to understand what happened, Stephanie asked Michaela,

"What did you do wrong?" Michaela's heart broke. She had to make them all understand that it was never okay for something like this to happen.

"She didn't do anything wrong, Stephanie. Even though David was angry with her, he should **never** have hurt her. What David did was very wrong." Sully answered, knowing how difficult this was for her. Sully found Michaela's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I want you all to promise me something…don't _**ever**_ let anyone hurt you like this, okay? It is _**never**_ okay for someone to hurt another person like this" Michaela said earnestly. She looked at the confused and sad little faces looking up at her. "Can you promise me that?" The all nodded and agreed quietly. From her perch on Michaela's lap, Megan kissed Michaela's cheek softly.

"I still think you're pretty. Do you think she's pretty Sully?" Megan asked, daring him to say otherwise. Her defiant and defensive question broke the tension and the adults laughed at the precocious five year old.

"I think your Aunt Michaela is very pretty, Megan. In fact, do you think it would be alright with you if I married her?" Sully asked with a smile on his face. At the thought of Sully really becoming their uncle, the little kids all jumped up and clapped excitedly. Megan looked Sully over for a moment before answering.

"Promise you won't hurt her like David." Megan wasn't aware of just exactly what she was asking of Sully but Sully knew. He looked up at Michaela for a moment, his eyes softening with devotion, before looking back at her mirror image and answering,

"I promise."


	26. Chapter 25

The first meeting with Edward Vernor was an emotionally draining experience for Michaela and she was grateful she had her barrage of family protectors with her that day. Upon arriving at Vernor's office, Michaela's family was made to wait twenty minutes before they were shown into a cramped conference room. The heat was on full blast and everyone was soon peeling the layers off required by the cold Massachusetts winters.

After making them wait, beyond the initial twenty minutes it too for them to be shown to the conference room, and for what Elizabeth called an "unpardonably rude" period of time, Edward Vernor briskly walked into the conference room, loudly dropping his pile of files onto the table. Michaela's nerves were already stretched thin by the prospect of having to, not only recount her assault, but share deeply personal information about her relationship with David...information she had never told anyone.

The meeting went on for hours, extending far into the afternoon and Michaela quickly understood why Richard was so protective of her in regards to the up and coming DA. Vernor never quite crossed the line by calling Michaela an outright liar and he never called her a hypocrite or spoiled socialite in so many words, but he did plenty to imply it. Michaela answered the constant barrage of questions as best she could and with the poise and grace inherent in her nature. As they took a break for lunch the group was left alone in the conference room to eat their soggy sandwiches provided by the deli down the street. Vernor probably would have pushed on but was stopped at the insistence of a very concerned Elizabeth.

She watched as Michaela became smaller and smaller with each question. She slowly saw the return of the emotionally beaten down and oppressed Michaela. Each answer Michaela provided unraveled a little of the magic and love Sully had provided over the past several months. Elizabeth knew it was necessary that Michaela provide details but it broke her mother's heart to see her do it. It broke her heart to hear the details of Michaela's life with David - to hear the pain in Michaela's voice and hear of David and Stephen's manipulation. It was easy to label David a monster in hindsight and Elizabeth was furious with herself for not having seen it sooner. Given the information they had now, seemingly unrelated events and disappointments were put into a disturbing and frightening context. Edward Vernor was creating a very thorough and in depth picture of the man David had become. _I __can__'__t __believe __I __didn__'__t __see __it! __I __almost __let __my __daughter __marry __this __man! __Well, __at __least __we __can __thank __those __two __jerks __for __something! __If __it __hadn__'__t __been __for __Stephen, __Michaela __would __be __married __to __this __scum bag __by __now!_

With these thoughts running through her mind, and with a huff of indignant frustration Elizabeth threw her sandwich on her paper plate and said,

"I don't understand why he is treating us..._you_ like we're the ones being prosecuted, Michaela! I have half a mind to put that man in his place! Doesn't he know who we are? We're Quinns! We're a respected family! He has no..."

Before Elizabeth could really get going, Michaela placed a gentle hand on her arm, gave it a slight squeeze and responded,

"I'm sure he just wants to prepare me for what is to come. It has nothing to do with our family. I know how difficult this must be for you, mother. Why don't you let dad take you home and come back for us? You don't need to hear all this...I'm...I'm so sorry...I'm so...ashamed of myself...". Four pairs of shocked and saddened eyes looked on as Michaela stood at the window overlooking the busy Boston street below, trying to hold herself together. She wrapped her arms around herself and did her best to keep the exhaustion at bay. _I __have __to __be __strong. __I __can __do __this...I __**have **__to!__I __brought __this __on __our __family __and __I __**will **__finish __it._

Michaela stared out at the people on the street below, wondering where they were going. It was towards the end of the lunch hour and the streets were dotted with men and women rushing back to the warmth of their offices. Her life seemed so surreal - like a dream. _How __did __I __get __here? __How __did __I __become __this __woman?_

Michaela jumped a bit as Sully quietly joined her at the window, encircling her in his arms from behind. She melted into his embrace, relishing the opportunity to draw from his strength and love. She didn't want to face this alone, but seeing the distraught expressions on her family's faces was almost too much to bear. At the table, Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears that she determinedly blinked back. Remorse and guilt filling her heart as she realized she was actually making the situation more difficult for her daughter. She looked into her husband's eyes and was surprised to see how old he looked. Physically he hadn't changed but there was a weariness and sadness in his eyes that made him looks years older than he was. As Joseph grasped her hand firmly, she wondered if Joseph was seeing the same thing reflected back at him in her eyes. With a gentle nod Elizabeth quietly gathered her things to be taken home. As she passed, Michaela turned towards her mother and pulled her into her arms, hoping to reassure them both that she would be alright.

"Michaela, I..." Elizabeth started softly, "I…I'm so sorry. I wanted to support you and I just made it worse...I _love_ you. Don't you ever apologize for this." Michaela breathed in the reassuring smell of her mother's perfume. It was the subtle scent of roses and it brought to mind the nights her mother would rock her back to sleep after a scary dream or when she was sick. Martha was there doing the dirty work but it was always her mother that put her back to bed.

"I know, mom. I know" Michaela reassured her. The two women locked eyes for a moment before Elizabeth allowed her husband to guide her from the room. After they had disappeared down the hall, Michaela turned to look at the men and women rushing to and fro. Everyone was bundled in coats and scarves, heads bent down as they rushed to get out of the cold. Sully silently resumed his position of support behind Michaela, knowing she didn't need his words at the moment. Richard wisely said nothing to the pair at the window but rather continued to eat his lunch and reviewed the PI files he had brought with him to the meeting.

Meanwhile, Edward Vernor was in his office eating his lunch and reviewing what he knew about Michaela Quinn - both from the file in front of him and from what he observed during the course of the morning. He was hard on her not because he wanted to or because he thought she deserved it. He was hard on her because he knew that he had to make the defense think she was the key and by so doing, they would go after her with all they had. It would make the smear campaign of the past several months look like a summer holiday at the beach. It wasn't his job to make friends. He had to win this case and it wouldn't do for his _star_ witness to fall apart under the stand.

He had been pleasantly surprised with Dr. Michaela Quinn. She was tired, haggard and emotionally drained, that much was obvious. Yet, she had withstood the pressure and she did her best not to show just how much pain she was in. _Yes...yes,__she__'__ll__do._ Vernor looked up as Jan entered his office, carrying a steaming cup of coffee. Putting it on the desk in front of him she reminded him,

"It's 2:00, you wanted me to let you know." He stood from his desk, picking up his suit coat from the back of his chair in the process. Taking a sip of coffee as he left the room his thanks was the subtle nod of his head as he turned the corner. Sighing, Jan gathered up the remnants of his lunch and disposed of it in the garbage can beside her desk. _Someday...maybe..._she shook her head as if to clear the cobwebs. _Don__'__t __kid __yourself, __Jan!_ she told herself as she got back to the pile of work waiting for her in her inbox.

Sully turned to acknowledge Edward's entrance to the room with a tightening of the jaw in an attempt to curb the anger and frustration he felt towards this man. Richard stood and did his best stare down but both men were ignored by Edward. His attention was on Michaela as she continued to stare out the window. For several moments no said anything. Edward cleared his throat to try to get Michaela to turn and face him. _I __hope __I __wasn__'__t __wrong __about __her. __She __had __better __not __wilt __under __the __pressure._

"Dr. Quinn...if you're ready to continue..." he said gesturing to her vacant chair. Still no response. It was as if she didn't even know anyone else was in the room. Sully noticed the difference and gently placed a reassuring hand on her arm. Nothing. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently rubbed the sore muscles. Softly he said,

"Michaela...sweetheart...?" The silence stretched on as the three men in the room worried, for vastly different reasons, about Michaela's wellbeing. Getting frustrated, Edward cleared his throat loudly before saying,

"Really, Dr. Quinn...I don't have the time to..." Michaela turned swiftly and put her hand up to stop Edward mid-sentence. Her eyes were flashing in anger.

"**Mister** Vernor. You have made your point. I think we all understand testifying will not be easy and the defense is going to make my life a living hell for the foreseeable future. Now, I understand that you have spent the morning trying to determine if I am going to crumble under the pressure. I assure you, I am fully prepared to see this through to the end" she stated firmly. She hadn't raised her voice but it wasn't necessary. The cold determination was clearly heard in her voice. Edward Vernor's jaw dropped in surprise and he quickly tried to recover before either of the other two gentleman noticed. Sully's heart swelled with pride at the woman before him. Her fury made her cheeks flush and her eyes flash in anger. She was breathtaking. In silence, the men watched as she slowly pulled off her cardigan to reveal a sleeveless, black turtleneck. Under the florescent lights, the bruises on her arms stood in stark contrast to the white porcelain of her arms. "David Lewis made damn sure of that." Silence reigned for several minutes as Michaela did her best to get her anger under control. She continued in a more subdued tone, "Can we stop with the games, now?"

No one spoke for a few minutes as each person did their best to get their emotions under control. Richard, who had been silent, was in awe of his sister-in-law. Over the years he had come to see Michaela as the younger sister he never had. He watched as she worked her way through medical school, the first years of her internship and residency. She was strong, he knew that. However, watching her put a stop to the games Vernor was trying to play and level the playing field to her liking, he was struck with what a remarkable woman she had become. As Michaela's official legal representation he interjected,

"She has a point, Vernor. I think it's time we really get down to business." Michaela put her sweater back on as she returned to her seat. The respect and admiration from the three pairs of eyes that were watching her was unmistakable.


End file.
